Twists of Life
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: La vida es impredecible, en un mundo corrupto en que las especies luchan entre sí con tal de sobrevivir, el rumbo que esta pueda tomar es un misterio para todo ser pensante consciente de su existencia. Fey Rune se verá envuelto en un desafortunado incidente que pondrá toda su vida de cabeza, obligándolo a seguir con la suya de un modo ajeno a lo cotidiano. [ Proceso de edición ]
1. Chapter 1

_Después de tres años, si mal no recuerdo, decidí iniciar el proceso de edición de mi primera historia completamente ajena al fandom de Naruto, digamos que quise darle una segunda oportunidad, arreglando los muchos errores que tuvo la primera vez que la publiqué._

 _Quería dejarla más decente hahaha_

 ** _Los personajes tanto de Inazuma Eleven como los de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _[ Twists of Life ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 _._

Un hermoso cielo despejado recaía sobre la ciudad de Tokio y durante la puesta del ardiente sol un grupo de amigos transitaba por las calles con el objetivo de retornar a sus hogares luego de finalizar una extensa jornada en la secundaria Raimon, entre ellos yacía Fey Rune, un chico de tan solo catorce años de edad, de verdes cabellos y unos ojos de un mismo color.

En esos precisos momentos iba en compañía del resto de sus amigos, siendo estos seis en total. Saru Evans es un chico de un singular cabello blanco, piel bronceada y azulados ojos, no solo tendía a ser el bromista del grupo sino que también era su mejor amigo, Alpha es un joven poseedor de unos grises ojos y morado cabello quien a decir verdad, resulta ser todo lo opuesto a Saru en el ámbito de la personalidad, ser reservado a sus ideas es una característica común en él. Gillis es el último chico del grupo, quien posee un corto cabello color crema y de ojos azules acompañados de unas gafas.  
Entre ellos también yacían tres chicas, Meia es una joven dueña de un largo cabello color lavanda y ojos azules, no solo era amiga cercana a ellos sino que además es la actual pareja de Gillis e igualmente es muy unida a Beta, una muchacha de cabello verde agua con ojos poseyentes de un tono violeta, ignorar la presencia de ambas era un hecho imposible de realizar, eran una dupla inseparable, y finalmente yacía Roko, quien luce un cabello que sobrepasaba ligeramente sus hombros, el cual permanecía atado en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, sus ojos destacaban por el tono anaranjado que estos enseñaban.

Llegado cierto punto del recorrido cada uno de ellos acababa por marcharse por su propio camino, exceptuando de la regla a Saru y Fey, quienes tenían la tendencia de tomar la misma ruta, prolongando así su mutua compañía.

Tanto Rune como Evans intercambiaban palabras con suma calma y naturalidad, todo parecía ir en perfecto orden hasta que con el rabillo del ojo, Fey observó como Saru, sin detener sus pasos, abría su mochila para extraer un objeto de su interior para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
Desconcertado, Fey preguntó. –¿Por qué traes eso guardado en tu mochila?

–¿Eh? ¿A qué cosa te refieres?

–No estoy bromeando, Saru. Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.

Al comprender la causa de las constantes preguntas de su amigo, Saru contestó. –¿Acaso no es evidente? Es para defenderme de los ghouls, quién sabe si alguna vez tendré la desdicha de toparme con alguno de ellos estando completamente solo.

–Lo entiendo pero ¿No te parece que es demasiado? Podrías tener problemas si alguien descubre que tienes una auténtica pistola entre tus cosas. –Replicó Fey. –Creí que habías dejado todo eso.

–Y no te he mentido, solo conservé una ¿Ok?, la llevo conmigo por precaución y nada más.

–Todos los SSC entregamos toda arma que pudiéramos tener, me sorprende que consiguieras ocultar aunque sea una.

–No fue un trabajo fácil, tuve que ocultarla en varios lugares diferentes para que no la hallaran. –Agregó Saru, riendo ante su propio comentario. –Pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena.

–Piénsalo bien, a pesar de ser un arma de fuego no creo que cause un daño significativo, si hablamos de los ghouls.

–Aún así no pierdo nada con intentarlo, podría usarla al menos para hacer algo de tiempo y poder huir ¿No lo crees?

Dejando salir un corto suspiro, Rune prosiguió a responder. –No lo sé, sé que es inquietante que unos seres come carne estén rondando por la ciudad con libertad, pero dudo que vayamos a tener la mala suerte de vernos frente a frente con uno.

–Puede que tengas razón, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer sin recurrir a los investigadores. –Contestó el joven, posicionando ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza. –No me apetece morir a tan temprana edad ¿Sabes?

–No eres el único que lo piensa, solo estoy diciéndote la verdad de las cosas.

Aquella fue la última frase que se formuló con respecto al tema en cuestión, seguir discutiéndolo por más tiempo acabaría volviéndose incómodo para ambos y luego de transcurrir unos cuántos minutos más de camino, Saru frenó sus pasos y dijo. –Bien, aquí es donde nos separamos ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir conmigo a ver al resto de los chicos?

Tras finalizar el Ragnarok hace tan solo unos cuantos meses atrás, los jóvenes que solían conocerse como los __"Second Stage Children"__ , continuaron con sus vidas como todo ser humano común y corriente, todos fueron distribuidos por distintas escuelas de la ciudad, por lo que tendían a reunirse cada vez que sus agendas se los permitiera.

–Lo estoy, ya te dije que tengo unos asuntos que resolver en casa. –Se justificó el joven Rune. –Será para la próxima vez.

–De acuerdo, pero si llegas a cambiar de opinión solamente escríbeme y te diré donde estamos. Hasta mañana amigo.

Luego de despedirse de Saru, Rune prosiguió a continuar con su propio camino tras pasar junto a una construcción y mientras lo hacía pudo divisar la silueta de dos personas a lo lejos.  
Una de ellas era un hombre poseedor de un corto cabello negro, quien contaba con la compañía de una muchacha de largo cabello púrpura y gafas, debido al afecto que la chica le transmitía al chico, abrazándolo y por unas cuántas palabras que Fey alcanzó a oír dedujo que eran una pareja, no sintió interés alguno al verlos tan unidos el uno con el otro, por lo que sin darles demasiada importancia, no hizo más que mirarles de reojo y pasó de largo, sin embargo, momentos después de haberlo hecho pudo escuchar un estrepitoso sonido a sus espaldas, un grito.

Extrañado por lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, Fey se giró sobre sus pasos con tal de descubrir la causa que pudo haber generado aquel sonido tan desgarrador.  
El grito que llegó a sus oídos fue provocado por el chico que estuvo junto a él hace tan solo unos momentos atrás y lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando era algo que hubiese preferido ignorar. Ver como aquel joven yacía en el suelo con la sangre brotando de su hombro lo dejó helado, había recibido una violenta mordida en dicha zona por parte de su acompañante.

Todo pareció cobrar sentido entonces, la naturaleza de la chica quedó más que demostrada con las acciones cometidas por su parte sobre su compañero, Fey permaneció inmóvil frente al asombro que brotó en él al contemplar tal escena, no fue necesario ver más como para saber que estaba sellando su fatídico destino con tan solo quedarse ahí de pie y marcharse fue la primera idea que llegó a su mente, no obstante, el espanto fue tanto que le impidió siquiera moverse.

Lo siguiente que sus ojos apreciaron fueron los desesperados intentos del hombre por huir, verlo correr en su dirección fue lo que necesitó para espabilar, recobrando las fuerzas suficientes para animarse a mover sus piernas y escapar.

A sus espaldas oía los constantes jadeos y gritos de auxilio por parte del joven, pero le quitó importancia y se centró en si mismo para alejarse de aquel sitio, sin embargo, sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir cómo algo parecía enrollarse a su pierna derecha haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, para cuando fue capaz de notar lo que ocurría ya había sido arrastrado y elevado en los aires, quedando así cabeza abajo.  
Fey yacía incapacitado de realizar cualquier movimiento que lo ayudase, su estado actual se lo impedía y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza solo le quedó observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, distinguiendo así como el hombre involucrado había sido capturado igualmente por una especie de tentáculo que sobresalía de la espalda de la muchacha, poseyendo cuatro de estos en total contando además el que lo retenía de su libertad, pero a diferencia de él, este yacía atravesando su cuerpo, con la sangre surgiendo de la zona herida.

–Vaya, y yo que pensé que solo contaría con tu compañía, Kaneki. –Fey se estremeció al sentir la intimidante pero a su vez burlona mirada de la joven recaer sobre él, oyendo las constantes risitas que los labios de la joven de morados cabellos emitían. –Te sientes más cómodo ahora que tienes a alguien más acompañándote además de mi, ¿Verdad?

A continuación, un punzante dolor se presentó sobre el vientre de Rune, provocando que un quejido escapara de su garganta y expulsando un poco de sangre en el transcurso, haciéndolo estremecer. La mujer había incrustado en él uno de sus tentáculos restantes sin siquiera mostrar arrepentimiento alguno, al contrario, parecía estar divirtiéndose y al retirarlo, la cálida sensación del rojo líquido surgiendo de su cuerpo machando sus ropas albergó en él.  
Al momento en que aquella extremidad había sido separada de su cuerpo, el otro joven fue golpeado contra el muro del edificio junto a ellos, quedando imposibilitado de cualquier movimiento mientras yacía desplomado por los suelos.

–Ya no es tan terrible como parece ¿No es cierto? Ya no duele tanto como creías ¿No?

Finalizadas sus palabras, aquella mujer tuvo el atrevimiento de ejercer su poder sobre el joven Rune una vez más haciendo uso sobre la zona sangrante nuevamente para luego azotarlo con violencia contra unos escalones que yacían a una distancia no muy lejana a ellos, Fey jadeó ante el potente golpe que recibió en su costado izquierdo al momento de la caída, dificultándole incluso el trabajo de respirar.

Quien estaba haciéndolo pasar un infierno, volteó con una satisfactoria sonrisa a ver a su acompañante. –Él si que está pasándola mucho peor que tu, Kaneki. Todo lo que le he hecho hasta ahora podría hacértelo a ti una y otra vez, ¿No se escucha eso divertido?

Lo único que Fey consiguió pensar en esos momentos fue en lo asegurada que estaba su muerte, realmente lo creía, acabó envuelto en la situación que tanto temía estar y no existía forma en la que pudiera liberarse de ello, su cuerpo dolía de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado y del mismo modo jamás había visto tanta sangre fluir de su cuerpo, en ese punto ya no era de importancia para él lo que pudiera sucederle y simplemente se dejó ir, perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para realizar siquiera el más mínimo movimiento, a duras penas era posible para él distinguir lo que yacía a su alrededor, su visión era borrosa y tenía dificultades para girar su cuello. Pero, un curioso sonido proveniente de las alturas llegó hasta sus oídos, no supo cómo fue que sucedió, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, varias vigas de metal cayeron en la zona en la que ellos estaban ubicados, no obstante, dejando recaer su peso únicamente sobre aquella persona que había tenido la osadía de atacar a ambos jóvenes.

Lo último que sus ojos contemplaron fue la sangre de la muchacha esparciéndose por los suelos bajo las vigas, luego de ello fue incapaz de reconocer algo más, sus párpados se cerraron sobre sus verdes ojos a pesar de su constante lucha por mantenerlos abiertos, todo yacía en completa oscuridad. Desconocía cuánto fue el tiempo que transcurrió después de eso, pero ante la lobreguez en su vista, únicamente fue capaz de oír las voces que rondaban a su alrededor.

–Ambos pacientes han perdido cantidades abundantes de sangre y algunos de sus órganos se vieron gravemente dañados, ¿Qué debemos hacer, doctor? –Enunció una voz perteneciente aparentemente a una mujer.

–Necesitan una transfusión de sangre de inmediato, pero primero preparen el cuerpo de la paciente fallecida, sus órganos son los suficientes para los dos.

–Pero no podemos hacer uso del cuerpo de la joven sin el consentimiento de la familia y no hemos conseguido contactar con ellos.

–No hay más tiempo que desperdiciar, no podemos dejarlos morir si tenemos una solución al alcance de nuestras manos. –Afirmó el doctor al mando. –Realizaremos los trasplantes, yo tomaré la responsabilidad por todo.

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que oídos consiguieron escuchar, sus tímpanos dejaron de distinguir todo sonido proveniente del exterior.  
Cuando recuperó la conciencia y con un poco de esfuerzo y lentitud, Fey levantó sus párpados, notando así cómo yacía recostado en lo que era claramente una cama de hospital y allí permaneció hasta que llegó el día en que fue dado de alta al pasar tres semanas desde su cirugía, Wandaba fue por él conduciendo la Caravana, tardando uno insignificantes minutos en regresar a casa.

–Bien, ya hemos llegado. –Informó Wandaba, exhalando tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire. –Es un alivio que al fin saliéramos de esta, nos tuviste a todos con el alma en un hilo ¿Sabes? Estábamos realmente preocupados por ti.

–No fue mi intención asustarlos de forma innecesaria... lo lamento.

–No tienes que disculparte, tu no planeaste nada de lo que ocurrió. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Estoy bien, mucho mejor después de haber salido de esa habitación, era agobiante. –Agregó Fey, esbozando una gran sonrisa en sus labios. –A todo esto... ¿Dónde está mi padre?

–Está trabajando, ya sabes como es él, no es que disponga de mucho tiempo libre.

Al recibir tal respuesta, la tenue sonrisa reflejada en el rostro del joven Rune acabó por esfumarse. –Creo que debí suponerlo, sus constantes ausencias no son ninguna novedad.

–No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, estuvo yendo a verte al hospital constantemente para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. –Defendió el oso. –Ha de haberse retrasado un poco con sus labores.

Consciente de la decepción que se plantó en el rostro de Fey, Wandaba se apresuró en darle un giro a la conversación y enseñando una gran sonrisa, agregó. –¿Qué te parece si comes algo? Estoy más que seguro de que allá solo te daban porquerías.

Tanto Fey como Wandaba tomaron por dirigirse hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer, Rune no pareció negarse ante la idea que le había sido propuesta luego de haber permanecido confinado en un espacio cerrado durante un tiempo tan prolongado, en consecuencia de sus heridas no se le era concedida la posibilidad de salir al pasillo siquiera y era de gran alivio para él poder tener su libertad de vuelta y las fuerzas para valerse por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, durante aquellos días de encierro algo estuvo preocupándole e incluso ahora, pero prefirió olvidarse de ello, relajarse en compañía de su azulado amigo era lo único que quería y necesitaba en esos precisos momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Creo que este sin duda es uno de capítulos que más me costó editar... tenía muchas cositas que ni sabía que había escrito :'P_

 _Literalmente me ponía la música más alta para que la lectura no resonara con tanta claridad en mi cabeza hahaha_

* * *

 _ **[ Twists of Life ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _._

En el interior de la cocina, Wandaba permaneció haciéndole compañía al chico de verdes cabellos, sin apartarse de su lado y entablando conversación mientras que éste acababa de preparar lo que consumiría a continuación, siendo un simple emparedado el resulto final, el oso le aconsejó en que comiera otra cosa además de eso pero Fey se negó, no le apetecía.

Wandaba no insistió más, no tenía intención alguna de forzarlo a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, sin embargo, al momento en que le dio un bocado a su alimento una mueca se curvó en el rostro de Rune y al notarlo, le preguntó. –¿Qué pasa, Fey? ¿Algo anda mal?

–No lo sé, creo que esto no parece tener un muy buen sabor… –Afirmó él, tomando un sorbo de un vaso de agua que se sirvió instantes después de entregarle dicho alimento al oso, intentando aparentemente pasar el mal sabor del que hablaba.

Extrañado, el oso tomó el emparedado de las manos de Fey, dándole igualmente un bocado dispuesto a comprobar su sabor y así corroborar las palabras dichas por él. Luego de haber masticado y tragado, concluyó. –No percibo nada fuera de lo normal en esto, ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

–Lo estoy, pero... hace ya varios días que no me siento bien conmigo mismo, me siento extraño.

–¿Extraño? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fey guardó silencio unos instantes, pensando en las palabras correctas para explicar con mayor claridad lo que en su cabeza rondaba. –Bueno, desde que desperté en el hospital no he tenido apetito, no tenía ninguna gana de comer de lo que me daban, por ejemplo.

–Quizás simplemente se deba a haber estado tanto tiempo hospitalizado ¿No crees?, no es como si la comida de los hospitales tienda a ser de maravilla. –Comentó Wandaba. –Además estaban tus heridas, estabas tan debilitado que es probable que eso jugara en contra también.

Wandaba no era ciego, sus cinco sentidos se hallaban en perfecto estado, era fácil percibir cómo la preocupación yacía todavía sobre el joven Rune, ver la expresión en su rostro y el silencio otorgado por él era prueba más que suficiente.

–¿Tienes algo más que quieras decirme, Fey? No luces muy bien.

–No te preocupes, no es nada que valga la pena contar, son cosas sin importancia.

La respuesta entregada no logró convencerlo en su totalidad, era consciente de la existencia de información que él desconocía y que Fey ha de estar omitiéndole, pero optó por abstenerse de agobiarlo con sus recurrentes preguntas cuando apenas fue dado de alta esa noche. –Hey, no querría tener que hacerlo pero el Dr. Arno necesita de mi ayuda, me lo comentó antes de que fuera por ti, ¿Está bien si te dejo solo?

–No hay problema, tú solo ocúpate de lo que tengas que hacer. –Contestó Fey. –No puede pasarme nada más estando aquí dentro.

–De acuerdo, prometo que no tardaré demasiado en regresar. Te veo luego.

Al oír cómo la puerta de enfrente era cerrada y verse en completa soledad sin la presencia de Wandaba para acompañarlo, Fey se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y allí se quedó, reflexionando unos momentos.

A lo mejor su amigo no erró con sus palabras, tres semanas de hospitalización no podía ser considerado como un periodo corto de tiempo al menos a sus ojos, pero de igual manera, aquello no era más que un facto en contra del argumento del oso, su falta de apetito en un tiempo tan prolongado le parecía una situación notoriamente extraña, dejaba mucho de qué hablar y confundido, se esforzó por recuperar los recuerdos de los acontecimientos ocurridos antes del accidente.

No sabría decir por qué pero por alguna razón que él desconocía, mientras más meditara con respecto al origen de sus inquietudes, estas parecían tomar mayor poder sobre él, era sumamente ridículo que pudiese siquiera tener tales pensamientos, no tenían lógica.

Hastiado de las ideas que en su mente albergaban, Fey se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a registrar entre los cajones de la cocina en busca de un objeto en específico con un nudo en el estómago a causa de los nervios, no iba a quedarse tranquilo consigo mismo hasta corroborar sus sospechas, era necesario.  
Al obtener lo que buscaba, con ambas manos Fey empuñaba un filoso cuchillo de mediano tamaño, el plan que en mente tenía era una verdadera locura, pero era la único forma viable que se le ocurrió para ponerle fin a sus dudas. Cualquiera que estuviese en sus cinco sentidos le diría que estaba fuera de sus cabales y a decir verdad él también lo creía, que quizás el extenso encierro jugó un factor en contra de su salud mental o al menos eso prefirió creer con tal de calmarse.

El joven permaneció inmóvil hasta que fue capaz de respirar hondo y reunir el valor suficiente para actuar, permitiendo así que un estruendoso grito de dolor escapara de su garganta en consecuencia de sus acciones, tras haber elevado el objeto punzante al que sus mano se aferraban con fuerza, este fue a parar al muslo de su pierna izquierda, perforando su piel. Gran impacto le causó el resultado obtenido al retirar el objeto de su cuerpo y pasmado lo dejó caer al ver como la herida que se había infligido comenzó a cicatrizarse a una rapidez fuera del rango de lo normal.

Atemorizado, Fey cayó de rodillas al frío piso, permitiendo así que la desesperación tomara poder sobre él con cada segundo que pasase y allí se quedó, deseando que todo fuera tan solo un mal sueño del cual pronto sería despertado, no comprendía cómo ni por qué, pero con ello sus dudas habían sido resueltas y de algún modo u otro ya no era humano, no en su totalidad.

Fue necesario que transcurrieran varios minutos para que Fey se dignara a levantarse para dejar de tener contacto con los suelos y una vez en pie se esforzó por apaciguar los apresurados latidos de su corazón, inhalando y exhalando hasta conseguirlo y luego, sin ningún rumbo en específico salió a las calles, poner en orden sus ideas era lo único que quería.

Durante su caminata improvisada en un intento por guardar la calma, Rune se preguntó cuál debía ser su siguiente paso a dar, determinar qué decisión sería la correcta no era trabajo sencillo y no era capaz de reservar tal información para sí mismo, era demasiado. No obstante, revelar lo ocurrido en la soledad de su hogar conllevaba un serio problema, no podía dejar recaer su confianza en cualquiera de una forma tan deliberada. En primera instancia pensó en Wandaba, pero lo descartó de inmediato al no querer causarle más preocupaciones con las cuales cargar, Saru era su siguiente opción, era su mejor amigo después de todo, pero era de cuestionar que él fuera a tomarle por algún lunático con tal información sobre la mesa o peor, que lo delatara con el CCG para que estos fuesen en su captura.  
De repente, un intenso aroma pareció inundar sus fosas nasales, curioso y algo extrañado lo siguió dispuesto a averiguar la procedencia de dicho aroma, apartando así momentáneamente sus principales preocupaciones y al final de su trayecto se vio en una calle cerrada, sitio donde acabó presenciando la grotesca escena de un evidente ghoul alimentándose de lo que ahora era un cadáver.

Rechistando al percibir su notoria presencia, aquel hombre frenó lo que hacía y contestó. –Si capturar este tipejo era lo que buscabas, siento decir que llegas demasiado tarde.

Esa breve frase fue suficiente para conseguir que la piel de Fey se erizara y confundido por las palabras que le fueron dedicadas guardó absoluto silencio, intentando además mirar en cualquier otra dirección con tal de no observar aquel cuerpo sin vida que yacía tendido en el suelo a tan solo unos pasos de él y en ello, sus vista se detuvo sobre un charco de agua cercano a él, donde descubrió cómo la apariencia de uno de sus ojos era completamente ajena al otro, la esclerótica de su ojo derecho se ennegreció en su totalidad, mostrando además un fuerte color rojo en su pupila.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír cómo la voz de aquel hombre se dirigía a él una vez más.

–¿Sabes? Tal vez dé mi brazo a torcer esta ocasión y te permita disfrutar un poco de este tipejo también. –Concluyó gustoso, señalando a su vez el cuerpo inerte a su lado.

–Yo… No creo que sea buena idea.

–Deberías estar agradecido ante mi generosidad, ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar mi propuesta, bastardo?

Antes de conseguir defenderse, un puñetazo fue a parar al rostro de Fey, a su mejilla específicamente, para luego ser sujetado por su camiseta y aventado con violencia contra un muro, provocando que su cuerpo dejara de tener contacto directo con el piso por unos cuantos centímetros, por mucho que se esforzara, Rune fue incapaz de liberarse del agarre que lo aprisionaba.

Ver la burlesca sonrisa en el rostro de su atacante le hizo recordar inconscientemente a la mujer que inició todo, la muchacha de morados cabellos, se lamentó de haberse cruzado con ella, estuvo en el sitio equivocado y en el momento menos indicado, si tan solo hubiera seguido a Saru ese día no estaría envuelto en aquella situación por segunda vez. Desde su posición, Rune observó cómo el puño del hombre era preparado para impactar contra él una vez más, no obstante, antes de que esto ocurriese alguien apareció en su ayuda, atacando de vuelta a quien estaba dispuesto a lastimarlo y apartándolo de él, dejándolo caer al piso y desde allí, lo que Fey divisó fue a una chica de corto cabello azulado a una distancia moderada de él, mirando de frente a su atacante.

Al ver cómo sus planes fueron frustrados, dicho sujeto no se contuvo e irradiando furia, amenazó. ¿Quién te has creído para venir a desafiarme, niñata? Si te atreves a volver a interferir en mis asuntos va a costarte caro.

Sus palabras no parecieron causar ni el más mínimo efecto sobre la chica, la neutral expresión en su rostro no se vio alterada y de igual manera, tampoco se tomó la molestia en responder ante dichas amenazas. Irritado por su actuar, el hombre se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre la muchacha con tal de demostrar la verdad en sus palabras, sin embargo, Rune observó desde su posición cómo algo surgía de la espalda de quien lo había ayudado, no sabría explicar con exactitud su forma, pero aquella imagen fue bastante clara para darle a entender que al igual que dicho hombre, era un ghoul.

Lo que parecían ser una especie de alas que la joven poseía, según Rune, en cuestión de segundos dispararon numerosos cristales rojizos hacia su oponente, incrustándose en el cuerpo de éste y haciéndole caer estruendosamente al piso con la sangre brotando de sus heridas. Palidecido, Fey observó cómo la muchacha se agachó junto al hombre tendido en el suelo, verificando su ahora inexistente pulso en la zona de su cuello, el impacto generado por tal escena lo dejó helado, su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente, Fey sentía el temblor de sus brazos y piernas, sin duda había sido rescatado de pasar por un mal rato pero aún así era incapaz de estar tranquilo, la joven ni siquiera había volteado a verlo aún y no la conocía de ningún lado, no comprendía qué razones la motivaron en ir en su ayuda.

Hundido en su confusión, Fey oyó cómo alguien más parecía aproximarse hacía ellos y al detener sus apresurados pasos, dijo. –¿Está todo bien, Touka? Te marchaste tan rápido que te perdí el paso. ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

–Solo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, no hagas un escándalo por eso.

–No es mi intención hacerlo. –Mencionó el muchacho, quien tras recorrer con la mirada el resultado de los actos de la joven dejó caer sus ojos sobre Fey, su rostro casi pareció deformarse ante el asombro que acabó por dominarlo, dejándolo sin palabras y a decir verdad, Rune mostró el mismo grado de sorpresa que él, que algo así pudiese ocurrir en tal situación en la que se vio involucrado era lo que menos esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**_[ Twists of Life ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

.

Tras la repentina llegada de quien parecía ser conocido de la muchacha que milagrosamente lo había salvado, Fey se quedó pasmado ante la identidad del joven, no hallaba las palabras exactas para describirlo, permaneció ahí en el piso sin poder controlar los temblores de su cuerpo frente al susto que pasó por lo ocurrido.

–¿Qué pasa, Kaneki? ¿Lo conoces?

La joven no recibió respuesta por parte de su acompañante, quien sin apartar su mirada del chico que yacía sentado sobre el frío piso con evidente terror plasmado en su rostro, notó como este dio un ligero respingo una vez que se arrodilló a su lado y con una apacible voz preguntó. –¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?

Por mucho que intentó formular alguna frase coherente, Rune no respondió, era como si las palabras si hubiesen quedado atoradas en su garganta y aunque todo rastro de peligro había cesado aún era incapaz de controlar los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo. No obstante, al momento en que Kaneki posó su mano sobre su hombro dedicándole además una tenue sonrisa en un intento por tranquilizarlo, Fey consiguió hacer solamente un movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo a su pregunta hecha con anterioridad.

Sin apartarse de su lado, Kaneki giró su cuello para ver a quien yacía de pie a sus espaldas y preguntó. –¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros?

–¿Acaso no se te ocurre pensar que podría suponernos algún problema si lo hacemos? Ni siquiera sabemos quien es.

–No lo sabremos, pero aún así viniste para ayudarlo. –Su contestación consiguió dejar sin palabras a la joven Kirishima y ante su silencio, Kaneki prosiguió. –No podemos simplemente dejarlo aquí, ha de estar desconcertado con todo lo que está ocurriendo, al igual que yo lo estuve.

Oír como ambos hablaban sobre qué hacer con él estando ahí presente era una situación bastante incómoda, pero tranquilizante por otro lado debido a las constantes defensas del hombre junto a él y en el rostro de la joven era posible percibirse la duda frente a sus palabras, quien agregó.

–Si hay algún problema yo mismo me haré cargo, no tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad de nada.

Touka no se molestó en responder y se limitó a dar media vuelta, alejándose del sitio y dejando atrás a ambos chicos, Kaneki enseguida se apresuró en ayudar a Fey a levantarse, alentándole además a que los siguiera después.

A pesar de las dudas que atentaban contra su conciencia, de todos modos Fey optó por aceptar la petición del chico, preguntándose seriamente a sí mismo en qué clase de lío ha de estar metiéndose y a dónde iría a parar, pero intentó ignorarlo, no tenía mejor opción que acompañarlos al fin y al cabo.

Inmersos en la oscuridad de la noche, los tres se movilizaban a paso constante en absoluto silencio, la joven permanecía a la delantera a unos cuantos de distancia de ambos, el ambiente que entre ellos recaía fue pesado hasta que alguno se dignó a romper el hielo.

–Creo que fue una suerte que nos hayamos topado hoy. –Comentó Kaneki. –Pregunté por ti el día que salí del hospital.

Con la voz en un hilo, Fey respondió. ¿Eh, por qué?

–Bueno, quise asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

–Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿Por qué te interesarías en saber cómo estoy?

–Ambos nos vimos involucrados en el mismo incidente y a decir verdad creo que en el fondo... sentí culpa por lo que te ocurrió, ella me quería a mi y se desquitó en ti para causarme un terror mayor.

–¿Hace cuánto tiempo preguntaste por mi? –Preguntó Fey, observando a Kaneki con el rabillo del ojo.

–Hace un poco más de una semana, me dijeron que tu estado era estable pero que a diferencia de mi, tu recuperación se vio ralentizada en consecuencia de tus heridas.

Ciertamente, los reiterados golpes que fueron proporcionados sobre su cuerpo fueron el factor que le obligaron a permanecer hospitalizado más tiempo del que hubiera esperado o del contrario, era probable que ya hubiese salido, apenas fue dado de alta esa tarde, información que Kaneki desconocía.

El actuar del joven a su lado conseguía despertar la intriga en él, que estuviese hablando de tal tema en cuestión con suma calma como si no tuviera mayor importancia lo sorprendía, a menos que lo hiciera adrede con tal de bajar la tensión que en él yacía desde que puso un pie fuera de casa.

–Ya has podido darte cuenta ¿No es así? Ver como la apariencia de uno de tus ojos cambia. –En contestación, Rune asintió casi en un susurro. –Eso se debe al hambre y en mi caso es difícil manejarlo, por ello debo llevar este parche sobre mi ojo izquierdo.

–Es... extraño, que algo así pueda ocurrir.

–Lo sé, la primera vez que vi mi reflejo en ese estado estuve aterrado, pero a diferencia de mi, no creo que tengas problemas con ello, tu ojo volvió a la normalidad en cuanto nos marchamos.

A decir verdad, recibir dicha información fue de imprevisto para Fey, la inusual apariencia de su ojo reflejada en aquel charco de agua fue un detalle que dejó escapar una vez que ambos llegasen en su ayuda y saber que este ya había retornado a su estado normal fue aliviante de escuchar.

–Bueno, creo que no me he presentado como es debido. Soy Kaneki Ken, es un gusto. –Agregó él, extendiendo su mano hacia el joven Rune.

Por unos instantes, Fey dudó en corresponder a su gesto, pero a fin de cuentas cedió y estrechó su mano con la de Kaneki. –Soy Fey Rune.

–Oigan ustedes, ya hemos llegado.

Al oír aquello, Fey detuvo sus pasos y observó el sitio al que fue llevado, descubriendo en frente una pequeña cafetería con el nombre de Anteiku en él. Tras entrar al recinto únicamente los empleados se hallaban en su interior.

–Hasta que al fin regresan chicos ¿Quién es ese chico que viene con ustedes? –Preguntó una chica, luciendo un negro y largo cabello que se deslizaba por sus hombros.

–Bueno, él es…

Antes de que Kaneki pudiese completar su frase, un hombre de mayor edad, alto y de blancos cabellos se hizo presente luego de entrar por una puerta situada por detrás del mostrador. –Bien muchachos, ya pueden marcharse a sus hogares si así lo desean, los turnos de hoy ya han acabado.

Dicho hombre dejó caer su mirada sobre Fey durante unos instantes al notar su presencia, para luego mirar a Touka y preguntar. –¿Quién es este muchacho?

–Él es Fey Rune, un ghoul.

Una vez pronunciadas tales palabras, tanto la muchacha como el alto hombre no apartaron sus miradas del chico de verdes cabellos y esta última, con notorio asombro en su rostro. Mientras más segundos transcurrían, más fuerte se hacía su incomodidad.

Acabando con dicha situación, Kaneki interrumpió. –Él ha estado pasando por las mismas circunstancias que yo, pensé que tal vez podríamos acogerlo aquí.

Fey no formuló frase alguna que pudiese interrumpir la conversación que estaba desarrollándose frente a sus ojos, no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería Kaneki con aquellas palabras, por lo que callar le pareció la opción más razonable.

–Comprendo, no veo ningún problema en cumplir con lo que estás pidiendo, después de todo esa es la finalidad de este lugar.

–¿Eso... Eso quiere decir que aquí todos son ghouls? –Se atrevió a preguntar Rune, poniéndole fin a su silencio.

–Precisamente, me llamo Kaya Irimi un gusto conocerte. –Respondió la muchacha, enseñándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa. –Este hombre es Yoshimura, el dueño del local.

–Eh, un gusto...

Luego de que las breves presentaciones fueron finalizadas, tan solo Fey, Touka y Kaneki permanecieron en el interior de la cafetería, ante tal evento que se desarrolló en cuestión de minutos apaciguó ligeramentes las preocupaciones de Rune, sentía que las circunstancias de algún modo u otro habían mejorado, al menos un poco, pero de todas formas la angustia que en su interior albergaba no fue disipada en su totalidad, su condición actual dejaba mucho de qué hablar.

Abismado en sus pensamientos, Fey espabiló al sentir cómo algo se reposaba sobre su hombro y al girar ligeramente su cabeza, ahí halló a Kaneki. –Al igual que tu, yo también solía sentirme desorientado con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo y de hecho aún hay ocasiones en las que lo estoy. Pero ya verás cómo las cosas tomarán un mejor rumbo a su tiempo, podemos ayudarte aquí.

–Yo... Entiendo. En todo caso, creo ya es momento de que vaya.

–Está bien, solo recuerda que eres bienvenido a regresar cuando te plazca.

Fey se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en respuesta a últimas palabras que Kaneki le había dedicado y cuando se disponía a abandonar la cafetería, su paso se vio obstruído por dos mujeres que entraron al local, una señora y una chica que aparentemente, era su hija.

Al reconocer a las recién llegadas, Touka se acercó a ellas con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. –Bienvenidas de regreso, señora Ryoko, Hinami.

–Lamento irrumpir a estas horas de la noche, no es mi intención causar alguna molestia.

–No se preocupe, tenerlas aquí no es ninguna molestia, pueden venir cuando quieran.

Ambas mujeres se vieron tan ensimismadas en la conversación que habían entablado que Fey aprovechó la oportunidad de pasar junto a ellas, dispuesto a continuar con lo que momentos antes se vio obstaculizado y mientras salía del lugar, no pudo evitar notar como aquella chica, la hija de dicha mujer, no dejaba de mirarlo con aparente curiosidad y mientras que Touka, Kaneki y Ryoko permanecían distraídos en su charla, le sonrió en forma de despedida y se marchó.

En el camino de regreso, Fey no conseguía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en el corto tiempo en el que estuvo fuera de casa,que hubiesen ghouls que no eran como siempre creyó era suficiente razón para asombrarlo. No obstante, la mayor incógnita que en su cabeza yacía era el cómo le explicaría dichos acontecimientos a Wandaba, no podía ocultarle nada, terminaría descubriéndolo de un modo u otro, el problema consistía en cómo haría que lo comprenda sin que creyera que hubiera perdido el juicio.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me siento bastante animada editando esta historia, pero a decir verdad, es bastante complicado, algunos capítulos más que otros... lo tomaré como un reto hahaha Me enfrento a mi "yo" de 13 o 14 años_

 ** _En este caso, la letra en cursiva hará referencia a un Flashback._**

* * *

 ** _[ Twists of Life ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 _._

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde que Fey se unió lazos con Anteiku, haciéndose partícipe de esta pacífica organización y fue en ese periodo de tiempo en que pudo conocerla con un poco más de profundidad, siendo Kaneki quien le brindó la información necesaria sobre esta, comenzando por la política de trabajo que tenían grabada en su memoria, cualquier ghoul que llegase a las puertas de Anteiku tenía el derecho de recibir su ayuda en caso de que la necesitara. Además, Kaneki también le habló un poco sobre las reservas de comida que yacía en su poder, revelándole la existencia de una cámara frigorífica bajo la cafetería y el uso que hacían de esta no tuvo necesidad de explicación,en cuanto escuchó dicho detalle comprendió muy bien su funcionalidad.  
Aunque fue un poco lento al inicio, las cosas de verdad parecieron tomar un mejor rumbo para él, su proceso de adaptación se vio facilitado por el simple hecho de no estar solo, ahora tenía quienes le resguardaran la espalda y le brindarían su apoyo si la situación así lo ameritaba. No obstante, a pesar de sus favorables circunstancias existían ocasiones en las que un vacío se apoderaba de él, días en los que sentía que ya nada tenía una razón de ser con todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole, era como si sus ánimos estuviesen arrastrándose por los suelos, pero en cada ocasión se esforzó por ahuyentar tales sentimientos y siguió adelante.

El día de hoy, Rune se hallaba charlando con Kaneki en el interior de una de las habitaciones el piso de arriba de la cafetería, de uso restringido para sus empleados y otros de confianza. Aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, Kaneki parecía contento de verlo rondar por ahí tal y como le sugirió el día en que se conocieron formalmente.

–Aún no me has contado cómo se tomó la noticia Wandaba, ¿No fue demasiada su sorpresa? –Comentó el joven de parche.

–Un poco, sí, pienso que lo procesó mucho mejor de lo que creí...

Luego de haber retornado a su hogar y esperar al regreso del azulado oso tras finalizar sus respectivas labores, con un nudo en su estómago, Fey se preparó mentalmente para explicarle todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia y una vez que lo tuvo frente a él, con toda la calma que le fue posible procedió a darle inicio a su explicación, yendo paso por paso asegurándose de utilizar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle más sencillo el trabajo de comprender dicha información y como esperó, al sesar sus palabras Wandaba dudó de su palabra, no parecía capaz de creer lo que sus oídos oían y dispuesto a acabar con sus dudas Rune se vio en la obligación de infligirse un corte sobre su brazo, no demasiado profundo, para probarle la verdad de sus palabras.

Wandaba observó casi boquiabierto cómo la herida que Fey se había hecho era curada sin ayuda y guardó silencio hasta que dicha herida desapareció de la piel del joven, para luego exclamar incrédulo cómo aquello era siquiera posible y es más, la noticia fue de tal impacto para él que terminó desplomado en el piso, presentando un resultado completamente diferente a lo que Rune tenía en mente.

Luego de contarle dicho relato al joven Ken, se escuchó una risita nerviosa salir de los labios de éste _._ –Bueno, el punto es que ahora está bien con esta situación… de cierta manera.

–Tengo que admitir que esperaba que su reacción fuera aún peor, aún después de eso le costó un poco asimilarlo.

–Que no tardaras demasiado tiempo en contarle fue lo mejor, si hubieras esperado más podría haberse hecho más problemático para ambos. –Comentó Kaneki. –Debo volver al trabajo ahora, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esperando y seguiremos charlando más tarde.

–Me parece bien, te veré luego entonces.

A fin de cuentas, Fey optó por quedarse allí tal y como Kaneki le sugirió, no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer esa tarde, en lo único que se concentró en esas dos semanas fue en ocultar su secreto de ser un ghoul, lo que por cierto resultó ser más difícil de lo pensado, al estar incapacitado de comer alimentos de cualquier tipo, en sus horas de clase tendió a excusarse de que aguardaría hasta llevar a casa y ni siquiera eso era verdad, no se atrevía y ni mucho menos le apetecía consumir carne humana.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y allí yacía él, con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular con tal de hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido, se vio tan inmerso en ello que se sobresaltó al oír el repentino sonido de la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta y cómo alguien ingresaba con una pila de cajas en sus brazos, debido a ellas no pudo descubrir la identidad de quien las cargaba.

Sin importar quien fuese dicha persona, esta no parecía poder con el peso de las cajas que consigo traía y en un descuido acabó perdiendo el equilibrio de estas, habrían caído estruendosamente al piso de no ser por Fey, quien reaccionó de inmediato y fue en su ayuda al captar la situación.

–¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda con eso? –Preguntó él con cortesía, sin apartar aún sus manos de las medianas cajas de cartón.

–Sí... gracias.

Ante su contestación, Rune se dispuso a tomar entre sus manos dos cajas del poder de dicha persona, siendo estas cuatro en total, logrando divisar ahora el rostro de quien cargaba con todo ese peso.

Sin duda alguna recordaba haber visto su rostro, quien yacía ahí con él era la joven que llegó en compañía de Ryoko a las puertas de Anteiku hace dos semanas. –Eres Hinami, ¿No es así? –Con timidez, la chica dejó que un corto sonido saliera de su boca, asintiendo a la pregunta que le fue hecha.

–Esto... Un gusto conocerte, me llamo Fey Rune. –Comentó él. –Creo que no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme antes.

–Eh, es un gusto. Yo... Yo tampoco he puesto mucho de mi parte en ese sentido.

Luego de un poco de diálogo, Fueguchi pareció tomar un poco más de confianza en si misma, la simpatía que él conseguía transmitir logró que su timidez frente a tal encuentro quedase a un lado y sin retenerse por más tiempo, ambos depositaron la pila de cajas en un rincón de la habitación.

–Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, era mi responsabilidad después de todo.

–No me molesta haberlo hecho, no podía dejar que lo hicieras tú sola viendo que necesitabas ayuda.

–Era posible que hubiera acabado haciendo un desastre aquí. –Contestó Hinami, adornando su rostro con una tenue sonrisa. –Gracias.

Aprovechando la ocasión, tanto Rune como Fueguchi se acomodaron en los asientos que yacían en el cuarto, quedando así uno en frente del otro, hace dos semanas que sabían de la existencia del otro en el interior de la cafetería y nunca antes se habían animado a conocerse mutuamente.

–¿Tu madre y tú vienen por aquí seguido? Me pareció ver que Touka las conocía bastante bien.

–Sí, tendemos a pasar por aquí luego de visitar a mi padre a su trabajo, también hay veces en las que nos quedamos aquí unos cuántos días.

–¿De verdad? ¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

–Es médico, no es que esté muy ocupado con ello pero... es complicado poder verlo a veces, por distintas cosas. –Agregó ella, la tristeza se plasmó en su rostro mientras transmitía dicha información.

Al verla en tal estado, Fey temió haberla ofendido por consecuencia de sus constantes preguntas. –Ah, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal de ningún modo, no debí haber preguntado.

–No te disculpes, solo recordé a mi padre, eso es todo. No tienes porqué ponerte tan nervioso. –Se explicó la joven, volviendo a darle color a su rostro curvando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez que la tensión fue disipada del ambiente, ambos adolescentes prolongaron su conversación durante un tiempo más y solo cayeron en cuenta de cuánto permanecieron ahí sentados el uno frente al otro al notar cómo el sol había comenzado a ocultarse, otorgándole así al cielo un tenue tono anaranjado, Kaneki no parecía mostrar intenciones de regresar así que Fey decidió irse, ya se disculparía con él cuando se lo cruzase durante su ida y despidiéndose de Hinami, abandonó la cafetería.

Al día siguiente tras acabar sus clases, Rune contaba con la compañía de Saru y Beta en el camino y durante el camino de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, mantenían una conversación sumida en la tranquilidad, pero para cuando lo notó, esta pasó a tratar un tema del cual ya había oído con anterioridad.

–¿En verdad traes un arma contigo, Saru? –Preguntó Beta, otorgándole un poco de sátira al tono de su voz. –Pero qué idea más absurda has tenido.

–Bueno, no veo cuál es el problema con ello, sobre todo si estamos hablando de ghouls.

–Por eso mismo, ¿En serio crees que conseguirías hacerles el más mínimo daño con eso?

Saru no pudo evitar resoplar ante los comentarios que de Beta recibía, recordar que Fey le había hecho la misma pregunta hace un tiempo le irritó. –Aún así, nunca se sabe cuando pueda llegar a ser necesaria que la use, solo lo haría en casos realmente necesarios.

–Pareces estar muy seguro de lo que dices. –Comentó la muchacha, quien regalándole una maliciosa sonrisa a Evans, prosiguió. –Entonces, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para ayudar a Fey cuando estuvo a punto de morir? ¿No fue acaso esa una situación adecuada para hacerlo?

Saru enmudeció, no halló cómo responder a las preguntas malintencionadas de Beta, sabía muy bien cuál era su objetivo al formularle tales preguntas y que estuviese lográndolo le hizo hervir la sangre, por mucho que lo pensara no sabía como contratacarla.

Fey, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, se apresuró a intervenir. –Saru no estuvo conmigo cuando todo ocurrió, que estés haciendo ese tipo de preguntas está fuera de lugar.

–Hehe, yo no lo veo así ¿Sabes?, él ha estado trayendo un objeto así consigo porque sabe de qué manera puede manifestarse el peligro por las calles y aún así, prefirió ir a divertirse y dejarte ahí tirado, convirtiéndote en una presa fácil para cualquier ghoul.

–Nadie tenía la seguridad de que eso pudiera ocurrirme, lo que me pasó a mi también podría haberle pasado a él estando solo. –Argumentó Rune, frunciendo el ceño.

–Pero las cosas así fueron, quizás ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo este tipo de conversación ¿No lo crees?, por poco y no sales vivo.

Rune abrió la boca dispuesto a continuar la disputa que con Beta se había instaurado, no obstante, sus palabras se vieron detenidas por la repentina interrupción de Saru, rompiendo así su silencio.

–Sí lo habría hecho... si hubiera estado ahí habría intentado evitar que eso pasara. Eso te lo aseguro.

Beta no mostró interés alguno al comentario hecho por el joven de blancos cabellos y esbozando una sutil sonrisa, contestó. –No puedes saber eso hasta que vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de usar tu dichosa arma. Hasta entonces, voy a darte el beneficio de la duda.

La joven se despidió de ambos chicos realizando un ligero gesto con la muñeca, para luego dar media vuelta y tomar otra ruta, tanto Saru como Fey aguardaron estáticos a que Beta tomara un poco más de distancia para retomar su camino, aún desconcertados por el rumbo que su conversación había tomado y la insolencia por parte de ella, quien no pareció mostrar ni el más mínimo signo de arrepentimiento en su rostro incluso antes de marcharse, al contrario, parecía divertirse de la situación.

Durante unos instantes caminaron el uno junto al otro sin modular palabra, Rune no era ciego, al mirar a su amigo de reojo podía notar en su rostro cómo las palabras por Beta habían logrado afectarle de algún modo.

–No deberías pensar mucho en lo que Beta ha dicho. Ya sabes como es ella, no sabe hasta que punto puede dañar a los demás a veces.

–Es... frustrante. –Se quejó Saru, casi en un susurro. –Ella puede llegar a ser muy molesta cuando se lo propone.

–Por eso mismo solo debemos ignorar lo que dijo, ya que al fin y al cabo, solo fue con intenciones de fastidiar. –A continuación, Rune palmea sin ejercer mucha fuerza la espalda de Evans en un intento por animarlo. –No lo pienses demasiado.

–Créeme, eso intento. –Retomando la compostura, Saru prosiguió. –Yo me voy por este lado... ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

–Eh, si. Aún es temprano, difícilmente podría ocurrir algo a estas horas.

–En ese caso, te veré mañana.

Saru se despidió dedicándole un gesto con la mano a su amigo, quien respondió de la misma manera para luego continuar con su trayecto, pero en vez de regresar a casa se desvió de su camino y se aproximó hacia Anteiku, a decir verdad era de su agrado rondar por ahí de vez en cuando, podría decir que sentía cierto alivio estando allí.

Sin embargo, al llegar no vio a nadie en el interior del local, cosa que fue de extrañar para él a esas horas del día ya que después de todo según el cartel que yacía en la entrada, la cafetería seguía estando abierta y dudando un poco de sus acciones se aventuró en cruzar la puerta ubicada detrás del mostrador, dispuesto a ir más allá de los interiores de la edificación con la esperanza de hallar a Touka, Kaneki o alguien que conociese. Caminando por el pasillo alcanzó a oír unas cuantas voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones e inseguro, golpeteó la puerta un par de veces a la espera de una respuesta y una vez hecho esto giró la manija y entró, encontrando allí a todos reunidos.

–Con que ya estás aquí Fey, justamente iba a llamarte para que vinieras. –Kaneki fue el primero en recibirlo, el pesar en el tono de su voz lo puso en alerta.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

–Nada agradable, y Hinami está involucrada en esto. –Agregó un hombre de cabello castaño y redonda nariz, Enji Koma, uno de los trabajadores de la cafetería, Rune lo conoció durante una de sus visitas.

–¿Hinami? ¿Le pasó algo?

Un silencio sepulcral se instauró en el ambiente del cuarto, por un lado algunos de los presentes eran incapaces de ocultar el dolor y tristeza de sus rostros, pero por otro lado, otros no demostraban ni la más mínima expresión, verlos a todos en ese estado solo provocó que la preocupación surgiera en el interior de Fey.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tómense lo siguiente como una **ADVERTENCIA** , este capítulo es el último que tengo editado al menos en esta plataforma, desde el siguiente en adelante está como la primera versión y la verdad no recomiendo leerla si no quieres quedarte cieg , a menos que les guste ser temerarios(?) okey no uhihuifh_

 _En Wattpad estoy siguiéndola capítulo por capítulo, pero pronto seguiré con los demás capítulos aquí._

* * *

 ** _[ Twists of Life ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 _._

Todos los que ahí yacían presentes parecían estar sumidos en la preocupación, el pesado ambiente que allí persistía le demostraba que en definitiva algo no andaba bien y se inquietó al enterarse de que Hinami resultó estar involucrada en el problema en cuestión.

Antes de poder siquiera replicar, se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta al momento en que Touka se presentó en la habitación, quien al igual que él, no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Confundida al ver los rostros de los demás a su alrededor, Touka preguntó. –¿Qué están haciendo todos reunidos aquí?

–Hoy… ha ocurrido una desgracia. –Contestó Irimi, con la vista pegada a sus pies.

–¿Una desgracia?

Poniéndose en pie, Yoshimura prosiguió a contar los hechos. –Precisamente, por lo que Kaneki nos ha contado, mientras que Hinami y la señora Ryoko iban por la ciudad, fueron sorprendidas por los investigadores ghoul.

–¿Investigadores ghoul? ¿Y ellas se encuentran bien?

–Hinami no salió perjudicada, pero en cambio la señora Ryoko… perdió la vida intentando protegerla. –Comunicó Kaneki, cabizbajo.

Frente a la información puesta sobre la mesa, poco a poco Touka comenzó a perder la compostura. –¿Vieron el rostro de Hinami? ¿Qué se supone que sucederá con ella ahora?

–De momento no se encuentra segura aquí, es por eso que se ha decidido que lo mejor para ella será enviarla a otro distrito. –Concluyó Yoshimura.

–¿Enviarla a otro distrito? Hinami no podrá valerse por si misma. –Exclamó Touka, despreocupada de las palabras que pudiesen salir de su boca. –Alejándola de aquí solo estaremos exponiéndola a un peligro mayor, los investigadores son más problemáticos en otros distritos.

–No hay mucho que podamos hacer frente a esta situación, quizás esto sea lo mejor. –Intervino Koma tras presenciar las reacciones de la joven Kirishima, en un intento por calmarla.

Sin embargo, ella abandonó la habitación hecha una furia, dando un portazo y dejando a los demás aún más afectados con su ida, después de discutir los hechos durante unos cuántos minutos más se dio por finalizada la reunión.

Luego de vaciar la habitación, Fey alcanzó a Kaneki sujetándole por el brazo con tal de detenerlo, haciéndolo voltear. –Kaneki, ¿Dónde está Hinami?

–Se ha encerrado en el piso de arriba, desde que la traje de vuelta ha estado rehusándose a salir. Estás preocupado por ella ¿No es cierto?

–Si, me preguntaba si acaso podría ir a verla...

–Comprendo como te sientes, pero darle privacidad quizás es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora, la pérdida de su madre ha de estar afectándola. –Se explicó el joven Ken. –Podremos hablar con ella una vez que las cosas se estabilicen un poco.

–Supongo que tienes razón... De todos modos, voy a pasarme por aquí mañana por la tarde.

–De acuerdo, te mantendré informado en caso de que algo pase. Hasta mañana.

Luego de cruzar las puertas de la cafetería y retomando así el camino de regreso a casa, Fey fue incapaz de dejar fuera de sus pensamientos lo que en Anteiku había ocurrido en su ausencia, estaba afligido, a pesar de que no pasó demasiado desde que la conoció, se compadecía por ella al saber todo lo que ha vivido en tan solo unas cuantas horas, nadie merecía pasar por un dolor así, la forma en la que la vida de su madre le fue arrebatada de su lado era despreciable.

–Fey, al fin llegas. –Lo saludó Wandaba, recibiéndolo en la entrada de su hogar rebozando de alegría, pero esta felicidad fue disipándose en cuanto vio su rostro, demostrando cómo sus ánimos yacían por los suelos. –¿Sucedió algo? No traes muy buena cara.

–¿Tan obvio soy? –Preguntó irónico, forzando una sutil sonrisa.

–¿Te apetece que hablemos de ello? Tienes la mala tendencia a guardarte las cosas hasta el punto en que se vuelven insostenibles, hablar no te haría daño.

Dirigiéndose a la sala, ambos tomaron por sentarse el uno junto al otro y con la mayor calma que le fue posible, Fey procedió a explicarle los acontecimientos al oso sin dejar un solo detalle de lado, Wandaba era alguien muy positivo, contándole lo ocurrido estaba esperando que hiciera lo que comúnmente hacía y que le subiese el ánimo.

Al finalizar su relato, Wandaba no formuló palabra durante unos instantes hasta que se atrevió a responder. –Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que pasó... No lo tomes como algo personal, pero lo que ocurrió quizás no fue del todo malo.

–¿Eh, qué intentas decir con eso?

–Los ghouls han sido un grave problema con el que hemos tenido que cargar desde hace tiempo, mucha gente ha muerto por su causa. –Haciendo una breve pausa, Wandaba inhaló un poco de aire y continuó. –Que ellos ya no estuviesen sería más que conveniente para la sociedad, aunque eso incluya a quienes conozcas.

Rune nunca pensó que Wandaba sería capaz de dar una respuesta tan fría con respecto a un tema tan sensible como el que le había hablado, escuchar esa respuesta por su parte lo dejó estupefacto y a decir verdad, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar así.

Indignado, Fey se levantó de su asiento y lo encaró. –¿Cómo es que puedas pensar de esa forma, Wandaba?

–No he dicho nada del otro mundo, muchos han de tener la misma mentalidad que yo y lo sabes, no sé de qué te sorprendes tanto.

–Pero es ridículo, sé que afuera hay ghouls que no sienten remordimientos por aniquilar a la gente, pero no todos son así.

–¿Pero qué locuras estás diciendo, Fey?

–Hace tan solo un mes yo pensaba igual que tú, que los ghouls eran seres despreciables y sin escrúpulos, pero ahora sé que hay excepciones, que hay ghouls que lo único que quieren es vivir en paz, que solo quieren encajar.

–¿Acaso no estás escuchándote? Lo que dices no tiene sentido, no importa por donde lo mires.

–Tampoco tiene caso juzgarlos a todos y meterlos en el mismo saco, solo te dejas guiar por tu odio hacia ellos.

–¿Y acaso no tengo justificación por ello? Lo lamento, pero no comparto el mismo pensamiento que tú. –Incrédulo de las palabras que el chico estaba dedicándole, Wandaba se apresuró en replicar. –Los ghouls son seres más que problemáticos y lo mejor para todos sería que desaparecieran, ellos no merecen existir siquiera.

En consecuencia de las constantes replicas ofrecidas por el chico de verdes cabellos, la paciencia de Wandaba había llegado a su punto más alto, agotándose. Para él, las palabras que Fey estaba formulando eran imposibles de comprender.

Cabizbajo, Fey respondió. –Entonces eso significa que yo también debería dejar de existir, no olvides que al igual que ellos, soy un ghoul.

Wandaba enmudeció, la sensación que acababa de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo era similar a como si un balde de agua helada hubiese caído sobre él. –No, tu caso es diferente... te has convertido en eso debido al accidente donde te viste involucrado.

–Pues eso es lo que soy ahora y sabes bien que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, aunque así lo quisiera. Lo siento, pero no toleraré que hables así de quienes conozco como si fueran viles monstruos, ellos son distintos al resto.

Sin nada más que agregar, Fey giró sobre sus pasos y abandonó la sala, dejando a Wandaba en la soledad entre las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban, pasmado y a su vez avergonzado por las palabras que por su boca brotaron, el enfado del momento se deshizo de toda habilidad de razonamiento y por ello llegó incluso a ofender a su amigo, y no se sentía para nada orgulloso de eso.

Entre tanto, Rune yacía en su habitación intentando hallar la calma que le fue arrebatada por la discusión que había tenido en el piso de abajo, pero al no conseguirlo, se empeñó en pensar en una solución sustentable para ayudar a Hinami y así evitar que fuese enviada a otro distrito.

Estarse quieto era una acción imposible de realizar, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando qué podría hacer y una idea llegó a él como un rayo de luz, pero tras lo ocurrido el día de hoy decidió aguardar a que las aguas se calmaran y ya al siguiente día iría a ver directamente a aquella persona con la que tanto necesitaba hablar.

Cuando despertó el sábado por la mañana siguiente, esta resultó ser más incómoda de lo que creyó en primera instancia, pues al despojarse de sus pijamas y alistarse para salir a las calles ni él ni Wandaba intercambiaron palabras, la discusión que tuvieron la tarde anterior dejó cierta pesadez en el aire. Sin embargo, optó por no darle importancia de momento y salió de casa, caminando a paso rápido hasta la cafetería y al llegar solo encontró a Touka allí presente.

–Has llegado un poco temprano hoy ¿No te parece?, solamente estoy yo por ahora.

Efectivamente, tanto Kirishima como Rune eran los únicos en el interior de Anteiku, algunas sillas aún permanecían de cabeza sobre sus mesas y Touka parecía estar ocupándose de alistarlas antes de abrir las puertas de la cafetería, eran apenas las nueve y cuarto cuando llegó.

–Lo sé, vine porque necesito hablar de algo contigo, Touka.

–¿Hum? ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que tienes que hablarme?

–Sobre lo de ayer, pensé que deberíamos intentar hacer algo más razonable para Hinami, en vez de enviarla a otro distrito.

–Comprendo tu punto, pero ¿Por qué vienes a discutir ese tema conmigo?

–Me quedó más que claro que tú también estás en desacuerdo con la decisión que el señor Yoshimura tomó ayer, ¿O me equivoco?

Tras retirar una silla de una de las mesas y dejarla en contacto con el suelo, Touka suspiró. –No, no te equivocas y entiendo a dónde intentas llegar, pero ya me he encargado de ese problema por mi cuenta.

–¿Eh, qué es lo que estás queriendo decir con eso?

–Estoy diciendo que no es necesario hacer nada, dejémoslo en que me encargué de unas cuántas cucarachas. –Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. –Ya no es necesario enviar a Hinami lejos de aquí, pero deberá mantenerse oculta un tiempo, hasta que los investigadores dejen de buscar su rastro.

Fey habría replicado, pero la atención de ambos se vio atraída hacia la puerta tras oír cómo esta era abierta, anunciando así la llegada de un tercero.

–Vaya, creo que no he sido el único que ha decidido levantarse temprano hoy. –Bromeó Kaneki, agregando además un rápido movimiento de muñeca, saludándolos. –¿Sucede algo?

–No en realidad, solo hablábamos. –Dicho esto, Touka volteó a ver a quien había venido en su búsqueda minutos atrás, la perplejidad en su rostro era más que evidente. –¿Por qué traes esa cara?

–Lo que dijiste antes... ¿Eso significa que estuve preocupándome sin ninguna razón?

–No lo creo, supongo que tenías tus motivos para hacerlo, pero ya no es necesario que sigas haciéndolo.

Con la reciente información que le fue entregada una vez que dialogó unas pocas palabras con la muchacha, Fey se dio cuenta que el martirio mental que pasó durante la noche anterior había sido en vano, ya que según Touka, una solución ya tuvo lugar en dicho asunto. A pesar de que sus intentos por ayudar resultaron ser innecesarios, en su interior sintió gran tranquilidad.

–Estuvieron discutiendo sobre lo sucedido ayer por la noche, ¿No es verdad? –Interrumpió Kaneki.

Tras oír dicho comentario por parte del chico, Fey se apresuró en preguntar. –¿Qué es lo pasó ayer?

–¿Touka no te lo ha contado? –En respuesta, Rune negó con la cabeza. –En ese caso, permíteme explicártelo.

Sin dejar escapar algún detalle, Kaneki narró los acontecimientos que se supone que tuvieron lugar a altas horas de la noche anterior, revelando que tanto Touka como Hinami fueron acechadas por un investigador ghoul y que según explicó, fue quien se llevó la vida de la señora Ryoko.

–Así que con eso te referías cuando dijiste haberte encargado de unas cucarachas, ¿Eh?

–Era eso o quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto, hice lo que me pareció mejor. –Interrumpiendo el curso de la conversación, la chica cuyo tema giraba a su alrededor hizo acto de presencia.

–Buenos días a todos. –Saludó Hinami.

–¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Hinami? –Preguntó Kaneki, sonriéndole con amabilidad a la castaña.

–Bastante mejor que ayer, siendo sincera.

–Es bueno saber eso, nos hiciste pasar un buen susto ¿Sabías? –Respondió Touka, acariciando la cabeza de la joven con afecto. –Bien, Kaneki y yo saldremos un momento para hacer unas compras, volveremos enseguida.

Luego de que ambos cruzaran la puerta del local, únicamente Fey y Hinami quedaron en el interior de este, sin ninguna otra compañía, aquella era la segunda vez que se encontraban solos desde que entablaron conversación hace tan solo unos días.

Volteando a verlo, Fueguchi sugirió. –¿Qué tal si vamos adentro? Podríamos charlar un rato, si quieres.

–Eh, ¿Te parece bien? No era mi intención venir y molestarte desde tan temprano. –Se disculpó Rune, apenado.

–Hehe, no me molestas. No estaría proponiéndolo si así fuera.

Hinami arrastró a Fey consigo hacia el interior del edificio sujetándole del brazo, para luego dejarlo a solas esperando en otra sala con la justificación de querer arreglarse un poco al sentirse algo desaliñada esa mañana. Rune, mientras aguardaba por su regreso no dejó de pensar en la actitud de ella frente a la situación actual, hace apenas un día había perdido a su madre y ella no lucía afectada en lo más mínimo.

–Ya regresé ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

–Para nada, no pasó mucho desde que te fuiste.

Una vez que Hinami se sentó frente a él, se instauró un silencio que él estaba dispuesto a romper, pero ¿Qué podría decir?. Por un lado, preguntarle cómo se sentía con respecto a lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas no le parecía demasiado adecuado, la respuesta sería más que evidente y por otro lado, le parecía completamente fuera de lugar comenzar una conversación ignorando sus sentimientos como si nada hubiese pasado, eso solo lo haría ver como alguien insensible.

Hinami tampoco estaba mostrando mucho esfuerzo por su parte, por lo que Fey, aún dudoso de sus palabras, dijo. –Lamento lo de tu madre.

–No lo sientas, creo que en cierto modo me esperaba que algo así sucediera algún día. Somos ghouls, todos los días nos enfrentamos a situaciones como esta.

–Me sorprende cómo estás llevando todo esto, era tu madre después de todo. –Apenas dijo aquello Fey quiso abofetearse mentalmente, temiendo que sus palabras sin tacto de por medio podrían haberla ofendido.

–Lo sé, me sentí bastante deprimida al principio, pero luego de pensarlo un poco me sentí mejor. –Respondió ella, enseñando una sutil sonrisa. –En serio.

No sabía porqué, pero se le hacía más que difícil poder confiar en las palabras de Fueguchi, sabía que podía haber gente que se recuperase de la muerte de un cercano con mayor rapidez pero esto era demasiado, era su madre, la señora Ryoko había muerto hace tan solo un día y su hija no parecía mostrar lamento alguno, ante tal situación Fey sacó sus propias conclusiones.

–¿Por qué estás actuando de esta forma?

–¿Eh, cómo dices? –La sonrisa en sus labios había sido esfumada en su totalidad, demostrando la confusión que en su rostro se plasmó.

–No quiero escucharme insensible pero has perdido a tu madre apenas ayer, tu actitud debería ser totalmente distinta, no me cuadra que hayas asimilado tan bien esto y tan rápido.

–Ya te lo dije, la vida que nosotros llevamos es así, podemos morir cuando menos lo esperemos.

Cabizbaja y con sus manos entrelazadas, Hinami comenzó a juguetear con sus pulgares. –¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Llorando no conseguiré traer a mi madre de vuelta.

–No, no lo hará, pero tampoco está bien que estés escondiendo lo que en verdad sientes. –Levantándose de su lugar Rune caminó hacia ella, sentándose a su lado. –Llorar no es ninguna inutilidad ni signo de debilidad.

–¿Acaso tú no piensas eso? –Preguntó Hinami, aún con la vista sobre sus manos.

–No lo creo, más bien pienso que es mejor llorar cuando se tiene la oportunidad, si guardas tu dolor solo acabarás sintiéndote peor después, estás haciéndote daño a ti misma.

Hinami no contestó, pero en cambio, volteó a mirar a quien yacía a su lado y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho. Fey enmudeció, estupefacto por las acciones tomadas por la joven y permaneció inmóvil en esa posición hasta que la oyó decir. –¿Está bien si me quedo así por un rato?

–Sí, si lo necesitas para sentirte mejor después, está bien.

En cuanto dio su respuesta a sus oídos llegaron los casi inaudibles sollozos de Hinami, demostrando así el verdadero dolor que había estado ocultando, que todo ese cuento que intentó venderle hace un rato no era más que un simple disfraz.

Rune se ahorró sus palabras, dejándola llorar todo lo que en su interior estuvo guardando, fingiendo una fortaleza que en verdad no poseía y así continuó hasta que minutos después, Fueguchi cesó su llanto y creó distancia entre ella y Fey, alzando su cabeza.

–Perdón, creo que me dejé llevar…

–No te preocupes, yo te orillé a eso de todos modos. –Comentó Fey y sonriendo con sutileza, preguntó. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mucho mejor ahora que hablé contigo, gracias.

–Bueno, solo he hecho lo que me pareció correcto, no tienes que agradecerme nada.

Hinami frotó con suavidad sus ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían estado deslizándose por su rostro. –¿Deberíamos regresar ya a la cafetería? Probablemente Touka y Kaneki ya están de vuelta.

–No perdemos nada con ir a revisar. –Rió Fey y a continuación ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y abandonaron el cuarto.

Haber podido serle de ayuda a Hinami para sobrellevar de mejor manera el fallecimiento de su madre aunque sea un poco lo tranquilizó, sintiéndose aliviado tras haber estado preocupándose tanto por su estado el día anterior. El amor de una madre era algo que él desconocía en todos los sentidos, pero si conseguía ser una ayuda para ella, estaba bien para él.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí el otro capítulo y eso será todo hasta en dos días más :3 Disfrutenlo

~ = Susurros

« » = Pensamientos

 _ **¡A LEER!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: El entrenamiento**_

En un día común y corriente como cualquier otro en la cuidad de Tokio, eran como las 4 de la tarde un día jueves y Yoshimura san había reunido a todos para dar un pequeño anuncio.

-Nishiki: ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos reuniste a todos a esta hora? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Irimi: Nishiki kun, no seas tan irrespetuoso.

-Nishiki Tssk –A acto siguiente Nishiki volteó a mirar hacia cualquier otro lado–

-Yoshimura: Los he reunido aquí para hablar de cierto tema.

-Kaneki: ¿Sucede algo malo, Yoshimura san?

-Yoshimura: Descuiden no es nada como para que hubiera que preocuparse, supongo que habrán notado que desde el incidente de hace un mes, los CCG han estado más activos, debemos estar preparados para lo que sea.

-Koma: Entendemos pero ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con eso?

-Yoshimura: Eso es lo que informaré a continuación, aunque esto no irá dirigido para todos.

-Nishiki: Tssk, entonces hubiera sido mejor llamar solo a los que estarán involucrados.

-Touka: Cállate –Touka le golpea la cabeza a Nishiki– No seas tan fastidioso.

-Nishiki: No había necesidad de que me golpearas, la fastidiosa aquí eres tú.

-Touka: ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-Fey: Estos dos nunca cambiarán. –Comentó el chico mientras dejaba salir un suspiro–

-Hinami: Nishiki san, Touka one chan no peleen.

-Kaneki: Presten atención.

-Yoshimura: Gracias, todo esto se tratará sobre Fey y Hinami.

"¿Eh? ¿Nosotros?" –Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas era que tenían ellos que ver en todo esto–

-Yoshimura: Exactamente, como ya dije antes, los CCG han estado muy activos y todos estamos preparados por si en el último de los casos tuviéramos que pelear, ustedes dos deben estar preparados.

-Kaneki: Creo que tiene razón, Hinami no tiene la fuerza suficiente y Fey nunca ha peleado.

Fey: « Tampoco es que sea un debilucho… »

-Touka: Por como va esta conversación supongo que dirá que habrá que entrenarlos.

-Yoshimura: Por supuesto, también deberán tener sus máscaras como cualquiera de nosotros.

-Fey: ¿Eh? ¿Máscaras? –Preguntó Fey un poco despistado–

-Touka: Son para que el CCG no vea nuestros rostros obviamente, no podemos pelear así como así. Deberán ir con Uta san ¿Verdad?

-Yoshimura: Por supuesto, pero eso se hará a su tiempo, de momento necesitamos que dos de ustedes que se proponga a entrenarlos.

Mientras discutían un rato sobre el tema Fey y Hinami se quedaron atrás, Fey se encontraba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y Hinami simplemente estaba parada junto a él.

-Fey: Creo que estamos en un lio. –Le dijo susurrando a la chica de cabello que se encontraba de pie junto a él sin transmitir palabra–

-Hinami: Jajaja tienes razón, esto va a ser muy complicado.

-Fey: Para ti será más fácil, yo no tengo nada de experiencia en esto.

-Hinami: Vamos no te rindas ahora, yo sé que tú puedes jeje.

-Fey: Ehm, si tú lo dices. –Por alguna extraña razón a veces se sentía raro cuando estaba con Hinami, pero él no sabía porque ¿Qué será lo que le sucede?–

-Nishiki: ¡Ya cállense! –Dijo alzando la voz para conseguir la atención de todos– Hemos estado aquí ya una hora y como nadie se decide yo me ofrezco para entrenar a Fey, no quiero pasar todo el día aquí.

-Kaneki: Yo también, no soy tan bueno como Nishiki san pero será mejor si somos más.

-Touka: En ese caso yo entrenaré a Hinami.

-Yoshimura: Muy bien, gracias por su tiempo y ya pueden irse.

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus hogares ya que Anteiku estaría cerrado aquel día, Touka y Hinami vivían allí así que simplemente se quedaron allí viendo como todos se iban.

-Kaneki: Bien debo irme, hasta luego.

-Fey: ¡Tú! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué te ofreciste para entrenarme?

-Kaneki: Bueno…. tengo tiempo libre y no me molestaría ayudar un poco.

-Fey: Hmh… ¿Te ofreciste porque quieres ayudar o…. para evitar que Nishiki san me haga picadillo? –Ante esto tomó un tono misterioso–

-Kaneki: Jejeje me descubriste, Nishiki no es una mala persona pero me temía que podría ser muy duro contigo en esto.

-Fey: Es definitivo…. Me voy a morir.

-Hinami: Entonces vayamos preparando el funeral jiji.

-Touka: Vamos, no exageres jaja.

-Fey: Ese comentario no me ayuda demasiado. –Dijo con una voz un poco deprimente mientras las miraba-

-Touka: Bueno debo irme, tengo algo importante que hacer.

-Kaneki: Yo me iré a casa, hasta luego.

-Hinami: Bye bye. –Cuando Kaneki y Touka se marcharon, Hinami volteó a mirar a Fey y este aún seguía pensando en que Nishiki lo haría pure– ¡Vamos! Solo era una bromita, no te desanimes.

-Fey: Está bien está bien, lo intentaré…

-Hinami: Súper jejeje.

Hinami al instante lo abraza y se queda así varios segundos, Fey sintió de nuevo una extraña sensación en su pecho, a pesar de que en poco tiempo ellos se hicieron buenos amigos, no descubría el hecho del porque se sentía así y luego Hinami se separó de él.

-Fey: B-Bueno…. Debo irme, hemos estado aquí un buen rato y tengo cosas que hacer.

-Hinami: ¡Esta bien! Te veo mañana.

-Fey: Adiós. –Dejó Anteiku y mientras caminaba por las ruidosas calles de Tokio se encontraba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos– Si que soy idiota ¿Por qué le dije que estaba ocupado si no era así?

Como lo dijo, lo que le había dicho a la dulce Hinami no era más que una excusa que había dicho sin pensar, sin duda algo le estaba sucediendo.

-Fey: « Desde ya hace un tiempo que esto es así… me siento extraño con tan solo su presencia pero ¿Por qué? » –El chico se la pasaba pensando y pensando hasta que llegó a casa– Tal vez no sea nada importante… será mejor olvidarme de eso.

-Wandaba: Hola Fey –Wandaba notó que Fey estaba muy pensativo así que decidió averiguar por qué– ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso aún estás molesto por lo que dije hace un tiempo?

-Fey: ¿Eh? No, claro que no, ya te dije hace como casi un mes que no estaba molesto.

-Wandaba: ¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Fey: Nada de nada, solo estoy cansado eso es todo.

-Wandaba: En ese caso sería mejor que descansaras ¿No crees? Debo ir con Dr. Arno, adiós.

-Fey: Adiós.

Cuando Wandaba dejó el lugar Fey estaba dispuesto a dirigirse a su habitación, pero mientras subía por las escaleras empezó a sentirse mareado perdiendo el equilibrio, pero logró sujetarse de la barandilla de la escalera y luego se sentó en los escalones apoyándose en la pared.

-Fey: « ¿Pero qué me sucede? » –Debido al mareo no podía ver muy bien y luego empezó a sentir un dolor de estómago, se quedó allí varios minutos hasta que al fin paró el dolor y el mareo– S-Será mejor que descanse.

Se levantó de la escalera y caminó con un poco de dificultad hasta llegar a su habitación, se quitó su típica chaqueta naranja sentándose sobre su cama e instantáneamente se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

A las afueras de un gran edificio, Touka se encontraba entrando a él con una amiga cuyo nombre era Yuriko.

-Touka: Y bien ¿Qué haremos en tu casa?

-Yuriko: No tenemos nada que hacer y pensé que podríamos pasar el resto del día juntas jugando alguno de mis videojuegos o algo.

-Touka: Tú tienes una obsesión con los videojuegos y mangas, no me puedo creer que aún así seas una de las mejores de la clase. –Dijo riendo y con una gran sonrisa–

-Yuriko: Es que yo soy especial jaja. Bien ya llegamos. –Entraron al departamento y como mencionó antes, se quedaron todo el día jugando a los videojuegos–

.

.

"Oye Fey….. ¡Despierta!" –Gritó alguien en el oído de Fey–

-Fey: No era necesario que gritaras Wandaba. –Dijo mientras bostezaba–

-Wandaba: Si que era necesario, he tratado de despertarte hace varios minutos, ya casi parecías un muerto.

-Fey: Bueno, al menos ya estoy despierto ¿Sucede algo? –Vuelve a bostezar–

-Wandaba: Nop, solo te desperté por que quise muajajaja.

-Fey: Me vengaré muajaja ¿Qué hora es?

-Wandaba: Son las siete de la tarde ¿Qué tal si jugamos futbol un rato? –Preguntó completamente emocionado– Esta vez te venceré!

-Fey: Eso está por verse jaja.

Ambos jugaron durante más de una hora y como era de esperarse, Wandaba perdió contra Fey, él siempre terminaba perdiendo contra Fey.

-Wandaba: ¡Perdí otra vez!... mi único consuelo es que al menos anoté tres veces muajaja.

-Fey: Jaja ok ok.

-Wandaba: Ehm…. ¡Es de noche!

-Fey: Supongo que si nos fue el tiempo volando jaja.

-Wandaba: Tendrías que ir a dormir, mañana vas a la secundaria ¿Verdad?

-Fey: Si si ya voy no hables como mi padre jaja.

-Wandaba: ¡Tú solo obedece al gran entrenador Wandaba!

Fey sin más se fue a dar una ducha rápida ya que había quedado un poco sudado después de jugar futbol todo el día y se puso el pijama, cuando estaba a punto de irse dormir su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Kaneki: Hola, disculpa por llamar a estas horas.

-Fey: Descuida ¿Sucede algo?

-Kaneki: Solo te llamaba para avisarte que mañana mismo empezaremos con el entrenamiento, así que ven a Anteiku a las cinco de la tarde ¿Puedes venir a esa hora?

-Fey: Claro allí estaré, debo colgarte adiós.

-Kaneki: Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente en la secundaria Raimon, Fey no prestaba nada de atención a las clases, se encontraba todo el día pensando en como sería el famoso entrenamiento que tendría y al terminar las clases salió corriendo para cambiarse de ropa e ir hacia Anteiku.

-Saru: ¡Fey!

-Fey: –Al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás– Saru ¿Qué pasa?

-Saru: Es que iremos a comer ramen con Roko, Beta y Gama ¿Quieres venir? –Estaba realmente contento, después de todo adoraba el ramen como si fuera su vida–

-Fey: Lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer.

-Saru: Quizás para la próxima, adiós. –Luego se fue corriendo en otra dirección–

Después de que Saru se marchara Fey corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, cuando llegó se duchó, se cambió de ropa y se encaminó hacia Anteiku donde Kaneki y Nishiki lo esperarían y llegó dentro de unos minutos.

-Kaneki: Hola Fey veo que decidiste llegar antes.

-Fey: Si, pensé que sería mejor.

-Nishiki: Más te valía no llegar tarde, estoy gastando mi valioso tiempo.

-Kaneki: Hablas como si fuera un privilegio.

-Nishiki: Será entrenado por mi, debería sentirse agradecido.

-Fey: No exageres tanto jaja. A todo esto ¿Dónde entrenaremos?

-Nishiki: En un lugar llamado "Guru resutoran"

-Fey: ¿No habrá problema si vamos allí?

-Kaneki: No lo creo, esta desalojado hasta hace poco. Deberíamos irnos ya. –Luego dos personas aparecen interrumpiendo la conversación–

-Touka: ¿No deberían irse ya? Ya casi es la hora.

-Nishiki: Eso es lo que íbamos a hacer ¿Dónde entrenarán ustedes?

-Touka: Yomo san nos llevará a un lugar subterráneo.

-Hinami: Ya nos íbamos hacia su casa.

-Kaneki: Nosotros también nos iremos, adiós.

-Hinami: ¡Suerte! –Hinami miró a Fey y luego le sonrió haciendo que se pusiera nervioso–

-Fey: A-A ustedes igual –Dijo Fey tartamudeando–

Luego de eso se separaron dirigiéndose en distintas direcciones, los chicos tardaron aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar a su destino. Cuando entraron Kaneki se quedó en un rincón mientras que Nishiki y Fey se paraban al centro.

-Nishiki: ¡Bien! Empezaremos ahora mismo, más vale que sepas que no seré suave contigo.

-Fey: Ok.

Fey estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si tenía lo suficiente para esto ¿Cómo sería el gran entrenamiento que Nishiki tenía preparado?

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son propiedad de Level 5, mientras que los de Tokyo Ghoul pertenecen a Sui Ishida.

EL capítulo anterior tuvo un pequeño error... tenía demasiadas faltas de ortografía al parecer y falta de signos, gomenasai TnT pero me confundí con otro documento que tenía y era justamente el que tenía la primera vez que escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero ya está arreglado todo :3

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: ¿Qué es lo que siento?**_

Kaneki, Fey y Nishiki se encontraban en el Guru resutoran, el entrenamiento ya había comenzado y llevaban entrenando varias horas, el cual consistía en algo simple, Fey debería batallar contra Nishiki. Él ya le había explicado lo básico para poder atacar y defenderse, Fey no era un debilucho pero Nishiki se encontraba en otro nivel.

-Fey: ¡AH!

Nishiki le había golpeado en el estómago tan fuerte que salió disparado hacia la pared, por el impacto la cabeza de Fey sangraba un poco pero claro está, la herida fue curándose por si sola y para peor él se encontraba muy agotado después de entrenar tanto. Nishiki se le acercó dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente.

-Kaneki: Ya es suficiente Nishiki san ¿No crees que estas yendo un poco lejos con esto? –Intervino rápidamente un poco preocupado–

-Nishiki: Tsk si estuviera en una batalla real ¿Acaso crees que el enemigo le tendría piedad?

-Kaneki: B-Bueno… no, pero no deberías ser tan duro, tú eres mucho más fuerte.

-Nishiki: Está bien… esto es todo por hoy –Dejó salir un gran suspiro y luego comenzó a alejarse hasta que se detuvo y se volteó– No eres tan malo como pensé, solo te hace falta práctica. –Dicho esto se marchó dejando a Fey y Kaneki–

-Kaneki: No estuvo nada mal. –Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse–

-Fey: Debes estar bromeando… me venció por completo.

-Kaneki: Tal vez te venció pero él tiene razón, si entrenas más podrías llegar a ser más fuerte que él jaja.

-Fey: Hmh ¿En serio crees eso? –Dijo un poco desanimado–

-Kaneki: Por supuesto, solo debes mejorar algunas cosas y luego será pan comido.

-Fey: Si tú lo dices.

-Kaneki: Bueno, Nishiki nos dejó abandonados así que mejor pongámonos en marcha.

Ambos se marcharon del lugar y mientras caminaban solo hablaban del entrenamiento que según Fey había sido un completo fracaso y Kaneki seguía dándole palabras de apoyo. Después de unos cuantos minutos de conversación cierta persona haría un cambio de tema radical.

-Kaneki: Oye Fey ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Fey: ¿Eh? Claro ¿Qué pasa?

-Kaneki: ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Fey: ¿Qué? –Una pregunta como esa lo sorprendió haciéndolo sonrojar un poco– ¿P-Por qué me p-preguntas algo como eso?

-Kaneki: Porque hace un tiempo has actuado un poco extraño y además tenía curiosidad jajaja. Entonces…. ¿Tengo razón? –Haciendo tales preguntas puso una cara picara–

-Fey: B-Bueno… C-Claro que no.

-Kaneki: ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas tanto?

-Fey: ¡Con una pregunta así es imposible no hacerlo! –Afirmó muy nervioso, de alguna forma quería desviar el tema… y no lo hacía muy bien que digamos–

-Kaneki: Eres muy transparente jaja. ¡Vamos! Ahora somos amigos, si lo que digo es cierto sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Fey: « Me preguntó si debo hablarle de esto…. »

-Kaneki: Oye ¿Sigues vivo? –Como Fey no respondía empezó a chasquear los dedos delante de su cara–

-Fey: Q-Quizás quisiera hablarte de algo.

-Kaneki: ¿Sobre qué? –Sonrió para hacer que Fey tomara un poco más de confianza–

-Fey: Tienes razón en que he estado actuando extraño…. Pero en verdad no sé porque estoy así.

-Kaneki: Bien ¿Supongo que tienes alguna idea de que te hace sentir así?

-Fey: Bueno… digamos que es cierta persona la que me hace sentir extraño.

-Kaneki ¿Y puedo saber de quién se trata?

-Fey: Hinami… –Se encontraba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se pudo escuchar que había dicho–

-Kaneki: ¿Podrías repetirlo? No te escuche bien. –Pero en verdad él lo escuchó fuerte y claro–

-Fey: Hinami...

-Kaneki: ¿Qué?

-Fey: ¡Dije Hinami!

-Kaneki: Tranquilo tranquilo solo te tomaba un poco el pelo jeje ¿Así que Hinami chan? –Luego de unos momentos, el chico no pudo evitar el hecho de comenzar a reír levemente–

-Fey: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Kaneki: ¿En serio no sabes porque te pasa esto?

-Fey: Solo dime en que piensas.

Kaneki se detuvo y por tal acción Fey hizo lo mismo mientras se preguntaba en la respuesta que le daría Kaneki.

-Kaneki: Estas enamorado.

-Fey: Tienes que estar equivocado….

-Kaneki: Piénsalo bien ¿Supongo que te sientes…. nervioso con tan solo su presencia? ¿Te avergüenzas cuando ella es muy afectiva o algo así? –Él hacía y hacia preguntas hablando como si fuera un experto–

-Fey: Quizás…. Per- –Antes de poder excusarse Kaneki le interrumpió–

-Kaneki: ¿Qué no lo ves? Está más claro que el agua, estás enamorado de Hinami.

-Fey: B-Bueno…..yo…. « Enamorado enamorado ¿¡YO enamorado de Hinami!? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? » Ahora que lo pienso…. Creo que tiene sentido ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Kaneki: Hablaremos de esto mañana, debo irme a casa, hasta luego!

-Fey: Ehm, adiós. « Que gran momento para irse…. »

Ambos chicos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Fey estaba muy concentrado en lo que le había dicho Kaneki ¿El? ¿Enamorado y además de Hinami?

-Fey: « Kaneki tiene razón, creo que simplemente en el fondo no quería aceptarlo. » –El chico ya había llegado a casa y aún seguía confundido, su mente estaba revuelta en mil y un pensamientos–

-Fey: Wandaba ¿Estás aquí? –Esperó varios segundos y por el gran silencio que reinaba en el lugar dedujo que no había nadie, se dirigía hacia el living para poder descansar un rato y sobre la mesa de centro había una nota que decía:

 _"Hola hola, si viste esta nota es porque no estoy y bueno estoy ocupado otra vez, volveré un poco tarde así que no me esperes. Esta nota se autodestruirá en tres segundos… ¿No? jejeje miento, bueno adiós."_ –Fey dejó la nota donde estaba y se fue a su habitación–

-Fey: Bueno, no puedo seguir ocultándolo…. Mis sentimientos por Hinami son reales y no puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo, pero ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?

Fey al ver la hora notó lo tarde que era, había pasado toda la tarde entrenando así que decidió ir a dormir, con el plan de ir a hablar con Kaneki al día siguiente ya que él no debería trabajar mañana. De manera muy decidida, Fey sacó su celular para mensajearle a Kaneki, cuando estaba a punto de escribir volvió a sentirse mareado y además sintió una extraña sensación de ansiedad.

-Fey: Diablos….. ¿Por qué sigue pasándome esto? –Estaba tan mareado que por reflejo se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y volvió a quedarse así unos minutos hasta que paró como la vez anterior ¿Qué será lo que tendrá?– En fin, mejor sigo con lo que estaba haciendo.

.

 ** _EN EL CHAT DE WHATSAPP XD_**

Fey: Kaneki ¿Estás ocupado mañana?

Kaneki: No, no estoy ocupado ¿Por qué?

Fey: Es que necesito hablar contigo.

Kaneki: ¿Así que al fin reconociste tus sentimientos por ya sabes quién?

Fey: Harás que me den ganas de golpearte pero tiene que ver con eso, quería saber si podíamos reunirnos.

Kaneki: Podríamos reunirnos en mi casa…. El chico enamorado está buscando consejos de amor jejeje

Fey: En definitiva voy a golpearte.

Kaneki: No te molestes solo bromeaba, ¿Te parece venir a las 4:30 pm? –Luego le da su dirección–

Fey: Muy bien, hasta mañana.

Kaneki: Hasta mañana. Se me olvidaba, mañana también deberemos entrenar.

Fey: Que fastidio… bueno adiós.

Luego Fey dejó su celular en el escritorio de su habitación y se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para poder ir a reunirse con Kaneki, se vistió y se marchó rápidamente. Después de haber caminado unos minutos finalmente llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta y le abrieron al instante.

-Kaneki: Hola, pasa.

-Fey: Hola. –El departamento no era muy espacioso pero era un lugar agradable, luego se dirigieron hacia el living y se sentaron–

-Kaneki: Bien, vayamos al punto, supongo que quieres hablarme sobre el tema que dejamos pendiente.

-Fey: Si, te marchaste en el momento más inoportuno.

-Kaneki: Jaja lo siento es que ya era tarde, pero bueno ¿Qué ibas a decirme exactamente?

-Fey: –Antes de empezar con la conversación soltó un ligero suspiro– ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Ahora que ya acepté que… bueno tú sabes. –Estaba tan avergonzado que se sonrojó un poco–

-Kaneki: Entiendo entiendo, bueno principalmente lo que deberías hacer sería tratar de ganarte su corazón.

-Fey: ¿Pero cómo? No sé nada sobre estas cosas.

-Kaneki: Siéndote honesto tampoco sé mucho sobre este tema, pero pienso que deberías pasar más tiempo con ella para que puedan unirse más.

-Fey: Con solo oírte decir eso ya se me hace complicado, cuando no aceptaba que ella me gustaba me sentía extraño con solo su presencia, pero ahora que ya lo acepté será casi imposible estar con ella sin ponerme nervioso.

-Kaneki: Supongo que eso es normal, pero debes hacerlo sin importar que tan difícil sea. Después de todo, supongo que quieres ella te considere más que un amigo ¿O me equivoco?

-Fey: Tienes razón….

-Kaneki: De ahora en adelante deberás ser más optimista para cumplir ese objetivo, yo sé que tú puedes! Además pienso que tú y Hinami harían linda pareja.

-Fey: -Con tal comentario se sonroja aún más- S-Si tú lo dices… ¿Pero qué tal si ella nunca llega a sentir lo mismo que yo?

-Kaneki: No pienses en eso ahora, no te rendirás hasta que ella deje en claro que no quiere estar contigo, cosa que dudo porque ella es muy afectiva contigo y además cuando no estás presente habla mucho de ti.

-Fey: ¿E-En serio?

-Kaneki: Si, se la pasa diciendo que eres alguien muy agradable, simpático y que incluso te consideraba adorable jajaja no le digas que te lo comente. –Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía–

-Fey: O-Ok, pero solo piensa eso de mi como amigo.

-Kaneki: Tal vez, pero eso no significa que no puedas hacerla cambiar de opinión. –Luego el teléfono de Kaneki empieza a sonar y contesta rápidamente– ¿Hola?

-Nishiki: ¿¡Dónde carajos están!? ¡Estoy esperándolos a ti y a Fey como hace más de media hora! ¡Llama a Fey y vengan ahora mismo!

-Kaneki: Si si ya vamos para allá. –Cuelga– El tiempo se nos fue volando y olvidamos el entrenamiento, mejor vayamos rápido.

-Fey: Tienes razón. –Cuando iban saliendo del departamento– Oye, gracias por ayudarme con todo esto.

-Kaneki: No hay de que, espero haberte ayudado en algo.

-Fey: Me fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias de nuevo.

-Kaneki: Jaja con esa actitud enamorarás a Hinami en un parpadeo.

-Fey: Te golpearé…..

-Kaneki: Nishiki nos golpeará si no nos vamos ya.

Ambos se dirigieron a reunirse con Nishiki para tener otro día de arduo entrenamiento y si fuera poco, el corazón del chico era perteneciente de la pequeña Hinami y ahora deberá buscar la forma de que ella corresponda sus sentimientos ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Un viaje al futuro**_

.

 **200 años en el pasado**

Era una tarde con un cielo que ya estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad de Inazuma y alguno de los chicos del club de futbol se encontraban reunidos en la Sede del equipo.

-Shindou: ¿Dónde estarán Tenma y Shinsuke? Ellos siempre son los primeros en llegar.

-Hamano: Oye Sakura ¿Tú no sabes por qué Tenma no ha llegado?

-Sakura: Si supiera algo ya lo hubiera mencionado, tal vez simplemente se les hizo tarde.

Sakura es una chica de catorce años de personalidad alegre pero en algunos casos puede llegar a ser muy tímida, es gran amiga de Shindou y Kirino ya que están en la misma clase y juega como una de las defensas del equipo. Tiene el cabello celeste que le llega hasta los hombros y ojos de color azul, es la hermana pequeña de Shirou Fubuki y que por ciertos problemillas vive con Aki.

"¡Ya llegamos! ¡Sentimos la tardanza!"–Gritaron Tenma y Shinsuke quienes habían corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello–

-Midori: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Tenma: Es qu- –Luego fue interrumpido por alguien–

-Aoi: Se quedaron terminando un examen, les dije que estudiaran más.

-Sakura: Aoi tiene razón, eso les pasa por jugar futbol toooooda la tarde jijiji.

"No nos regañen…" –Se quejaron ambos chicos–

-Nishiki: Mejor hablemos de otra cosa más divertida! Como sobre que haremos en este fin de semana, mañana las clases están suspendidas y justamente es viernes. **( Hatsuki: Wow, otro Nishiki... ¡el universo explota! )**

-Kirino: Podríamos reunirnos para hacer algo quizás.

-Kariya: Que gran idea Kirino sempai, creí solo nos reuniríamos para quedarnos parados viéndonos las caras. –Tomó una voz burlona y empezó a reírse– Un aplauso para la mejor idea del año jajaja.

-Kirino: Kariya…. –En eso Kirino empieza a perseguir a Kariya a lo cual este empieza a correr–

-Tsurugi: El punto es que nos reunamos para despejarnos un rato.

Midori: ¡Eso mismo!

-Akane: Me pregunto que podríamos hacer…

Todos se quedaron discutiendo un rato de que podrían hacer al día siguiente, algunos decían ir a un parque de diversiones, otros reunirse en la casa de alguien y Tenma y Shinsuke….. ellos solo querían jugar futbol. Todos estaban concentrados menos Sakura que estaba pegada a su celular.

-Kirino: Oye Sakura ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces con tu celular? Tienes una adicción a eso. –Dijo haciendo que todos pararan la discusión y él se acercó hacia donde ella estaba sentada–

-Sakura: No tengo una adicción, solo estoy mensajeando con Fey.

-Tenma: Esta bien, Y como les decía…. –Se quedó unos segundos procesando lo que había oído–

"¿¡Con Fey!?" –Todos gritaron como locos a excepción de Tsurugi quien solo miró a Sakura como todos los demás–

-Sakura: Si ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Shindou: ¿Cómo es posible eso si él es del futuro?

"¡Exigimos una explicación!" –Gritaron Aoi, Midori y Akane mientras la fulminaban con la mirada–

-Sakura: Hmh… No sé que cosa le hizo Wandaba a mi celular, pero el punto es que ahora puedo mensajear o incluso hacer llamadas a Fey o a Kinako aunque sean del futuro.

-Kirino: Entonces lo "remodeló".

"¿¡Por qué solo a ti!?" –Preguntaron Tenma y Shinsuke con intriga–

-Sakura: Porque en el momento en que pasó estaba yo sola con Fey y Wandaba, no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa. –Dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua un poco burlona–

-Aoi: Hace ya un tiempo que no lo vemos ¿Qué tal si le preguntas que si puede venir?

-Nishiki: Eso sería una buena idea o mejor aún… ¿Qué tal si nosotros vamos con él? No me agradezcan por esta gran idea. –Dijo de una forma bastante egocéntrica–

-Shinsuke: Si si, Sakura sempai ¡pregúntale pregúntale!

-Sakura: Per-

"¡Pregúntale pregúntale!" –Insistían Shinsuke y Tenma mientras estaban muy cerca de Sakura–

-Kirino: Van a terminar aplastándola… –Se acercó y fue alejándolos de ella que en cualquier momento iba a ser aplastada–

-Sakura: Estos no saben lo que es el espacio personal, después le preguntaré si tanto insisten pero mejor volvamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

Todos se separaron a excepción de Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi y Sakura y mientras caminaban Tenma y Shinsuke estaban emocionados.

-Tenma: ¡Volver al futuro será súper! ¿Verdad Shinsuke?

-Shinsuke: Si si, tienes toda la razón Tenma.

-Aoi: No se emocionen tanto, aún hay que esperar a lo que diga Fey.

-Sakura: Exacto, no se hagan demasiadas ilusiones.

-Tenma: Aún así es muy emocionante, no creo que vaya a decir que no.

-Shinsuke: ¡Cierto!

-Aoi: Chicos….

-Tenma: ¡Ya no puedo esperar! –Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera escuchaba cuando le hablaban–

-Sakura: Oigan…

-Shinsuke: Podremos ver a Wandaba, Zanark y tal vez a Kinako chan. –Al parecer él tampoco estaba escuchando, siguieron y siguieron hablando unos segundos hasta que….–

"¡Auch!" –Hasta que ambos chocaron con un poste de luz–

-Aoi: Ya llegamos….

-Tenma: ¿Por qué no nos avisaron de que nos estábamos a punto de chocar?

-Sakura: Lo intentamos pero no nos escucharon, a ver si escuchan para la próxima jajaja.

"No te burles" –Luego ambos hicieron pucheros mientras la miraban y se sobaban las frentes–

-Aki: Así que ya están de vuelta. –Apareció repentinamente por la puerta de la casa y luego vio que Tenma y Shinsuke se sobaban las frentes– Ehm ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Aoi: De nada importante jejeje.

-Aki: ¿Qué tal si todos entran y comen un pedazo de pastel?

"¡Hai!" –Gritaron todos, Tenma y Shinsuke entraron corriendo mientras que Aoi y Sakura iban calmadamente detrás de ellos–

Después de que comieran, Aoi y Shinsuke se marcharon, Tenma sacó a pasear a su perro Sasuke y Sakura se fue a su habitación. **(Hatsuki: Sasuke, Sakura... ¿Ahora quien más falta? ¿Naruto? XD)**

.

 **EN EL CHAT DE WHATSAPP XD**

Sakura: Hola ¿Algún sobreviviente por allí?

Fey: Hola, sisisisi aquí un sobreviviente jaja.

Sakura: Súper, necesito preguntarte algo.

Fey: Pues ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: Es que los demás tienen ganas de verte y quieren saber si podemos ir a tu época.

Fey: Me parece bien, no creo que haya algún problema ¿Cuándo sería eso?

Sakura: Ehm mañana o al menos mañana aquí, pues tú ya me entiendes. ¿Entonces es posible?

Fey: Si si te entiendo jejeje iré a buscarlos con Wandaba mañana temprano, debo irme adiós.

Sakura: Sayo. –Luego de eso les envió un mensaje a todos con los que se reuniría al día siguiente, dejó su celular en su cama y alguien entró por la puerta–

-Tenma: ¡Sakura san! Ya está lista la cena.

-Sakura: Ya voy, tu pareces un ninja ¿En qué momento volviste?

-Tenma: Llegué hace un rato y no lo notaste por tu adicción a tu celular jajaja

-Sakura: ¿Por qué todos dicen que tengo una adicción? Ustedes son los que no usan la tecnología. –Dijo mientras hacía un puchero–

-Tenma: Lo que tú digas… solo bajemos, tengo hambre.

Luego ambos bajaron a cenar y mientras comían Sakura le dijo a Tenma sobre la conversación que había tenido con Fey y este de tanta felicidad empezó a comer y comer como un puerco. Al día siguiente todos se encontraban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo esperando la famosa Caravana.

-Shinsuke: Estoy aburrido...

-Kirino: Oye Sakura ¿Estas segura de que Fey vendrá?

-Sakura: Claro que sí, no soy torpe como para malentender lo que dijo.

-Aoi: Tal vez solo se le hizo tarde, solo debemos ser pacientes.

-Sakura: Sip. Eso eso.

-Shindou: ¿Los demás no vendrán? La mayoría no ha venido.

-Sakura: Cancelaron, dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer.

Exactamente como dijo, la mayoría de los que estaban presentes el día de ayer no habían llegado, los únicos que estaban en el lugar eran Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Shindou, Kirino y Sakura.

-Tenma: ¡Miren! Ya llegaron. –Dijo señalando hacia el cielo llamando la atención de todos–

-Aoi: Les dije que teníamos que ser pacientes jaja. –Cuando la Caravana aterrizó instantáneamente Fey y Wandaba salieron del interior de esta–

-Fey: ¿Qué tal? Tiempo sin verles. –Dijo de una forma alegre mientras solo saludaba con la mano–

-Tenma: Hola. Por poco creíamos que no vendrían ¿Verdad Shinsuke?

-Shinsuke: Si si.

-Aoi: Eso es lo que ustedes creían.

-Wandaba: Se olvidan de mí… ¿¡Cómo pueden olvidar a su gran entrenador Clark Wandaba!?

-Sakura: ¡Vamos! No te olvidamos…

-Wandaba: Si, claro…. –Dijo mientras los fulminaba a todos con la mirada–

-Fey: Mejor no perdamos tiempo y vámonos. –Dijo interrumpiendo la conversación y luego de eso todos subieron a la Caravana–

-Wandaba: ¿Están todos listos?

"¡Hai!" –Gritaron todos muy emocionados–

-Wandaba: Bien… ¡Time jump! –Gritó y se marcharon hacia el futuro, mientras llegaban a su destino todos se encontraban hablando muy animados a excepción de alguien–

-Tenma: Oye Fey, estas muy distraído ¿Te pasa algo?

-Fey: ¿Eh? No me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando.

-Tenma: Esta bien ¿Qué tal si todos jugamos un rato futbol cuando lleguemos? –Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otra dirección–

-Shinsuke: ¡Si! Yo tengo muchas ganas de jugar.

-Aoi: Ustedes dos nunca cambian, tienen una obsesión.

-Sakura: Cierto cierto y luego dicen que yo soy la que tiene una obsesión jejeje.

-Wandaba: Ya llegamos. –Después de que la Caravana aterrizara aparentemente junto a la casa de Fey, todos bajaron de ella–

-Tenma: ¡Bien! ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? Ya saben par-

-Sakura: –Le golpea en la cabeza– Tú en lo único que piensas es en futbol.

-Fey: Muy cerca de aquí hay un parque, podríamos ir allí.

-Shindou: Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

-Kirino: Tienes razón, pongámonos en camino.

-Wandaba: Entonces su gran entrenador Clark Wandaba los guiará ¡Vamos!

Así que sin esperar ningún segundo más se encaminaron hacia el parque y nuevamente todos hablaban entre si mientras que Fey se encontraba caminando atrás de todos hablando con Sakura, pero este no estaba cien por ciento atento a lo que ella le decía hasta que…

-Sakura: Fey –Dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del chico–

-Fey: Ah, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

-Sakura: Hace un buen rato que tienes la cabeza metida en otra cosa ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

-Fey: Bueno…. « Me pregunto si en verdad ha sido buena idea traerlos, no es que no quiera verlos, me preocupa que descubran en lo que me convertí… » No me pasa nada.

-Sakura: ¿Seguro? Somos amigos y sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Fey: Descuida, no me pasa nada. –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla ya que había notado que ella se estaba preocupando–

-Sakura: Está bien, si estas tan seguro de ello…. –Dijo mientas suspiraba un tanto deprimida–

Fey al instante notó que ella se había desanimado un poco después de tener esa conversación, dedujo que la causa de esto era que Sakura sentía que él no tenía confianza en ella.

-Fey: Sakura, yo... –Estaba a punto de responderle pero fue interrumpido–

-Kirino: ¡Oye Sakura, Fey! No se queden atrás que ya hemos llegado.

-Sakura: ¡Ya vamos! –Luego voltea a mirar a Fey– Será mejor que vayamos.

-Fey: M-Muy bien.

Al llegar al lugar todos se preparaban para poder jugar futbol, el parque estaba totalmente vacío así que podrían jugar con completa libertad.

-Tenma: ¡Shindou san! –Luego le pasa el balón–

-Shindou: ¡Buen pase! –Gritó mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la portería–

-Shinsuke: ¡Lo pararé! –Shindou pateó el balón que iba a gran velocidad, pero aun así Shinsuke pudo atraparlo–

-Tenma: ¡Excelente atrapada, Shinsuke!

-Shinsuke: Jejejeje

-Aoi: ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal si descansan un poco? –Gritó la chica animadamente–

Luego de eso todos se encontraban sentados en el césped charlando en un ambiente de mucha alegría y tranquilidad, pero Fey no se encontraba muy bien.

-Sakura: Fey ¿A dónde vas?

-Fey: Ehm, enseguida vuelvo, no tardo. –Dijo un poco apresurado y luego se marchó a lo que Sakura había empezado a preocuparse–

Él había ido a un baño que había por el parque casi corriendo, se lavó la cara y se quedó allí parado un rato con la cabeza baja.

-Fey: Ahg… esto ya está empezando a fastidiarme.

Nuevamente se sentía mareado, había empezado a preocuparse ya que le estaba sucediendo mucho últimamente, al levantar la cabeza pudo ver algo diferente en él, al mirarse al espejo pudo notar que sus ojos habían cambiado de nuevo como hace un tiempo, estaban negros con las pupilas de un color rojo. Estaba confundido de porque sus ojos habían cambiado así de nuevo.

"¿Fey?"

¿Quién será el que estaba con él en ese momento? ¿Habrá descubierto su gran secreto?

 **CONTINUARÁ….**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, todo ello pertenece a Sui Ishida mientras que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go CS son de Level 5_

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9: Un día imposible**_

Mientras Fey se encontraba en el baño con una montaña de preguntas en su cabeza alguien llegó inesperadamente, aquella persona lo miraba con un rostro de intriga preguntándose así mismo muchas cosas que no le estaban para nada claras.

-Fey: Tenma ¿Qué haces aquí? –Al darse cuenta de que él estaba allí se sorprendió mucho ¿Será posible que lo haya descubierto?–

-Tenma: Es que has estado un poco extraño desde que llegamos y queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien. ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? –Preguntó sorprendido–

-Fey: E-Es que….

"Tenma ¿Estás aquí?"

Los demás chicos del club de futbol y Wandaba se aproximaban hacia donde se encontraban Fey y Tenma, cuando llegaron todos miraban un poco extrañados a Fey.

-Wandaba: ¿Eh? ¡Fey, Espera! –La presión del momento era tanta que a Fey no se le ocurrió nada mejor que salir huyendo del lugar dejando allí a todos los demás sin entender nada–

-Kirino: Tenía una apariencia muy entraña….

-Tenma: Me pregunto que le sucederá.

-Shinsuke: Si si, yo también me lo pregunto, Tenma.

-Sakura: ¡Vamos! Están hablando como si él fuera un bicho raro, estoy segura a que debe haber alguna explicación para esto.

-Wandaba: La hay, yo mismo les explicaré. –Dijo interrumpiendo la conversación– Pero mejor salgamos de aquí, no vamos a hablar de esto en un baño.

Al salir de los baños todos se dirigieron al mismo lugar al que habían ido a descansar hace un rato, se sentaron y Wandaba se tardó un par de minutos en explicarles a todos la situación.

-Wandaba: ¡Bien! Eso es todo.

-Shindou: Entonces, para resumir… ¿Existen unos monstruos come carne en Japón y por un accidente Fey también es uno de ellos? –Estaban completamente confundidos, aquella historia era demasiado difícil de comprender para ellos–

-Wandaba: Si, es exactamente eso, por muy loco que parezca.

-Aoi: Eso significa que pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento… –Dijo de forma asustadiza–

-Kirino: Lo dudo un poco, no creo que se aparezcan a estas horas del día.

-Wandaba: Estas en lo correcto, aparecen usualmente en las noches pero hay quienes se encargan de ellos.

-Shinsuke: Oh, ya veo.

-Tenma: ¿No deberíamos buscar a Fey? Ya se fue hace un buen rato.

-Sakura: Probablemente volvió a su casa, revisemos allí.

.

.

-Fey: Diablos…. ya se dieron cuenta de todo ¿Qué pensarán ahora?

Él se encontraba en su habitación en un estado de confusión y de preocupación, con lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer. Pensaba en lo que podría llegar a pasar, sabía muy bien que Wandaba les diría todo ¿Qué pensarían ellos de él ahora? ¿Lo dejarían de lado? Su cabeza estaba llena en un mar de pensamientos, hasta que por fin sería sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Wandaba: Fey ¿Te encuentras bien? –Tocó la puerta y así sacando a Fey de sus pensamientos–

-Fey: Si, de alguna manera...

-Wandaba: ¿No crees que deberías ir a hablar con ellos?

-Fey: –Luego Fey abrió la puerta y se sentó en su cama muy afligido– Cuando lo haga ¿Qué debería decirles?

-Wandaba: Ellos son tus amigos, sé que son capaces de comprender la situación.

-Fey: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Wandaba: Completamente, no me cabe ni la menor duda.

-Fey: Está bien… ya voy.

Al bajar por las escaleras y llegar hacia donde se encontraban todos los demás se esperaba encontrarse con un gran silencio incomodo, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Shinsuke: ¡Fey! Ya viniste.

-Tenma: Por poco creíamos que no bajarías jejeje.

-Fey: B-Bueno, sobre lo que pasó…

-Shindou: No te preocupes, Wandaba nos contó todo.

-Kirino: Exacto, nos fue difícil comprender un poco toda esta historia al principio.

-Aoi: Pero no por ello te trataríamos de forma diferente.

-Fey: P-Pues me sienta bien oírlo.

-Sakura: No estés tan nervioso jejeje. –Con tal comentario hizo que se formara un buen ambiente en el lugar–

-Wandaba: ¿Vez? Te lo dije.

-Fey: Bueno, tenías razón jeje.

Después de lo sucedido todos se quedaron hablando un buen rato y Fey se sentía con un gran peso menos de encima, sus amigos aceptaron el hecho de que él era un ghoul y no lo dejaron de lado, todo estaba excelente.

-Sakura: Oye, Fey. –Dijo mientas caminaba hacia él–

-Fey: Ah ¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura: Bueno, ¿Así que por esto estabas tan distraído?

-Fey: Tengo que admitir que sí.

-Aoi: No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo ¿No tienes nada nuevo que puedas contarnos? –Dijo interrumpiendo la conversación–

-Tenma: Cierto cierto.

-Fey: Pues…. –En parte si había algo nuevo, pero no se sentía con las ganas de confesar que su corazón ya estaba haciendo de las suyas– No tengo nada que contar.

"¡Aja! ¡Dudaste!" –Gritaron Aoi y Sakura mientras lo miraban fijamente–

-Fey: C-Claro que no, no tengo ninguna novedad.

-Kirino: ¿Seguro? –Al hacerle la pregunta empezó a tomar una cara burlona–

-Fey: ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –En ese momento el celular de Fey vibró y resultó ser un mensaje de Kaneki, el cual decía que viniera a Anteiku– Ehm, lo siento pero surgió algo importante que debo hacer.

-Shindou: Esta bien, después de todo creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Wandaba: Bien, ahora mismo los llevaré a su época.

-Fey: Entonces adiós, los veo luego.

"¡Adiós!" –Gritaron todos e instantáneamente Fey dejó el lugar para dirigirse hacia Anteiku, preguntándose por qué Kaneki lo había llamado, al llegar solo se encontraba Touka, Kaneki y Nishiki–

-Kaneki: Hola Fey ¿Ellos son tus amigos?

-Fey: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –Se volteó y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa–

"Jejeje" –Se encontró con todos los chicos parados detrás de él que obvio está, lo habían seguido–

-Fey: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Preguntó completamente sorprendido ¿Quién diría que se les ocurriría seguirlo?–

-Tenma: Cuando te fuiste Wandaba dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que nos llevaría nuestra época cuando volviera.

-Shinsuke: Estabas actuando un poco sospechoso y decidimos seguirte jejeje.

-Fey: ¿Él no sabe que están aquí?

-Aoi: Nooop.

-Touka: Si son de otra época no son ghouls ¿No es así? Sabes muy bien que si alguien sabe de esto debe ser eliminado.

-Nishiki: Ella tiene razón.

"¿¡Eliminado!?" –Gritaron todos mientras ponían unas caras de impacto–

-Fey: B-Bueno, no creo que sea necesario, no debería ser un problema ya que son de otra época.

-Kaneki: Es un buen punto, en eso tiene la razón.

-Nishiki: Tsk, No me haré responsable de nada si algo sale mal.

-Kaneki: Si tú lo dices...

-Fey: Bueno Kaneki ¿Para qué me dijiste que viniera?

-Kaneki: Ah, ya no importa jejeje. –Luego alguien entra al lugar proveniente desde el interior del edificio–

-Touka: ¿Qué tal, Hinami? ¿Así que ya te cansaste de leer? –Preguntó de una forma bastante alegre–

Fey al enterarse de la llegada de Hinami pudo sentir como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse rojas, desde que aceptó sus sentimientos no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-Hinami: Jeje tal vez. –Luego se volteó a mirar a Fey– Hola Fey, ya casi creía que no vendrías hoy jejeje.

-Fey: B-Bueno, es que… estuve con unos amigos, a-así que por eso no pude venir. –Trataba de ocultar lo nervioso que se sentía, lo cual era casi imposible-

-Hinami: Ah ¿Así que ellos son tus amigos?

-Fey: Ehm, sí.

-Nishiki: En fin, yo me voy.

-Kaneki: ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó con un tono de curiosidad–

-Nishiki: Iré a ver a Kimi, adiós. –Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, él ya se había ido–

-Touka: Este siempre escapando del trabajo…

Hinami: ¿Qué tal si vamos a adentro? Podríamos hablar todos y así me presentas a tus amigos.

-Kaneki: Eso es una buena idea, vayan ustedes, Touka y yo debemos seguir trabajando. –Cuando pudo darse cuenta, Fey lo fulminaba con una mirada de auxilio, él no quería estar sin "apoyo" y Kaneki solo le daba gestos de ánimo–

-Hinami: Entonces vamos. –Dijo muy contenta mientras le jalaba del brazo a Fey–

Pasado un buen rato ya todos se habían presentado y ya se habían enterado de que Hinami también era un ghoul, pero sin importar eso pudieron llegarse bien, en varias ocasiones Hinami había sido muy afectiva hacia Fey, en su mente él solo quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y se lo tragara. Luego de pasada una hora se despidieron de Hinami y se marcharon hacia casa de Fey.

-Aoi: Hinami chan es una persona muy simpática.

-Tenma: Si si y además nos la pasamos muy bien ¿Verdad Fey?

-Fey: Si… « Fue la hora más larga de mi vida…. al menos ya terminó. »

-Kirino: Deberíamos apresurarnos, Wandaba ya no debe tardar en llegar, si llega antes que nosotros podría estar preguntándose en donde estamos.

-Sakura: ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora! –Gritó sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que dejaran de caminar, desde que dejaron Anteiku ella había estado callada durante todo el camino–

-Shinsuke: ¿De qué hablas? Sakura sempai. –Preguntó el chico bastante curioso–

-Sakura: Es obvio… Esta es la otra razón por la que Fey estaba tan distraído jijiji.

-Shindou: Entonces dinos, hasta ahora no te estamos entendiendo. –Dijo mientras sonreía levemente–

-Sakura: Esta bien esta bien, lo que pasa es que Fey… ¡está enamorado de Hinami chan!

-Fey: ¿E-Eh? –Simplemente no lo podía cree ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura lo haya descubierto? Al oír lo que ella dijo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un montón– E-Estás equivocada, Sakura san.

-Sakura: Jeje no trates de escabullirte, durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos con ella estabas nervioso, cuando te hablaba o incluso cuando te sonreía.

-Fey: C-Claro que no. –Dijo sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba ante tal acusación–

-Kirino: ¿Entonces por qué estás tan rojo?

-Fey: P-Pues… porque…. –Sin duda había perdido, no había sido capaz de ocultar el tema–

-Tenma: Has perdido ante la evidencia jejeje.

-Fey: ¿Tan obvio era? –Preguntó muy avergonzado–

-Shindou: ¿Entonces si es cierto?

-Fey: Si….

-Aoi: ¡Kawai! Apresurémonos en llegar a tu casa jijiji.

-Fey: ¿Por qué?

"Por nada…. jijiji" –Dijeron Aoi y Sakura con un rostro de tener algo entre manos–

-Fey: Ok… « Me espero lo peor, que alguien me ayude… »

Así que sin más llegaron a su destino en un par de minutos y para su sorpresa Wandaba no había llegado aún, al entrar todos se dirigieron a la sala principal y se sentaron a excepción de Fey.

-Fey: Ya dejen de mirarme así… –Exactamente, todos lo miraban con una cara picara y eso le incomodaba profundamente–

-Kirino: Con que no tenías ninguna novedad que contarnos ¿Eh?

-Tenma: Nee Fey ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te gusta Hinami chan?

-Fey: B-Bueno…. No les voy a responder ninguna de sus preguntas. –Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza enrojeciéndose–

"¡Kawaii!"–Comentaron ambas chicas muy emocionadas–

-Sakura: Eres tan adorable que das diabetes jijiji.

-Fey: N-No soy adorable.

-Aoi: Aún así me sorprende todo este asunto.

-Wandaba: ¿Qué cosa es tan sorprendente? –Preguntó y así asustando a todos–

Sin duda alguna este no era un buen día para Fey, simplemente no sabía como podía tener tan mala suerte en un solo día.

-Shinsuke: Bueno…. –Fey se encontraba parado detrás de Wandaba haciendo un montón de señales, dando a entender a todos que no dijeran nada de lo hablado–

-Wandaba: ¿Van a decirme que sucede?

-Shindou: No pasa nada, solo hablábamos de lo que nos contaste antes.

-Fey: « Y aquí Shindou salvando el día…. Ya era tiempo de que algo saliera bien. »

-Wandaba: Ok, iré a dejar algo arriba y luego los llevaré a su época. –Dejó el lugar mientras subía por las escaleras–

-Tenma: ¿Por qué no querías que Wandaba se enterará?

-Fey: Enloquecería, incluso con el tema de los ghouls…. se desmayó al saberlo jejeje.

-Kirino: Entonces mejor que no se entere.

-Fey: Exacto. –Y nuevamente aparece Wandaba inesperadamente–

-Wandaba: En fin, debo llevarlos a su época.

-Tenma: Entonces vamos. –Todos se despidieron y se subieron a la Caravana a excepción de Fey quien se dirigió hacia su habitación–

-Fey: Este fue el día más largo que he tenido en mi vida….

Se recostó en sobre su cama dispuesto a dormir, ya eran las 10 de la noche y estaba exhausto. Cuando finalmente había cerrado los ojos su celular estaba recibiendo una llamada, estaba esperando que fuera Kaneki pero no era nada más ni nada menos que Hinami, rápidamente se levantó de la cama y contestó.

-Hinami: Hola Fey.

-Fey: Ehm, Hola. –Dijo casi bostezando–

-Hinami: ¿Estabas dormido? Lo siento por molestar.

-Fey: Descuida, tu no estas molestando solo estoy un poco cansado.

-Hinami: Bien, te llamaba porque quería saber te parece bien que nos reunamos el próximo fin de semana.

-Fey: Pues, me parece bien.

-Hinami: ¡Yupii! Pues solo quería decirte eso, bye bye.

-Fey: Adiós.

Al cortar la llamada Fey se sentía bien, es como si todo el cansancio hubiera desaparecido ¿Qué sucesos le deparará esta reunión con la chica que ama?

 **CONTINUARÁ….**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola hola gente kawaii (?) pues, con lo cambiante que soy he decidido publicar dos capítulos del fanfic cada dos días, pues solo eso quería decir jaja

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Una decisión difícil**_

Después de la pequeña visita de ciertos chicos, Hinami había decidido invitar a Fey a pasar un día con ella, durante la semana fueron organizando si en verdad podrían reunirse ya que debían ver si entrenaban ese día y para su suerte no era así. Acordaron ir a dar una vuelta por allí, nada espectacular pero ella solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con él.

Cuando el glorioso día había llegado se levantó rápidamente, se duchó y se vistió con un short, una camiseta de color celeste y unas zapatillas. Mientras se preparaba alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Hinami: Adelante.

-Touka: ¿Qué tal? Hinami ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? ¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Hinami: Es que voy a salir con Fey. –Dijo de una forma muy animada–

-Touka: ¿Así? ¿Y qué van a hacer?

-Hinami: Solo vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Touka: Ah, está bien y más te vale no volver tarde ¿Eh?

-Hinami: Muy bien.

-Touka: Bueno, debo ir a trabajar, te veo luego.

-Hinami: Adiós. –Cuando Touka se marchó el celular de Hinami había empezado a sonar, lo tomó y luego contestó–

-Fey: ¿Ya estás lista? Hinami

-Hinami: Pues. Estoy casi lista jeje.

-Fey: Bien, yo iré a buscarte, te veo en un rato.

-Hinami: Muy bien, adiós.

Al cortar la llamada solo pasaron aproximadamente unos veinte minutos y Fey ya había llegado, Kaneki le había dicho que él la estaba esperando en la habitación principal del edificio y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

-Fey: ¿Qué tal? Hinami –Al entrar a la habitación, él la saludó al instante, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una polera de color rojo y una chaqueta con capucha de color blanca–

-Hinami: Hola, lo siento si te hice esperar mucho.

-Fey: No te preocupes. –Se quedó mirándola unos segundos y Hinami se preguntaba por qué–

-Hinami: ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Fey: ¿Eh? No, no pasa nada, es solo que…

-Hinami: ¿Qué? –Estaba muy curiosa así que le preguntó mientras sonreía–

-Fey: Es que… p-pienso que luces bien hoy, e-eso es todo. –Al responder se puso tan nervioso que simplemente desvió la mirada–

-Hinami: Jejeje gracias.

-Fey: E-En fin ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Hinami: Hai.

Así que sin más dejaron el lugar y sin saber a donde podrían ir, a Fey se le ocurrió ir a un parque y se encaminaron hacia allá. El lugar al que irían se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaban así que no tardaron nada en llegar.

-Hinami: Wow... –Cuando finalmente llegaron Hinami se puso muy contenta–

-Fey: Jeje ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto?

-Hinami: Bueno, no había tenido la oportunidad de venir a un lugar tan lindo.

-Fey: Entonces debería traerte aquí más seguido.

-Hinami: ¿Eh? –Empezó a mirarle fijamente un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho–

-Fey: B-Bueno… « Ups, eso me ha salido solo »

-Hinami: ¡Si si! Tienes toda la razón, prométeme que vendrás aquí conmigo de nuevo.

-Fey: Esta bien, si eso quieres.

-Hinami: Súper, Jejeje. –Estaba tan contenta que se abrazó al brazo de Fey y así se quedó un buen rato, obviamente él se sonrojó más que un tomate–

-Fey: Bien… ¿Por qué de repente quisiste que saliéramos juntos?

-Hinami: Es que solo quería pasar un rato contigo ¿Es malo?

-Fey: No, claro que no, solo tenía curiosidad.

-Hinami Eres demasiado curioso jejeje.

Ambos se la estaban pasando bastante bien charlando mientras caminaban por el lugar, pero lamentablemente ese momento no duraría mucho.

-Fey: –En ese momento el celular de Fey empieza a sonar– ¿Diga? Muy bien, adiós. Tenemos que volver.

-Hinami: ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-Fey: No lo sé, Touka solo me dijo que teníamos que volver urgentemente.

-Hinami: ¡Pues pongámonos en marcha! « Me pregunto si Touka one chan lo hizo a propósito… »

Rápidamente se marcharon hacia Anteiku y al llegar como se lo esperaban, estaba cerrado. Entraron al local y se encontraron con que todos estaban allí.

-Koma: Llegaron más rápido de lo que nos esperábamos.

-Fey: Bueno, estábamos por aquí cerca.

-Irimi: Con que salieron juntos ¿Eh? –Empezó a mirarlos con una cara picara–

-Hinami: Fuimos a dar una vuelta por allí ¿Verdad Fey?

-Fey: Si... –Pudo notar que Kaneki lo miraba sonriente mientras le daba señales de éxito–

-Yoshimura: Bien, si ya todos están aquí podemos empezar la reunión.

-Nishiki: ¿Y qué pasa esta vez? Más vale que sea importante.

-Touka: ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decirte que dejes de ser tan irrespetuoso? –Luego le golpea la cabeza–

-Irimi: Esto ya no es novedad proviniendo de Nishiki san jaja.

-Yoshimura: Silencio por favor, este caso es un poco más serio, ha surgido otro problema con respecto a los CCG.

-Kaneki: ¿Cuál sería ese problema?

-Yoshimura: Una organización está colaborando con ellos, la cual se llama "El dorado". –Fey al escuchar eso se sorprendió–

-Hinami: Fey ¿Te pasa algo? Has puesto una cara rara. –Dijo un poco preocupada–

-Fey: N-No, no me pasa nada, solo es que ese nombre me parecía conocido, eso es todo.

-Nishiki: ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? Porque hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada al respecto.

-Yoshimura: No sabemos qué tan poderosos son, debemos comprobarlo por nosotros mismos para saber el nivel del enemigo.

-Touka: ¿Estás queriendo decir que debemos enfrentarles?

-Yoshimura: Exactamente, algunos de ustedes serán los que irán a hacer una emboscada hacia esa organización.

-Irimi: ¿Quiénes serán? Yoshimura san.

-Yoshimura: Quienes se encargarán de cumplir esta misión serán, Touka, Kaneki, Nishiki y Fey.

-Touka: Pero Yoshimura san ¿Usted cree que Fey está listo para algo de esta magnitud?

-Yoshimura: –Volteó a mirar a Fey– Claro que si no te sientes preparado puedes decirlo.

-Fey: Bueno… –Se quedó callado unos segundos antes de responder, esta decisión era de mucha importancia– No hay problema, para eso he estado entrenando.

-Hinami: P-Pero… –Quería intervenir pero para su mala suerte nadie pudo escucharla–

-Yoshimura: Bien, en ese caso Hinami y Fey irán con Uta san para preparar sus máscaras. Aunque Hinami no vaya a esta misión debe tener una.

-Touka: Puedo llevarlos ahora mismo, si nadie se opone.

-Fey: Pues, por mi está bien ¿Y tú Hinami?

-Hinami: N-No tengo ningún problema con ello.

-Touka: Pues pongámonos en marcha.

-Yoshimura: Entonces hasta aquí llega la reunión, pero deben seguir trabajando.

-Nishiki: Tsk, que fastidio.

-Kaneki: Deja de quejarte tanto.

-Nishiki: Yo me quejaré todo lo quiera, no me digas que hacer.

Mientras ambos empezaban a discutir Touka, Hinami y Fey ya se habían marchado, Fey y Hinami esperaban que dicho lugar estuviera cerca… estaban completamente equivocados.

-Hinami: One chan ¿Ya estamos cerca?

-Touka: De hecho ya hemos llegado y es justo aquí. –Empezó a señalar hacia un callejón sin salida–

-Fey: ¿Dónde? Aquí no hay nada.

-Touka: Solo síganme. –Dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia el callejón y ellos solo la seguían sin entender nada–

Avanzaron y avanzaron por el callejón hasta que Touka finalmente se detuvo y se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba a su izquierda.

-Touka: –Toca la puerta– Oye, abre de una vez. –La puerta ha empezado a abrirse y luego alguien se asomó–

-Uta: Vaya, no esperaba tener compañía, entren rápido.

Al entrar al lugar solo se veían un montón de máscaras por todas partes, Fey y Hinami se sorprendían por el número de máscaras que había.

-Uta: Y bien ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Touka san.

-Touka: Necesito que hagas dos máscaras para ellos dos. –Dijo mientras los señalaba con el pulgar–

-Uta: Bien, entonces empezaré ahora mismo. –Y allí se quedó, mirándoles a ambos como si estuviera analizándolos–

-Hinami: « Esto sí que es raro… »

Luego de eso empezó a hacer unos bocetos obviamente de las máscaras de cada uno y todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, Touka solo estaba parada atrás de Uta viendo los bocetos mientras que Fey y Hinami se encontraban un poco más lejos ellos.

-Fey: ¿Crees que esto tarde mucho? Me estoy aburriendo un poco esperando.

-Hinami: Jeje admite que te intriga saber como quedarán.

-Fey: Bueno tal vez un poco, además me pregunto si haré un buen trabajo en esta "misión".

-Hinami: De hecho… quería hablarte sobre eso.

-Fey: Pues, dime ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hinami: « ¡Vamos Hinami! Tú puedes, dile lo que piensas » Es que… –Alguien aparece por atrás interrumpiendo por completo la conversación–

-Touka: Bien, ya debemos irnos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. –Se despidieron de Uta y se marcharon–

Después de volver a caminar un siglo finalmente Fey se fue por su lado dejando allí a Hinami y Touka, todo iba muy callado y Hinami estaba bastante preocupada, lo cual para Touka fue demasiado fácil de notar.

-Touka: Oye Hinami, hay algo que te molesta ¿O me equivoco? –Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos–

-Hinami: No me sucede nada ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Touka: No trates de engañarme, sé muy bien que algo te da vueltas en la cabeza desde hace rato, dime que te molesta.

-Hinami: Bien… –Aunque no estaba muy segura sobre contarle o no, Touka siempre ha estado allí cuando tiene problemas– Me preocupa todo eso de la emboscada.

-Touka: Ok ¿Y qué te preocupa exactamente?

-Hinami: Solo que me pregunto como le irá a Fey en eso. –Puso una cara de mucha tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada–

-Touka: Con que era eso. –Se quedó un par de segundos reflexionando hasta que respondió– Él estará bien, te lo garantizo.

–Hinami: ¿Tú lo crees? –Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo hacia Touka–

-Touka: Claro, no te preocupes tanto por ello.

Aún así Hinami no se encontraba cien por ciento segura, quería hablar del tema con él directamente. Además había empezado a recordar cierto incidente que ocurrió hace un tiempo mientras estaba con Fey. **(Hatsuki: Ps les dejo el suspenso)? )**

Cuando llegaron finalmente a Anteiku el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose así que Hinami permaneció el resto del día en su habitación pensando y pensando.

Fey ya había llegado a su casa hace algunos minutos y se quedó en el sofá usando su celular mientras esperaba a que Wandaba volviera.

.

 **EN EL CHAT DE WHATSAPP XD**

Saru: Ps eso es lo que hice en toooodo el día, súper ¿Eh?

Fey: ¿Hacer llamadas de broma junto con Roko es súper?

Saru: Bueno admite que las llamadas de broma a Alpha si son divertidas.

Fey: Ok… ¿No crees que Alpha los haya descubierto? Sabes muy bien lo que hará si es así.

Saru: Ehm… claro que no nos descubrió, Roko y ello somos tan discretos que serviríamos para ser ninjas.

Fey: Los descubrió ¿Verdad?

Saru: Si… pero si llegará a haber un problemón sacrificaré a Roko muajajaja.

Fey: Como si fuera a funcionar, iré preparándote el funeral muajaja.

Saru: Alpha no podrá contra alguien de fuerza superior como yo jijiji.

Fey: Lo que tú digas… Bien, debo irme, adiós.

Saru: Adiós.

Fey guardó su celular y se quedó pensando un poco, se preguntaba en como le iría en esta "misión" pero sin embargo no le preocupaba para nada no estar al nivel para esta tarea, de hecho le preocupaba otra cosa la cual es…

-Wandaba: ¡Fey, ya regresé! –Dijo apareciendo de la nada–

-Fey: ¿Cómo es posible que aparezcas siempre de forma tan discreta?

-Wandaba: Aunque sea un oso puedo ser más ágil de lo que piensas. –Empezó a presumir pero se tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo–

-Fey: Lo que tú digas… jajaja.

-Wandaba: Y bien ¿Alguna novedad sobre esta salida con Hinami?

-Fey: Pues, no hay nada interesante que pueda contarte, solo nos quedamos charlando y después volvimos a Anteiku.

-Wandaba: ¿En serio no pasó nada más?

-Fey: Claro que no. –Dijo golpeándole un poco la cabeza, aún no se encontraba completamente seguro de contarle a Wandaba lo que sentía hacia ella– Es cierto, si hay algo que pueda contarte.

-Wandaba: ¿En serio? ¡Dime dime!

-Fey: Solo te aclararé que no tiene nada que ver con ella. –Había recordado lo que habían hablado en la reunión de Anteiku y en lo que su padre estaba implicado–

Le contó todo lo hablado en la reunión a Wandaba a excepción de la emboscada contra "El dorado" y que además él sería parte de ella.

-Fey: ¿Y qué opinas?

-Wandaba: Pues, no me parece nada extraña la situación, tal vez solo ayudarán a exterminar a los ghouls.

-Fey: Pero ese es el problema, mi padre ya está enterado de que soy un ghoul ¿Debería preocuparme por esto?

-Wandaba: Claro que no, Asurei no sería capaz de hacerte daño, estoy seguro.

-Fey: Lo dudo pero espero que tengas razón en esto.

-Wandaba: Descuida descuida! Muero de hambre ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?

-Fey: Estas olvidando que yo no puedo, lo único que puedo comer es… bueno, tú ya sabes que.

-Wandaba: Ah, lo siento… ¿No has comido "eso" verdad?

-Fey: Claro que no y no pienso hacerlo, lo sabes muy bien.

-Wandaba: Lo sé lo sé, pero siéndote sincero… tal vez deberías hacerlo.

-Fey: ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? –Lo miró muy sorprendido-

-Wandaba: Es en serio, no has comido desde tu accidente y quien sabe cuanto tiempo durarás así.

-Fey: No estoy muy seguro de ello. –Dijo con una cara un poco angustiada–

-Wandaba: Sé que es difícil, pero quien sabe que puede llegar a sucederte si sigues así.

-Fey: Bien… lo tendré en cuenta. « Todos me dicen lo mismo… »

-Wandaba: ¿En serio?

-Fey: Si, no te preocupes, ya es tarde y deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Wandaba: Tienes razón.

Cada uno se fue hacia su habitación y Wandaba se quedó dormido al instante mientras que Fey se quedó reflexionando un poco sobre lo que Wandaba le había dicho.

-Fey: Con que comer carne humana ¿Eh? –Desde hace un tiempo estaba considerando en hacerlo, en Anteiku tenían guardada mucha pero sin embargo no tenía el valor de hacerlo, al menos no por ahora–

Pasada ya casi dos semanas todos se encontraban en Anteiku lo que quería decir que la gran emboscada ya estaba a punto de ejecutarse, Ya eran casi las once de la noche y todos los que irían se estaban preparando.

-Irimi: Les deseamos mucha suerte, minna.

-Touka: Gracias Irimi san, estamos más que listos para esto. –Touka estaba vestida con una chaqueta de color negro, usaba una peluca de color rosa y una máscara de conejo–

-Nishiki: La cabezona tiene toda la razón esta vez. –La máscara de él era muy diferente a la de Touka, era de una serpiente y además Nishiki usaba una capucha–

-Koma: Estoy seguro que ustedes lo harán excelente.

-Nishiki: Ni siquiera te atrevas a dudar ni por un segundo, oye tú! –Volteó gritándole a Fey–

-Fey: Ehm ¿Qué pasa? –En parte, él estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra con capucha y unos pantalones del mismo color, su máscara a diferencia de las otras dejaba a la vista sus ojos. Su máscara era de color negro que es como un abrigo de cuello– **(Hatsuki: Para ser más específica, es parecida a la máscara de Ayato jejeje Gomenasai por no saber explicarlo.)**

-Nishiki: Hemos estado entrenando un buen tiempo, ya es hora de que demuestres todo lo que aprendiste.

-Fey: Bien, no haré que todo sea en vano.

-Nishiki: ¡Excelente! Esa es la actitud.

Todos aún estaban preparándose antes de salir, Fey estaba solo en una habitación acomodándose la máscara y luego Hinami se acercó a él.

-Hinami: Nee Fey… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Fey: Por supuesto, dime. –Terminó de acomodarse la máscara y volteó a mirarla–

-Hinami: Es que… no estoy segura de que debas ir a esta misión.

-Fey: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hinami: Me asusta que salgas herido y no vuelvas... –Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza mirando hacia el piso, se creó un silencio que duró unos segundos–

-Fey: No hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Hinami: P-Pero… ¿Qué hay del incidente de hace un tiempo? ¿Qué harás si te sucede durante la emboscada? –Sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas- F-Fey… y-yo no quiero que mueras.

-Fey: Hinami… –Después de unos segundos sonrió mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de ella– Te prometo que volveré aquí sano y salvo, voy a estar bien.

-Hinami: ¿En serio? –Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas lentamente–

-Fey: Pues claro. Así que deja de llorar que no me gusta verte así, te vez más linda cuando estas sonriendo.

-Hinami: Si.

-Fey: Ya debo ir con los demás, te veré luego. –Luego se marchó dejando allí a Hinami–

-Hinami: Aún hay algo que debo hacer. –Después de susurrar para si misma se marchó con mucha prisa–

Pasaron unos minutos y ya todos se habían marchado, iban corriendo velozmente por las calles solitarias de Tokio y cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino se escondieron en unos arbustos.

-Nishiki: No olviden el plan, yo y Touka empezaremos el ataque y cuando empiecen a salir del edificio es cuando ustedes dos se unen ¿Entendido?

"Entendido" –Dijeron Kaneki y Fey–

-Touka: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y hagámoslo.

Ambos se alejaron mientras que Kaneki y Fey esperaban el momento para entrar en acción, en tan solo unos minutos el lugar era un desastre.

"¡Acaben con ellos!" –Gritó un oficial proveniente del edificio y así apareciendo muchos de ellos–

En ese momento Kaneki cayó al suelo y estaba a punto de ser atacado.

-Touka: ¡Toma esto! -Dijo usando su Kagune y así salvando a Kaneki-

-Kaneki: Gracias. –Se levantó al instante-

-Touka: En vez de agradecer mejor empieza a moverte.

Esto estaba empezando a descontrolarse, más y más oficiales empezaban a salir del edificio, era demasiado para ellos.

-Nishiki: ¡Separémonos! –Los cuatro se fueron en distintas direcciones mientras eran seguidos por un montón de ellos–

-Fey: No pensé que esto sería tan difícil… –Había ido bajo un puente a esperar a ver si estaba siendo seguido y por suerte no había nadie. Estaba completamente cansado, llevaban así un buen rato y estaba llegando a su límite– Será mejor que vuelva.

Cuando se disponía a volver su cabeza empezó a dolerle horriblemente y se quedó apoyado en la pared y para peor estaba sintiendo una extraña sensación de ansiedad.

-Fey: Arg… ¿P-Por qué tiene que pasarme justo ahora? –Empezó a sujetarse la cabeza y algo entraño empezó a suceder… Su Kagune apareció por sí solo, todo estaba fuera de control–

De repente pudo sentir que alguien se aproximaba, sin duda estaría acabado si lo encontraban.

"Fey…"

Era Kaneki quien apareció de la nada y empezó a acercarse tranquilamente hacia él como si nada, lo único que hizo Fey fue mirarle.

-Kaneki: Primero que nada trata de calmarte. –Fey hizo lo que él le decía, en unos segundos su Kagune desapareció–

-Fey: K-Kaneki… ¿C-Cóm –Por el dolor que sentía ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase–

-Kaneki: No hay tiempo de hablar, solo toma esto. –Sacó algo de su bolsillo envuelto en una bolsa de papel-

-Fey: ¿Q-Qué es eso? –Dijo mientras lo sujetaba–

-Kaneki: Debes alimentarte o seguirás así.

-Fey: Y-Yo…

Entendió perfectamente lo que Kaneki estaba queriendo decirle, se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que empezó a desenvolver lo que Kaneki le había dado y lo hizo… se sentía terrible por tener que comer esto pero ya no podía seguir evitándolo, cuando terminó Kaneki le sonrió.

-Kaneki: ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Fey: S-Si… gracias.

-Kaneki: Debiste haber dicho lo que te estaba sucediendo, aunque te comprendo perfectamente, yo también pase por esto.

-Fey: Kaneki… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Kaneki: Hinami me lo contó todo, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Fey: ¿En serio?

-Kaneki: Jeje no es el momento para decirlo pero creo que tu objetivo estará cumplido en poco tiempo.

-Fey: N-No digas tonterías.

-Kaneki: Mejor vámonos de aquí, Touka y Nishiki ya debieron volver a Anteiku.

-Fey: ¿Entonces solo vamos a huir?

-Kaneki: Bueno, ya comprobamos lo que queríamos, no tenemos nada más que hacer.

-Fey: Muy bien.

Ambos se marcharon velozmente hacia Anteiku, aún estaba repleto de oficiales de "El dorado" buscándoles por todo el lugar. En poco tiempo sucedieron demasiadas cosas y comer carne humana era una de esas cosas, la vida de Fey si que había dado un gran giro.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡** He regresado gente! Espero que disfruten de la continuación de la historia :3 De verdad que me esfuerzo cada vez que escribo un capítulo.

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: Los enamorados son complicados**_

Después de una lucha complicada los cuatro se encontraban en un callejón para entrar por la parte trasera del local, se quitaron las máscaras y al entrar solo se encontraron con Yoshimura san.

-Yoshimura: ¿Y cómo les fue?

-Touka: Pues ya comprobamos lo que necesitábamos saber.

-Yoshimura: Me alegra oír eso ¿Surgió alguna dificultad? –En ese instante Kaneki y Fey se miraron de reojo–

-Kaneki: No, todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

-Nishiki: Mejor vayamos a hablar a otro lugar, ya me cansé de estar de pie.

-Touka: Tú no eres el único, cabeza hueca. –Dijo con una voz de cansancio–

-Fey: Yo debo irme, los veré mañana.

-Kaneki: ¿Estás seguro? Ya es muy tarde.

-Fey: Claro no hay problema, después de todo no vivo muy lejos de aquí, adiós –Se despidió y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida–

-Nishiki: Oye Fey. –Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él– No lo hiciste nada mal. –Empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda–

-Touka: ¿Entonces se podría decir que te sientes orgulloso? –Ante la actitud de Nishiki no se le ocurrió nada mejor que empezar a molestarle–

-Nishiki: Tal vez… ¿No que íbamos a ir a otro lado?

En un intento de desviar el tema se dirigió hacia otra habitación y todos lo siguieron a excepción de Fey quien ya se dirigía nuevamente hacia la salida, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta algo lo detuvo.

-Hinami: ¡Fey! –Ella había aparecido de la nada y corría hacia él– ¡Ya me tenían muy preocupada! Se estaban tardando mucho.

-Fey: Bueno, hubieron algunas complicaciones pero todo salió muy bien al final.

-Hinami: ¿Complicaciones? Te sucedió eso de nuevo ¿No es así?

-Fey: S-Si… pero Kaneki mi ayudó con eso y por lo que me enteré le contaste ¿Verdad?

-Hinami: Gomenasai… pero me preocupaba mucho ese asunto y… pensé que ya era momento de... hacer algo respecto a eso. –Agacha la cabeza avergonzadamente–

-Fey: No he dicho que estuviera mal lo que hiciste, el que debería disculparse aquí soy yo, tenías razón en lo que me decías pero no te escuché. Perdón por haberte preocupado.

-Hinami: Fey…

Al instante ella rápidamente rodea el cuello de Fey con sus brazos, toda la alegría que ella sentía en ese momento había explotado. Él se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Hinami, todo este asunto le había generado gran preocupación a la chica, simplemente no sabía que decir en ese momento y Fey lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo a Hinami rodeandola con sus brazos.

-Fey: Bien, ya es hora de que me vaya. –La toma de ambos hombros y la separa terminando con el dulce abrazo de ambos– Ya es muy tarde.

-Hinami: Muy bien, hasta pronto.

-Fey: Adiós.

Así que sin más abrió la puerta y dejó el lugar para dirigirse hacia su hogar, era el único que aún rondaba por las calles de la ciudad las cuales estaban completamente silenciosas.

-Fey: « Mejor me apresuro en volver… Wandaba ha de estar preguntándose donde diantres estoy » –Aceleró el paso y llegó a casa en tan solo unos minutos–

-Wandaba: ¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!? –Fey había llegado hace tan solo unos segundos y ya le estaban matando en preguntas–

-Fey: Cálmate un poco que solo estaba en Anteiku.

-Wandaba: ¿Pero tan tarde? Me habías asustado. –Dijo de una forma más relajada– ¿Hubo algún problema?

-Fey: No hay ningún problema, solo se me hizo un poco tarde.

-Wandaba: Hmh –Empezó a mirarle de una forma extraña como si estuviera analizando algo–

-Fey: ¿Por qué estás mirándome de esa forma?

-Wandaba: Luces un poco distinto y no me refiero físicamente ¿Seguro que no pasó nada?

-Fey: Pues no hay nada diferente en mí, te estas imaginando cosas.

-Wandaba: Hmh… ¡Ya sé! ¿Así que al fin comiste "eso"? –Dijo alegremente mientras lo señalaba–

-Fey: Primero ¿Cómo lo supiste? Y segundo ¿Cómo lo dices de una manera tan feliz como si nada? –Por la manera de actuar de su amigo se sorprendió un poco–

-Wandaba: Bueno era muy obvio, antes estabas más desanimado y aunque suene feo era algo que ya era tiempo de que hicieras.

-Fey: Muy bien muy bien, pero para la próxima asegúrate de no gritarlo a todo pulmón.

-Wandaba: Ups… no me había dado cuenta, pero estoy seguro que nadie escuchó nada.

-Fey: Si tú lo dices jaja.

-Wandaba: Oye mejor vete a tu habitación, mañana aún debes ir a la secundaria ¿Verdad?

-Fey: Lo sé lo sé, aún pienso que hablas como si fueras mi padre jaja –Dijo sacándole la lengua mientras se marchaba–

Fey se había dirigido y cuando llegó, se cambió de ropa, se tumbó en su cama completamente cansado y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que algo se lo impidió.

-Fey: –Tomó su celular con un rostro de cansancio tremendo– « Me pregunto cuántas veces me ha pasado lo mismo… »

.

 _ **EN EL CHAT DE WHATSAPP**_

Kaneki: ¿Qué tal estás, Fey?

Fey: Pues estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, creo que esta es como la tercera vez que interrumpes.

Kaneki: Ups, lo siento jejeje mejor acostúmbrate)?

Fey: Nah, podría simplemente robarte tu celular y ya, en fin ¿Querías algo?

Kaneki: Eh eh eh mi celular no se toca que es sagrado y además lo que quería decirte es algo que tú ya has de saber.

Fey: ¿Qué cosa? Que yo sepa no sé nada.

Kaneki: ¿Acaso crees que no te vi abrazándote con Hinami chan?

Fey: Ehm… ¿En qué momento nos viste?

Kaneki: Jejeje solo estaba buscando algo, iba por el pasillo y ¡Puf! Los vi jijiji Nada mal nada mal amigo mío. *Aplausos*

Fey: N-No empieces o estás muerto

Kaneki: Jejeje solo estoy siendo sincero, además pienso que Hinami chan está siendo mucha más afectiva contigo que antes.

Fey: Exageras, solo estaba preocupada, estaba así por todos nosotros.

Kaneki: No seas negativo y si fuera como tú dices ¿Por qué solo te ha abrazado a ti? No fue así con ninguno de nosotros ¿Sabias?

Fey: Bueno… no lo sabía, en fin debo irme, adiós.

Kaneki: Estás huyendo... Jeje adiós.

Fey dejó su celular y rápidamente se fue a dormir aunque no le sirvió de mucho, al día siguiente en la secundaria estaba tan cansado que parecía un zombie. Se podría decir que casi no prestó atención y al final de la clase sus amigos fueron con él.

-Roko: Nee Nee Fey ¿Qué hiciste ayer que estas tan cansado?

-Fey: No hice nada, solo no dormí bien anoche. –Si había hecho algo pero no podía hablarles para nada sobre la emboscada–

-Alpha: No nos estarás ocultando algo ¿Certo?

-Fey: ¿Por qué habría de estar ocultándoles algo? Solo no dormí bien. –Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos–

-Saru: Apuesto a que tienes una noviecita y no nos lo has dicho jijiji.

-Fey: ¡C-Claro que no! –Gritó mientras le golpeó la cabeza a Saru, es como si todo el cansancio que tenía se hubiera esfumado–

-Gilis: ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a comer ramen después de clases? Para relajarnos un rato.

-Meia: Eso es una gran idea, Gilis san. –Después ambos se quedaban mirando y era como si empezaran a salir corazoncitos por todos lados, a eso todos les quedaron mirando raro–

-Roko: Ustedes dos son muy cursis.

-Beta: ¿Entonces iremos todos?

-Alpha: No creo que Gamma venga, le aburren estas cosas.

-Roko: ¡Pues iremos con o sin él que yo quiero ramen!

-Saru: Lo único que piensas es en comer, cerdita…

-Roko: ¿¡Qué dijiste!? –Dijo echa toda una furia–

-Saru: ¡Dije cerdita! –Ambos se miraban enojados fijamente, es como si se estuvieran matando con la mirada–

-Meia: Oigan ustedes dos no empiecen a pelear, la clase de historia está por empezar.

"¡Que aburrido!" –Gritaron Roko y Saru en forma sonora–

-Beta: ¡Vamos! Solo piensen en ramen y sobrevivirán a lo que queda del día.

"¡Ramen!" –Ambos fueron a sus asientos rápidamente y allí se quedaron esperando–

-Fey: Tal vez no debiste decirles eso…

-Beta: Bueno, no pensé que se lo tomarían en serio, solo era de broma.

-Alpha: A estas alturas ya deberíamos saber que con ellos no se puede bromear.

-Beta: Bueno bueno al menos estarán concentrados en clases.

-Gilis: ¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? ¿Ellos atentos en clases? –Estaba aguantándose la risa mientras que Beta no entendía muy bien el porqué de ello–

-Beta: Pues… mejor olvidemos eso que el Sensei ya llegó. –Corrió rápidamente hacia su asiento–

-Gilis: No te la creo, solo lo dijiste para escabullirte. –Al no creerle colocó una voz burlona–

-Fey: Creo que sería mejor que te dieras la vuelta. –Empezó a señalar atrás de Gilis–

-Sensei: Por si no lo notó la clase ya está por empezar, Gilis san.

-Gilis: ¿Eh? –Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el Sensei que lo miraba con una cara de seriedad, luego Gilis corrió velozmente hacia su asiento–

-Sensei: Si no hay más interrupciones podemos continuar con la clase.

Finalmente empezaron la clase la cual trascurrió de manera rápida al igual que el resto del día, al terminar la última clase Fey aún se encontraba sentado mirando hacia la ventana, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que la clase había terminado.

-Beta: ¡Fey! –Sorpresivamente le gritó al chico estando muy cerca de él–

-Fey: ¡Ay! Ya te dije que no me grites en el oído que me vas a dejar sordo.

-Beta: Es que si no lo hago no me escuchas, ya no eres como antes. –Dijo mientras ponía carita de perrito–

-Fey: ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Beta: P-Pues… bueno, para que dejes de pensar tanto! Solo vámonos. –Nerviosamente le toma del brazo para irse del lugar–

-Fey: Esta bien esta bien pero suéltame.

-Beta: Nah, mejor apresurémonos en salir que los demás nos están esperando.

-Fey: « ¿Por qué estará actuando tan raro? Ella nunca ha sido así… » –Cuando ambos salieron finalmente del edificio todos estaban allí esperando–

-Saru: ¡Al fin llegan! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Beta: Es que Fey estaba completamente en su mundo.

-Meia: No sé porque pero me cuesta creerles eso –Sin duda ella no les creyó para nada, empezó a reír levemente mientras ponía una cara picara–

-Fey: ¿Creerles? Pero si yo no he dicho nada.

-Roko: No importa que fue lo que hicieron supuestamente ¡yo solo quiero ramen!

-Saru: ¡Cierto! ¡Mejor vámonos! –Ambos se fueron corriendo velozmente al puesto de ramen–

-Alpha: Mejor pongámonos en marcha o quien sabe que lio harán esos dos.

Todo el grupo empezó a dirigirse hacia el puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku **(Hatsuki: Ps chicos y chicas creo que ya han notado que me gusta mucho Naruto)** Mientras caminaban se podía sentir un ambiente de mucha alegría y la más feliz era Beta quien estaba casi pegada a cierto chico, el cual no se sentía muy cómodo con eso. Todo estaba casi bien hasta que Meia se llevó a Beta y empezaron a hablar caminando más lejos de los chicos como para que no lograran oír nada.

-Beta: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estaba muy bien con ellos. –Dijo mientras empezaba a inflar los cachetes–

-Meia: No estabas bien con ellos, si no con "él"

-Beta: Eso no es cierto, estas alucinando.

-Meia: No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien que lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Fey que estas enamorada de él?

-Beta: Pues se lo diré cuando se me dé la gana, no creo que haya prisa.

-Meia: Mi estimada amiga estas siendo muy ingenua, solo ve y dile que lo amas cuando tengas la oportunidad o será demasiado tarde.

-Beta: Si lo haré pero no perderé ninguna oportunidad porque no se ve que él esté interesado en alguien más. –Al parecer ella estaba bastante segura de lo que decía y su amiga estaba rotundamente en desacuerdo–

-Meia: Solo tengo dos cosas que decirte y la primera es que tal vez tengas razón y no está enamorado de alguien más pero eso no significa que estará soltero por siempre o…

-Beta: ¿O qué? Dime en que piensas.

-Meia: O tal vez ya está enamorado, simple. –De un segundo a otro tomó de un tono alegre a uno de seriedad, para ella su amiga estaba completamente equivocada–

-Beta: No creo que eso sea posible.

-Meia: Tú misma dijiste que él estaba actuando de manera distinta hace tiempo, cabe la posibilidad de que sea por eso.

-Beta: B-Bueno… sigo diciendo que es imposible.

-Meia: Joder ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! Él es un gran chico y cualquier chica en su sano juicio querría estar con alguien como él. Es simpático, atento y hay que admitir que es lindo y si no haces algo rápido cualquier chica con un poco de confianza podría robarte al chico de tus sueños.

-Beta: No era necesario que me lo dijeras así ¿Pero que sugieres que haga? No quiero quedar en ridículo si llegara a rechazarme.

-Meia: De eso no te preocupes jejeje.

-Beta: Ehm ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Ladeó la cabeza sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que Meia le hablaba ¿Qué habrá hecho?–

-Meia: Que mejor manera de saber que siente el por ti que persuadir a su mejor amigo para conseguir un poco de información. –Dijo con una cara maliciosa–

-Beta: ¿No me digas que le contaste a Saru que Fey me gusta?

-Meia: Claro que no, de allí viene lo de persuadir.

.

 _ **INICIO FLASHBACK**_

Saru y Meia se encontraban solos escondidos atrás del edificio de la escuela ya que ella le había insistido a Saru todo el día que hablaran urgentemente después de clases sobre un pequeño tema.

-Saru: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan urgente como para hacerme venir aquí después de clases?

-Meia: No es nada importante, solo quería hablarte de un tema un poquito delicado…

-Saru: No me digas…. ¡Estás embarazada de Gilis! –Estaba completamente impactado, que ideas más locas tenía este chico–

-Meia: ¡Claro que no! Y no grites tan fuerte que después se crean malos entendidos. –Afirmó mientras le golpeaba fuertemente en el brazo–

-Saru: Golpeas muy duro… ¿Entonces que querías decirme?

-Meia: Tu eres el mejor amigo de Fey, tenía curiosidad sobre si él te ha dicho que si está enamorado de alguna chica.

-Saru: ¿Por qué quieres saber algo como eso?

-Meia: « Debo pensar bien lo que diré… no quiero que se ande montando películas » Solo me salió la curiosidad, después de todo ha estado actuando un poco raro ¿No crees?

-Saru: Que yo sepa no está enamorado de nadie, aunque me gustaría saber si es así…

-Meia: ¿Y si él ha decidido no decirte nada?

-Saru: No digas tonterías, somos mejores amigos y siempre nos contamos todo.

-Meia: Pues excelente, te propongo algo… consigue información respecto al tema y luego me dices.

-Saru: ¿Y qué ganaré yo si lo hago? –Ante el pequeño trato que le ofrecía Meia se cruza de brazos colocando una cara como si fuera de la mafia–

-Meia: Te daré un cupón para comer ramen gratis durante una semana.

-Saru: ¡Trato hecho!

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

.

-Beta: Solo espero que no haga alguna tontería…

-Meia: No te preocupes, si es a cambio de ramen nada puede salir mal

-Fey: Oigan, apresúrense que ya llegamos. –Sacó a ambas de su conversación gritando a lo lejos junto a los demás chicos–

-Beta: Tú no me das órdenes, tardaré todo el tiempo que quiera.

-Meia: « Que manera más rara de expresar su amor… »

Al ingresar al lugar Roko y Saru estaban allí diciendo que se habían tardado un montón de tiempo, luego de eso empezaron a comer relajadamente disfrutando de ese momento, el único que no estaba tan bien era Fey quien aunque no quisiera aún así comió recordando lo que Nishiki le había dicho, que solo tratara de no tener la comida mucho tiempo en la boca. Cuando se estaban marchando todos se empezaron a despedir y como se esperaba, Saru se iría con Fey.

-Meia: Pss Saru… –Estaba intentado llamar la atención del chico sin que nadie se diera cuenta para hablarle de cierta cosilla–

-Saru: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Meia: Recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día, consigue información…

-Saru: Arg, solo lo hago por el ramen, no me estarás mintiendo ¿Verdad?

-Meia: Claro que no, ahora solo vete y has lo que te digo.

-Saru: Esta bien… –Lo último que hizo fue lanzarle una mirada de intriga, al parecer no tenía su completa confianza en ella pero aún así lo haría y empezó a alejarse del lugar junto a Fey–

Ambos iban hablando alegremente y al pasar un par de minutos Saru finalmente se decidió a hablarle sobre lo que cierta peli rosa le había dicho, después de todo quería cumplir su sueño de comer todo el ramen que pueda.

-Saru: Oye Fey ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Algo insignificante.

-Fey: Pues no dejes tanto suspenso y suéltalo.

-Saru: Solo me preguntaba si… –No se encontraba muy seguro de hacerlo, solo se preguntaba si Meia tenía otras intenciones con esto, pero ya había introducido el tema y no podía dar marcha atrás– Que si ya te has interesado en una chica o algo parecido.

-Fey: ¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso? « ¿Acaso se me nota tanto en la cara que todos me preguntan lo mismo? »

-Saru: Solo se me dio la gana de preguntarte y ahora responde a mi pregunta.

-Fey: D-Digamos que no le presto mucha atención a eso por el momento…

Con la pregunta que le hizo su amigo se sonrojó un poco y empezó a rascarse la cabeza. Todos empezaban a preguntarle sobre ese tema, es como si tuviera la frase **"Estoy enamorado"** escrita en la frente.

-Saru: ¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de ello?

-Fey: Completamente seguro ¿No te tendrás algo entre manos? Te conozco hace mucho tiempo y a ti nunca te han importado este tipo de cosas.

-Saru: « Oh oh… está empezando a sospechar ¿Qué digo? » Orale mira la hora y tengo que irme a casa ¡Te veo mañana! –Se fue corriendo velozmente como si la mafia fuera detrás de él–

-Fey: Hmh… sin duda algo está planeando, mejor me apresuro en llegar a casa.

.

.

Saru seguía corriendo y corriendo creyendo que probablemente Fey lo había seguido, pasado ya casi los 5 minutos seguía corriendo y seguiría así de no ser porque algo lo detuvo.

-Meia: ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué te pasa que corres tanto? Ni que se te hubiera dado la gana de empezar a ser maratonista. –Casualmente caminaba por allí mientras Saru corría directamente hacia ella y al verlo lo tomó del brazo para detenerle–

-Saru: ¡Esto es por tu culpa! Le hablé de lo que me dijiste a Fey.

-Meia: No me digas que descubrió todo el plan… Bien idiota serás.

-Saru: ¡Claro que no! No me descubrió ya que soy tan genio que pude evadir el tema.

-Meia: ¿Así? ¿Y cómo lo hiciste "Súper Geniecito"? –Preguntó ella tomando un tono sarcástico, ella estaba segura de que Saru había hecho una idiotez–

-Saru: Bueno… ¡eso no importa! Ya hice lo que querías y teníamos un trato.

-Meia: Está bien, ten. –Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme y de allí sacó el cupón de ramen que había prometido y se lo entregó a Saru– Te dije que no te mentía.

-Saru: ¡Si! ¡Ven con papi!

-Meia: Ahora dime todo lo que sabes.

-Saru: No hay mucho que decir, le pregunté y dijo que no estaba interesado en nadie.

-Meia: « Eso es bueno… así Beta no tendrá dificultades, la única dificultad en esto es ella quien no se atreve a confesarse… »

-Saru: Pero sinceramente no le creí en lo absoluto.

-Meia: Espera ¿Qué diablos dijiste?

-Saru: Lo que escuchaste, no le creí en lo que me dijo.

-Meia: Pero tú me dijiste que como eran mejores amigos se contaban todo, entonces él no te mentiría.

-Saru: Lo sé pero esto es más complicado, él es demasiado cerrado para hablar de estos temas y en su caso yo haría lo mismo. Cuando le pregunté el dudo un poco y además se puso bastante nervioso.

-Meia: ¿Estás seguro de ello? Si te estas equivocando te juro que te hago pasar a mejor vida.

-Saru: Él es demasiado transparente sobre sus emociones, aunque intente ocultarlas siempre salta a la vista y si mis ojos no me fallan estoy seguro de haberlo visto sonrojarse.

-Meia: Muy bien… –Estaba completamente impactada, aún no procesaba bien todo lo que le había dicho–

-Saru: Si no hay nada más que quieras saber me voy, te veo mañana!

-Meia: Adiós.

Saru empezó a alejarse del lugar dejando allí a la peli rosa completamente confundida, no sabía si pensar en que Saru estaba equivocado o si en verdad estaba en lo correcto. Rápidamente sacó su celular.

.

 _ **EN EL CHAT DE WHATSAPP**_

"Meia chan": Oye Beta ha surgido un gran problemón.

"La malévola Beta": ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Saru lo hechó a perder todo?

"Meia chan": Es algo respecto a eso pero no tengo ganas de hablarlo por celular, mañana es fin de semana así que reunámonos.

"La malévola Beta": ¿Tan urgente es? Me da flojera… ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?

"Meia chan": ¡No! Nos reuniremos mañana y si es necesario te arrastraré fuera de tu casa.

"La malévola Beta": Esta bien esta bien, no tienes que ponerte con esa actitud.

"Meia chan": Ven mañana en la mañana a mi casa.

"La malévola Beta": Creo que estas exagerando un poco… ¿No puede ser en la tarde?

"Meia chan": ¡En la mañana dije!

"La malévola Beta": Esta bien, que mal humor tienes, entonces bye.

"Meia chan": ¡Bye! Más te vale venir…

Meia guardó nuevamente su celular en su bolsillo y empezó a dirigirse hacia su casa, para ella este tema era una urgencia y alguien tenía que actuar, si no era Beta entonces ella misma lo haría. No dejaría que su amiga perdiera al chico de sus sueños por ser tan terca ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Será Beta capaz de llamar la atención de Fey?

 **CONTINUARÁ….**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level 5 mientras que los de Tokyo Ghoul pertenecen a Sui Ishida._

 _Este será el último capítulo de hoy :3 ya pasado mañana publicaré los siguientes dos._

 ** _¡A LEER!_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: Detectives del amor**_

Al día siguiente cierta chica se encontraba como un muerto viviente por haberse levantado muy temprano porque si no lo hacía se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, después de apenas haberse duchado y vestido se encontraba desayunando hasta que su celular empezó a sonar.

-Beta: ¿Diga? –Contestó mientras bostezaba–

-Meia: ¿¡En dónde carajos estás!? ¡Te estás tardando demasiado!

-Beta: ¿Qué te tomaste para decir esas tonterías? Son las 10 AM

-Meia: Pues para la próxima levántate más temprano, necesitamos hablar urgentemente.

-Beta: No te quejes que esto es lo más temprano que me he levantado, deberías estar agradecida por ello.

-Meia: Si si si lo que tú digas ¿En cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Beta: Estaré allí en un rato, bye.

Beta terminó su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Meia, al llegar el recibimiento no fue como esperaba.

-Meia: ¡Al fin llegas! Entra rápido. –Antes de poder darle tiempo de responder ya la había jalado del brazo y llevado hasta su habitación– ¡Ahora siéntate!

-Beta: Ok… –Simplemente obedeció y se sentó sobre la cama– ¿Estás cien por ciento segura de que no te tomaste nada? Ahora solo habla rápido que esto me aburre.

-Meia: No importa cuando empiece, mis padres no estarán hoy y estaremos discutiendo esto todo el día si es necesario.

-Beta: ¡Ya! ¡Solo ve al punto!

-Meia: Ok ok… ahora mismo estamos en un momento crítico. –Mientras empezaba a hablar caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación–

-Beta: ¿Y qué sucede?

-Meia: Pues, Saru ya hizo su parte de conseguir información para nosotras y no vamos para nada bien.

-Beta: ¡Solo dime que te dijo! Tienes una gran tendencia a extender mucho las cosas. –Dijo mientras bostezaba completamente aburrida, no le daba importancia al tema para nada–

-Meia: Según él, Fey no está interesado en ninguna chica.

-Beta: Supongo que vas a decirme que debo aprovechar eso ¿No?

-Meia: ¡No! –Sorpresivamente dejó de caminar y se sentó en una silla que había en su habitación– Pero Saru piensa que él está mintiendo ¿Y eso qué significa?

-Beta: Pues no sé, tú dímelo.

-Meia: ¡Él ya está encadenado a otra chica! Ósea que estas por perder.

-Beta: Oh… ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Aún que no se notara mucho, en el fondo ella había empezado a deprimirse un poco–

-Meia: Primero debemos saber si es verdad, así que vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo y lo seguiremos sin que se dé cuenta.

-Beta: ¿Para qué le pediste ayuda a Saru si no confiarás en lo que dijo?

-Meia: No es que no confíe pero no estaría mal sacarse las dudas jiji. –Empezó a frotarse las manos mientras reía malévolamente–

-Beta: ¿Y qué pasa si no descubrimos nada?

-Meia: Ya pensaremos en algo ¡pongámonos en marcha!

-Beta: Entonces vayamos a su casa, obviamente estará allí a estas horas.

-Meia: ¡Aja! Al fin te estas interesando en el tema amiga mía.

-Beta: ¿Sabes? Estando sentada en esa silla y hablando así pareces de la mafia, ahora te voy a decir padrino.

-Meia: Olvídalo y vámonos.

Salieron rápidamente y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Fey, si no llegara a estar allí entonces Wandaba les diría donde estaba, al llegar solamente tocaron la puerta y esperaron alguna respuesta.

-Wandaba: Hola chicas.

-Meia: ¿Qué tal? Ehm, nos preguntábamos si Fey seguía aquí.

-Wandaba: Pues lamentablemente no está, salió hace un rato.

-Beta: ¿Por casualidad no sabrás donde esta?

-Wandaba: Pues… –No sabía si decirles donde se encontraba, obviamente estaba en Anteiku y no creía demasiado conveniente enviarlas allí– No, lo siento pero no se a donde fue.

-Meia: Muy bien, adiós. –Wandaba cerró la puerta y dejaron el lugar, mientras caminaban Beta empezó a hablar–

-Beta: Si no está en su casa… ¿Entonces donde estará?

-Meia: Salió demasiado temprano…

-Beta: ¡Claro! ¡Él sale demasiado temprano pero cuando se trata de mi es demasiado tarde!

-Meia: ¡Shh! Ya debemos empezar a preocuparnos, no creo que este con los chicos porque todos tenían cosas que hacer hoy ¡entonces podría estar con alguna chica! –Gritó sorprendida con las manos en las mejillas–

-Beta: Tal vez él también tenía algo que hacer…

-Meia: No lo creo, recuerdo que él dijo que no tenía nada que hacer el fin de semana. No nos rendiremos ahora! Vamos a buscarlo por toda la ciudad si es necesario!

-Beta: ¡Aish! Que flojera… –Se quejó mientras bajaba la cabeza–

-Meia: No me importa que seas más floja que una tortuga con embarazo, vamos a buscarlo aunque tú no quieras! Después de todo esto es por tu conveniencia. –La tomó del brazo mientras empezaba a buscar, caminaron y caminaron hasta que se detuvieron–

-Beta: Hmh ¿Qué tal si está aquí? –Llamó la atención de Meia y esta al darse vuelta vio que Beta señalaba una cafetería llamada "Anteiku"–

-Meia: Pues… no lo creo ¿Qué haría Fey en una cafetería?

-Beta: Y yo que sé pero ¿No valdría la pena revisar?

-Meia: No creo que este allí, mejor busquemos por otro lado.

-Beta: Si tú lo dices. –Dejaron el lugar y volvieron a empezar su búsqueda–

Después de varios minutos buscando y buscando finalmente no tuvieron éxito, seguían sin encontrarle así que decidieron rendirse y se fueron a casa de Padrino chan ya que el cielo estaba empezando a atardecer.

-Meia: ¡No lo encontramos por ningún lado! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? Es como si el mundo se lo hubiera tragado.

-Beta: Estoy muy segura de que te preocupaste por nada… ha de estar haciendo algo importante. –Finalmente se desinteresó del tema y se recostó sobre la cama de Meia–

-Meia: ¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada?

-Beta: Si tanto te importa el tema pregúntale cuando volvamos a clases y problema resuelto.

-Meia: Hmh –Se sienta nuevamente en la silla– Tal vez sea una buena idea… haré que escupa la verdad… muajaja.

-Beta: Retiro lo dicho, ahora no eres solo el padrino, ahora eres el padrino demente.

-Meia: ¡Shh! Tú no te quedes tan tranquila que mañana es domingo y también vamos a tratar de buscarlo.

-Beta: ¡No! Que flojera… –Se levanta de golpe mientras se quejaba–

-Meia: Quéjate todo lo que quieras amiga mía, haremos lo que yo diga muaja.

-Beta: Esta bien… que fastidiosa…

Cuando Fey había regresado a casa el cielo ya estaba oscurecido, había salido desde muy temprano y pasó todo el día junto a Kaneki o Hinami.

-Fey: Wandaba ¿Estás aquí?

-Wandaba: Por poco creí que no vendrías.

-Fey: Bueno ya estoy aquí.

-Wandaba: Por cierto, Beta y Meia vinieron a buscarte poco tiempo después de que te fueras.

-Fey: ¿Así? ¿Te dijeron que querían? –Preguntó completamente confundido, ellas no hacían ese tipo de cosas y solo pensaba que estarían tramando esas dos–

-Wandaba: Realmente no, se marcharon demasiado rápido. ¡Ah! –Después de haberse quedado en silencio unos segundos gritó sin motivo alguno y así sorprendiendo a Fey–

-Fey: ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?

-Wandaba: Había olvidado decirte que hace unos días unos ghouls atacaron a "El dorado"

-Fey: Ehm –No esperaba que él se enterara de ese asunto o al menos no aún– Pues ni modo, me iré a mi habitación.

-Wandaba: Adiós, yo debo salir y tal vez vuelva tarde.

-Fey: Ok, adiós. –Rápidamente se fue a su habitación dejando allí a Wandaba preguntándose a si mismo cierto cosita–

-Wandaba: « Me pregunto si tendrá que ver en algo con eso… Meh, mejor me voy, solo pienso en idioteces. »

Cuando el día lunes había llegado Meia y Beta estaban completamente pensativas mientras trataban de ubicar a su objetivo mientras caminaban hasta su salón. Cuando vieron a Fey sentado en su asiento hablando con Roko y Saru rápidamente corrieron hasta él.

"¡Tú!" –Gritaron ambas aparentemente molestas–

-Fey: ¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa? ¿Acaso hice algo? –No entendía para nada por qué ellas estaban así–

-Meia: Fuimos a buscarte a tu casa el fin de semana muy temprano y no estabas allí…

-Beta: Te buscamos por todas partes por dos días seguidos y no te encontramos…

"¿¡Dónde estabas!?" –Volvieron a gritar ambas al mismo tiempo–

-Fey: Pues... ¿Y por qué les importa tanto donde estaba? –Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema, si contaba que estaba haciendo no lo dejarían en paz–

-Beta: ¡Solo dinos que hacías!

-Fey: Cosas que a ustedes no les importa.

-Meia: Descubriremos que lo que hacías de una forma u otra…

"¡Haremos cualquier cosa!" –Volvieron a gritar ambas como locas–

-Roko: Ustedes si que son un par de metiches ¿Qué es tan interesante que quieren saber?

-Beta: Hablas como si supieras algo… –Empezó a mirarla fijamente en un intento de obtener información–

-Roko: Pues…

.

 _ **INICIO FLASKBACK**_

Roko caminaba por las calles de Tokio tranquilamente un día sábado por la tarde, aunque no estuviera en compañía de nadie se la pasaba bastante bien teniendo un rato para si sola.

-Roko: « ¡Kya! ¡Este helado esta delicioso! Debería volver el helado mi comida diaria… »

Iba comiendo un gran helado de frambuesa y mientras caminaba solo veía de reojo las tiendas con las que se topaba, hasta que se encontró con algo que la sorprendió un poco.

-Roko: « ¿¡Pero qué carajos es lo que estoy viendo!? » –¿Qué será lo que habrá visto que era tan impresionante? No había visto nada más ni nada menos que a Fey dentro de una cafetería hablando con una chica de cabello corto y castaño– « Al parecer se la está pasando bien… ahorita me pregunto si debería contar el chisme. »

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

.

-Meia: ¿Y bien? ¿Sabes o no sabes algo? –Preguntó con una gran cara de intriga, estaba completamente segura de que ella sabía algo–

-Saru: No importa cuanto tarde, de todas formas esta niña no es buena guardando secretos jiji.

-Roko: ¡Tú cállate! –Le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente–

-Saru: Sin duda todos tienen algo con mi cabeza que siempre me golpean… –Se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza–

-Roko: Tú mismo te lo buscas ¡baka!

-Beta: A nadie le importa que pase con la cabeza de Saru, ya solo dinos todo lo que sabes!

-Roko: Ehm… –Se quedó unos segundos pensando en si contar o no lo que había visto, luego miró de reojo a Fey quien la miraba un poco confundido–

-Fey: « No me digan que ella sabe algo… si se enteró estaré frito… »

-Roko: Nop, no sé nada.

-Beta: ¿Entonces por qué te la pensaste tanto?

-Roko: ¡Porque quise molestar y ya! Yo no sé nada. –Afirmó mientras se cruzaba de brazos– « Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirlo... »

-Fey: « ¡Alabada sea! »

-Meia: Ok… si nos estas mintiendo aún así nos enteraremos y tú! –Gritó dirigiendo su mirada directamente al peliverde– Descubriré que es lo que estás tramando! Que te entre bien en tu cabezota.

-Fey: Si si mejor vayan a sus asientos que ya llegó el Sensei.

Luego todos se fueron a sus asientos rápidamente y empezaron la clase la cual no estaba demasiado interesante pero lo que le molestaba a Fey era otra cosa, se podía sentir como ciertas chicas lo miraban por atrás echas una furia y así fue por el resto del día. Cuando las clases finalmente terminaron Saru y Fey nuevamente se fueron juntos.

-Fey: Hoy fue el día más difícil que he tenido…

-Saru: Te lo creo, parecía como si esas dos te estuvieran acosando jaja. –Empezó a reírse y a la vez le daba palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo– Pero es extraño que de repente se interesen en tu vida de esa manera.

-Fey: Y que lo digas…

-Saru: Hmh… Dime ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana que a ellas les importa tanto?

-Fey: Pues… –Saru era su mejor amigo y no estaría mal contarle, después de todo no es como si fuera algo malo… pero sabía muy bien que lo molestaría– Solo salí a dar una vuelta…

-Saru: ¿Así?

-Fey: Si.

-Saru: ¿Tú solo? –Preguntaba y preguntaba mientras iba tomando un tono más serio–

-Fey: Si, solo.

-Saru: ¿En serio saliste tú solo a dar una vuelta? a ti no te gusta estar mucho tiempo solo… –Su curiosidad lo superaba, estaba intrigado por saber más sobre el tema–

-Fey: Bueno esta vez se me dio por salir solo. –Él sabía muy bien lo que su amigo intentaba, así que trataba de desviar un poco el tema–

-Saru: ¿No habrás salido con alguien por casualidad? Digamos… ¿Alguna amiga tuya?

-Fey: Y-Ya te dije que estaba solo… –La pregunta que le había hecho Saru hizo que su cara empezará a delatarlo poco a poco, había recordado que estaba con Hinami y simplemente desvió la mirada–

-Saru: ¡Pues tú actitud me está diciendo otra cosa! –Gritó mientras lo señalaba mientras aguantaba la risa– Estoy seguro de que mientes! Ahora dime que hiciste.

-Fey: Y-Yo… –No sabía porque desviaba tanto el asunto, después de todo solo se quedó hablando con Hinami, pero aún así encontró una forma de escape– ¡Oh! ¡Me llegó un mensaje y debo irme! ¡Adiós! –Dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar–

-Saru: ¡Estás huyendo! ¡Cobarde!

Después de haber corrido unos minutos finalmente se detuvo, no era la mejor excusa pero era lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento para poder escapar. Es más, apuesta a que Saru ni siquiera se la creyó ya que había sacado su celular para que su excusa pareciera más creíble, pero estaba completamente sin batería.

-Fey: Sin duda tengo que dejar de ser tan obvio… –Dijo mientras suspiraba y Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa hasta que se le ocurrió ir a dar una vuelta a Anteiku–

Después de haber tenido un día tan agotador decidió pasar un rato con Kaneki o Hinami para levantarse el ánimo, cuando entró al local se quedó completamente sorprendido y todos se encontraban limpiando el gran desastre que se había causado de una forma desconocida para él, pero había alguien que no estaba presente.

-Irimi: ¡Fey kun! ¡Estás bien! –Gritó con alegría y todos se voltearon a mirarlo muy sorprendidos–

-Hinami: ¡Fey! –Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se abrazó fuertemente a él completamente preocupada, lo había abrazado tan fuerte que Fey casi pierde el equilibrio–

-Fey: ¿Hinami? –Pudo notar que mientras se acercaba a él, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas–

-Hinami: Estábamos muy preocupados por ti… –Se separó de él y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas–

-Nishiki: ¿¡Y tú donde diablos estabas!? Te llamamos a tú teléfono miles de veces.

-Fey: Lo siento, pero mi teléfono se quedó sin batería… –Todos estaban realmente alterados ¿Qué fue lo que habrá sucedido?–

-Koma: Nos alegra de que estés bien, nos habíamos preocupado.

-Fey: ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Koma: Aogiri vino y destrozó el lugar…

-Fey: ¿Aogiri? No entiendo de lo me están hablando.

-Yoshimura: Ahora mismo te lo explicaremos, ellos son ghouls con una gran agilidad y son muy poderosos.

-Fey: Pero ¿Por qué vendrían solo a destrozar el lugar?

-Touka: Venían con un objetivo, secuestraron a Kaneki… –Dijo con una cara de tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada–

Sin duda estaba confundido, de un momento a otro sin previo aviso todo se encontraba de cabeza. Aún no entendía que tenía que ver él en toda esta historia.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado los capítulos 11 y 12 de la historia, son bienvenid s a dejar algún review y para más noticias consultar en mi página de Facebook "Hatsuki Tomoko" y allí yo con mis memes locos(?)_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!  
¡Hatsuki chan se despide! ¡Sayo! OuO_


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola hola! Aquí yo tan puntual como siempre... y digo aquí porque no fue así exactamente en jaja ¡En fin! ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? Espero que que bien TuT_

 ** _~ = Susurros  
_** ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13: Eres la luz que ilumina mi vida**_

Después de haber ido a Anteiku con la pequeña intención de pasar un rato con sus amigos, presenció un gran desastre y las malas noticias seguían viniendo arrasando como un huracán.

-Fey: ¿Cómo que le secuestraron? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Touka: Les pareció un "caso único" ya que era mitad ghoul…

-Fey: Entonces… –En ese momento empezó a entender en que tenía que ver él en todo el asunto–

-Koma: También eres mitad ghoul, ellos esperaban a que estuvieras aquí también para llevarte con ellos junto con Kaneki…

-Nishiki: Así que tuviste demasiada suerte en este caso.

-Hinami: Tratamos de llamarte a tu teléfono y como no contestabas sacamos conclusiones… –Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza completamente afectada, él simplemente se sorprendió de la situación en la que se encontraban–

-Fey: ¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer ahora? ¿Qué pasará con Kaneki?

-Yoshimura: Por ahora no podemos hacer nada. –Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, había aparecido de una forma muy inesperada–

-Nishiki: ¿Por qué? ¡Deberíamos ir ahora mismo a partirles la cara!

-Yoshimura: No debemos actuar sin pensar o la situación podría empeorar, hay que ser pacientes. –Dijo con completa tranquilidad a lo que a Touka le molestó de una forma que nadie se imaginaria–

-Touka: ¿¡Cómo puede hablar con tanta tranquilidad!? ¡Nos estas diciendo que no hagamos nada mientras que le podrían estar haciendo un montón de mierdas a Kaneki!

-Koma: Touka san… deberías calmarte un poco.

-Touka: ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me calme? ¡Están actuando como si no les importara lo que le pase a él! –Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo ella ya se había ido del lugar irradiando furia, generando un gran silencio detrás suya–

-Nishiki: Si no vamos a hacer nada entonces mejor me voy… –Dijo con completa seriedad y dejó el lugar tranquilamente–

-Yoshimura: Pueden irse si así lo desean, se hablará más del asunto mañana. –Dicho esto dejó el lugar e ingresó al interior del edificio, por tal situación todos se fueron y el último que quedó fue Fey–

-Fey: Pues… será mejor que yo también me vaya, ya se está haciendo tarde…

-Hinami: ¿Estás seguro? ¿Vas a estar bien verdad?

-Fey: Por supuesto, no creo que se aparezcan para tratar de llevarme. « Al menos eso creo… »

-Hinami: O-Ok.

-Fey: Tú siempre me dices que no me desanime, entonces tú no lo hagas ahora. –Se acercó y volvió a posar su mano sobre la cabeza de ella– Ya te dije que voy a estar bien.

-Hinami: Muy bien, Adiós.

Después de despedirse se marchó del lugar y como el cielo ya estaba oscurecido empezó a acelerar el paso, aunque le había dicho que estaría bien a la pequeña Hinami aún así dudaba un poco y prefirió asegurarse.

-Fey: Me pregunto si este día podría llegar a ser peor… –Cuando llegó finalmente a casa pudo notar que al entrar todas las luces estaban apagadas y había un gran silencio–

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo lentamente esperando a que Wandaba le estuviera esperando. Llegó hasta la sala principal y pudo divisar a alguien pero por la oscuridad no podía ver muy bien, aunque obviamente no era Wandaba.

-Asurei: ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Fey –Era su padre, quien estaba sentado en un sofá y poseía una expresión de seriedad mientras miraba a su hijo–

-Fey: Por si no lo sabias siempre llego alrededor de esta hora, si tan solo estuvieras más tiempo aquí lo sabrías. –Dijo completamente serio mientras encendía la luz y miraba a su padre fijamente–

Después de todo el asunto de los Second Stage Children, Asurei volvió a vivir con Fey pero no generó gran cambio, este nunca estuvo allí. Era como si después de todo él nunca hubiera vuelto, todo seguía igual pero se generó una gran tensión entre ambos.

-Fey: En cualquier caso ¿Para qué viniste? Normalmente deberías estar trabajando a estas horas.

-Asurei: Solo vine a ver como estaban ustedes dos ¿Tiene que haber una razón para poder ver a mi único hijo?

-Fey: No me vengas con eso de nuevo que sabes muy bien que no es así, mejor dime que quieres para terminar con esto de una maldita vez.

Aunque su padre dijera eso con tanta naturalidad, Fey sabía muy bien que no era cierto, él siempre venía cuando necesitaba algo y eso le molestaba enormemente.

-Asurei: Desde todo este asunto de los ghouls has sido bastante mal educado, si no mal recuerdo no te he crie así.

-Fey: Tsk, hablas como si en verdad me hubieras criado. –Dijo rechistando entre dientes–

-Asurei: ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó alzando la voz, aunque había escuchado muy bien lo que su hijo había dicho–

-Fey: Lo que escuchaste… Tú jamás estuviste presente ¡solo me abandonaste y me dejaste a mi suerte!

-Asurei: ¡No me hables con ese tono! –Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá– Yo siempre he estado presente en tu vida.

-Fey: No me hagas reír, no me "cuidaste" como tú dices, yo me valí por mi solo y desde que volviste a vivir aquí solo has estado presente en temas de dinero.

-Asurei: ¡Aún así sigo siendo tú padre! De no ser por mi no seguirías aquí.

-Fey: Ni siquiera escuchas lo que estás diciendo… ¡Aquí el único que me ayudado a sido Wandaba! Y a decir verdad lo considero como mi padre más a él que a ti.

-Asurei: ¡Deja de ser tan insolente! –Gritó mientras empezaba a acercarse a Fey realmente muy enojado, es como si fuera a golpearle pero él no temía de ello–

-Wandaba: Ustedes dos nunca pueden hablar civilizadamente… –Ambos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada de la habitación y como siempre, Wandaba llegaba en el momento justo– No ha habido ninguna vez en la que estén tranquilos, será mejor que te tranquilices un poco, Fey.

-Fey: Tsk, bien…

Él sabía muy bien las intenciones de Wandaba, siempre que él terminaba en una discusión con su padre aquel oso azul se interponía para que la discusión no llegara más lejos, si él no los frenaba en cualquier momento podrían recurrir a los golpes.

-Asurei: Al parecer solo tú puedes frenar la actitud que tiene este chico, a veces me pregunto si debí abandonarlo de verdad.

-Wandaba: ¡Asurei! –Gritó mientras miraba al hombre como si estuviera a punto de explotar, no es como si tuviera una paciencia de acero, pero no fue exactamente él quien explotó…–

-Fey: Nadie te obligaba a cuidar de mi… Ojala… ¡ojala fuera Kinako quien siguiera viva y no tú!

-Wandaba: ¡Espera! Fey… –No pudo lograr decir nada ya que él se había ido corriendo y pudo escuchar como sonaba el portonazo al cerrar la puerta de su habitación–

-Asurei: Ahora que veo que es imposible hablar con él, entonces hablaré contigo.

-Wandaba: ¿Qué? –Su paciencia ya estaba llegando al límite, no podía creer que después de tal discusión siguiera como si no le importara el asunto en lo absoluto–

-Asurei: Solo vine a comprobar algo, como ya has de saber "El dorado" fue atacado por un grupo de ghouls ¿No sabrás algo por casualidad?

-Wandaba: ¿Me estas queriendo decir que si Fey tiene algo que ver en esto? Como puedes atreverte a dudar de él…

-Asurei: Eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿Sabes algo si o no?

-Wandaba: ¡No! Él no haría algo así. –Dijo demostrando firmeza a Asurei–

-Asurei: En ese caso me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. –Estaba empezando a alejarse lentamente hacia la entrada de la habitación y así poder irse de allí–

-Wandaba: Aunque si lo hubiera hecho… tendría sus razones.

-Asurei: ¿Qué dices?

-Wandaba: Tú en esta casa eres invisible, nunca has estado cuando él más te ha necesitado y como siempre solo estas económicamente. Si vas a seguir así mejor ni te aparezcas por aquí, solo has lo de siempre y ahórranos todas estas molestias.

-Asurei: Tsk –Sin dar respuesta alguna siguió caminando y salió del lugar–

.

.

Fey se encontraba sentado en su cama cubriéndose un ojo con una de sus manos, se sentía profundamente frustrado. Estaba resistiendo las ganas llorar y algunas cuantas lagrimas sobresalían de sus ojos verdes.

-Wandaba: Fey ¿Puedo pasar?

-Fey: –Rápidamente se limpió los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta de la secundaria que aun traía puesta– Pasa.

-Wandaba: Fey… –Para él era muy fácil de ver, podía ver como los ojos del chico estaban un poco rojos y luego empezó a caminar hacia él– ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Fey: ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –Preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada, no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía en ese momento–

-Wandaba: Sé perfectamente que no estás bien.

Antes de su accidente siempre que Fey peleaba con su padre terminaba estando en su habitación completamente furioso, pero desde entonces trataba de no mostrar emoción alguna y esta vez Wandaba vio que él no podía, lo que había dicho su padre fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

-Fey: Ya estoy cansado de todo esto… No puedo seguir soportando a alguien que sé que no me desea en su vida. –Trataba de hablar con firmeza pero poco a poco su voz empezaba quebrarse–

-Wandaba: Entiendo como te sientes, pero él no puede desaparecer así como así, solo ignóralo. Tú no estás solo, me tienes a mi.

-Fey: –Volteo a mirarlo un poco sorprendido– Si… gracias.

-Wandaba: Ya que estamos hablando… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Fey: Si ¿Qué pasa?

-Wandaba: Pues… ¿Es cierto lo que escuché? ¿Qué me consideras como un padre?

.

 _ **INICIO FLASHBACK**_

Luego de un largo día trabajando junto al Dr. Arno había vuelto finalmente a casa un poco tarde por estar ayudándolo a perfeccionar sus más recientes inventos. Al entrar notó que solo había una luz encendida y que provenían voces de allí, pudo divisar muy bien de quienes se trataban.

-Wandaba: « Nuevamente están discutiendo… será mejor que vaya con ellos » –Mientras se acercaba logró escuchar algo proveniente de cierto chico que le sorprendió bastante–

-Fey: Ni siquiera escuchas lo que dices… ¡Aquí el único que me ayudado a sido Wandaba! Y a decir verdad lo considero como mi padre más a él que a ti.

Se quedó un rato paralizado sin poder hacer nada, estaba sorprendido por lo que le había escuchado decir al chico y con tanta seguridad.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.

-Fey: Así que estabas escuchándonos desde antes…

-Wandaba: ¿Entonces es cierto lo que dijiste? –Como respuesta Fey solo asintió con la cabeza–

-Fey: Cuando más necesitaba apoyo… siempre estuviste para dármelo, has estado conmigo en todo momento… –Luego se limitó solamente a bajar la cabeza, con lo que él había dicho Wandaba se había conmovido–

-Wandaba: Pues, sinceramente no sé que decirte… no me lo esperaba. Pero me alegra que pienses así de mi.

-Fey: ¿En serio? –Dijo levantando la vista hacia su amigo–

-Wandaba: ¿Por qué habría de estar mintiéndote? Entonces de ahora en adelante te diré hijo jeje.

-Fey: Jaja tampoco exageres.

Ahora en vez de un ambiente lleno de dolor y tristeza pasó a uno completamente lleno de felicidad, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la situación en la que se encontraban todos los demás era crítica, aún debían discutir sobre ello al día siguiente el cual era día sábado.

Al día siguiente todos ya se encontraban en Anteiku esperando a que Yoshimura san apareciera y cuando finalmente llegó todo empezó de mala manera.

-Nishiki: A la hora que llegas, más le vale que no nos haya reunido aquí para solo decirnos que hay que ser pacientes y todas esas idioteces.

-Yoshimura: Y no será así, ahora que las cosas están más calmadas podemos hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Touka: Hmh. –No llevaban ni dos minutos hablando y ella ya estaba completamente cabreada, lo único que quería hacer era salir y entrar en acción lo más pronto posible–

-Yoshimura: Lo que diré será muy breve, no dejaremos a Kaneki abandonado a su suerte.

-Irimi: ¿Quiere decir que iremos a rescatarlo?

-Yoshimura: Exactamente, así que pensé en que nos dividiéramos en grupos, el cual tendrá una tarea diferente al otro.

-Koma: Está hablando como si tuviera todo planeado desde antes.

-Yoshimura: De hecho estas en lo correcto, no me estaba quedando de brazos cruzando sin hacer nada, aunque así lo pareciera. –Mientras decía eso le dio una mirada neutral a Touka–

-Touka: Solo vayamos al punto de todo esto ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Yoshimura: Dependiendo las habilidades de cada uno los dividiré en tres grupos, el grupo uno será Touka, Nishiki y Uta, el grupo dos será Koma, Irimi y Tsukiyama quien no está presente en este momento.

-Fey: ¿Quién es Tsukiyama?

-Nishiki: Eso no importa, solamente te diré que es un tipo completamente desagradable, me cuesta creer que trabajará con nosotros.

-Touka: Además, no creo que sea demasiado conveniente que este en entre nosotros.

-Fey: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Touka: Es un lunático, al igual que Aogiri le parece un caso único que Kaneki sea mitad ghoul y trató de devorarlo, yo que tú cuidaría mis espaldas.

-Fey: « Últimamente si que estoy de mala suerte… espero que este tipo no sea un problema. »

-Yoshimura: Aunque él trabaje junto a nosotros aún así estará siendo vigilado, en fin el último grupo será Fey, Hinami y Yomo ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con los grupos?

-Uta: Pues por mi no hay inconveniente. –A continuación todos los demás asintieron y prosiguieron con la reunión–

-Yoshimura: Para no perder más tiempo anunciaré ahora mismo la tarea de cada grupo, el grupo uno se encargará de adentrarse al lugar en el que esta Kaneki como prisionero durante la batalla. El grupo dos se ocupará de infiltrarse en el lugar haciéndose pasar como uno de ellos y cuando entremos en acción simplemente deberán enfrentarles.

-Nishiki: Pff, al menos no deberé hacer nada tan complicado, aún así haré lo que me digan.

-Yoshimura: Y el grupo tres se encargará de cubrir la vigilancia del CCG, con el alboroto que se armará en el lugar no cabe duda que ellos se presentarán, por medio de unos woki tokis nos informarán todo lo que puedan sobre ellos.

-Yomo: Entendido.

Fey y Hinami asintieron y luego se quedaron en completo silencio, cierto chico esperaba poder hacer algo más importante para poder rescatar a su amigo.

-Yoshimura: Y yo me encargaré de retener la atención de los CCG durante el combate.

-Koma: ¿Cuándo empezaremos con todo esto? Yoshimura san

-Yoshimura: Hoy mismo, el grupo dos se encargará de infiltrarse ¿Pueden iniciar con ello?

"¡Si!" –Afirmaron Koma e Irimi bastante decididos–

-Yoshimura: En ese caso pueden retirarse, deben prepararse para iniciar con su trabajo, ya le he avisado a Tsukiyama antes y no hay inconveniente. –Instantáneamente ambos dejaron el lugar–

-Uta: ¿Qué haremos el resto de nosotros?

-Yoshimura: De momento nada, habrá que esperar a que la infiltración salga con éxito, antes de que ellos partan se les entregará unos woki tokis para que nos mantengan informados de lo que sucede.

-Nishiki: Entonces esta reunión ya se terminó ¿No es así?

-Yoshimura: Estás en lo correcto, ya pueden marcharse.

Poco a poco los demás que aún estaban presentes en el lugar empezaron a marcharse, todo estaba mejorando por el hecho de ya tener una estrategia para poder salvar a uno de sus compañeros, Kaneki.

Hinami quería ir a hablar con Fey para preguntarle que opinaba de lo hablado en la reunión, pero a medida que se le iba acercando pudo notar que algo no andaba muy bien en él ese día.

-Hinami: Hola Fey. –Dijo naturalmente esperando una respuesta del chico pero no fue así, estaba completamente hundido en sus pensamientos. En su rostro se podía ver que algo le preocupaba y para llamar su atención Hinami colocó su mano en el hombro del chico– ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Fey: ¿Q-Qué? Si, estoy bien. –Cuando finalmente volvió en si, sacudió un poco la cabeza–

-Hinami: No me mientas, algo te pasa ¿No quieres hablar de ello?

-Fey: Te aseguro que no es nada importante, solo son ideas mías. –Después del asunto con su padre, aún seguía un poco desanimado–

-Hinami: Muy bien… solo te diré que puedes venir conmigo si necesitas hablar de ello.

-Fey: Esta bien, gracias–Instantáneamente empezó a sonreír–

-Hinami: Pues ¿Qué piensas de lo que nos tocó hacer?

-Fey: Sinceramente hubiera preferido hacer algo más importante… pero me conformo.

-Hinami: A mi también me gustaría poder ayudar a Kaneki oni chan pero… digamos que en los entrenamientos no me ha ido muy bien.

-Fey: ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Creí que tú y Touka se lo estaban llevando bien.

-Hinami: No he podido progresar mucho, sigo casi igual… –De haber estado a una actitud feliz pasó a una un poco triste, había empezado a deprimirse– Soy demasiado débil.

-Fey: No creo que seas débil y te estas subestimando, estoy seguro de que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

-Hinami: ¿En serio lo crees?

-Fey: Por supuesto, deberías dejar de pensar tan negativamente.

-Hinami: Hmh… Tienes toda la razón, trataré de esforzarme más de ahora en adelante jeje.

Y como era de esperarse, vuelve a abrazarle afectivamente pero este ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse ya que lo hacía mucho últimamente. Pero hubo algo que realmente lo sorprendió, ella le había dado un dulce beso en la mejilla al chico haciéndolo sonrojar enormemente y luego ella acabó con el abrazo.

-Fey: Ehm, n-no hay de que…

-Hinami: Te conozco hace bastante tiempo como para saber que reaccionarias así jeje.

-Fey: ¿Reaccionar como? Estoy actuando normalmente… –Para él era difícil no actuar así en ese momento con tal acción de parte de ella, solo esperaba que ella en verdad no sospechara nada respecto a que él siente algo más que amistad–

-Hinami: Jeje eres demasiado tímido con estas cosas, no puedes engañarme.

-Fey: Solo me tomó por sorpresa…

-Hinami: ¿Estás queriendo decir que si hubieras sabido que yo haría eso, no te hubieras puesto así?

-Fey: Exacto. –Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza bastante avergonzado y miraba hacia otra dirección–

-Hinami: ¡Entonces no te sorprenderá que haga esto! –Decididamente tomó con ambas manos el rostro del chico y le depositó un gran y tierno beso en la frente, con ello Fey abrió los ojos como plato completamente impactado– Aja! Aún así te pusiste nervioso jajaja.

-Fey: Y-Yo ¡e-eso no es cierto! No estaba atento. –Su rostro acababa de volver a su tono normal pero con esto se sonrojaron el doble, no, el triple y no podía ocultarle esta vez como se sentía–

-Hinami: ¡Eres demasiado adorable! Jiji

-Fey: N-No soy adorable.

-Hinami: Jiji Di lo que quieras pero yo pienso que lo eres y ya! Jaja.

-Fey: Está bien, me rindo… –Afirmó el chico mientras soltaba un gran suspiro–

-Hinami: ¡Gané! Jiji ¡nunca ganarás contra mi!

-Fey: Eres realmente presumida cada vez que me ganas en algo. –Empezó a sonreír levemente–

-Hinami: ¡Pero sabes que te quiero!

Hinami siguió y siguió molestándolo pero él sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención. Después del día más pesado que había tenido ella había conseguido enviar lejos todas sus preocupaciones, esa era una de las cualidades que le gustaba de ella, ante cualquier situación que se le presentara ella lo enfrentaba dando su mejor esfuerzo y con una gran sonrisa, era una chica única y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Con respecto al asunto de Kaneki todo había empezado a mejorar, estaban cada vez más cerca para poder salvarlo de las manos de Aogiri, un grupo de ghouls muy poderoso ¿Qué les deparará este rescate a su compañero?

 **CONTINUARÁ….**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go CS y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen... y es una pena porque si Tokyo Ghoul fuera mio el Kaneki x Touka llovería(?)_

 _ **~ = Susurros  
**_ _ **« » = Pensamientos**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14: La hora se acerca**_

Cierto chico cabello verde se encontraba en su habitación donde todos sus pensamientos estaban siendo dirigidos a una castaña que mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más se enamoraba de ella. Habían transcurrido solo un par de días desde que Koma, Irimi y Tsukiyama se infiltraron exitosamente a Aogiri y todo iba excelente.

-Wandaba: Buenos días Fey.

-Fey: Hola, por si no lo sabías ya son las seis de la tarde…

-Wandaba: Ups, creo que no me di cuenta de eso… ¡En fin! Eso importa un cacahuate, solo quería hablar contigo hijo mío. –Desde hace ya unos días que él jugaba a decirle así, pero a este no le molestaba en lo absoluto–

-Fey: Veo que no dejarás de decirme así jaja Pues ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Wandaba: De nada importante, solo quería preguntarle una cosita insignificante…

-Fey: Entonces dilo ¿Qué es eso tan insignificante que quieres preguntarme? –Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa–

-Wandaba: Solo me preguntaba…. ¿No te habrá pasado algo bueno o algo así? A veces estas muy pensativo o como el asunto de tu padre, estabas tan desanimado que duró casi dos días y casi porque al final del segundo día llegaste como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Fey: –La gran sonrisa que tenía hace tan solo unos segundos había empezado a desaparecer y tomó un rostro un poco confuso– No me pasó nada, solo decidí olvidar ese tema y ya.

-Wandaba: Te lo hubiera creído de no ser que ahora mismo te la pensaste un poco antes de responderme, Confiesa! ¿Qué fue lo que te animó así tan de repente?

-Fey: Bueno…

Sin duda alguna lo que lo había animado era el rato que pasó con Hinami jugando y bromeando hace unos días, aunque la que más bromeaba era ella quien lo molestaba diciéndole que era adorable y todas esas cosas.

-Fey: Realmente no sucedió nada, te acabo de decir que quise olvidarme de todo ese lio.

-Wandaba: Lo que tú digas… ganaste esta vez pero aún así descubriré lo que ocultas muajaja, en fin me voy.–Luego de un cambio radical de actitud se fue de allí–

-Fey: Cuando me libro de cierto par… me salen con esto jaja. –Hace ya como una semana que Meia y Beta habían dejado de "acosarle" pero aún así permanecían con ojos en la espalda por si acaso y con ese problema le era un poco complicado ir a Anteiku ya que le costaba perderles la pista–

Fey se encontraba completamente cansado de la secundaria y eso que apenas era lunes, aunque con todo el asunto de los ghouls y el secuestro de Kaneki no dejaba de concentrarse en sus estudios y esta vez terminó bastante tiempo antes. Así que para acabar finalmente con su aburrimiento salió a dar una vuelta por allí y no tenía ganas de ir nuevamente a Anteiku, tomó su teléfono, lo guardó en su bolsillo, salió a la calle y mientras caminaba por la ciudad algo llamó su atención.

-Fey: « ¡Diablos! » –Rápidamente se adentra un poco en un callejón que estaba cerca por la causa de que cierto par de chicas estaba por allí, para su mala suerte justamente se quedaron de pie hablando en la entrada del callejón impidiéndole la salida al peli verde–

-Beta: ¿Para qué empezamos a buscarlo? Estábamos a punto de ir por un helado…

-Meia: Estoy segura de que lo vi por aquí cerca, cuando lo encontremos tendrás tu helado.

-Beta: No…. Yo lo quiero ahora…. –Se quejó completamente cansada… y hambrienta–

-Meia: Ya te dije que no. –Dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada en todas las direcciones posibles–

-Beta: Si tanto quieres buscarlo hagámoslo ¡Pero primero vayamos por un helado! –Tomó a Meia de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla con toda la fuerza posible–

-Meia: ¡Esta bien esta bien! ¡Iremos por tu deseada golosina pero deja de sacudirme así que se me van a terminar saliendo los ojos!

-Beta: ¡Yay! Entonces vamos que mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido empezarás con tu acoso a Fey kun. –Con toda la felicidad del mundo sujetó a Meia por la muñeca y empezó a jalarla–

Mientras empezaban a alejarse Fey miraba a escondidas esperando el momento justo para poder salir de su escondite sin ser descubierto, cuando finalmente desaparecieron de su vista salió del callejón.

-Fey: Aish… Al parecer hablé demasiado pronto y ahora seguirán persiguiéndome… –Estaba a punto de seguir su camino indefinido hasta que cierta cosilla lo detuvo de ello–

.

.

-Hinami: « Oh no… ¿Por qué siempre me pasan cosas como esta en el momento más inoportuno? » –Tenía dos bolsas completamente llenas en sus brazos y por haberse distraído se le cayó todo, rápidamente se agachó para poder recogerlo–

"Aparentemente necesitas ayuda con eso"

-Hinami: ¿Eh? –Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para ver de quien se trataba– Fey, no sabía que estabas por aquí.

-Fey: Mejor recojamos todo esto y luego hablamos. –Se agachó en frente de la castaña y empezó a guardar las cosas en una de las bolsas que ella aún tenía en las manos, cuando finalmente acabaron se pusieron de pie–

-Hinami: Gracias por ayudarme con todo este lio, Fey.

-Fey: No hay de que, casualmente pasaba por aquí y te vi ¿Por qué compraste tanto?

-Hinami: Bueno, es que con todo el asunto de hace unos días se perdieron muchas cosas y Touka one chan me pidió que hiciera las compras.

-Fey: Ya veo… ¿Necesitas ayuda para llevarlas?

-Hinami: No gracias, podré arreglármelas sola.

-Fey: No acepto un no. –Le quita de las manos una de las bolsas mientras se reía–

-Hinami: Creo que ya me esperaba eso de tu parte jeje, gracias

-Fey: No tienes que agradecerme y además, no voy a correr el riesgo de que todo se te vuelva a caer en medio de la calle.

-Hinami: ¡Hey! No creo que hubiera vuelto a pasarme eso. –Dijo mientras hacia un puchero y le golpeaba levemente en el brazo–

-Fey: Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si pasaría jaja.

-Hinami: ¡Eres muy malo! –Esta vez le golpeó un poco más fuerte en el brazo, pero luego empezó a reírse-

-Fey: Digamos que es un intento de venganza por lo de la última vez y en vez de seguir golpeándome deberíamos irnos ya.

-Hinami: Si.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por las enormes calles de Tokio para dirigirse hacia Anteiku y mientras caminaban solo hablaban o más bien Hinami bromeaba diciéndole a Fey un montón de cosas como de que era kawaii o ese tipo de cosas, quería volver a molestarle por su "venganza". Sabía perfectamente que eso le incomodaba por completo.

-Hinami: ¡Bien! ¡Ya llegamos! Solo debemos entrar y ya nos habremos quitado este peso de encima. –Ambos se habían detenido justo en frente del lugar y cuando ella volteó a ver al peli verde este estaba un poco raro– ¿Sucede algo?

-Fey: Nada nada solo… ¡No otra vez! –Tomó de la mano a Hinami y rápidamente entró a Anteiku–

¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? Fácil, inesperadamente a lo lejos se encontraban caminando hacia donde estaban ellos Meia y Beta, quienes obviamente tenían un helado porque Beta le había hecho una pataleta a su amiga para conseguir uno, pero para suerte de Fey no estaban mirando hacia adelante.

-Hinami: ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿De qué te estas escondiendo? –Preguntó completamente confundida, Fey estaba escondido detrás de una cortina mirando de reojo por la ventana esperando a que ellas pasaran de largo y cuando finalmente pasó él empezó a calmarse– **(Hatsuki: Ps Les diré que Anteiku está cerrado y no hay nadie)**

-Fey: Larga historia y demasiado como para contarla…

-Hinami: Ehm ¿Fey?

-Fey: ¿Qué?

-Hinami: Etto… –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que él aún tenía su mano entrelazada con la de ella–

-Fey: Ah ¡Lo siento! –Rápidamente la soltó bastante nervioso, tal vez era de esperarse de parte de él–

-Hinami: N-No hay problema… –Pero de ella no era de esperarse quien también estaba nerviosa y un tanto sonrosada, pero esto Fey no lo notó y para suerte de ambos el lugar estaba absolutamente vacío– E-Entonces dejemos las bolsas adentro del edificio.

-Fey: Muy bien… –Entraron al edificio en completo silencio aunque no hablarían mucho en ese corto camino pero ese silencio no era normal, podría decirse que era algo incómodo–

-Hinami: ¡Bien! Touka one chan se encargará de guardar todo esto, pero ahora no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer…

-Fey: Pues ¿Qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta por allí? Yo tampoco tengo nada más importante que hacer.

-Hinami: Por mi no hay ningún problema, vamos.

Salieron y ella terminó uniéndose a la caminata a un destino indefinido del chico, habían salido hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos y Hinami solo le decía que él le explicara todo eso de haberse escondido hace un rato.

-Hinami: ¡Cuéntame! Quiero saber.

-Fey: Ya te dije que es muy largo como para poder contártelo…

-Hinami: Eso da igual, ahora dime dime dime. –Lo tomó del brazo y empezó a tirarlo con el objetivo de que este se rindiese y escupiera todo–

-Fey: Esta bien, pero no hagas eso que ahora te cuento.

-Hinami: ¡Hurra! –Dijo completamente feliz soltándole el brazo instantáneamente–

-Fey: Lo que pasó fue qu- –No pudo explicar ni cinco segundos y surgió un pequeño inconveniente–

 _"Hola Fey! Veo que al fin te decidiste a salir de tu habitación"_ –Hinami y Fey se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y no era nada más ni nada menos que…–

-Fey: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Wandaba, se supone que a estas horas siempre estás trabajando.

-Wandaba: Si si pero hoy me tomé el día, veo que no estás solo ¿Quién es ella?

-Fey: Ella es Hinami. –Casi había olvidado que estaba con ella– Aunque no sé como no lo dedujiste si ya te he hablado de ella.

-Hinami: ¿Le has hablado de mi? –Lo miró con una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios–

-Fey: Eh, b-bueno… T-Tal vez una vez jaja… –No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y con ello se había puesto muy nervioso pero trataba de disimularlo frente al oso azul–

-Hinami: ¿Lo vez? Te dije que si eres adorable jaja.

-Fey: No lo soy…

-Wandaba: Hmh –Mientras ella molestaba un poco a su amigo él empezó a mirarlos como si estuviera buscando algo– Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Clark Wonderbot pero puedes decirme Wandaba.

-Hinami: Jeje un gusto, eso un oso… ¡Que lindo!

-Wandaba: ¡Que no soy un oso! ¿Por qué todos tienen que decir lo mismo? –Dijo completamente rendido–

-Hinami: Ahora me pregunto cierta cosa… jiji

-Fey: Apuesto a que te estas preguntando si él sacó lo adorable de mi o yo de él ¿No es así?

-Hinami: Me conoces bien jaja. –Podrían haber pasado juntos los tres un buen rato más pero justamente a la pequeña Hinami le surgiría un inconveniente– Oh…

-Fey: ¿Qué pasa?

-Hinami: Touka one chan me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que vuelva para ayudarla… Entonces te veo mañana! Fue un gusto conocerte Wandaba san jeje bye bye.

-Wandaba: Adiós. –Ambos se quedaron viendo como ella se alejaba y cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos algo pasaba a las espaldas del oso azul– ¡Oye tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Fey: « Oh joder… » ¡Orale! Se me hizo tarde para esa cosa importante! Adiós.

-Wandaba: ¡Tú no iras a ningún lado! Creo que me debes una explicación… –Cuando el chico cabello verde se volteó a verlo, Wandaba tenía una cara un poco burlona–

-Fey: ¿Una explicación? ¿De qué estás hablando? Jaja…

-Wandaba: Fey… no lograrás engañarme. –Dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada dando a entender que sin importar que hiciera no podría escabullirse–

-Fey: Esta bien…. ¡Jamás me atraparás! –Dicho esto salió corriendo a lo corre caminos–

-Wandaba: ¡No lograrás escaparte de mi! –Imitó la acción del chico y empezó a correr para atraparlo–

Sin importar cuanto corriera tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Wandaba, podría haberlo postergado pero en vez de correr a cualquier otro lugar estúpidamente fue hasta su casa. Cuando se había dado cuenta de la decisión torpe que había tomado quería ir a otro lugar, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría encontrándoselo en la entrada ya que se había quedado ya un buen rato, simplemente decidió rendirse y responderle todo a Wandaba pero con solo de pensar en que le contaría todo quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Fey: « Está tardando mucho… mejor voy a buscarlo para terminar con esto de una buena vez. » –Estaba dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la perilla, la puerta de abrió de golpe–

-Wandaba: ¡Quieto ahí! ¡No vas a escaparte esta vez!

-Fey: Y no tenía pensando hacerlo.

-Wandaba: Pues excelente, ahora mismo responderás todas mis preguntas. –Empezó a empujarlo y así llevándolo hasta la sala principal– ¡Sentado!

-Fey: Aish… tampoco es para que te pongas así. –Ya sentado empezó a prepararse para las preguntas obvias que le haría su amigo-

-Wandaba: ¿Hinami chan es tu novia o algo parecido?

-Fey: « Fue directo al punto, diablos… » No preguntes tonterías, solo es una amiga… –Trató de permanecer firme ante Wandaba para no levantar sospechas–

-Wandaba: En ese caso ¿Por qué te comportaste raro?

-Fey: No estaba actuando raro, estas alucinando completamente…

-Wandaba: No soy ciego, estabas muy nervioso… Puedo verlo en tu rostro, estas mintiéndome.

-Fey: ¿Y cómo sabes si estoy diciendo o no la verdad?

-Wandaba: Porque cuando mientes nunca eres capaz de mirar a los ojos, siempre desvías la mirada. Dime la verdad, soy alguien de confianza.

-Fey: Hmm, está bien… Pero no creas que me es fácil hablar de eso.

-Wandaba: ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Entonces eso significa que estoy en lo correcto?

-Fey: No realmente… reconozco que estaba nervioso pero ella no es mi novia… –Al terminar aquella oración desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado y esto fue detectado por el oso azul, quien ya no era azul–

-Wandaba: ¡Waaaa! ¡Sabía que había algo sospechoso pero esto no me lo esperaba! –Debido a la emoción cambio de color azul a rosa– Así que por eso salías más a menudo…

-Fey: B-Bueno… no solo iba a pasar tiempo con ella, tengo otros amigos allá por si lo dudabas…

-Wandaba: Lo sé lo sé pero aún así pasas tiempo con ella.

-Fey: ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? No es tan importante…

-Wandaba: ¡Claro que es importante! Supongo que Hinami chan es tu primer amor ¿No es así?

-Fey: Hmh… –Él solo se limitó a sonrojarse aún más mientras desviaba su mirada de una manera para nada disimulada–

-Wandaba: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es tu primer amor!

-Fey: ¡Esta bien! Si es mi primer amor pero no lo grites tan fuerte. –Le había respondido ya bastante agobiado por todo lo que Wandaba le estaba diciendo, confesar que tiene sentimientos hacia alguien es realmente difícil–

-Wandaba: Esta bien esta bien… –Mientras trataba de calmarse volvió a su color normal, ya no era rosa si no que era azul nuevamente– ¿Y bien?

-Fey: ¿Y bien qué? –Preguntó un poco confuso mientras dirigía su mirada lentamente al oso azul–

-Wandaba: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella? –Preguntó de forma burlona mientras reía maliciosamente–

-Fey: E-Eh… No voy a responderte ese tipo de preguntas!

Volvió a sonrojarse mientras se echaba en el sofá y se cruzaba de brazos. Era increíble que una persona pudiera llegar a sonrojarse tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

-Wandaba: Aww… ¡estás enamorado! ¡Estás enamorado!

-Fey: N-No es necesario que lo grites a todo pulmón ¿Sabías?

-Wandaba: Jeje lo siento, no puedo evitar emocionarme con todo esto ¿Aún no te has confesado?

-Fey: N-No…

-Wandaba: ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

-Fey: A-Aún es demasiado pronto para eso… lo haré cuando me sienta listo para decirlo…

-Wandaba: ¿Sabes algo? Ella tiene razón, eres demasiado adorable jaja.

-Fey: Que no lo soy…

-Wandaba: Ahora entiendes como me siento cuando todos me dicen que soy un oso.

-Fey: Supongo que si. –Ambos empezaron a reírse animadamente, Fey se sentía un poco más relajado con toda esa situación, quería decirle todo a Wandaba pero no surgía el valor para hacerlo. Había un gran ambiente de felicidad y pronto sería interrumpido, el teléfono del chico había vibrado y al sacarlo de su bolsillo pudo darse cuenta de que era un mensaje e instantáneamente lo leyó–

 _"Ha llegado el momento de entrar en acción, tenemos unos cuantos días para prepararnos, ve alistándote"_ –Decía el mensaje el cual era perteneciente de Nishiki–

En tan poco tiempo el gran momento ya había llegado, el momento de ir en busca de Kaneki… Fey al leer aquel mensaje sintió una rara sensación, sin duda alguna este asunto prometía que un gran desastre se avecinaba.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_

* * *

 _¿Qué tal les pareció los dos capítulos del día? :3 Son bienvenidos a dejar un review expresando su opinión bien kawaii(?)  
Para más información sobre esta historia y las que vaya a escribir en el futuro pueden consultar mi página de Facebook "Hatsuki Tomoko" y también por memes XD_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go CS y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, excepto el personaje "Sakura" ese es de mi propiedad XD_

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15: No todo lo bueno dura para siempre**_

Después de haberle confesado a Wandaba que tenía sentimientos hacía cierta castaña, se la estaban pasando bastante bien entre una que otra risa por allí. Pero al recibir el mensaje de Nishiki el ánimo de Fey cambió por completo, al terminar de leerlo se quedó un poco pensativo mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular.

-Wandaba: ¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste callado un buen rato.

-Fey: Descuida, no es nada… –Aunque quisiera no podía contarle la verdad de todo el asunto, temía que llegara a formarse un conflicto–

-Wandaba: Hmh, No tendrá Hinami chan algo que ver en esto ¿Verdad? Jijiji.

-Fey: ¡N-No digas tonterías! –Dijo mientras se sonrojaba bastante avergonzado- Ahora me pregunto si estuve bien en haberte contado…

-Wandaba: ¡Claro que estuviste bien! Gracias a eso ahora tengo buen material para poder molestarte muajajaja

-Fey: Si…. Realmente no debí haber dicho nada…

-Wandaba: ¡Vamos! No te molestaré mucho, solo cuando este aburrido.

-Fey: Ósea que lo harás siempre. –Empezó a mirar al oso azul con un rostro de fastidio–

-Wandaba: Que bien me conoces Jaja

.

Al día siguiente, Fey se encontraba junto a sus amigos echados en el piso de la azotea del edificio de la secundaria simplemente hablando. Roko, Meia y Beta se encontraban hablando un poco más lejos de donde estaban ellos.

-Meia: ¡Esto empieza a ser desesperante! Ya no se me ocurre que podríamos hacer.

-Roko: ¿Qué cosa es tan desesperante? –Preguntó inocentemente mientras la miraba confundida–

-Beta: ¡Ya sé! Dejemos de hacer todas esas idioteces solo para saber a donde va, esto de verdad ya cansa…

-Roko: Oigan….

-Meia: ¡Claro que no! Debemos seguir si quieres obtener lo que quieres. –Estaba bastante animada y trataba de traspasarle ese ánimo a su amiga–

-Roko: ¡Por si no lo sabían yo también estoy aquí par de descerebradas! –Un poco enojada les golpeó a ambas en el brazo–

-Meia: Lo siento, no era como para que nos golpearas tan fuerte… tu fuerza parece sobre humana.

-Roko: Explíquenme todo eso de lo que hablaban, porque no entiendo ni un frijol.

-Beta: Lo que sucede es que el padrino pasó de la mafia a ser un acosador…

-Roko: …. ¿Padrino? « ¿Qué cosa se habrá tomado esta? Ahora entiendo menos que antes… »

-Meia: ¡Que no soy padrino! Y no exageres las cosas.

-Beta: Bueno bueno en ese caso explícale tú. –Dijo mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos–

-Meia: Esta bien, mira Roko chan lo que pasa es que a cierta cabeza de cacahuate le gusta Fey kun y es tan terca que no quiere decirle nada.

-Beta: ¡Oye! Eso no es cierto.

-Meia: Y por cierta información que nos dio Saru decidimos seguirle para ver si hacia algo sospechoso, eso es todo. –Había ignorado por completo a su amiga y simplemente prosiguió–

-Roko: Ahora comprendo… ¿Así que no niegas que eres padrino?

-Beta: Cierto cierto.

-Meia: ¡Dejen de decirme así! ¡Para la próxima les regalaré un lindo saco de golpes a cada una si vuelven decirme así!

"Hmh…." –Se quejaron ambas mientras miraban detenidamente a Meia y luego empezaron a susurrar–

-Beta: Diga lo que diga siempre será el padrino.

-Roko: Cierto cierto… al padrino lo lleva en el kokoro.

-Meia: Ya que veo que no pararán, así que mejor sigamos hablando de otra cosa más interesante…

-Roko: ¿En serio te gusta él? Beta

-Beta: ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Roko: Oye oye tranquila que solo preguntaba, bipolar… –La fulminaba con la mirada mientras hacia un puchero–

-Beta: Y tú una pulguita por ser tan enana.

-Roko: Ps lo reconozco pero tú no reconoces ser una bipolar.

-Meia: Más les vale no empezar a pelear que eso ya aburre… Solo sigamos con el otro tema.

-Roko: Pero por lo que veo ya lo han hablado un millón de veces y nada.

-Meia: Eso ya lo sé, ahora solo se me ocurre una cosa que podríamos hacer… debes declarártele a Fey.

-Beta: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y eso por qué? –Se había puesto un poco roja pero aparentemente se rehusaba a la idea de su amiga–

-Meia: Hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo tratando de seguirlo, lo mejor es ser directa y esperar a ver que dice.

-Beta: ¡No quiero! Tú no eres mi jefe, lo haré cuando se me dé la gana.

-Meia: ¡Esta niña no puede ser más terca! –Completamente rendida se recostó en el suelo–

-Roko: « Lo haga o no, no creo que tenga una buena respuesta de parte de él… » Oigan…

"¿Qué?" –Preguntaron ambas mientras miraban a Roko muy confundidas, esta tenía una cara con bastante seriedad como si estuviera analizando algo–

-Meia: ¿Qué sucede? Parece que algo te molesta.

-Roko: Es que… « ¡Cha! ¡Dilo de una vez! De todos modos si lo digo la torpe de Beta podría tomar la iniciativa y al fin decir lo que siente »

-Beta: Planeta tierra llamando a pulguita chan. ¿Hay señales de vida? –Con un tono de burla empieza a darle unos golpecitos en la cabeza a la rubia–

-Roko: ¡Tú ni me molestes que tiene que ver contigo!

-Meia: ¿Así? Esto se está poniendo interesante… Escupe lo que quieres decir Roko chan.

-Roko: Primero que nada, después de que les cuente no vayan corriendo como locas en busca de cierta persona.

"¡Lo prometemos!" –Gritaron ambas quienes tenían gran curiosidad en sus rostros–

-Roko: Es que… creo que esta cabeza de huevo ya perdió su oportunidad. –Bastante nerviosa finalmente dijo lo que pensaba y ahora esperaba la respuesta de las otras dos–

-Meia: ¿Pero por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso él te dijo algo?

-Roko: No realmente, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que hace unas semanas lo vi en una cafetería con una chica.

….. –Se formó un gran silencio y debido a eso para acabar con el silencio decidió contar un poco más para que se dignaran a dar alguna respuesta–

-Roko: Si no mal recuerdo era una chica de pelo castaño… y por lo que vi se la estaban pasando bastante bien los dos.

-Meia: Ehm… ¿Por casualidad recuerdas el nombre de esa cafetería? –Preguntó como si estuviera a punto de explotar, la cara de ella y Beta estaban completamente pálidas–

-Roko: Pues…. Creo que el nombre era Anteiku pero no estoy segura.

-Meia: ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?

Aparentemente furiosa se levantó se golpe gritando dispuesta a ir con cierto chico cabello verde, quien por cierto no la escuchó gritar por el simple hecho de que ya se habían marchado del lugar junto con sus amigos.

-Roko: ¡Prometiste que no dirías nada! –Rápidamente se lanzó hacia ella sujetándola de los pies para que no se fuera–

-Meia: ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy ahora mismo a hablar con él!

-Roko: De no ser por mi no sabrías nada!

-Beta: Eso es un buen punto…

-Meia: Aish, pero suéltame primero…

-Roko: ¿Pero prometes que no te irás a buscarlo?

-Meia: Esta bien, lo prometo. –Aunque lo dijera se notaba que aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo–

-Roko: Ok. –Cuando ya finalmente la soltó Meia se quedó unos segundos de pie hasta que finalmente se sentó nuevamente–

-Beta: ¿Ya estás calmada?

-Meia: Si aunque no sé como tú puedes estarlo ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que Roko chan nos acaba de decir?

-Beta: Bueno…

-Meia: Ya está la posibilidad de que no tengas oportunidad alguna con él. –Sus palabras eran tan directas que ya estaban lastimando un poco a Beta, quien no suele deprimirse fácilmente–

-Roko: Tampoco es para que se lo digas así, deberías ser menos dura.

-Beta: Cierto…

-Meia: Esta bien… lo siento amiga mía. –Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga pero aún así seguía en el mismo estado–

-Roko: Para animarte te diré que aún tienes un mínimo de oportunidad. Sé muy bien lo que dije pero es solo una idea, tal vez si te declaras obtendrás un buen resultado.

-Meia: Cierto cierto, Pulguita chan tiene toda la razón, deberías creerle porque ella rara vez es así de buena contigo jiji.

-Roko: ¡Exacto! Debes estar agradecida…. espera ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?

-Meia: Eso no importa ahora Jijiji

-Beta: Está bien… ¿Pero cuál sería el mejor momento para hacerlo? Y no me digan que ahora!

-Roko: Yo diría que después de la escuela!

-Meia: ¿Por qué? Yo pensaba en que se reunieran en algún lado, eso es más clásico.

-Roko: Desde mi punto de vista lo clásico aburre! Sería mejor hacerlo cuando él este volviendo a casa.

-Beta: Pero Saru siempre va junto con él ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Decirlo en frente de él?

-Roko: No te preocupes que yo me encargaré de eso jiji

-Meia: Ahora que lo pienso no sería mala idea… solo queda cuando. –Las tres empezaron a pensar en el día adecuado para el gran momento hasta que finalmente lo acordaron–

-Beta: ¿Están seguras de que todo saldrá bien?

"¡Claro! ¡No te preocupes por eso!" –Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo bastante felices y así contagiándole la felicidad a Beta–

-Beta: Ok, haré lo mejor que pueda! Esperen…. ¿Qué hora es?

-Meia: Son las 3:10pm….

Las tres volvieron a quedarse en silencio procesando cierta cosilla que habían dejado escapar por el asunto del que hablaban.

"¡LA CLASE EMPEZÓ HACE 10 MINUTOS!" –Gritaron Meia y Roko completamente desesperadas–

A continuación salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron y bajaron las escaleras hasta poder llegar a su salón, cuando llegaron estaban completamente asustadas pidiendo disculpas por el retraso y que por suerte no las castigaron.

.

Ya al finalizar la clase Fey salió corriendo rápidamente ya que en el receso del almuerzo había recibido un mensaje, ya era la hora de ir al rescate de Kaneki y que al caer la noche ya debía de estar en Anteiku. Se dirigió a casa para poder preparar todo lo necesario, se cambió de ropa y se colocó un pantalón negro, unas zapatillas y una polera blanca, aún faltaba rato para tener que salir y si Wandaba lo veía completo de negro podría levantar sospechas, así que simplemente cuando fuera el momento de salir tomaría un poleron negro.

¡TOC TOC! **(Hatsuki: Me están escasos los efectos especiales jiji ok nop)**

-Fey: Aish, el mejor momento para que alguien toque. –Salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la puerta y en el transcurso se podía oír como tocaban constantemente y cada vez más fuerte, cuando llegó por fin si que el mundo se vendría abajo–

"¡Hola!" –Gritaron Tenma y Shinsuke quienes estaban acompañados de Tsurugi, Sakura, Shindou y Wandaba–

-Fey: ¿P-Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Wandaba: No me digas que lo olvidaste… hace unos días te dije que vendrían.

-Tenma: ¡Y venimos con cierta invitada especial! –Todos se fueron haciendo un lado para dejar a la vista a aquella invitada–

"Konichiwa"

-Fey: ¿K-Kinako? –Por el impacto abrió los ojos como plato–

-Shinsuke: Le pedimos a Sakura senpai que la contactara para que pudiera venir, y aquí esta.

-Kinako: Jjiji Hace ya un buen tiempo que quería verles de nuevo. –Dijo con una felicidad enorme y con una gran sonrisa–

-Wandaba: No perdamos más tiempo y entremos.

Todos empezaron a entrar al lugar y Fey estaba impactado por todo lo que sucedió en tan solo unos minutos, tenía algo realmente importante que hacer y con esto ya se había formado un obstáculo. Se quedaron hablando un buen rato de cierto tema que surgió, el cual empeoraba un poco la situación del peli verde.

-Shindou: ¿En serio hay ghouls en tu época? Kinako

-Kinako: ¡Si! ¡Siendo sincera los detesto! No se puede salir a la calle con tranquilidad por culpa de ellos… ¡Si tuviera uno en frente no duraría y le pegaría con lo primero que encuentre! –Estaba un poco disgustada y se puso a agitar los brazos demostrando como si estuviera golpeando algo–

-Fey: Me siento tan cómodo en esta conversación… –Se encontraba de pie junto a Sakura hablando un poco más lejos de los demás–

-Sakura: Bueno, no creo que lo diga en serio, solo esta exaltada o algo así.

-Fey: Tal vez, pero sin duda ella no debe saber nada sobre mi situación.

-Sakura: ¿Te preocupa que podría pensar ella? –Preguntó mientras volteaba a mirarlo–

-Fey: Tal vez un poco… –Había tomado un rostro de angustia con solo pensar en eso, no se podía ni imaginar que tan mal se lo tomaría Kinako todo el asunto si se lo contara–

-Sakura: No te preocupes por ello, no creo que vaya a pensar mal, pero es tú decisión y cambiando de tema ¿Por qué miras tanto la hora? Estas como loco.

-Fey: ¿No crees que estas exagerando? No estoy viendo la hora como tú dices…

Tal y como Sakura había dicho, él se encontraba viendo constantemente la hora en su teléfono por el hecho de que ya faltaban menos de treinta minutos para la gran misión y él aún seguía sin hacer nada. Empezando a pensar velozmente una táctica de escape, ve que Wandaba pasa caminando frente a él dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y algo vino a su mente, era la única opción que tenía.

-Sakura: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

-Fey: Nada nada, enseguida vuelvo. –Empezó a caminar yendo tras su amigo azul y ya a solas con él inicio con su única opción– Oye Wandaba.

-Wandaba: ¿Hmh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Fey: Es que… –No sabía ni como empezar, lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría ser un tanto arriesgado–

-Wandaba: No me dejes tanto suspenso, siempre haces eso en el peor momento jaja.

-Fey: Esta bien, pero necesito que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir.

-Wandaba: Soy todo oídos.

Fey empezó a contarle todo el tema del secuestro de Kaneki y el plan de rescate que tenían preparado lo más resumido posible, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Cuando terminó su explicación Wandaba se quedó paralizado, no tenía idea de que decir, hasta que se dignó a dar una respuesta.

-Wandaba: Lo que me acabas de decir… ¿Es en serio? –Aún no podía procesar todo la información que su amigo le había dicho, era demasiado difícil de comprender en tan poco tiempo–

-Fey: Tú mismo dijiste que sabes cuando estoy diciendo la verdad ¿Cómo podría mentir con algo como eso?

-Wandaba: Así que es en serio… ¿Pero por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Fey: Vamos a llegar a cabo este plan justo ahora y no puedo salir con todos los demás aquí sin levantar sospechas, y con Kinako aquí será más difícil aún.

-Wandaba: Comprendo, yo me encargaré de distraerlos y si preguntan donde estas ya me inventaré algo. –Aunque estuviera de acuerdo con la situación, se veía como si estuviera pensando lo opuesto y esto Fey lo notó–

-Fey: ¿Te molesta lo que acabo de contarte? –Tomó un rostro un poco preocupado mientras miraba a su amigo–

-Wandaba: No es eso, me parece bien que lo hagas ya que después de todo tiene un buen objetivo, pero…

-Fey: ¿Pero?

-Wandaba: Supongo que ya deberías de haberlo deducido, se creará un gran alboroto y hay posibilidades de que "El dorado" intervenga.

-Fey:…. –A tal respuesta solamente guardó silencio–

-Wandaba: Lo que me preocupa es que… ¿Qué tal si Asurei te descubre? Definitivamente todo sería mucho peor que antes.

-Fey: Eso ya lo sé, no creo que vaya a descubrirme pero… te prometo que tendré cuidado con ello.

-Wandaba: ¿En serio?

-Fey: Por supuesto, si llegaran a aparecer me aseguraré de que no me vean.

-Wandaba: Esta bien, entonces no pierdas más tiempo y ve! Mencionaste que no te quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Fey: Por poco lo olvido, entonces me voy.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para llevarse su chaqueta negra, la tomó y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala trató de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, se estaba acercando a la puerta y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir surgió un nuevo obstáculo.

-Kinako: Fey ¿Vas a algún lado? –Por haber hecho tal pregunta llamó la atención de todos haciendo que voltearan a verlo con curiosidad–

-Fey: A-Ah… bueno, e-es que… –Estaba completamente en blanco, se encontraba en la cuerda floja y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa ¿Qué podía hacer?–

-Wandaba: ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado! –Gritó apareciendo de la nada y así llamando la atención de todos, incluso Fey no entendía nada–

-Shinsuke: ¿Qué es lo que olvidaste?

-Wandaba: Pues, que tenías algo importante que hacer con Saru ¿Verdad Fey? –Se había volteado a verlo dándole un gesto para darle a entender que le siguiera el juego–

-Fey: Si si por poco lo olvidaba jaja…

-Tenma: ¿Qué deben hacer? –Preguntó de forma inocente, complicándole el trabajo al chico inconscientemente–

-Fey: P-Pues…. Una tarea de la secundaria! Solo eso ¡Los veo luego! –Salió corriendo fugazmente sin poder darle tiempo a los demás de dar alguna respuesta–

-Tsurugi: Hmh, eso fue bastante extraño…

-Sakura: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero en fin. –Con una gran suerte divina no sospecharon absolutamente nada y siguieron hablando normalmente–

-Wandaba: « Ya ni se si sorprenderme porque este chico sea tan malo mintiendo o porque ellos no hayan sospechado…. »

Después de correr y correr como si una horda de zombies lo estuviera persiguiendo llegó a Anteiku en unos cuantos minutos y cuando entró todos ya estaban casi listos, algunos guardando sus woki tokis y otros colocándose las máscaras.

-Nishiki: ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto en llegar? Nos iremos en unos momentos.

-Fey: Solo tuve algunas complicaciones. –Mientras hablaba es como si tuviera poco aire, realmente había corrido demasiado rápido para poder llegar a tiempo–

-Hinami: El punto es que llegaste, toma. –Estiró su mano con la cual poseía la máscara de Fey quien la había dejado allí la última vez–

-Fey: Gracias. –Sujetó su máscara y empezó a colocársela junto con su chaqueta de color negro, un par de minutos después todos terminaron de prepararse–

-Yoshimura: ¿Están todos listos?

"¡Si!" –Afirmaron todos decididamente–

-Yoshimura: En ese caso, pongámonos en marcha.

Salieron del lugar por la puerta trasera y empezaron a correr a toda prisa hacia el lugar que les habían informado hace algunos días quienes ya se habían infiltrado.

-Uta: Ya hemos llegado… –Habían llegado a su destino y todo se encontraba en gran tranquilidad, el lugar era un gran edificio que al parecer no estaba poblado desde hace un tiempo, un lugar ideal para un escondite–

-Nishiki: No perdamos más tiempo aquí admirando la vista y entremos en acción.

-Touka: Por segunda vez concuerdo con el cabeza dura…

-Yoshimura: Y no se los impediré, ustedes ya pueden iniciar con su labor. –Dicho esto el grupo uno compuesto por Nishiki, Touka y Uta se marcharon dirigiéndose al interior del edificio–

-Yomo: En ese caso nosotros también comenzaremos, le deseo mucha suerte, Yoshimura san.

-Yoshimura: Lo mismo digo. –A una velocidad increíble se fue del lugar dejando solamente a Fey, Hinami y Yomo–

-Hinami: ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

-Fey: Busquemos una ubicación donde tengamos buena visión del lugar, eso jugará a nuestro favor.

-Yomo: Eso es correcto, pongámonos en marcha.

Debido a que el lugar era de gran tamaño decidieron separarse en dos, Hinami se iría con Yomo quienes cubrían toda la visión desde tierra y Fey se iría por su cuenta vigilando desde un edificio del lugar que también estaba desalojado.

.

.

Touka, Nishiki y Uta ya habían logrado adentrarse al edificio sin ningún problema, todo estaba bastante maltratado y pasado unos minutos investigando el lugar no encontraban nada que mereciera de atención.

-Nishiki: ¿Y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer? No hay absolutamente nada… –Estaba tan impaciente que incluso podría llegar a gritar en algún momento–

-Uta: Aún no hemos revisado todo el lugar, así que no debemos apresurarnos o algo podría salir mal.

-Touka: Tiene razón, no es momento para que te pongas a actuar como un descerebrado.

-Nishiki: Oye tú…

Antes de poder empezar una discusión se escuchó un gran estruendo, fue tan fuerte que parecía como si el piso se estuviera moviendo y además cayeron algunos fragmentos del techo.

-Touka: ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? –Preguntó bastante compleja–

-Nishiki: Vayamos a averiguarlo, de otra forma no lo sabremos.

-Uta: Sería descuidado de nuestra parte no ir a investigar… –Sin importar la situación seguía mostrándose con una actitud neutral–

Tal y como lo dijeron empezaron a dirigirse hacia donde había provenido aquel gran sonido.

.

.

-Yomo: Ya han iniciado…

-Hinami: ¿Iniciado? ¿Qué es lo que habrá provocado ese fuerte sonido?

-Yomo: Desconozco las razones, pero debemos estar atentos. El CCG podrían aparecer en cualquier momento gracias a este alboroto.

-Hinami: S-Si… -Se encontraba completamente asustada, es como si no supiera que hacer en esta situación, pensaba y pensaba pero algo llamó su atención-

 _"Yomo san, Hinami ¿Están allí?"_ –Era Fey quien se comunicaba por medio del woki toki–

-Hinami: S-Si, estamos aquí….

 _"¿Han visto algo sospechoso o algo por el estilo?"_

-Hinami: Nada de nada, por ahora todo está muy tranquilo… ¿Y tú has visto algo?

 _"Los CCG están empezando a aparecer, pero no son demasiados"_

-Hinami: Espera ¿Qué es ese sonido? –A través del woki toki pudo lograr escuchar un ruido extraño–

 _"Me comunicaré con ustedes de nuevo más tarde"_ –Dijo aparentemente susurrando–

-Hinami: ¿Q-Qué está pasando allá? –Preguntó temerosamente a lo cual no obtuvo respuesta ya que Fey detuvo la comunicación–

.

 **POV FEY**

Me encontraba escondido en una de las habitaciones mirando de reojo por una ventana del edificio hasta que logré escuchar unos sonidos, eran sonidos de pasos y mientras más tiempo pasaba más cercanos se hacían. Así que me escondí debajo de un escritorio que había en la habitación y para mi mala suerte, alguien había entrado.

-Fey: –Lentamente trató de asomarse para lograr ver a quien había entrado– « ¡No puede ser! » –Lo único que logró ver lo dejó sorprendido completamente, era su padre! Examinaba el lugar y portaba una maleta con un quinque igual que el CCG–

-Fey: « ¿Qué debo hacer? Si me encuentra estaré perdido… »

Accidentalmente golpeó con su brazo un poco el escritorio y así llamando la atención de Asurei, quien instantáneamente empezó a caminar hacia el escritorio lentamente y Fey se encontraba paralizado ¿Qué pasaría con él si lo descubría?

-Asurei: –Saca un woki toki de su bolsillo– Hmh ¿Qué sucede ahora? Bien, ya voy para allá. –Cuando estaba a unos insignificantes centímetros del escritorio aparentemente un compañero se comunicó con él haciendo que se marchara finalmente del lugar–

-Fey: Que fastidio… –Espero unos cuantos segundos para estar seguro de que ya se hubiera ido y al estar seguro soltó un leve suspiro–

 _"Fey ¿Estas allí?"_ –Alguien nuevamente intentaba comunicarse con él–

-Fey: ¿Yoshimura san? ¿Qué sucede?

 _"La situación está empezando a complicarse, ahora en vez de hacer vigilancia te pediré que entres en la batalla, ya les he avisado a los demás"_

-Fey: Ok, ahora mismo voy.

.

.

En tan solo unos minutos el lugar se había vuelto un completo desastre, es como si todo un ejército hubiera ido por el gran estruendo que se había escuchado y la mayoría de ellos se encontraban únicamente contra Hinami y Yomo y los demás entraron al edificio.

¡ALLÍ ESTÁN! ¡ELIMINENLOS! –Gritó uno de ellos mientras los señalaba, aproximadamente diez de ellos sacaron sus quinques y al instante cinco empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraban Yomo y Hinami–

-Hinami: « ¿Q-Qué puedo hacer? Yo no soy buena para este tipo de cosas…. »

-Yomo: ¡Cuidado!

-Hinami: ¿A-Ah? –Se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que uno de ellos estaba a punto de atacarla con su quinque y por miedo se quedó paralizada con los ojos cerrados–

"Esta es pan comido… ¡AH!"

¿Por qué gritaba? Alguien de la nada había aparecido velozmente y lanzó lejos con su Kagune a quien se atrevió a atacar a la inocente Hinami, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que el Kagune de aquel eran unos tentáculos de color rojo. **(Hatsuki: Les recuerdo que todos están con sus máscaras! :p)**

"¿Te encuentras bien?" –Le preguntó quien hace unos segundos la había salvado milagrosamente, por su voz no le fue difícil reconocerlo–

-Hinami: ¿F-Fey?

-Yomo: No es conveniente que permanezcamos aquí, ustedes váyanse en otra dirección.

-Fey: Ok, vamos. –Volteó a mirarla pero ella no parecía poder concentrarse, así que la sujetó de la mano y así empezando a correr–

Habían tantos CCG presentes que no era conveniente iniciar una batalla así que trataron de perderles la pista y así fue, se detuvieron en un lugar rodeado de árboles completamente cansados y se quitaron sus máscaras.

-Fey: Estos tipos son difíciles de perder la pista…

-Hinami: F-Fey…

-Fey: ¿Hmh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hinami Gracias por haberme salvado antes….

-Fey: No tienes por qué agradecerme, no habría permitido que te hicieran daño ¿Pero qué te sucedió allá?

-Hinami: ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fey: Estás demasiado distraída ¿Te preocupa algo? –Al formular su pregunta la miró un poco preocupado–

-Hinami: ¡N-No! nada de eso, es que… solo no sirvo para este tipo de cosas, tú si.

-Fey: ¿Pero por qué estás diciendo todo eso?

-Hinami: Tú tienes buena agilidad, eres rápido, sabes controlar bien tu Kagune y un millón de otras cosas, y yo… no tengo nada de eso, solo fui un estorbo.

-Fey: No digas eso, sé que puedes hacerte más fuerte si te lo propones, no te rindas tan fácilmente.

-Hinami: Pero… –Nuevamente se escuchó un gran estruendo proveniente del edificio– ¿Qué fue eso?

-Fey: Iré a echar un vistazo ¿Vienes?

-Hinami: Creo que prefiero quedarme…. Solo te molestaré. –Tomó un rostro triste mientras bajaba la mirada–

-Fey: ¿Estás segura?

-Hinami: Si…

-Fey: En ese caso escóndete y espérame a que vuelva ¿Esta bien? –A lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza aún con la mirada baja, a acto siguiente él se marchó del lugar–

Completamente concentrado mientras corría a ver que sucedía pudo divisar dos figuras a lo lejos, eran Touka y aparentemente Kaneki quien lucía bastante diferente, su cabello ahora era de color blanco. No entendía que es lo que sucedía pero de la nada Kaneki empezó a alejarse dejando allí a Touka, al ver tal escena dejó lo que hacía y fue tras él.

-Fey: ¡Oye!

-Kaneki: Así que también viniste. –Fey pudo llamar fácilmente su atención, Kaneki se detuvo y se volteó a verlo–

-Fey: ¿A dónde crees que vas? Hemos hecho de todo para venir a salvarte.

-Kaneki: Y se los agradezco pero… hay algo importante que debo hacer.

-Fey: ¿Pero qué es eso tan importante como para que vayas a dejarnos?

-Kaneki: Lo siento, pero lamentablemente no puedo decirte nada por ahora.

-Fey: Supongo que no seré yo quien pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión. –Dijo ya aceptando la situación mientras dio un suspiro, aunque en el fondo quisiera pararlo–

-Kaneki: Si el destino así lo quiere volveremos a encontrarnos, todos nosotros.

Sin decir más se volteó y empezó a alejarse lentamente, pero luego se detuvo nuevamente pero siguió mirando al frente.

-Kaneki: La próxima vez que volvamos a vernos espero encontrarme con cierta sorpresa.

-Fey: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Kaneki: Ya sabes de lo que hablo… Hinami y tú.

-Fey: Espera… ¿¡Q-Qué!? –Cuando finalmente entendió a lo que se refería se sonrojó enormemente, a lo que Kaneki no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa.

-Kaneki: Veo que ya entendiste lo que quise decir, digamos que tendré la esperanza de que algún día ustedes dos estén juntos.

-Fey: No te prometo nada… pero haré todo lo que este a mi alcance. –Con el cambio radical de tema no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa–

-Kaneki: En ese caso te deseo mucha suerte, hasta pronto.

Nuevamente empezó a alejarse a lo que Fey no lo detuvo y cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos decidió ir a buscar a Hinami para luego ir a ver como se encontraba Touka, pero entre los arboles escuchó unos pasos e instantáneamente se volteó un tanto alarmado ¿Podría ser alguien de Anteiku o…. podría ser incluso su padre?

 **CONTINUARÁ….**


	16. Chapter 16

¿Es un ave? ¿Es un avión? ¡No! ¡Es Hatsuki chan! (?) yo aquí siendo rarita jaja  
Subí los capítulos tarde pero al menos fueron en el día acordado XD

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul pertenecen a Sui Ishida, mientras que los de Inazuma Eleven Go CS a Level 5, excepto Sakura jaja solo les recuerdo.

 _ **~ = Susurros**_

 _ **« » = Pensamientos**_

 _ **¡A LEER!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16: Siempre estaré a tu lado**_

Con la despedida de Kaneki todo se encontraba un tanto confuso, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento eran cuales podrían ser las razones de él para marcharse, no entendía porque él haría algo como eso pero aún así lo dejó irse. Cuando iba a continuar con lo que hacía escuchó un ruido que provenía por detrás de unos árboles y se volteó alarmado.

"Así que esto era lo que tenías que hacer realmente ¿Verdad?" –Alguien estaba hablándole a Fey pero con el tono con el que habló aquella persona no pudo distinguir su voz–

-Fey: ¿Quién eres?

"Con toda esta tontería que estás haciendo ya ni me reconoces, que lastima…" –Dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse y debido a eso pudo distinguir un poco su voz, finalmente aquella voz se dejó ver–

-Fey: ¿K-Kinako? ¿P-Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Kinako: Quien debería estar haciendo las preguntas aquí soy yo, vi más de lo que tú te imaginas.

-Fey: ¡E-Espera! N-No es lo que crees. –Estaba completamente asustado ¿Será que ella ha descubierto su secreto?–

-Kinako: No trates de mentirme otra vez! Así que también eres uno de "ellos"… Lo que no entiendo es como llegaste a convertirte en ¡"eso"!

-Fey: Kinako…

-Kinako: ¿Por esto fue que nos dejaste? Porque si mal no recuerdo dijiste que irías con Saru… –Mientras más hablaba más cambiaba su actitud, su rostro había pasado de ser neutro a uno lleno de furia–

-Fey: S-Solo déjame explicarte.

-Kinako: No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, lo entiendo todo perfectamente… ¡No puedo creer todo esto, se me hace repugnante que seas un ghoul!

"Kinako chan! Detente" –Se escuchaban un montón de voces que provenían por el mismo lugar por el que ella había llegado–

-Fey: « ¿Ellos también están aquí? »

-Shinsuke: Tranquilízate un poco Kinako chan… deja que te expliquemos. –Posó su mano en el brazo de Kinako con preocupación–

-Kinako: ¿Entonces ustedes también estaban enterados de todo?

-Tenma: Por favor, trata de entender la situación, no nos has dado la oportunidad de explicarte…

-Kinako: Ya dije que no necesito explicaciones ¿¡Cómo es posible que puedan actuar como si nada!? ¡Se ha convertido en uno más de esos monstruos!

-Sakura: ¡Ya es suficiente! Deja de decir tantas tonterías y cálmate un poco ¿Si? Me desesperas con tanto escándalo –Realmente estaba harta, sabia a la perfección lo mucho que ha de estar ofendiendo al chico–

-Kinako: Como si no tuviera razones para esto. –Se soltó del agarre de Shinsuke bruscamente para poder irse, antes de hacerlo miró a Fey de reojo y luego se marchó sola–

-Fey: ¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí? –Preguntó con un rostro de tristeza y bajó la mirada–

-Shindou: Fue coincidencia, Kinako quería ir a buscarte porque estabas tardando demasiado y no pudimos detenerla.

-Tsurugi: Y gracias a eso Wandaba nos contó la verdad, tratamos de buscarla pero ya fue demasiado tarde…

-Fey: Ya veo, será mejor que vayan con ella… quien sabe como podría estar reaccionando ante todo esto. –Mientras hablaba sentía como su voz empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco y esto no pasó desapercibido–

-Sakura: Fey… –Quería acercarse a él para tranquilizarlo pero en otra dirección se sintió como alguien gritaba el nombre del peli verde–

-Fey: Solo vayan a buscarla, no es seguro que estén aquí. –Aún con la mirada baja, se colocó nuevamente su máscara y salió corriendo hacia donde lo llamaban–

-Wandaba: Él tiene razón, podríamos correr peligro si permanecemos aquí.

-Tenma: Ok… –Todos se voltearon y se fueron un poco desanimados–

-Wandaba: « Lo siento Fey…. No logré ocultarle la verdad a Kinako… »

.

.

Mientras corría pudo ver como todos estaban reunidos incluyendo a quienes se habían infiltrado en Aogiri y pudo ver un rostro nuevo, supuso que podría ser Tsukiyama. Pero no le dio importancia.

-Irimi: Al fin llegaste, por poco pensamos que te había pasado algo.

-Fey: Solo me retrasé un poco, el punto es que ya vine…

-Nishiki: Al final hicimos todo esto para nada! Que gran pérdida de tiempo. –Se cruza de brazos bastante frustrado–

-Touka: Ya deja de gritar que no eres el único fastidiado… –Con sus palabras demostraba enojo pero saltaba a la vista que estaba entristecida, ya todos han de haberse enterado de la ida de Kaneki gracias a Touka–

-Yoshimura: No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, cada uno puede volver a sus hogares si así lo desean. –Todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado quedando solamente Yoshimura san, Touka y Hinami-

-Touka: Oye, Hinami.

-Hinami: ¿Pasa algo? Touka one chan.

-Touka: Solo quería preguntarte ¿No notaste algo raro en Fey hace un rato? –Preguntó mientras miraba a la castaña un poco extrañada–

-Hinami: ¿Eh? No realmente ¿Tú notaste algo diferente?

-Touka: No sé si "diferente" es la palabra que yo usaría, yo diría más bien triste ¿No deberías hablar con él? Tú eres más cercana a él que todos nosotros.

-Hinami: Muy bien, lo haré la próxima vez que lo vea.

.

.

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible por el hecho de que algunos del CCG pudieran andar por las calles todavía. Cuando llegó estaba seguro de que Kinako estaría allí para gritarle nuevamente, entró y no había nadie. Se quitó la máscara, continuó con su chaqueta y prosiguió con verificar si había alguien presente allí.

-Wandaba: Ya volviste. –Al ingresar al living Wandaba estaba sentado en el sofá esperándolo con un rostro de preocupación–

-Fey: ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Wandaba: Los llevé de regreso a sus épocas. –Ambos estaban hablando bastante cortantes el uno con el otro–

-Fey: Lamento la tardanza, se me hizo un poco tarde con todo esto del CCG.

-Wandaba: ¿Estás seguro de que es por eso?

-Fey: ¿P-Por qué otra cosa podría ser si no? Ya es tarde, será mejor que vaya a mi habitación. –Fey se marchó a pasó rápido, cerró la puerta de su habitación y allí se quedó echado en su cama meditando mientras miraba el techo–

-Wandaba: Fey… « Me pregunto si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea… ¡ya sé! »

.

.

Era un gran día soleado en la ciudad de Tokio y todo transcurría normalmente, Fey se preparaba para ir a la secundaria Raimon igual que siempre, después de todo era su deber asistir. Se encontraba solo esa mañana ya que Wandaba debió irse más temprano, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él porque sabía que le hablaría de lo sucedido y sin ninguna preocupación salió de casa.

-Fey: Hubiera preferido quedarme en la cama hoy…

-Saru: Hola ¿¡Qué tal estas hoy amigo de toda la vida!? –Gritó mientras venía corriendo hacia su amigo–

-Fey: ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?

-Saru: Por nada por nada! Solamente me siento bien el día de hoy, pero veo que tú no ¿No te habrá pasado algo y yo no lo sé?

-Fey: No me pasa nada… vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

-Saru: Oye oye tú no te mueves de aquí, sé que puedo ser muy infantil a veces pero eso no significa que no me tome las cosas en serio. Eres mi mejor amigo y es obvio que algo te pasa. –Definitivamente la felicidad que tenía hace unos momentos desapareció por completo y tomó un rostro de seriedad–

-Fey: No he dicho que no te tomes las cosas en serio, ya te dije que estoy bien…

-Saru: ¿Tiene algo que ver en esto el odioso de tu padre otra vez?

-Fey: No y ya dije que estoy bien…

-Saru: Si tú lo dices… pero si quieres hablar sobre eso sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas.

-Fey: Lo sé, gracias de todos modos.

Después de dicha conversación siguieron con su camino hacia la secundaria, al llegar Fey dejó de estar con la moral por los suelos y prosiguió como si nada hubiera pasado, es como si estando con sus amigos todos sus problemas se esfumasen mágicamente. Durante el día nadie estaba concentrado en lo que debía y al finalizar la última clase todos se relajaron automáticamente.

"Adiós ¡Hasta la próxima semana!" –Gritaron Gilis, Alpha y Gamma quienes se fueron por el mismo lado dejando allí en la entrada de la secundaria a Fey y Saru–

-Saru: ¡Al fin somos libres! ¡Lo primero que voy a llegar a hacer a casa será tomarme una gran siesta!

-Fey: ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tenemos examen el próximo lunes? Jaja supongo que tu siesta tendrá que esperar.

-Saru: Dejame soñar una vez, Jaja ¡veo que ya estas mejor!

-Fey: ¿Eh? Supongo.

-Saru: No perdamos más tiempo y vámonos que quiero llegar a casa. –Dijo mientras muy animado empezaba a caminar delante del chico cabello verde–

"¡Oye tú! ¡Cabeza de chorlito!" –Gritó alguien a lo lejos y así llamando la atención de ambos chicos provocando que se voltearan–

-Saru: ¿Me hablas a mi?

-Roko: ¿Y a quien más podría ser? Porque el cabeza de chorlito aquí, eres tú.

-Saru: Esta bien…. ¿Y qué quieres?

-Roko: Necesito que vengas conmigo un momento. –Dijo con bastante seriedad–

-Saru: ¿Por qué? Ya tengo planes para hoy.

-Fey: ¿Dormir es un plan? –Preguntó intencionalmente en forma burlona-

-Saru: Pues para mi si que si lo es jiji.

-Roko: Eso tendrá que esperar que necesito hablar contigo. –Se acerca más hacia ellos y lo toma del brazo llevándolo hacia el jardín de atrás–

-Saru: ¡Sálvame compadre!

-Fey: Jaja creo que no hay nada a mi alcance en esta situación ¡Adiós! –Le dijo a su amigo en tono de burla mientras se reía–

.

 _ **POV ROKO**_

Había arrastrado difícilmente a Saru llevándolo hasta el jardín de atrás de la secundaria, después de mucho esfuerzo tratando de traerlo finalmente lo solté.

-Saru: Ya veo que no puedo hacer nada para escaparme así que te escucho ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Roko: Pues…. « ¡Chanfles! ¡No sé qué decir! ¡Estoy completamente en blanco! »

-Saru: ¡Oye! ¿Sigues viva?

-Roko: ¿Y tú qué crees? ¡Ni que fuera un fantasma!

-Saru: Uno nunca sabe… –Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza un par de veces–

-Roko: ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! –Empezó a hacer un puchero mientras se sobaba la cabeza con ambas manos–

-Saru: Solo comprobaba que mi mano no fuera a atravesar tu cabeza jaja.

-Roko: Pff… ¡Estas me las vas a pagar! –Bastante enojada se acercó a él dispuesta a empujarlo pero cierto detalle le hizo una mala jugada, se tropezó con una piedra y así provocando su caída–

"…..…" –Extrañamente Roko quedó tendida en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y con Saru sobre ella con ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica. Los rostros de ambos estaban a unos cuantos centímetros y se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente–

-Roko: ¡B-Baka! ¡Quítate de encima! –Completamente roja lo empuja y así sacándolo de encima–

-Saru: O-Oye ¡A mi ni me culpes que fuiste tú la que se cayó sobre mi! –Él también estaba bastante rojo por lo sucedido y allí se quedaron en silencio unos segundos– Si no tienes nada que decirme, mejor me voy.

-Roko: ¡Adiós! ¡Baka! –Saru se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se fue bastante apresurado de allí sin mirar hacia atrás– « L-Las cosas que tengo que soportar por ayudar a la cabeza de huevo… »

.

 _ **POV FEY**_

Después de que Roko se llevara a Saru y así quedando completamente solo esperé unos segundos hasta perderlos de vista y seguí con mi camino. Ya muy cansado, suspiré dispuesto a acelerar el paso.

"Etto… ¿Fey?" –Al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba se detuvo y volteó a ver quién era–

-Fey: ¿Beta? ¿Qué pasa?

-Beta: E-Es que… n-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante…

-Fey: Pues dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

Ella se quedó varios segundos tratando de dar alguna respuesta y mientras lo hacía se tiraba de los dedos y por lo que pudo notar él, ella estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Fey: ¿Beta?

-Beta: ¡Esta bien! ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Simplemente te lo voy a decir así que bien atento! –Gritó para demostrar dureza pero estaba completamente nerviosa y se encontraba con los ojos cerrados–

-Fey: Bien…

-Beta: Y-Yo…. Estoy enamorada de ti ¿Ok? Pienso que eres un chico simpático, amable, atento y me pareces súper lindo… ¡Listo! ¡Ya lo dije! –Por la vergüenza se cubrió la cara con las manos esperando alguna respuesta–

-Fey: Beta… –Empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente y cuando estaban frente a frente posó su mano en el hombro de ella– Deberás agradezco lo que acabas de decir y que tuvieras el valor de decir lo que sientes, pero… no siento lo mismo por ti, lo siento.

-Beta: –Lentamente quitó sus manos de los ojos y lo miró un poco triste– O-Ok, entiendo… P-Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos igual que antes ¿V-Verdad?

-Fey: Por supuesto, yo sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame de verdad.

-Beta: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo mientras se enderezaba para mostrarse firme–

-Fey: Claro ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-Beta: ¿Me rechazaste porque… estás enamorado de alguien más?

-Fey: ¿Eh?... –Con tal pregunta de parte de ella se sorprendió un poco, no se sonrojó, pero pensándolo bien era de esperarse que en esta situación ella le preguntara algo como eso–

-Beta: Si no quieres responderme esta bien. –Seguía con un rostro de tristeza ¿Aunque quien la culparía? El chico que amaba no correspondió sus sentimientos–

-Fey: Si… mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más, lo siento.

-Beta: Bien, gracias por decírmelo… adiós. –Antes de que él pudiera decirle algo ella ya se había ido corriendo, pero en vez de seguirla decidió dejarla en paz y sin más siguió con su camino–

Cuando llegó a casa estaba esperando a que Wandaba estuviera allí para recibirlo pero tampoco se encontraba presente, incluso revisó todo el lugar y no tuvo éxito. Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, así que subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se puso un pantalón negro, una camiseta roja junto con una chaqueta blanca que tenía una capucha negra y salió a la calle a tomar un poco de aire.

.

 _ **POV HINAMI**_

Me encontraba en Anteiku guardando algunas compras que había hecho hace un rato, solo pensaba como estaría Fey, estoy esperando el momento en el que aparezca para poder hablarle del tema que tanto me preocupaba, él no se encuentra bien y quiero ayudarlo.

-Koma: Gracias por ayudarme a guardar todo eso, Hinami chan.

-Hinami: No hay problema, me gusta poder ayudar en algo jejeje.

-Touka: Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí ¿Qué tal si sales a dar un vuelta?

-Hinami: Solo si no necesitan ayuda con algo más.

-Irimi: Descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos, ahora ve y disfruta de tu juventud! Jiji –Dijo alegremente mientras alzaba los brazos–

-Hinami: En ese caso me voy, vuelvo después. –Con mucha alegría salió del local– « Tal vez podría ir a la librería a echar un ojo, todo los libros que tenía ya los leí »

"¡Oye! ¡La de pelo castaño!"–Gritó una chica a la inocente Hinami quien se volteó a ver sin entender nada, lo que pudo ver fue a una chica de pelo largo y café con unos ojos del mismo color que se acercaba a ella–

-Hinami: Etto… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

"Solo cállate y ven" –La tomó del brazo fuertemente y empezó a jalarla hasta un callejón, se adentraron lo más que se podía y luego esa chica la soltó bruscamente–

-Hinami: ¿Q-Quien eres tú? ¿P-Por qué me trajiste aquí?

"Lo que importa es que yo sé que eres" –Dijo esa chica en tono de seriedad, a lo que Hinami permaneció en silencio– "¿No dirás nada? Que gracioso…" –Bruscamente la empuja provocando que caiga al suelo–

-Hinami: ¿P-Por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera me conoces… –Poco a poco unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos cafés–

"Hago esto porq-" –No pudo terminar de dar su respuesta ya que alguien había aparecido por detrás de esa chica–

 _"¡Déjala en paz!"_

-Hinami: ¿F-Fey kun? –Nuevamente había aparecido para salvarla en el momento más inesperado–

-Fey: ¿Estás bien? –Empezó a acercarse a ella rápidamente, la ayudó a levantarse y luego se volteó a mirar a aquella chica– Kinako ¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

-Kinako: Bueno, cierta persona me trajo para que viniera a verte. Ahora te diré todo lo que no pude decirte la última vez.

-Hinami: « ¿Última vez? ¿Ósea que ya se habían visto? Pero… ¿Quién es esta chica? »

-Fey: Ya para con esto de una vez, ya dejaste muy en claro lo que quisiste decir… no necesito escucharlo nuevamente.

-Kinako: Pero aún así seguiré, ya te lo dije y lo diré otra vez… ¡los ghouls son unos seres repugnantes! Y me molesta que seas uno de ellos.

-Fey: En ningún momento pedí tu opinión y eso no influirá en nada sobre esta situación. –Dijo Firmemente con un rostro de seriedad–

-Kinako: Algo más que me disgusta eres tú, has cambiado por completo gracias esto… ya ni siquiera te reconozco.

-Hinami: ¿Ah? –No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, durante esa confusión pudo notar que Fey estaba apretando los puños–

-Kinako: Que lastima, ya no eres el chico que conocí hace tiempo… ahora no solo eres uno de esos seres despreciables ¡tu actitud también es igual de disgustante!

-Fey: ¿Ya terminaste? –Con esa pregunta sorprendió un poco a Kinako, después de todo lo que le había dicho él seguía estando firme– No he sido el único que ha cambiado, solías parecerme una chica agradable pero ahora…. Eres una fastidiosa.

-Kinako: Tal vez estoy siendo fastidiosa como tú dices, pero esto lo conseguiste por tu cuenta.

-Hinami: ¿P-Por qué estas actuando de esa manera tan cruel?

-Kinako: Con todo lo que he dicho ya deberías de saberlo…

-Hinami: P-Pero él no ha hecho nada para ganarse tu odio, estas equivocada en todo lo que dijiste…

-Kinako: ¿Pero qué dices?

-Hinami: Fey kun es el mejor chico que he conocido, es una excelente persona y si te atreves a decir todo eso sobre él… quien ha de tener un problema aquí, eres tú. –Dejó de sentir miedo hacia ella y cambió su actitud por completo, de hecho se encontraba un poco molesta–

-Kinako: ¡Tú no tienes derecho a opinar nada! –Avanzó algunos pasos hacia ella y levantó la mano para golpearla, pero Fey la detuvo sujetándola del brazo–

-Fey: Si quieres seguir con esta discusión está bien, pero no voy a permitir que le hagas algún daño. El problema es entre tú y yo.

-Kinako: –Muy sorprendida se soltó del agarre en que él la tenía y retrocedió unos pasos– De todos modos ya dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, así que mejor me iré.

-Fey: Supongo que eso es lo más adecuado.

-Kinako: Antes de irme quiero que sepas que me has decepcionado… Cuando volviéramos a vernos no esperaba encontrarme con un cambio tan despreciable de parte tuya. –Rápidamente se volteó y salió del callejón, Hinami y Fey hicieron lo mismo después de ver que ella se marchara y allí se quedaron parados–

-Hinami: No entiendo muy bien ¿Quién era esa chica?

-Fey: Eso no es importante ahora…. Lo que me importa es si tú te encuentras bien ¿Te hizo algo? –Volteó a mirarla y Hinami al ver su rostro era como si no tuviera vida–

-Hinami: Estoy muy bien, gracias por haberme ayudado.

-Fey: No me lo agradezcas… En fin, tengo algo importante que hacer, te veo luego.

-Hinami: ¡E-Espera! –No pudo detenerlo por el hecho de que se había ido a toda prisa– « Ahora estoy segura, algo le está sucediendo y no me lo ha dicho… No voy a dejarlo solo si no se encuentra bien! Debo encontrarlo »

Empezó a correr en la dirección por la que él se había marchado con la esperanza de encontrarlo a instante, pero pasaron varios minutos y no logró hallarlo. Se detuvo un momento para tratar de pensar a donde había ido.

"¿Hinami chan?"

-Hinami: ¡Ah! ¡Wandaba san! –Se volteó y no se imaginaba que se encontraría con él, quien tenía formada una gran sonrisa–

-Wandaba: ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí y sola? Además te veo algo angustiada.

-Hinami: Es que estoy buscando a Fey kun… ¿De casualidad no sabes dónde podría estar?

-Wandaba: Probablemente volvió a casa ¿Quieres que te lleve con él?

-Hinami: ¿En serio lo harías? ¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Wandaba: De hecho vivimos en el mismo lugar jaja Supongo que él no te lo ha dicho, no perdamos más tiempo y vamos.

Mientras caminaban había un gran ambiente durante la conversación, aunque Wandaba era quien hablaba contando algunas anécdotas divertidas y Hinami reía y escuchaba atenta.

-Hinami: ¡Sugoi! No sabía que ustedes vivían en una casa así de linda jiji. –Cuando llegaron ella estaba realmente fascinada–

-Wandaba: ¿Tan lindo te parece todo? Jaja no le veo tanta importancia. Bien, iré a ver si Fey está en su habitación, siéntate mientras lo traigo.

-Hinami: Hai. –Y allí se quedó sola por un rato sentada en un sofá viendo la habitación, además se sentía un poco contenta por saber donde vivía finalmente su amigo– **(Hatsuki: Justo en la friendzone)? )** Luego de unos cuantos minutos Wandaba regresó.

-Wandaba: Que extraño, no parece estar aquí. Además ¿Hay alguna razón por la que lo busques tanto?

-Hinami: Bueno… quería hablar con él de algo importante. –Al dar su respuesta tomó un rostro de preocupación, traspasándoselo al oso azul–

-Wandaba: ¿Algo no anda bien? Puedes confiar en mi y contarme.

-Hinami: Si, es que… –Empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido sobre la discusión entre Fey y Kinako detalladamente y al terminar, Wandaba se quedó un poco sorprendido–

-Wandaba: ¿Kinako hizo eso? Vaya… creo que me he equivocado en traerla…

-Hinami: ¿Traerla? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Wandaba: Es muy complicado de explicar pero trataré de contártelo lo más simple que pueda. Ella es del pasado y es la madre de Fey.

-Hinami: ¿Del pasado? Pero por lo que noté ellos ya se habían visto.

-Wandaba: Gracias a otra historia tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse, pero dejando eso de lado, ella se enteró que él era un ghoul y no se lo tomó demasiado bien ya que en su época los ghouls ya están presentes.

-Hinami: Ya veo ¿Entonces la trajiste nuevamente aquí para solucionar ese problema?

-Wandaba: Exacto… pero veo que en vez de ayudar, empeoró la situación. –Bajó la cabeza con un rostro de tristeza sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido–

-Hinami: Pero lo importante es que lo intentaste! Y eso se agradece.

-Wandaba: ¿En serio crees eso?

-Hinami: Hai! Estoy segura de que Fey te estaría agradecido por haber intentado ayudarlo.

-Wandaba: Tal vez tengas razón… –Con las palabras que ella le dio, su ánimo cambió radicalmente–

-Hinami: Pero hay algo que aún me pregunto… Si ella que es del pasado se tomó mal este asunto… ¿Cómo se lo tomó su madre? Me refiero a la de nuestro presente.

-Wandaba: No puedo responderte esa pregunta.

-Hinami: ¿Por qué? ¿Se lo tomó muy mal?

-Wandaba: No puedo responderte eso porque no sucedió jamás.

-Hinami: ¿Eh? No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Wandaba: Es un tema complicado… Cuando Fey nació, su madre falleció al instante…

-Hinami: Oh, lo siento… estuvo mal de mi parte preguntar…

-Wandaba: No es tu culpa, no estabas enterada de ello. –Se formó un ambiente un poco incómodo por el tema hablado y se quedaron en silencio un momento–

-Hinami: Pero no creo que él haya estado solo, su padre ha de haber estado con él ¿No es así?

-Wandaba: Ni siquiera eso… Cuando él era más pequeño su padre lo abandonó y hasta hace casi un año volvió.

-Hinami: ¿Abandonó? ¿Entonces quien cuidó de él?

-Wandaba: Nadie lo hizo, se cuidó por si mismo… y además la relación que tiene con su padre no es muy buena que digamos, él no está presente la mayor parte del tiempo y rara vez pasa por aquí. Cuando aparece solo se la pasan peleando.

-Hinami: Eso es muy triste… N-No sabía que él había sufrido tanto…

Con todo lo que Wandaba le había contado sintió muchas emociones en unos pocos segundos, entre ellas el impacto pero la que más estuvo presente fue la tristeza la cual fue tanta que sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos.

-Wandaba: Pero él es alguien muy fuerte ¿Sabes? Siempre supo como superar sus problemas aún en los peores momentos. Todo lo que vivió lo hizo quien es actualmente…

-Hinami: Hai… yo también creo en eso jaja… –Aún le era difícil procesar todo eso, pensaba que él era alguien con una vida perfecta y llena de felicidad, cuando en verdad era lo opuesto–

-Wandaba: ¡No debemos quedarnos aquí deprimidos! Lo importante ahora es que hay que encontrarlo ¿Te parece bien si tú vas por él y yo voy por Kinako? Ya ha causado demasiados problemas...

-Hinami: Muy bien, vamos.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar y pudieron darse cuenta de que era de noche, pero no le dieron importancia. Wandaba se subió a la Caravana para así llevarse a Kinako al encontrarla y Hinami simplemente empezó a visitar todos los lugares que se le pudieran ocurrir.

-Hinami: N-No lo encuentro por ningún lado… ¿D-Dónde podría estar? –Había corrido tanto que le era difícil poder hablar siquiera un poco– Ya sé!

Salió corriendo nuevamente a toda velocidad, era el último lugar que le quedaba por revisar y si él no estaba allí, ya no sabría que hacer ¿A dónde había ido a buscarlo? Se dirigió al parque al que habían ido juntos hace un tiempo topándose con una sorpresa, lo había encontrado! Se encontraba sentado en una banquilla que había junto a un poste de luz. Se quedó unos momentos recuperando el aliento y luego empezó a acercarse a él lentamente.

-Hinami: Al fin te encuentro, Fey… Ya había empezado a preocuparme. –Afirmó quedándose de pie en frente de él–

-Fey: Lamento haberte preocupado, pero… necesitaba estar solo un momento.

-Hinami: Es por lo de Kinako chan ¿No es así? –Se acerca a la banquilla y se sienta junto a él–

-Fey: ¿Pero cómo sabes su nombre? Wandaba te lo dijo ¿Verdad?

-Hinami: B-Bueno… Cuando te fuiste la última vez me encontré con él, le pregunté quien era esa chica y fue allí cuando me dijo su nombre. –Obviamente no mencionaría el resto de la historia, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo por saber otras cosas más personales sobre él–

-Fey: Ya veo, después de todo has de haber estado confundida por todo lo sucedido y que me marché sin explicarte nada…

-Hinami: Admito que si estuve confundida. Entonces... ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿No te encuentras bien por lo que ella dijo?

-Fey: E-Eso fue una discusión insignificante ¿P-Por qué debería de no encontrarme bien? –Empezó a apretar sus puños los cuales estaban apoyados sobre sus piernas, también se pudo notar que su voz estaba muy temblorosa y mantenía la cabeza agachada–

-Hinami: Fey…

Sin aviso alguno rodea al chico con sus brazos y así atrayéndolo hacia ella apoyando la cabeza de él en su hombro abrazándolo delicadamente, él se encontraba con los ojos como plato por lo que estaba sucediendo y se quedó inmóvil.

-Hinami: No tienes por qué hacer esto, no es bueno esconder tus sentimientos, si sientes la necesidad de llorar debes hacerlo…

Ella con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar la cabeza del chico lentamente, las palabras que había dicho realmente lo habían conmovido causando que las lágrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos verdes a lo que solo asintió levemente a las palabras de Hinami, aunque lloraba silenciosamente aún así se podían escuchar unos leves sonidos que brotaban de su garganta por su respiración agitaba gracias a la tristeza y se quedaron así durante unos minutos.

-Fey: Hinami…

-Hinami: ¿Si?

-Fey: Gracias… –Se enderezó para poder mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos y luego la abrazó, a lo que ella correspondió el abrazo–

-Hinami: No hay de que… después de todo eres alguien muy importante para mi.

-Fey: Y tú… lo eres para mi también… –Se separaron y luego él se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta blanca– Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Hinami: Si, entonces hasta mañana.

-Fey: Tú ni te mueves de aquí, ya es muy tarde como para que te vayas tú sola, permíteme acompañarte.

-Hinami: No es necesario que lo hagas, de verdad.

-Fey: Me has apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba, poco a poco te devolveré el favor.

-Hinami: Entonces lo que escucho es que no aceptarás un no jaja, en ese caso vámonos rápido.

Ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente uno al lado del otro, después de un día tan complicado como el que habían tenido todo se encontraba mucho mejor ahora que se habló del gran asunto. Además Hinami lo miraba de manera distinta ahora, al saber todo lo que él había vivido… contando lo que pensaba de él antes, ahora pensaba que era un chico muy fuerte quien mantenía la cabeza en alto ante todo, sin duda agradecía haberlo conocido.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go CS y Tokyo Ghoul no son de mi propiedad... Obviamente XD_

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17: ¡Sorpresa!**_

Ya han pasado semanas de lo sucedido ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? eso es poco… han pasado meses desde su partida y aún me siento responsable de ello. Si tan solo no me hubiera quedado como una tonta mirando como se alejaba… si tan solo hubiera intentado hacer algo, tal vez todo sería diferente ahora. Ya no tiene sentido alguno quejarme ahora… no es como si por arte de magia aparecerá ante mi si así lo pidiera.

-Nishiki: ¡Oye! ¿Sigues viva o tendré que golpearte?

-Touka: ¿Y ahora qué quieres? Déjame en paz por un rato ¿Quieres?

-Nishiki: Lo haría con mucho gusto a decir verdad, pero si tú no dejas de estar tan distraída no me dejas muchas opciones.

-Touka: ¡No estaba distraída! Solo pensaba… –Desvió la mirada realmente disgustada, ocultando sus verdaderas emociones–

-Nishiki: ¿Y se podría saber en qué pensabas tanto?

-Touka: ¡Eso a ti no te importa! No te metas en mis asuntos.

-Nishiki: ¡Estas más agresiva de lo normal últimamente! ¡Pero eso no significa que seas superior a mi! –De inmediato ambos empezaron a fulminarse con la mirada, pero su pequeña batalla fue interrumpida–

-Hinami: Aish... ¡Que aburrida estoy! –Apareció de la nada entrando a la habitación en la que se encontraban Touka y Nishiki, llamando la atención de ambos–

-Nishiki: Hmh ¿Y se podría saber cuál es la causa de ese aburrimiento?

-Hinami: Solamente no tengo nada importante que hacer, eso es todo…

-Touka: ¿Qué tal si te reúnes con Fey? Ustedes dos siempre se divierten juntos.

-Hinami: No puedo… He intentado llamarle pero lo único que dice es que no tiene tiempo y a veces no responde. –Seguía suspirando y empezó a hacer pucheros bastante frustrada mientras se cruzaba de brazos–

-Nishiki: Ahora que lo pienso él no ha venido aquí hace un par de semanas…

-Touka: Tienes razón, me pregunto que será eso que le estará quitando tanto tiempo…

-Hinami: No actúen así que me van a terminar contagiando la curiosidad, esperen… ¡ya sé! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no se me haya ocurrido antes!? –Hiperactivamente empezó a agitar los brazos–

-Nishiki: ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Hinami: Jejeje nada nada. Debo irme, vuelvo más tarde. –Salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con bastante fuerza, dejando sin entender nada a Touka y Nishiki–

-Touka: Genial… ahora me pregunto que es lo que fue a hacer…

-Nishiki: Estas demasiado concentrada en los detalles, el punto es que ahora tendrá con que entretenerse.

De haber estado en un aburrimiento absoluto pasó a estar con una gran felicidad, una gran idea había llegado a su mente y sin perder más tiempo salió de Anteiku para dirigirse a casa de Fey. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era como no se le pudo ocurrir antes esa idea. Al llegar se quedó en frente de la puerta un momento y luego tocó el timbre y al pasar unos segundos sin obtener respuesta alguna volvió a tocar repitiéndose la misma situación de antes.

-Hinami: Hmh, creo que no hay nadie... –Rendida, estaba dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse del lugar pero pudo escuchar como por dentro de la casa provenían sonidos de como si un huracán estuviera pasando–

-Wandaba: ¡Lamento la tardanza!

-Hinami: No hay problema… ¿Estoy molestando?

-Wandaba: Claro que no, siempre serás bienvenida aquí ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Hinami: Bueno, solo vine a ver a Fey.

-Wandaba: Ya veo, pasa. –Le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado dejando libre el paso–

-Hinami: Gracias. –Al entrar atravesaron la sala principal y llegaron a unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso–

-Wandaba: ¡Fey! ¡Hinami chan vino a visitarte! –Se quedaron unos segundos esperando alguna respuesta de parte del chico, pero no hubo absolutamente nada- Tal vez no me escuchó… Puedes subir a verlo tú misma, iría contigo pero tengo algo importante que hacer y ya debo irme.

-Hinami: Si, hasta luego.

-Wandaba: Adiós. –Se marchó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa un tanto extraña formada en su rostro y así dejando confundida a la castaña, pero prefirió no darle importancia y al escuchar como la puerta de entrada se cerraba decidió subir finalmente las escaleras–

Al llegar al segundo piso pudo notar que habían varias habitaciones, tantas que ni sabía donde podría encontrarse el peli verde, después de todo la casa era bastante grande, pero para su suerte una de las habitaciones se encontraba con la luz encendida y empezó a acercarse, la puerta estaba abierta y al llegar pudo ver finalmente allí al chico quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta sentado junto a un escritorio.

-Hinami: ¿Fey?

"…." –Se quedó bastante extrañada por no obtener alguna respuesta, así que empezó a acercarse hacia él lentamente y terminó dándose cuenta de que se encontraba profundamente dormido con los brazos cruzados apoyamos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre ellos–

-Hinami: ~Fey, despierta…~ –Posó su mano en el hombro del chico mientras lo sacudía levemente, lo hizo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente logró despertarlo–

-Fey: Hmh… ¿Hinami?... ¡Hinami! –Se había levantado de golpe al notar su presencia– ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hinami: Bueno, solo quise venir a visitarte y Wandaba san me dijo que subiera a buscarte.

-Fey: Él se fue ¿No es así? –Preguntó aparentemente fastidiado, como si estuviera sospechando algo–

-Hinami: Si.

-Fey: Ya veo, pues lo siento por no haber ido a Anteiku estos días y también por no haber respondido tus llamadas.

-Hinami: Me dijiste que estabas ocupado y lo entiendo perfectamente ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Fey: Solo estudiaba… tengo exámenes finales mañana y es importante que apruebe. –Mientras le contaba todo a Hinami había bostezado varias veces–

-Hinami: Entiendo, pero… te vez muy cansado ¿Estas bien?

-Fey: Estoy bien… estoy un poco agotado pero no es nada importante. –Afirmó mientras se frotaba los ojos con ambas manos mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro-

-Hinami: No digas que no es importante, claro que lo es. –Se posicionó junto a él y delicadamente con ambas manos tomó el rostro del chico, provocando que se miraran fijamente a los ojos– Tienes ojeras…

-Fey: N-No es nada de qué preocuparse, solo debo descansar un poco y estaré bien.

-Hinami: Pero estas forzándote demasiado… eso no es bueno para tu salud.

-Fey: T-Te prometo que tendré cuidado de ello.

-Hinami: ¿En serio?

-Fey: S-Si, te lo prometo.

-Hinami: Esta bien... –Separó sus manos del rostro del peli verde y empezó a mirarle con una mirada pensativa por unos segundos– Entonces no te molestaré más y me iré, buena suerte en tus exámenes.

-Fey: Gracias, te veo pronto.

-Hinami: Bye bye…

Después de haber pasado varios días sin poder ver al chico finalmente había logrado verlo, pero sin embargo se fue de inmediato para no seguir siendo un obstáculo para él. Al marcharse de allí estaba caminando de vuelta a casa pero algo la preocupaba profundamente, no le parecía mal que se concentrara en sus estudios pero que estuviera llegando tan lejos por ello ya le parecía demasiado. Aunque ¿Qué podría decir ella al respecto? No podía comprender al cien por ciento la situación por el hecho de que ella no asistía a la escuela.

-Hinami: ¡Ya volví! –Entró nuevamente al local por la puerta trasera gritando tan alto como para que pudieran oírla, no había nadie presente en ese momento así que prefirió irse a su habitación, segundos después ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la habitación–

-Touka: Vaya, veo que ya volviste y demasiado pronto a decir verdad ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Hinami: Fui a visitar a Fey kun, solo me quedé un rato porque seguía ocupado. –Antes de que pudiera entrar siquiera a su habitación, había sido detenida por Touka-

-Touka: ¿Así? ¿En qué emplea tanto tiempo?

-Hinami: Estaba estudiando, me contó que tiene exámenes finales mañana.

-Touka: Pues el año está por terminar y es normal que este así por eso. –Le dijo mientras tomaba un rostro de fastidio– Reconozco que detesto estar a este punto del año pero que se le va a hacer…

-Hinami: Si, lo dejé para que pueda seguir estudiando, no quiero que por mi culpa termine reprobando.

-Touka: Pues que bien que hayas vuelto que justamente necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Hinami: ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ya con una curiosidad que llegaba hasta los cielos, con solo decirle que quería hablar con ella de un tema en específico ya encendía su curiosidad–

-Touka: Pero ¿Qué tal si hablamos adentro? –Haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza dio a entender que se refería a la habitación de la castaña– Esto no es demasiado breve que digamos.

-Hinami: ¡Ok! Quiero que me lo digas de una vez para satisfacer mi curiosidad jeje. –A acto siguiente ambas entraron en la habitación para hablar de aquel tema importante–

.

.

El gran cielo de Tokio ya se había oscurecido, se encontraba completamente nublado debido a las nubes y trayendo consigo una gran lluvia que por suerte no había tomado desprevenido a cierto oso azul que ya había vuelto a casa.

-Wandaba: « Por poco está lluvia me hace una mala jugada… por suerte estaba usando la Caravana » –Había entrado a la casa hace tan solo unos instantes– ¡Fey! ¡Ya volví!

-Fey: Pues de eso ya me di cuenta, tardaste bastante en volver. –Mencionó mientras tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, este se encontraba echado en el sofá y saltaba la vista su cansancio–

-Wandaba: No es mi culpa que esta lluvia haya decidido aparecer en el momento más inesperado. De todos modos ¿Cómo te fue hoy con tus estudios? ¿Te sientes listo para tus exámenes?

-Fey: Pues supongo que ya estoy más que preparado, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Wandaba: ¿Sobre qué?

-Fey: Supongo que sabes que Hinami vino a verme hoy ¿No es así?

-Wandaba: Si… ¿Pero porque me lo preguntas?

-Fey: No te hagas el desentendido, sé muy bien que te fuiste a propósito… ¿O me equivoco? –Le preguntó ya con un rostro de sospecha mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada–

-Wandaba: ¿A propósito? ¿P-Pero de qué hablas? Solo me marché porque tenía trabajo por hacer jaja…

-Fey: Sabes muy de lo que estoy hablando y no me vengas con eso que si mal no recuerdo dijiste hace unos días que hoy no debías trabajar… –Cambió su expresión por una burlona dando entender que lo había descubierto– Te fuiste con la intención de dejarnos solos ¿No es así?

-Wandaba: Jaja… me descubriste y ahora que ya lo sabes… Dime si pasó algo! ¿Algo importante? ¡Dime dime! –Se puso totalmente curioso e hiperactivo mientras hacia un montón de preguntas al chico–

-Fey: Cálmate cálmate que no pasó absolutamente nada entre ella y yo ¿Entiendes?

-Wandaba: ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Te doy la oportunidad perfecta de hacer algún avance en esta situación y no la aprovechas… –Se quejó el oso azul mientras soltaba un gran suspiro–

-Fey: Pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera exactamente? Digamos que no estaba muy concentrado porque estoy con mis estudios ¿Recuerdas?

-Wandaba: Pues no lo sé cualquier cosa hubiera servido, pero no es como si no estuvieras haciendo nada, ya han salido un par de veces juntos y no creo que eso no haya provocado algún avance. –Ya tomando una actitud un poco seria respecto al tema empezó a mirar al chico–

-Fey: Realmente no lo sé… sinceramente no creo que ella me considere más que un amigo.

-Wandaba: Tal vez su forma de actuar, supongo que eso debería ser prueba de algo ¿No crees? Tal vez es más afectiva o algo así. –Mencionó con una gran emoción en su mirada, realmente estaba emocionado con aquel tema–

-Fey: Deja de soñar tanto que por ahora veo que es imposible. Además ¿Cómo quieres que note si es más afectiva si siempre ha sido así?

-Wandaba: Espera… ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-Fey: ¿Pero por qué gritas tanto?

-Wandaba: Con que siempre ha sido afectiva contigo ¿eh? Jiji… –Al haber escuchado lo que había dicho el chico empezó a mirarlo con una cara picara mientras reía levemente–

-Fey: B-Bueno… q-quise decir que… –Acababa de notar lo que había dicho y al ver que Wandaba quien en cierto sentido lo molestaba, terminó sonrojándose un poco–

-Wandaba: ¿Sientes eso? Es el amor que flota en el aire jajaja Hinami chan realmente tiene razón, eres demasiado adorable.

-Fey: G-Genial… escucharé esa frase hasta el fin de mis días…

-Wandaba: No te vayas a enfadar por eso, es normal que actúes así en esta situación. No deberías avergonzarte de ello.

-Fey: P-Para ti es fácil decirlo… –Aún sonrojado desvió la mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación–

-Wandaba: ¡Lo que tú digas! Pero solo te diré que no habrán resultados al instante ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Fey: Si… aunque también hay posibilidades de que nunca hayan "resultados" como tú dices, tal vez solo debería-

-Wandaba: ¡No! ¡Te prohíbo pensar tan negativamente! –Antes de que Fey pudiera terminar siquiera lo que iba a decir, Wandaba ya lo había interrumpido como si supiera lo que él iba a decir– Ni por un solo segundo pienses en renunciar, debes seguir intentando sin importar cuanto tiempo pase… ¡Es el destino!

-Fey: ¿Destino? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-Wandaba: Pues a que tú y Hinami chan estén juntos.

-Fey: ¿No crees que estas yendo demasiado lejos? ¡Auch!

-Wandaba: Te dije que no seas tan negativo, cada vez que actúes de esa forma te golpearé. –Como había mencionado, había terminado golpeando al peli verde bastante fuerte en el brazo–

-Fey: Ok ok… De todos modos, mejor me voy a dormir… necesito estar bien para mis exámenes de mañana.

.

.

Una semana después todos se encontraban reunidos en una de las tantas habitaciones que había en Anteiku charlando animadamente, después de todos los problemas que habían tenido hace unos cuantos meses respecto a Aogiri todo se encontraba en una gran tranquilidad.

-Koma: Pues ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?

-Fey: Pues a mi parecer creo que me fue bastante bien.

-Nishiki: Oye oye trajiste la lista con tus calificaciones como te pedí ¿Verdad?

-Fey: Si las traje pero aún no entiendo para que las quieres. –Se encontraba sentado en un sofá de color café que había en la habitación y Nishiki estaba sentado frente a él, sacó el papel que contenía las tan esperadas calificaciones y se lo entregó a Nishiki–

-Nishiki: Pues trabajo como profesor ¿Recuerdas? Quiero juzgar esto por mi mismo… ¿¡Pero qué es lo que estoy viendo!? –Al mirar aquel papel con detenimiento se llevó una gran sorpresa– Tuviste 100 en todos tus exámenes… (Hatsuki: Por si alguien no sabe, en Japón las calificaciones son hasta 100 :3)

-Irimi: Eso es realmente estupendo ¡Felicitaciones!

-Fey: Gracias, aunque no entiendo donde esta lo sorprendente en todo esto, Nishiki.

-Nishiki: Es que sinceramente no me lo esperaba… –Tras haberse calmado un poco le entrega nuevamente el papel a Fey–

-Fey: ¿Acaso me estas tomando por un idiota? Sabes bien que me pase bastante tiempo estudiando.

-Nishiki: Pues-

-Hinami: ¡Hola a todos! –Saludó a todos en voz alta acompañada de Touka, ellas eran las únicas que no estaban presentes en la habitación, a parte de Yoshimura– ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes? Fey, apuesto a que aprobaste en todo.

-Fey: Pues estas en lo correcto.

-Hinami: ¡Yay! ¡Sabía que te iría súper de tanto estudiar! Además ya se desaparecieron tus ojerotas.

-Fey: Estás exagerando…

-Koma: Tardaron bastante en volver ¿En qué se retrasaron tanto? –Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Touka–

-Touka: Nos estábamos ocupando de aquel asunto ¿Recuerdas?

-Irimi: Entonces ¿Eso significa que ya es oficial?

-Touka: Si, ya está todo listo. –Afirmó y así esbozando una leve sonrisa–

-Fey: Me desaparezco un tiempo y me pierdo de todo… ¿Cuál es ese asunto del que hablan?

-Irimi: Ahora mismo te lo diremos y será mejor que sea Hinami chan quien te explique jiji.

-Fey: ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó muy intrigado mientras volteaba a ver Hinami que se encontraba a sus espaldas–

-Hinami: Si que pasó algo jiji ¡Desde el año siguiente empezaré a ir a la secundaria!

-Fey: ¿En serio? ¿A qué secundaria asistirás?

-Nishiki: A la misma que asistes tú, Raimon es el nombre si mal no recuerdo.

-Fey: ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y cómo se enteraron en donde estudio? –Se paró de golpe y se volteó para poder bien a Touka y Hinami–

-Touka: No fue difícil averiguarlo, una vez pasé cerca de allí y te vi en la entrada.

-Fey: Ya veo… Pero ¿Hinami está lista para eso?

-Hinami: Si, por si no lo sabías aprendo rápido y Touka one chan me ayudó con las materias y a poder leer mejor ¿Te molesta que vaya a tu secundaria?

-Fey: No es que me moleste, solo que no me esperaba una noticia como esa. –Al ver que Hinami al hacerle tal pregunta había tomado un rostro un poco desanimado, se explicó rápidamente para no hacerla sentir mal–

-Nishiki: Pues mejor así, hubieras visto la cara que pusiste jajaja

-Fey: Y tu hubieras visto la cara que pusiste al ver mis calificaciones. _**(Hatsuki: Torn down for what)? )**_ ¿Y cuándo fue que decidieron esto?

-Hinami: El mismo día cuando fui a visitarte, cuando volví Touka one chan me habló de ello.

-Koma: Estoy seguro de que te irá muy bien, Hinami chan.

-Hinami: ¡Gracias!

Fey quedó realmente sorprendido con la noticia de Hinami asistiendo a Raimon, por su mente solo pasaba que desde el próximo año en adelante ella estaría junto a él todo el día, durante toda la semana. ¿Será que gracias a esto se genere un cambio? ¿Podrán Fey y Hinami hacerse más cercanos?

 _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola hola gente bien kawaii(?) ¡espero que estén disfrutando el fanfic! ya al finalizar este me pondré en nuevos proyectos que dejé por ahí :P_

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18: Emociones encontradas**_

Era una hermosa mañana con un gran cielo despejado en la ciudad de Tokio y cierta castaña ya se encontraba levantada alistándose para iniciar sus estudios en la prestigiada secundaria Raimon. Había acabado de colocarse el uniforme, el cual era una falda azulada que le quedaba unos centímetros sobre las rodillas, una blusa blanca con una cinta de color celeste. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era una gran emoción, la cual era tanta que ya no sabía que pensar, luego pudo escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Hinami: ¡Adelante!

-Touka: Buenos días Hinami

-Hinami: Buenos días.

-Touka: Veo que te has levantado con un gran animo esta mañana.

-Hinami: Bueno, es difícil no estar así jiji –Touka al ver lo feliz que se encontraba la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír levemente–

-Touka: Oye ¿No crees que deberías irte ya? Se te hará tarde.

-Hinami: Estoy esperando a Fey, dijo que vendría para que nos fuéramos juntos.

-Touka: Pues espero que no tarde demasiado en aparecer, se les está haciendo tarde…

-Hinami: Estás exagerando, si no mal recuerdo las clases inician a las 8:00 AM y solo son las 7:25 AM.

-Touka: Por si no lo sabias para mi eso es tarde, de todos modos debo irme ¿No te molesta que te deje esperando sola?

-Hinami: Descuida one chan, no creo que Fey tarde mucho tiempo en llegar. –En ese preciso momento se escuchó como alguien entraba al local por las campanillas que hay en la puerta– ¡Aja! ¡Te apuesto a que es él! ¡Lo he invocado!

-Touka: Aún no cantes victoria que podría ser cualquiera…

-Hinami: Pues vamos a comprobarlo ¡Fey! ¿¡Eres tú!? –Con todas sus fuerzas empezó a gritar el nombre del chico y se quedaron esperando unos segundos esperando alguna respuesta–

"¿¡Y quién más podría ser a estas horas!?" –Respondió aparentemente el chico cabello verde a lo que Hinami empezó a reírse en la cara de Touka por haber adivinado–

-Touka: Cálmate cálmate que sería mejor que vayas con él en vez de que estén gritando.

-Hinami: No seas mala perdedora jijiji.

Tomó su bolso de la secundaria que estaba sobre su cama y luego se dirigió junto con Touka hacia donde se encontraba el chico, quien se encontraba esperando en el local. Al llegar solo se encontraron con Fey mirando por la ventana del lugar.

"Buenos días" –Dijeron ambas en tonalidades completamente distintas, Touka había saludado con completa tranquilidad, mientras que Hinami lo había hecho muy alegre–

-Fey: Buenos días ¿Ya estás lista para irnos o prefieres seguir gritando? –Bromeó mientras miraba con un rostro de burla a la chica–

-Hinami: Solo no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos que no puedo esperar más jiji.

-Touka: Aunque no lo creas estuvo así durante varios días… Fue un poco desesperante. –Afirmó con una risa un tanto nerviosa–

-Fey: Ya me suponía que eso pasaría jaja. Será mejor que nos marchemos ahora o no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Hinami: ¡Si!

Al salir del local instantáneamente se despidieron de Touka quien se iba en la dirección contraria a ellos dos. Durante el camino hacia la Secundaria Raimon, la dulce Hinami seguía con el gran ánimo que tenía al despertar y terminó por contagiarle la alegría al chico, le gustaba verla en ese estado, realmente feliz y con esa sonrisa radiante. Cuando llegaron a su destino, la curiosidad de la chica apareció.

-Hinami: Pues ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Fey: Debes ir por tu horario a la sala de profesores, solo sígueme.

-Hinami: ¡Ok!

Empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio y al entrar Hinami estaba sorprendida de que en su interior el edificio fuera tan grande. Al llegar finalmente a la sala de profesores debería entrar sin la compañía del chico.

-Hinami: Hmh, espero que esto no tarde demasiado…

-Fey: No lo hará, de todos modos me quedaré esperando a que salgas. –Dijo decididamente mientras sonreía levemente–

-Hinami; ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te molesta?

-Fey: Claro que no me molesta, además no sería bueno de mi parte dejarte sola ahora, te había prometido que te ayudaría y no me retractaré de ello.

-Hinami: Jeje ¿No será eso un intento de ser caballeroso?

-Fey: Bueno algo así, ahora mejor entra rápido o se hará tarde para la primera clase.

-Hinami: Está bien.

Instantáneamente entra a la sala y cerró la puerta por detrás suya, Fey se encontraba recargado contra la pared mientras esperaba y pasados unos minutos Hinami salió a encontrarle.

-Fey: Terminó más rápido de lo que pensé jaja

-Hinami: ¿Estás bromeando? Sentí como si hubiera durado una eternidad… –Tenía un rostro de fastidio al salir de la sala y esto a Fey terminó causándole bastante gracia–

-Fey: No me dirás que ya estas harta y quieres irte ¿Verdad? Jaja.

-Hinami: Claro que no, admito que fue aburrido estar allí adentro pero estoy lista.–Se enderezó y cambió su rostro de fastidio a uno lleno de alegría–

-Fey: Entonces ¿Qué salón te ha tocado?

-Hinami: Etto… el salón 3-B ¿En cuál estas tú? **(Hatsuki: Les diré que ya están en tercer año de secundaria según yop jeje)**

-Fey: Pues supongo que hoy es tu día de suerte, estamos en la misma clase.

-Hinami: ¿En serio? ¡Hurra! –Ambos rieron levemente mientras se sonreían el uno al otro– Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos rápido! -Había empezado a caminar decididamente y al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y se volteó a ver al chico- Etto…

-Fey: Déjame adivinar, no sabes hacia donde hay que ir ¿No es así?

-Hinami: Supongo, jeje…

-Fey: Ya lo suponía jaja, en ese caso sígueme. –Empezó a caminar y así empezando a dejar atrás a Hinami, quien se apresuró y empezó a caminar al lado del chico–

-Hinami: Hmh… espero que me vaya bien, no quiero tener que reprobar todo. –Durante el camino iban charlando tranquilamente y ella ya había empezado a cuestionarse todo–

-Fey: No pienses de esa forma, no has estado aquí ni una hora y ya te estás matando mentalmente.

-Hinami: Bueno no puedo evitarlo, ni me doy cuenta y ya me estoy cuestionando la existencia. Además me pregunto que tipo de gente habrá, espero poder hacer amigos… –Al dar tal respuesta su rostro tomó una expresión de preocupación, obviamente Fey se percató de ello–

-Fey: ¿Sabes? Tienes una extraña tendencia de pensar demasiado las cosas, solo sé tú misma y todo resultará bien. –Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y así intentar tranquilizarla. Al sentir la mano del chico se volteó a verlo–

-Hinami: ¿En serio piensas eso? ¿Y si no le agrado a nadie así como soy?

-Fey: Dudo que eso vaya a suceder, eres una chica simpática, alegre, linda y con muchas otras cualidades, sería imposible que no vayas a llevarte bien con alguien.

-Hinami: ¿Piensas que soy linda? –Preguntó con un rostro de curiosidad pero a la vez de sorpresa–

-Fey: B-Bueno, s-si…

Hinami podrá tener la tendencia a pensar mucho las cosas, pero él sin duda tenía la mala tendencia a decir cosas sin darse cuenta de ello. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó levemente ¿Cuántas veces le habrá hecho una mala jugada este hábito suyo?

-Hinami: Awww eres muy adorable, gracias. –Agradecida ante al comentario del chico, le dedicó una gran sonrisa–

-Fey: S-Solo dejemos eso de lado que ya llegamos.

Había señalado con su pulgar el salón que estaba a sus espaldas, estaba a punto de decirle algo a Hinami pero al verla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que algo ya no andaba muy bien en ella en esos momentos.

-Fey: Hinami ¿Pasa algo?

-Hinami: N-No realmente, etto…

-Fey: Vamos, dime que te sucede, será mucho mejor a que te lo guardes y mueras internamente.

-Hinami: S-Si… s-solo recordé algo que me dijeron en la sala de profesores…

-Fey: ¿Así? Pero ¿Qué te dijeron? –Preguntó ya bastante intrigado, quizá le había sucedido algo malo–

-Hinami: N-No es nada tan importante, pero… r-recordé que debía presentarme frente a todos…

-Fey: Ya veo, pues te diré algo bastante simple, solo ve y no pienses en nada. Si te complicas tanto por ello será peor. –Ya bastante aliviado empezó a darle palabras de apoyo a la pequeña castaña–

-Hinami: Lo intentaré… p-pero- –Se encontraba a punto de decirle algo al peli verde, pero algo le ha impedido hacerlo–

"Supongo que usted ha de ser la nueva estudiante ¿No es así?" –Ambos se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, pero supongo que era de esperarse–

-Hinami: Si, me llamo Hinami Fueguchi. –Respondió cordialmente a la pregunta que le habían formulado–

-Sensei: Es bueno que haya llegado a tiempo, necesito que espere un poco aquí antes de que entre al salón.

-Hinami: Si.

-Sensei: En cuanto a usted, será mejor que entre el salón ya todos sus compañeros han entrado.

-Fey: Está bien. –Instantáneamente se marchó pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al salón se detuvo en la entrada y le dio un gesto de ánimo a la castaña–

.

 _ **Pov Fey**_

Me encontraba a unos instantes de entrar al salón pero antes de ello le di un gesto de ánimo a Hinami y así poder hacer que se tranquilice, después de todo ella es una chica tímida y que tenga que hablar en frente de tanta gente ha de estar matándola por dentro. Al entrar al salón algo llamó mi atención al instante.

"¡Fey! ¡Por aquí!" –Alguien gritaba el nombre del chico e instantáneamente empezó a buscar con la mirada quien lo llamaba–

Pude encontrar fácilmente quien era aquella persona, era Saru quien se encontraba sentado junto a Roko y Alpha, luego me senté en un asiento libre que había junto a Saru y en frente de Alpha.

"¡Hola!" –Saludaron en voz alta Saru y Roko al mismo tiempo al chico, Saru se encontraba sentado frente Roko y Alpha se encontraba junto a ella, todos estaban con una gran sonrisa formada en los labios a excepción de Alpha quien siempre se mostraba con un rostro neutral–

-Fey: ¿Era realmente necesario gritar tan fuerte? No es como si estuviera sordo. « Primero Hinami y ahora ellos… ¿Por qué todos están con tantas ganas de gritar hoy? »

-Saru: Pues digamos que si jaja desde hace unos meses estás en tu mundo.

-Fey: Eso no es cierto.

-Roko: Claro que si lo es y has actuado bastante raro ¿Verdad Alpha? –Se giró a mirar a Alpha bastante animada, el peli morado solamente asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna– Sin duda hay algo diferente en ti…

-Fey: No hay nada diferente en mi y no soy torpe como para no notar si algo cambió en mi o no.

-Roko: ¡Eso dices tú! Estamos seguros de que nos ocultas algo.

-Saru: ¡Exacto! La cabeza de cacahuate tien- ¡Auch! –Alpha le interrumpió golpeándolo en la cabeza para hacer que se callara– ¿Por qué me golpeas esta vez?

-Alpha: Si tan solo se callaran y miraran hacia adelante lo sabrían.

Dicho esto Saru y Roko se voltearon a ver hacia a delante bastante confundidos topándose con la sorpresa de que el sensei ya estaba en el salón escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, pero lo que más llamó la atención de ambos y de los demás del salón fue que había una chica de cabello castaño junto a él, quien se encontraba con la mirada abajo para no mirar a los demás.

-Saru: Hmh… ¿Quién será esa chica? –Preguntó inocentemente a Roko mientras señalaba a la chica, a lo que ella se fastidia un poco por la pregunta tan torpe según ella–

-Roko: ¿Y yo que voy a saber? No soy adivina, aunque obviamente es una alumna nueva…

-Saru: Ahora Fey no es el único extraño aquí ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan rara?

-Roko: ¡Por nada nada! Solo estoy pensando… –Tal y como había dicho Saru, ella se había quedado con un rostro de intriga mientras miraba a la chica de pelo castaño, no sabía porque pero sentía que ya la había visto antes….–

"Bien guarden silencio, antes de iniciar la clase de lengua les informaré la llegada de una nueva estudiante, preséntese ante la clase por favor" –Dijo el profesor–

-Hinami: S-Si…

Ante tal petición de parte del sensei sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse completamente rojas, estaba tan nerviosa que podía sentir que su corazón fuera a salirse disparado de su pecho, quería salir corriendo del lugar pero no podría hacerlo aunque así lo deseara, en la mañana se encontraba realmente feliz ¿Y ahora iba a darse por vencida e irse a casa? No, definitivamente no lo haría. Respiró hondo y luego prosiguió con iniciar su pequeña presentación.

-Hinami: M-Me llamo H-Hinami Fueguchi e-es un gusto conocerles, e-espero que podamos l-llevarnos bien… –Debido a los nervios no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco y sentía como sus mejillas se ponían aún más rojas, temía haber hecho el ridículo frente a tanta gente pero algo le demostraría lo contrario–

"¡Kawaii!"–Dijeron en voz alta gran parte de los alumnos allí presentes, todos se encontraban con una gran sonrisa mientras miraban a Hinami–

"Bien, vaya a sentarse por allí" –Dijo el profesor mientras señalaba al tercer asiento junto a la ventana–

-Hinami: Si. –Rápidamente obedeció a lo que le habían pedido y al sentarse la clase inició al instante, empezó a mirar por el salón para saber donde se encontraba el peli verde y al encontrarlo este se percató y le dedicó una sonrisa, a lo que ella también sonríe y luego ambos vuelven a concentrarse a la clase–

Al terminar la clase todos empezaron a dejar el salón, después de todo en el receso ¿Quién querría permanecer en el salón todavía? Hinami empezó a ordenar sus cosas para luego poder ir a hablar con Fey.

-Saru: ¡Hola! –Cuando ella estaba a punto de levantarse Saru se había abalanzado sobre ella dándole un gran saludo– Si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Hinami ¿Verdad?

-Hinami: S-Si… –Asintió un poco nerviosa, no se esperaba que él fuera a aparecer así de la nada tomándole desprevenida–

-Saru: ¡Excelente! Me llamo Saru, un gusto conocerte.

-Hinami: I-Igualmente. –No pudo evitar tartamudear pero realmente se encontraba más relajada y había tomado una gran sonrisa–

-Roko: ¡Relájate un poco quieres! –Apareció de la nada y mientras empujaba a Saru con tanta fuerza que terminó en el suelo– Vas a terminar asustándola.

-Saru: Claro que no, tal vez tú deberías ser quien se relaje porque con ese instinto bipolar serás tú quien la asuste jajaja.

-Roko: ¿Acaso no me ves relajada? –Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a él furiosa a lo que Saru se levantó de golpe y empezó a correr por el salón con Roko persiguiéndole, Hinami solo se quedó contemplando la escena. Luego pudo darse cuenta que Fey estaba acercándose junto con alguien más bastante tranquilos hacia ella–

"Hola" –Dijeron ambos al llegar finalmente hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada–

-Hinami: Hola. –Les devolvió el saludo con bastante alegría, realmente se sentía más relajada a como se sentía al inicio de la clase–

-Alpha: Será mejor que los separe… si no lo hago yo entonces nadie lo hará, enseguida vuelvo.

Fey solo asintió y luego el chico se marchó tranquilamente a separar a Roko y Saru quienes ya habían parado de correr ya que cierta chica había terminado por atrapar al chico y se encontraba aferrada a la espalda de este.

-Fey: Pues ¿Qué te pareció tu primera clase?

-Hinami: No es tan fácil como creí que sería pero ya me acostumbraré ¿Ellos son tus amigos?

-Fey: Hai, sé que pueden parecer bastante raros a simple vista jaja. Quien acaba de irse es Alpha, la chica se llama Roko y quien está siendo atacado por ella ya has de saber su nombre.

-Hinami: Si, Saru ¿Verdad?

-Fey: Si ¿Qué tal si vamos con ellos?

-Hinami: Está bien. –Se levantó de su asiento y junto con Fey empezó a acercarse hacia ellos y podía ver que Alpha milagrosamente había podido separar a Roko y Saru–

-Roko: ¡Suéltame! Voy a hacerlo pure. –Estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de Alpha, estaba dando unas patadas al aire ya que este la tenía sujeta con sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras la tenía alzada en el aire para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el peli blanco–

-Saru: Jaja eres tan bajita que ni puedes escaparte de algo como eso jijiji. Ni siquiera quieta puedes tocar el piso.

-Fey: Si sigues hablando terminaras consiguiendo que la suelte.

-Saru: Lo dudo Jiji por una razón la tiene sujeta.

-Alpha: Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no significa que no pueda cambiar de opinión. –Empezó a simular como si fuera a soltar a la rubia quien ya tenía una cara maliciosa junto con Alpha–

-Saru: ¡Está bien está bien! Mejor no digo nada jejeje…

-Fey: Yo te lo advertí… no tienes remedio. –Durante aquella "discusión" todos voltearon a ver a Hinami quien estaba riéndose levemente–

-Roko: ¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó confundida mientras finalmente pudo soltarse del agarre de Alpha–

-Hinami: Solo me pareció divertida toda esa discusión jiji.

-Saru: ¡Al fin una chica que tiene sentido del humor! Todas son unas amargadas. –Se acercó hacia ella y posó su mano en el hombro de la chica mientras ambos empezaban a reír–

-Alpha: No deberíamos de perder más tiempo estando aquí parados, será mejor que vayamos a encontrarnos con los demás.

-Saru: Cierto cierto, así les presentamos a nuestra nueva camarada. –Empezó a caminar decididamente hacia la puerta del salón con todos siguiéndole–

Durante el pequeño camino hasta el salón del resto de sus amigos Fey iba junto con Roko y y Alpha hablando tranquilamente o más bien escuchando las quejas de Roko.

-Roko: ¡Nos hacemos viejos! Así ha de sentirse la vejez…

-Alpha: ¿No crees que estás exagerando demasiado? –Instantáneamente se le había venido a la mente todo el asunto de los Second Stage Children, de no ser por la vacuna de "El dorado" ella junto con Fey, Saru, Meia, Gillis y muchos otros vivirían solamente hasta los veinte años–

-Roko: Noooo, este año cumpliremos los quince y ya estamos en tercer año de secundaria, cuando nos descuidemos ¡PAF! Ya estaremos terminando la preparatoria.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban Fey solo se quedaba escuchando aquel tema, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar en ese momento y sentía como si algo le molestara, pero no sabía exactamente que… Durante todo el camino inconscientemente miraba de reojo a Saru y a Hinami quienes se encontraban hablando animadamente un poco más adelante, debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba no podía escuchar lo que hablaban. Cada vez que los veía reír juntos sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, una sensación de disgusto…

-Beta: Hola. –Cuando se encontraban a punto de llegar al salón, Meia, Beta y Gillis aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a caminar hacia ellos, todos se saludaron con un hola fugaz–

-Gillis: Hmh ¿Quién es la que va con ustedes? –A tal pregunta Meia y Beta empezaron a ver a Hinami, ellas ni siquiera habían notado su presencia debido a la emoción de reencontrarse con sus amigos–

-Saru: Ella es Hinami chan, es nueva en nuestra clase. –Hinami estaba a punto de saludar pero Meia y Beta se abalanzaron sobre ella–

"¡Kawaii!" –Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo–

-Gillis: Tal vez sería mejor dejarlas tranquilas para que puedan hablar mientras que nosotros hacemos otra cosa ¿Qué tal si jugamos futbol? Hace bastante que no lo hacemos. –Por una de esas coincidencias de la vida él se encontraba con un balón de futbol bajo el brazo–

-Meia: Si si si. Vayan mientras que nosotras nos quedamos hablando jiji.

Sin perder más tiempo todos se dirigieron hacia la salida del edificio para que los chicos pudieran jugar futbol sin problemas, ya afuera empezaron con su pequeño partido mientras que las chicas se sentaron lejos de ellos sobre el césped.

-Meia: Hinami chan, de los chicos que has podido conocer un poco ¿Con quién te has llevado mejor?

-Roko: Apuesto que con Saru, les he visto hablar demasiado.

-Hinami: Bueno, realmente me llevo bastante bien con Fey.

-Roko: ¿Así? Pero no te hemos visto hablar con Fey para nada… ¿Cómo es posible que se lleven bien? –Preguntó con gran curiosidad y confusión mientras miraba a la castaña–

-Hinami: Eso es porque ya nos conocíamos desde antes, pasamos bastante tiempo juntos y es divertido. –Meia y Beta al escuchar eso se sobresaltan y empiezan con su lluvia de preguntas–

-Beta: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?

-Hinami: Etto… creo que hace casi un año pero no estoy segura.

-Meia: Sin embargo no hemos oído hablar de ti… ¿Por qué será?

-Roko: ¡Vamos! No es como si fuera pecado que no nos cuente quienes son sus amistades además de nosotros, no te vuelvas padrino de nuevo.

-Hinami: « ¿Padrino? »

-Beta: Cierto. Padrino vuelve por donde viniste y deja el cuerpo de esta pobre bipolar.

-Meia: A veces ustedes dos son tan raras…

Mientras ellas discutían, Hinami se volteó a ver hacia los chicos que aparentemente se la estaban pasando bastante bien entre ellos jugando futbol. Todos jugaban bastante bien.

-Roko: Hinami chan ¿Por qué miras tanto hacia donde están los chicos?

-Hinami: Por nada, solo que me parece genial que sean tan buenos jugando futbol, no sabía que Fey practicaba ese deporte.

-Beta: Pues él es uno de los mejores. La mayoría de las veces termina ganando los partidos.

-Roko: Si, además nosotras también jugamos y es bastante divertido.

-Hinami: Jeje soy un asco en cualquier deporte… no se me dan para nada bien. –Sonrió levemente y luego volvió a mirar de reojo a Fey quien se encontraba realmente contento, ella nunca lo había visto en ese estado y le agradaba verlo así, Meia se percató que lo miraba y empezó a hacerse una idea en la cabeza–

-Meia: Nee Hinami chan… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Hinami: Si. –Afirmó mientras se volteaba a mirarla nuevamente–

-Meia: Bueno, tal vez esto no sea de mi incumbencia pero, solo quería saber… ¿Te gusta Fey?

Ante tal pegunta Roko y Beta se quedaron completamente impactadas, Hinami se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de dar finalmente su respuesta.

-Hinami: Si.

"¿¡En serio!?" –Con esa respuesta las chicas se sorprendieron enormemente, no podían creer lo que acababan de oír ¿Realmente ella estaba enamorada del chico?–

-Hinami: Etto… ¿Por qué reaccionan de esa forma?

-Roko: Es imposible no reaccionar así! Además no te avergüenza para nada confesarlo.

-Hinami: ¿Y por qué debería? Fey es un buen amigo para mi.

"¿Qué?"

-Hinami: ¿No se referían a eso? ¿Qué si me agradaba Fey?

-Meia: Exacto, a eso me refería jeje… « Hinami chan es muy inocente… eso es ser kawaii nivel dios »

Ahora todo estaba claro, Hinami malentendió la pregunta que le había hecho la peli rosa. Debido a eso Meia prefirió dejar de lado el tema. El resto del día transcurrió velozmente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya era la hora de volver a casa, todos se separaron en grupos dirigiéndose en distintas direcciones.

.

.

Roko, Meia y Beta se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio mientras hablaban.

-Meia: Hinami chan parece ser una chica bastante agradable.

-Roko: Yo también lo pienso. será divertido poder pasar tiempo con ella ¿No crees eso Beta?

-Beta: Si…

-Meia: Oye ¿En qué piensas? –Debido a la respuesta tan cortante de parte de la chica decidió averiguar que le sucedía–

-Beta: Si… –Se encontraba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que solo respondía cosas sin sentido a ambas chicas–

-Roko: Hmh… déjame intentar algo, Beta mañana te voy a rasurar la cabeza y quedarás más pelada que una papa.

-Beta: Si, súper…

-Roko: ¡No nos estás escuchando! –Se acercó a la peli azul y empezó a gritarle en el oído para que esta reaccionara, que como ella esperaba terminó dando sus resultados–

-Beta: ¡Ay! ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso!

-Roko: ¡Si debía hacerlo! Estás un poco rara.

-Meia: ¿Te preocupa algo?

-Beta: No realmente… es que algo se me vino a la mente.

-Roko: ¿Así? Dime que cosa que si no me vas a terminar matando la curiosidad.

-Beta: Ok… ¿Recuerdan todo el asunto de Fey sobre decirle lo que sentía y todo eso?

-Meia: Pues si y ya sabemos que eso no terminó muy bien que digamos… –Afirmó la peli rosa mientras hacia un puchero– ¿Pero por qué estamos hablando de eso de nuevo?

-Beta: Les dije que él me rechazó pero… no les dije el por qué.

-Roko: Espera ¿¡Te dio una razón para no haberte correspondido!?

"¿¡Qué fue lo que te dijo!?" –Preguntaron Roko y Meia completamente interesadas en lo que la peli azul les estaba contando–

-Beta: Pues, él me dijo que…. que estaba enamorado de alguien más pero no me dijo de quien obviamente.

-Meia: ¡En ese caso mis sospechas eran ciertas! –Se encontraba realmente alterada por lo que se había enterado hace unos segundos–

-Roko: Fuertes descubrimientos pero ¿Qué tiene de importante eso ahora? Ya pasaron unos meses desde que eso sucedió ¿No es así?

-Beta: A eso voy, Hinami chan nos contó que ya conocía a Fey así que se me ocurrió que… tal vez ella es la chica de la que Fey está enamorado.

Beta se encontraba bastante confiada de lo que decía, desde que le declaró sus sentimientos al chico nada cambió, siguieron siendo amigos igual que siempre pero ella aún sentía algo por él y tener que aceptar el hecho de que él estaba enamorado de alguien que no era ella le dolía un poco.

-Roko: Ahora que lo pienso es probable que lo que dices sea cierto, pero deberíamos ver como actúa al estar con ella.

-Meia: Pero si fuera cierto o no, ese tema ya no nos concierne para nada, no podemos hacer nada más…

"Solo vamos a satisfacer nuestra curiosidad… jijiji" –Las tres chicas poseían un rostro de burla mientras reían malévolamente–

.

.

Fey, Saru y Hinami quienes iban por el mismo camino se encontraban hablando realmente contentos, aunque más bien los que se encontraban hablando eran Saru y Hinami. Fey solo hablaba de vez en cuando y aún permanecía con aquella sensación de disgusto, pasados algunos minutos llegó el momento en el que Saru debía irse por su propio camino.

-Saru: Pues entonces los veo mañana, fue un gusto conocerte Hinami chan.

-Hinami: Igualmente, bye. –Ella y Fey se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos como Saru se alejaba en otra dirección y luego siguieron con su camino–

-Fey: Será mejor que sigamos.

-Hinami: ¿Eh? ¡Espera! –El chico se había dado la vuelta para seguir con su camino junto con la castaña pero ella notó que algo no andaba muy bien en él, así que mientras caminaban decidió empezar con su pequeña investigación–

-Fey: ¿Qué pasa?

-Hinami: ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Hubieron varias veces en las que actuaste raro hoy… ¿Te sucede algo?

-Fey: Pues no me sucede nada, solo estoy cansado.

-Hinami Hmh… ¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Fey: Completamente, no tienes de que preocuparte. –Trataba de calmar a la chica diciendo que él se encontraba bien pero… al parecer no lo estaba y ni él sabía que le sucedía–

-Hinami: No sé pero me cuesta creerte, algo te sucede pero no quieres contármelo ¿No es así?

-Fey: No digas eso, sabes muy bien que confío en ti pero… solamente estoy cansado.

-Hinami: Ok, pero si algo te preocupa yo estoy para ti ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Fey: Claro que lo sé. –Su preocupación de la nada desapareció un poco y así terminó esbozando una leve sonrisa a la chica–

-Hinami: ¡Súper! ¡Te veré mañana! –Antes de irse por su propio camino se acercó rápidamente al chico y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, luego finalmente se marchó– ¡Bye!

-Fey: R-Realmente termina tomando siempre por sorpresa… –Se encontraba levemente sonrojado y pasados unos segundos prosiguió con su camino–

.

 _ **POV HINAMI**_

-Hinami: One chan, ya volví. –Había llegado finalmente a Anteiku el cual por la hora ya estaba cerrado, solo se encontró a Touka que estaba ordenando algunas mesas del lugar–

-Touka: Ya me estaba preguntando cuando volverías ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu primer día? –Dejó de lado lo que hacía para prestarle atención a la castaña quien se encontraba realmente con el ánimo por los cielos–

-Hinami: ¡Súper! Hice bastantes amigos jiji aunque las clases son un poco difíciles pero ya me las arreglaré.

-Touka: Yo podría ayudarte con ello, sabes que me va bien en cualquier asignatura.

-Hinami: En ese caso no duraré en pedirte ayuda jiji ¡Serás mi esclava!

-Touka: Tampoco exageres…

Ambas empezaron a reír animadamente, Touka se alegraba enormemente de ver que a Hinami le estaba yendo bien respecto a la escuela, profundamente se sentía un poco preocupada de que algo resultara mal… pero ya tiene pruebas suficientes para demostrar lo contrario.

.

 _ **POV FEY**_

Cuando volví a casa me encontraba realmente cansado, no me imaginaba que el primer día iba a ser tan complicado… aunque no solo me refiero a las clases. Cuando llegue a la sala principal Wandaba empezó con sus preguntas.

-Wandaba: Bienvenido ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

-Fey: Pues supongo que bien… lo mismo de siempre.

-Wandaba: ¿Y cómo le fue a Hinami chan?

-Fey: Estamos en el mismo salón y a mi parecer se divirtió con todos, no le fue difícil adaptarse. –Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y aunque no se diera cuenta tenía un rostro de fastidio, lo cual fue notado por el oso azul–

-Wandaba: Por lo que yo veo algo no anda muy bien contigo ¿Sucedió algo?

-Fey: Para nada.

-Wandaba: Hmh… –El chico estaba realmente cortante y si seguía así no podría descubrir lo que le sucedía, el oso se quedó reflexionando unos momentos hasta que finalmente se le encendió el foco– ¿En serio se llevó bien con todos? ¿Con quién se ha llevado mejor hasta ahora?

-Fey: Pues, ha hablado bastante con todos, pero especialmente con Saru… –Al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo desvió la mirada un poco fastidiado–

-Wandaba: ¡Aja! ¡Te he descubierto!

-Fey: ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-Wandaba: Jjiji no te hagas el desentendido, descubrí porque estás actuando tan extraño…

-Fey: No me hago el desentendido, simplemente estás exagerando todo… otra vez.

-Wandaba: Está más que claro, tú estás celoso de Saru! –Con un gran ánimo y seguridad dio esa gran acusación al peli verde quien se sorprendió por la acusación que le había hecho Wandaba–

-Fey: Claro que no ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso de Saru?

-Wandaba: Mencionaste que Hinami se llevó mejor con Saru que con los demás y supongo que pasó bastante tiempo con él durante el día ¿No es así?

-Fey: Tienes razón… pero- –Antes de que pudiera excusarse Wandaba ya le había interrumpido–

-Wandaba: ¿Vez? Te lo dije ¡Estás celoso de Saru! Tal vez te sea difícil reconocerlo pero te molesta que este tan apegado a Hinami chan jiji.

-Fey: Está bien está bien… lo admito. –Nuevamente volvió a desviar la mirada ya bastante avergonzado, realmente le costaba admitir toda la situación, solo no quería aceptarlo pero profundamente sabía que era así–

-Wandaba: Supongo que era de esperarse, pero deberías controlar eso o Hinami chan terminará descubriendo tus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Fey: Muy bien, además no creo que me vaya a durar demasiado, así que ningún problema. –Suspiró de forma leve–

-Wandaba: Así se habla. –Se sentó junto a él y empezó a darle palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro–

¿Él? ¿Celoso de su mejor amigo? Ni siquiera podía terminar de procesar eso… Saru era su mejor amigo y es el tipo de chico que logra hacerse amigo fácilmente de alguien y siempre se la pasa payaseando, entonces estaba seguro de que no vería a Hinami más que una nueva amiga… ¿Verdad?

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go CS no me pertenecen al igual que los de Tokyo Ghoul._

 _¡Todos_ _cúbranse! ¡He actualizado sin falta!... ¿Qué? En casi nunca actualizaba cuando yo acordaba, el maldito universo se ponía en contra de que actualizara._

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

 ** _¡A LEER!_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 19: Un nuevo sentimiento**_

-Hamano: ¡Hayami! ¡Por aquí! –Gritó cierto chico cabello azul mientras hacia una leve señal con la mano–

-Hayami: ¡Yep! –Instantáneamente le pasa el balón ya que este estaba siendo bloqueado por Aoyama y Hikaru–

Antes de que el balón llegara finalmente a Hamano este fue interceptado por Tenma quien fue directamente hacia la portería, en donde se encontraba Sangoku.

-Sangoku: ¡Lo pararé! –En tan solo unos segundos, Hayami ya se encontraba frente a la portería y pateó el balón con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero su tiro fue bloqueado fácilmente–

-Shinsuke: ¡Por poco lo lograbas Tenma! –Gritó a su amigo desde el otro extremo del campo realmente animado–

"¡Chicos! ¡Ya es suficiente por hoy!" –Debido a tal llamado de parte del entrenador Endou todos se dirigieron hacia las bancas de forma rápida y luego terminaron por ir a cambiarse debido a que ya era tarde–

-Amagi: Estoy muy cansado…

-Ichino: Si si, yo igual… pero algunos han de tener más energía que otros. –Estaba señalando hacia una de las mesas que había en la Sede del equipo donde se encontraban Tenma y Shinsuke hablando muy animadamente, ninguno parecía mostrar un mínimo de agotamiento–

-Sangoku: Supongo que era de esperarse ¿No? Ellos siempre son así de animados, a veces me gustaría tener la misma energía que ellos.

-Kurama: Concuerdo contigo en cierto modo, pero con lo que acabas de decir te oíste al igual que un anciano ¿Sabias? –Al hacer tal comentario dio una leve sonrisa un tanto burlona–

-Kariya: ¿No será porque ya son unos viejotes? Jijiji Mejor me voy antes de que se me contagie.

-Kurama: ¿A quién le dices viejote!? ¡Ya me las pagarás cuando te atrape!

-Kariya: ¡Sálvese quien pueda! –Empezó a correr ya que el chico estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él completamente furioso, ambos chicos se encontraban corriendo por toda la Sede y nadie hacia nada al respecto, como si eso ya fuera normal y solo continuaron hablando entre ellos–

-Aoi: Hmh… ¿Ustedes no se están preguntando como le estará yendo a Fey?

-Midori: No he estado presente pero aún así con todo lo que ya me han contado ustedes no parece que le esté yendo muy bien al pobre.

-Shinsuke: Oye Tenma ¿Sakura senpai no te ha dicho nada sobre eso?

-Tenma: Para nada, no creo que sepa nada más respecto al tema. Pero tal vez le pregunte cuando volvamos a casa.

"¡Cuidado Tenma!" –Se escuchó como Sakura le advertía al chico cabello café pero ya era demasiado tarde, inesperadamente un balón apareció e impactó con gran fuerza en la cabeza del chico provocando que este cayera al suelo–

.

 _ **INICIO FLASHBACK**_

Kariya ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos corriendo por su vida, si pensaba que ya era complicado escaparse de Kirino en este tipo de situación, Kurama era aún peor, él no parecía querer desistir en ningún momento ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tratar de hacer tiempo mientras corría en círculos alrededor de un sofá que había allí con la esperanza de que el chico se aburriera.

-Kurama: ¡Deja de escaparte y enfréntame como un hombre! –Gritó mientras se detenía en un extremo del sofá y Kariya imitó esta acción desde el otro extremo–

-Kariya: Noooo…. Jijiji –Dicho esto le mostró la lengua y comenzó a reírse, en vez de mejorar la situación terminó avivando el fuego, podría decirse que lo hizo por instinto estúpidamente–

Nuevamente empezaron a correr por alrededor del sofá, lo cual no duró mucho ya que Kurama ya harto de la situación se percató de que había un balón cerca. Eso era su solución! Podría usarlo para atrapar a Kariya! Corrió hacia el balón y lo posicionó enfrente de él.

-Kurama: ¡Toma esto! –Con una fuerza inimaginable pateó el balón hacia donde se encontraba Kariya, el cual estaba observándolo ya cansado de tanto correr, pero eso no evitó que lograra esquivar y para peor, Tenma se encontraba de espaldas al balón y no pudo percatarse del gran golpe que le esperaba–

.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Aoi: Tenma ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mayoría de los presentes se había acercado hacia donde se encontraba el chico aún en el piso para ver como se encontraba después de haber recibido tal golpe.

-Sangoku: ¿Cuántos dedos puedes ver? –Se encontraba agachado frente al chico y estaba mostrando tres dedos frente al rostro de Tenma–

-Tenma: ¿En qué momento aparecieron tantos pokemones?...

-Shindou: El golpe si que lo aturdió. –Él se encontraba agachado junto a Sangoku, analizando el estado de Tenma, el cual estaba tan aturdido que no podía mantener una posición firme–

-Tenma: Pikachu ¡Impactrueno! –Gritó aún muy aturdido mientras señalaba levemente al pobre de Shinsuke–

-Shinsuke: Con solo escucharlo mencionar los pokemon ya me esperaba este comentario jaja... ¿Tanto me parezco a pikachu que me comparan con él?

-Akane: Un poquito jeje.

-Hamano: No debiste patear el balón tan fuerte, Kurama.

-Kurama: A mi no me culpen que fue por culpa de Kariya.

-Kariya: Yo soy inocente, no es mi culpa que se le ocurriera esa idea tan vaga para intentar atraparme, Kurama senpai jiji.

-Kirino: Mejor cierra la boca que todo empezó gracias a ti. –Le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza al chico–

-Nishiki: Bueno, no es como si ese "golpecito" le fuera a afectar en algo, después de todo seguirá pensando en futbol jaja.

-Kuramada: Eso es un buen punto jajaja. –Ambos chicos empezaron a reírse animadamente dejando de lado aquel tema–

.

.

Pasada una hora del pequeño accidente que había tenido lugar en la Sede del prestigioso equipo Raimon todos decidieron irse finalmente hacia sus hogares.

-Aoi: ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Tenma

-Tenma: Estoy completamente seguro! Kurama senpai si que tiene mucha fuerza jaja…

-Shinsuke: Si si ¡Ni siquiera pude ver el balón!

-Sakura: ¿Cuándo será el día en el que hablen de otra cosa que no sea futbol? –Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras veía a ambos chicos con una leve sonrisa formada en los labios–

"¡Nunca!" –Gritaron eufóricamente ambos chicos–

-Aoi: Ya ni sé porque nos tomamos la molestia de preguntar jaja Bueno, debo irme.

-Shinsuke: Yo también.

"Adiós" –Shinsuke y Aoi se fueron cada uno por su camino correspondiente mientras dejaban allí solamente a Tenma y Sakura quienes obviamente iban por el mismo camino, después de todo viven juntos–

Mientras caminaban, Tenma pensaba en si debía o no presentar el tema respecto a su amigo del futuro, todas las veces en las que estuvieron con él las cosas no salieron muy bien y aunque no podían interferir, eso no evitaría que se preocupasen.

-Sakura: Oye, Tenma. –Se encontraba chasqueando los dedos en frente del rostro del chico para hacer que reaccionase, se encontraba tan pensativo que no pasó para nada desapercibido–

-Tenma: ¿Eh?

-Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún te duele ese balonazo que te dio Kurama?

-Tenma: Para nada, solo quería preguntarte algo, Sakura san. –Durante toda la jornada escolar, Tenma se le dirigía de una forma más formal a la chica de cabellos celestes, pero al momento de volver a casa se olvidaba todo eso y le hablaba con más libertad–

-Sakura: ¿Así? ¿Qué es eso que quieres preguntarme?

-Tenma: Bueno… solo quería saber si sabias algo nuevo respecto a Fey, ya ha pasado un tiempo sin saber nada de él.

-Sakura: Con que era eso… Pues no me he enterado de nada nuevo. Aún no olvidas el asunto de Kinako ¿Verdad?

-Tenma: ¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó bastante sorprendido mientras miraba a la chica–

-Sakura: Jeje Hemos vivido juntos el tiempo suficiente como para saberlo, te conozco más de lo que crees.

-Tenma: Kinako chan no reaccionó para nada bien, por lo que vimos. Nunca había visto a Kinako chan actuar de esa forma… –Con solo recordar el momento en el que la peli café descubrió la verdad, Tenma tomó un rostro un poco preocupado y deprimido mientras mantenía la mirada baja–

-Sakura: ¡Descuida! No te pongas así, estoy segura de que Fey ha de encontrarse bien. Además, digamos que tiene a cierta persona junto a él, y no me refiero a Wandaba jijiji.

El chico sin entender demasiado levantó la mirada hacia la chica, la cual poseía un rostro pícaro mientras se reía. Después de unos pocos segundos lo había entendido y por ello ambos empezaron a reírse.

-Sakura: Aunque si realmente te interesa todo este asunto puedo hablar con Wandaba para acordar ir a su época, solo si tú quieres.

-Tenma: ¿En serio?

-Sakura: Sip, No estaría mal ir a dar una pequeña visita jeje.

-Tenma: ¡Eres genial Sakura san!

-Sakura: Está bien está bien, guarda un poco tu emoción y movámonos rápido que ya está oscureciendo. –Con la reacción del chico no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, Tenma era del tipo de personas que se preocupa por el bienestar de todo lo que aprecia, lo cual no era malo–

-Tenma: ¡Ok! ¡El último en llevar a casa es un huevo podrido! –Instantáneamente empezó a correr con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro–

-Sakura: ¡Espérame! ¡No estaba lista! –El actuar del chico realmente no se lo esperaba y terminó por quedarse bastante atrás y empezó a correr tras el chico para alcanzarlo–

-Tenma: ¡Gané! Eres muy lenta Sakura san. –Al llegar a su destino se volteó realmente contento a ver a la chica, la cual estaba un tanto cansada–

-Sakura: Solo ganaste porque empezaste a correr mucho tiempo antes que yo, de no ser por ello te hubiera dejado atrás por varios kilómetros.

-Tenma: Jeje lo que tú digas.

Al entrar al lugar simplemente saludaron a Aki, se encontraba terminando la cena. Pasados varios minutos ya habían cenado, Tenma y Sakura se habían ido a sus habitaciones debido a que ya era tarde.

.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura al entrar a su habitación fue quitarse el uniforme de la secundaria a cambio de un short blanco con una camiseta de color azul. Se sentó sobre su cama mientras tenía su celular entre las manos y se quedó mirando la pantalla pensativa.

-Sakura: Hmh… no estoy tan segura de hacer esto… Pero Tenma ya me contagió un poco de curiosidad así que ¡A la vida! –Dicho esto empezó a teclear la pantalla y colocó su celular en el oído para hacer una llamada–

.

 _ **200 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO**_

Era el final de la última clase, la cual fue de matemáticas, un grupo de amigos se encontraba hablando mientras caminaban hacia la salida del edificio. Ya había pasado aproximadamente dos meses y medio desde que Hinami ingresó a la Secundaria Raimon y todo le estaba yendo excelente, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

-Beta: Oye Hinami chan ¿Estás allí? –Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la sacudió levemente para hacerla reaccionar–

-Hinami: Si si ¿Pasa algo?

-Beta: Debería ser yo quien pregunte eso, estás un poco extraña.

-Hinami: No te preocupes, solamente estaba pensando.

-Beta: ¿Debería preocuparme por lo que pensabas?

-Hinami: No realmente, no es nada. –Sonrió levemente para así tranquilizar a su amiga–

-Beta: Pues está bien. ¡Te veré mañana! –Se fue corriendo en otra dirección mientras que Hinami se fue junto con Fey, esta vez sin la compañía de Saru quien tuvo algo importante que hacer así que se marchó rápidamente.

Desde su primer día en la Secundaria algo había estado retumbando en su cabeza sin parar, sin importar lo que hiciera, volvía a su mente de alguna forma. La pregunta… la pregunta que le hizo Meia aquella vez era lo que perturbaba su mente "¿Te gusta Fey?"

-Fey: Hinami ¿Estás bien?

-Hinami: ¿Q-Qué? –Al igual que con Beta, sus pensamientos la habían dominado y al escuchar al chico se sobresaltó un poco–

-Fey: Te pregunté que si estabas bien, aunque sinceramente parece que no lo estás. Algo te preocupa ¿No es así?

-Hinami: B-Bueno… n-no.–De alguna forma quería desviar la conversación, se sentía extrañamente incómoda, así que como método de escape empezó a caminar por la dirección por la que debía y dejó extrañado al chico–

-Fey: Hinami. –Llamó a la chica con firmeza, se apresuró en alcanzarla y la sujetó de la mano para evitar que siguiera avanzando– Es fácil ver que algo te pasa.

La chica se volteó a ver al chico sorprendida por esta reacción por parte de él, al verlo pudo ver que tenía un rostro de preocupación.

-Hinami: N-No es nada importante, estoy bien.

-Fey: ¿Estás segura?

-Hinami: S-Si. –Ante tal respuesta, el chico dio un ligero suspiro–

-Fey: Eres una de las personas más importantes para mi y el hecho de que algo te suceda, me preocupa. Me has ayudado bastante cuando más lo necesite, quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

-Hinami: Fey… gracias –Sonrió levemente por lo que le había oído decir al chico, realmente no lo había visto actuar nunca de esa forma. Miró de reojo como la mano de Fey sujetaba la de ella, sentía como su rostro se sonrojaba levemente, con el agarre del chico sentía una sensación de gran calidez y de seguridad, como si solo estando junto a él todo estaría bien, era realmente reconfortable–

-Fey: No tienes que agradecer. –Lentamente soltó la mano de Hinami– Será mejor que continuemos.

-Hinami: Si.

Ambos se encontraban hablando tranquilamente durante su caminata, la cual después de unos minutos sería interrumpida.

"Bonjour Hinami san, Que agradable sorpresa es encontrarle por aquí" –Hinami y Fey miraron hacia al frente para ver quien era aquella persona–

-Hinami: ¿Tsukiyama san?

-Tsukiyama: En efecto, me había parecido haber reconocido su aroma.

-Fey: ¿Aroma? –Preguntó un poco extrañado mientras lo miraba–

-Tsukiyama: Of course, el dulce aroma que desprende Hinami san es tan exquisito que puede ser percibido a kilómetros.

-Hinami: Ehm… ¿Gracias?…

-Fey: Hmh… –Con aquel comentario de parte de Tsukiyama, el chico tomó un ceño fruncido, sentía gran disgusto–

-Tsukiyama: Es el momento de que me marche, parece estar bien acompañada mademoiselle. Ya se presentará otra estancia para que podamos hablar con más tranquilidad.

Dicho esto, empezó a alejarse muy relajado en la dirección por la que habían llegado ambos adolescentes, se quedaron viendo como se alejaba hasta que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos.

-Fey: Así que él es Tsukiyama… Y yo que pensaba que Touka y Nishiki exageraban cuando decían que era extraño.

-Hinami: Bueno, sé que parece ser raro la primera vez, pero no es una mala persona.

-Fey: Si tú lo dices…

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos reflexionando respecto a Tsukiyama, podría decirse que él no le inspiraba confianza, dejando a un lado el comentario de Hinami. Luego de ello siguieron con su camino hasta llegar al punto en el que debían separarse.

-Fey: Te veré mañana. –Mientras Fey se alejaba, sacudió levemente la mano mientras esbozaba una radiante sonrisa hacia la chica–

-Hinami: B-Bye. –Se despidió y se marchó por su propio camino hacia Anteiku, empezó a acelerar el paso ya que el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose y al llegar todos se encontraban allí, cada uno ocupándose de una labor distinta, alguno limpiando mesas, otro ordenando cosas y ese tipo de cosas–

-Irimi: Bienvenida Hinami chan ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

-Hinami: Etto… me fue bien, supongo.

-Koma: ¿Estás segura de ello? Pareciera que algo te preocupa. –Y así era, algo le estaba preocupando, no tenía idea que rostro tenía en ese momento, pero aparentemente se le notaba su malestar–

-Hinami: Claro que no, solamente es por las clases… digamos que no es tan fácil como pensé jeje… Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego.

Sin más tiempo que perder traspasó la puerta que finalmente le permitiría dirigirse hacia su habitación, no le llevó ni siquiera tres minutos llegar. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras se echaba sobre su cama y allí se quedó mirando el techo.

Mientras miraba el techo sin desviar la mirada, sentía tantas emociones distintas que no podía pensar con claridad, la pregunta que le había hecho Meia sin duda no salía de su cabeza y al pensar en ello con más profundidad sentía angustia y… nervios. Si, exactamente eso, sentía nervios pero no por la pregunta en sí, Fey… el pensar en Fey la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, el pensar en él… su sonrisa radiante, sus hermosos ojos verdes, con solo pensar en todo sobre él sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro nuevamente y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana abierta que se encontraba junto a su cama por su lado izquierdo, podía sentir la leve brisa que entraba por la ventana y a la vez chocaba contra su rostro, era agradable.

-Hinami: ¿No será que…. me he enamorado de Fey?

Esto último lo dijo en voz baja para si misma, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar un marco de foto que había junto a una lámpara en una cómoda que se encontraba junto a su cama. En la foto aparecían todos los de Anteiku, Fey y ella obviamente, en la foto se encontraba abrazando a Fey y este como siempre, estaba un tanto nervioso, Hinami no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bueno bueno, en el capítulo anterior ya dejé el disclaimer y está más que claro que estos personajes no son mios(?) por ahora XD ok nop. Disfruten el capítulo :3  
_

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

 ** _¡A LEER!_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 20: Juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Parte 1**_

"Hinami ¿Estás allí?" –Llamó alguien a la puerta de la chica que se encontraba echada sobre su cama hasta hace unos segundos ya que el llamado a su puerta logró llamar su atención–

-Hinami: ¡Adelante! –Rápidamente se enderezó y se sentó normalmente sobre su cama–

-Touka: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en dar señales de vida? He estado tocando la puerta durante un buen rato.

-Hinami: Es que… ¡Me dormí! Por eso me tardé, solo eso…

-Touka: Ok… solo venía para ver si te encontrabas bien, te veré más tarde. –Antes de desaparecer finalmente de la habitación de la chica, se volteó ligeramente a verla con un rostro de sospecha, segundos después se marchó de allí–

-Hinami: Bye…

Cuando Touka cerró la puerta, Hinami se quedó pensativa nuevamente, se encontraba tan concentrada en lo que pensaba que ni siquiera notó que Touka le había estado tocando la puerta y por lo que pudo notar, ella ha notado que algo no andaba bien. Esto era demasiado para ella, quería hablar de esto con alguien pero… ¿Qué caso tenía? Después de todo no estaba segura al cien por ciento de lo que sentía, ni siquiera eso, no sabía si realmente estaba sintiendo algo más por el chico, no tendría sentido alguno precipitarse.

-Hinami: Será mejor que empiece con mis deberes… –Tomó algunas cosas de su bolso de la secundaria para luego sentarse frente a un escritorio que había junto a su cama y allí permaneció toda la tarde–

.

.

Era un día radiante en la Secundaria Raimon, eran las 7:30 AM y todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia el interior del enorme edificio mientras hablaban tranquilamente unos con otros.

"Aish…. ¡Quiero dormir!" –Se quejaron Roko y Beta con un rostro de completo cansancio, iban caminando por los pasillos hasta sus respectivos salones junto a Gillis, Alpha, Hinami y Meia–

-Alpha: Me pregunto cuantas veces las habremos escuchado decir eso…

-Gillis: Tienes razón jaja Esto ya se ha vuelto habitual.

-Meia: Hum… Normalmente Fey y Saru ya debería de estar aquí a estas horas ¿No sabrás que le ha pasado a Fey? Hinami chan.

-Hinami: Pues, él me dijo que se le había hecho tarde al igual que Saru kun… no han de tardar mucho tiempo en llegar.

-Gillis: Pues será mejor que se apresuren, solo quedan unos minutos para que inicie la primera clase.

-Roko: Hablando de clases… ¿Qué clase tenemos ahorita?

-Beta: Si mal no recuerdo ahora tenemos clase de historia.

-Roko: ¡Aish! ¡Pero que flojera! –Se quejó la chica con un rostro de desinterés total, era como si quisiera salir corriendo del lugar–

-Meia: ¡No te quejes tanto! –Dijo la chica cabello rosa mientras le da un leve golpe en la cabeza a la chica–

-Roko: Tú mejor no grites que si no el padrino se apoderará otra vez de tu alma bien pobre.

-Meia: ¿¡A quién le dices pobre!? ¡Pitufo!

-Roko: Pues a ti ¡Espanta pájaros!

-Meia: Mejor calla minion y anda a buscar a Gru que te está llamando.

-Hinami: Ya ni me sorprende que empiecen a pelear jeje Eso es otra cosa que se hizo habitual.

-Alpha: En vez de seguir escuchando como gritan ustedes dos deberíamos ir a nuestros salones.

-Beta: Hum… Tal vez Fey y Saru no logren llegar a tiempo de todos modos.

-Gillis: Quizás así sea, esperen… ¿Soy yo o el piso está moviéndose?

Todos guardaron silencio para comprobar lo que el chico estaba diciendo, había acertado. Se podía sentir como el piso se movía levemente, era como si algo estuviera pasando velozmente por el lugar.

"¡Ya llegamos!" –Se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos y aparentemente se avecinaban al sitio en el que se encontraban todos–

-Beta: ¡A la hora que llegan! ¡Ya los dábamos por muertos!

Segundos después descubrieron que aquellas voces eran las de Fey y Saru, quienes habían corrido a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

-Meia: Cuando dices "dábamos" querrás decir que tú los dabas por muertos.

-Beta: Doy, dábamos… ¡es lo mismo! Jeje el punto es que ya están aquí.

-Saru: Habríamos llegado más temprano de no ser por esta tortuga. –Dijo mientras señalaba al peli verde que estaba a su lado–

-Fey: A mi no me culpes que si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste quien casi viene a la secundaria sin su mochila. –Ambos estaban realmente agotados recuperando el aliento por haber corrido tanto–

-Gillis: ¿Saben? Me gustaría mucho escuchar su extraña historia pero se nos hace tarde ¿Recuerdan?

-Roko: Yo preferiría estar sin comer ramen por un mes con tal de salvarme de clases tan aburridas como esta.

-Beta: Primero que nada, cuando dices eso de salvarte de las clases aburridas, te refieres a todas las clases.

-Saru: Y segundo, tú no vivirías sin comer ramen ni por dos días.

-Roko: Pues apuesto a que tú aguantarías menos tiempo que yo ¡cabeza hueca!

-Gillis: Ejem… ¿Qué parte de que se nos hace tarde no entienden?

-Meia: Aww… No te enfades, Gillis san. –La peli rosa se posicionó detrás del chico y empezó a abrazarle ligeramente ya que este parecía un poco fastidiado–

-Roko: ¡Chanfles! ¡Mejor huyamos antes de que se pongan cursis de nuevo!

-Saru: ¡Sálvese quien pueda! –Ambos salieron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz obviamente hasta su salón respectivo, dejando allí a los demás terminando de procesar los que había sucedido y en ello se escucha la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases–

-Fey: Bueno, supongo que nos reuniremos en el receso.

-Meia: Es injusto que este año nos hayan separado. –Instantáneamente se separa de Gillis y empieza a hacer un puchero–

-Alpha: Nada que hacerle a eso, si seguimos hablando de verdad que llegaremos tarde. –Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse del lugar tranquilamente–

Gracias a esta acción tomada por el chico, los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo e ir a sus salones. Gillis, Meia y Beta se marcharon juntos ya que ellos estaban en el mismo salón, mientras que Alpha, Saru, Roko, Hinami y Fey estaban juntos en otro. Cuando ellos llegaron al instante notaron que Saru y Roko los esperaban hartos en sus asientos.

-Roko: ¿Y ustedes por qué diablos se tardaron tanto en venir?

-Saru: Se suponía que cuando salimos corriendo ustedes deberían habernos seguido.

-Fey: Tú lo has dicho, se suponía.

-Alpha: Pero supusieron mal y muy mal a decir verdad.

-Roko: Eso sí que fue un acto de completa deslealtad…

-Saru: ¡Ja! ¿Qué dices tú de lealtad? –Comentó en forma de burla, pero fue completamente ignorado por la rubia–

-Roko: Más les vale tener un ojo en la espalda porque no me verán venir para mi venganza, Muajaja

"Señorita Kobayashi, se le agradecería que dejara de alzar la voz para así poder iniciar la clase" –Aparentemente la profesora ya había llegado al salón mientras Roko "advertía" sobre su supuesta venganza y por ello no pudo notar la llegada de la profesora–

-Roko: Lo siento… –Rápidamente se sentó correctamente en la silla un tanto apenada–

"Si no hay alguna otra interrupción, procedamos con iniciar la clase" –Dicho esto se escuchó una ola de suspiros de fastidio–

-Saru: ~Eso te pasa por ser tan chillona~ –Roko, ya fastidiada le golpea con gran fuerza al chico en el estómago. Para suerte de ella, la profesora se encontraba de espaldas mirando hacia el pizarrón escribiendo–

-Hinami: ~Jiji eso te pasa por cabeza dura~ –Le susurró la chica cabello castaño bastante burlona al chico. Se encontraba sentada al lado derecho de Roko–

-Saru: ~Ahora hasta Hinami chan me traiciona… ¿Ahora qué? Solo falta que Roko deje de parecer caniche con ese peinado~

-Roko: ~Cierra la boca o te ganarás un gran saco de golpes~

-Saru: ~Que más da, ya estoy acostumbrado~

La clase transcurrió con completa tranquilidad y al ser escuchada la campana que anunciaba el receso, el salón quedó vacío en un instante.

Hinami se había quedado un tanto distraída durante la clase y aún se encontraba sentada en su lugar, el tema de la clase de hoy no era muy interesante que digamos, pero sin importar el tema que fuese hubiera estado igual.

"Hinami, te estoy hablando" –La chica volvió en si al sentir un ligero peso sobre su hombro e instantáneamente levanta la vista para descubrir de que se trataba–

-Hinami: ¿Alpha san? ¿Qué pasa?

-Alpha: Como podrás notar la clase ha finalizado, ya todos se han ido.

-Hinami: Ya veo…

-Alpha: ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupada.

-Hinami: ¿Eh? Para nada, solo-

-Fey: ¿Está todo bien por aquí? –Interrumpió el chico quien apareció de la nada al lado de Alpha–

-Alpha: Pues, Hinami está-

-Hinami: ¡S-Si! T-Todo anda muy bien por aquí jeje… t-tengo que irme, recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer. –Al interrumpir a Alpha, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó del salón a paso rápido, dejando confundidos a ambos chicos–

-Fey: ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-Alpha: No tengo ni la menor idea…

.

.

-Hinami: « ¡Actué como una completa idiota allá! Han de creer que soy rara… » –Pensó la chica mientras caminaba ya más calmada por los pasillos de la secundaria–

Hace tan solo unos momentos se había ido corriendo dejando a Alpha y Fey atrás, ni siquiera sabía el por qué actuó de esa manera, ahora mismo se encontraba sola caminando a la deriva por haber dicho una falsa excusa para irse. Claro que no habría dicho nada de no ser por… él, al verlo sentía como si su corazón estuviera acelerándose a mil por segundo… terminó por ponerse nerviosa y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no entienda por qué… pero su mente estaba muy confusa sin saber qué hacer. Sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, había un enrejado de seguridad y se encontraba junto a ella admirando la vista.

 _"Vaya vaya... ¿Pero qué hace una dama aquí tan sola?"_ –Al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, Hinami se volteó para ver quién era el que le hablaba. Era un chico de tez blanca, con cabello en puntas y de color blanco–

-Hinami: Etto... ¿Nos conocemos?

 _"Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí"_ –Lentamente empezó a acercarse hacia donde estaba la chica–

-Hinami: ¿Pero cómo puedes conocerme?

 _"Digamos que he oído hablar de ti, también te he visto"_

Ya al encontrarse frente a frente a la chica, empujó ligeramente contra el enrejado para así disminuir el espacio entre ambos y con una de sus manos tomó el mentón de Hinami.

 _"Y te he visto muy bien a decir verdad"_ –Estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lo cual le provocaba gran incomodidad a Hinami–

-Hinami: Bueno, lo siento pero tengo que irme. –Rápidamente se liberó del agarre del chico y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse, dejándolo solo–

 _"Hum, supongo que así será más divertido"_ –Dijo mientras tomaba una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa–

.

.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que Hinami se había desaparecido del salón sin decir a donde iba y ya todos se preguntaban el paradero de la chica.

-Meia: ¿Y no se te ocurrió siquiera ir por ella?

-Fey: Sucedió tan rápido que no se me vino a la mente…

-Alpha: Buen punto.

-Roko: ¡Eso ya no importa! En unos momentos está por iniciar la siguiente clase y ella aún no aparece, será mejor que vayamos a buscarla.

-Saru: El pitufo tiene toda la razón.

-Roko: Tienes suerte de que no te mate solo porque quiero saber dónde se metió Hinami chan.

"Hola…" –Todos instantáneamente se dieron la vuelta al reconocer aquella voz–

-Meia: ¿Dónde diablos estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Beta: ¡Ya nos estábamos asustando! –Ambas chicas prácticamente se abalanzaron a abrazar a la chica–

-Hinami: Lo siento, solo fui a dar una vuelta.

-Saru: Bueno, eso ya no importa, al menos ya apareciste ¿Verdad Fey?

-Fey: Si, toda la razón. –Dijo mientras le sonreía levemente a la castaña, la cual terminó con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas–

-Roko: Como Hinami chan ya está aquí, vayamos pronto al salón… terminemos con esto lo más pronto posible.

-Saru: Que curioso, el minion sé que cree líder jiji.

-Roko: ¿Nunca llegará el día en el que digas otra cosa que no me fastidie?

-Saru: Noooooop. –Dijo el chico mientras le mostraba la lengua de forma burlona a la chica–

-Roko: ¡Más te vale que corras! –Al instante salió en la captura del peli blanco quien ya se había anticipado a correr por su vida–

A diferencia de la vez anterior, todos los demás se encaminaron hacia su respectivo salón al instante y en el camino, Fey pudo sentir como su celular había vibrado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De manera inmediata lo retira de su bolsillo para ver de qué se trataba.

 _"Hola Fey, solo quería avisarte que hoy Tenma y los demás vendrán de visita, más te vale no hacerte algún otro plan jeje. Adiós"_ –Resultó ser un mensaje de Wandaba, no se esperaba tal noticia aunque no le parecía mala idea. Desde la última vez que los vio a todos sucedieron bastantes cosas, le vendría bien pasar un rato con sus amigos–

-Beta: Oye Fey ¿Por qué miras tanto la pantalla de tu celular? ¿Algo malo? –Preguntó aparentemente curiosa mientras se le acercaba al chico–

-Fey: Para nada, no es nada importante.

-Beta: Si tú dices. Pues ok. –Se marchó nuevamente junto con Meia y Gillis en otra dirección–

Fey, Hinami y Alpha habían vuelta a su respectivo salón para iniciar con su siguiente clase del día, podría decirse que es un fastidio, pero la ilusión de que faltaba cada vez menos para finalizar el día era de ayuda para soportar las aburridas clases. El resto del día transcurrió velozmente y al darse cuenta de ello ya se encontraban a las afueras del gran edificio de la secundaria Raimon.

.

 _ **POV CHICAS**_

-Roko: ¡Baka! –Gritó mientras le golpeaba con gran fuerza el brazo a Beta–

-Beta: ¡Ay! ¿Y tú por qué me pegas?

-Roko: ¿Cómo que por qué? No te hagas la desentendida.

-Meia: Estás intentando algo con Fey de nuevo.

-Beta: ¡Claro que no! Solo me acerqué para hablar con él…

"Sabes que esa no te la crees ni tú ¿Verdad?" –Dijeron ambas chicas en forma sonora mientras miraban a Beta fijamente–

-Beta: Si...

-Meia: Ya te hemos dicho que dejes de hacerlo, la única que saldrá lastimada aquí eres tú si sigues.

-Roko: Recuerda que Fey ya te dijo que está enamorado de otra chica.

-Beta: ¡Ok ok! ¡Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando lo hago! –Explicó mientras agitaba los brazos–

-Meia: Aish… Eres una causa perdida. Además, como estás tan cerca de él todo el maldito día no puedo notar su actitud con Hinami chan.

-Roko: ¡Exacto! ¡Necesito satisfacer mi curiosidad!

-Beta: Están enloquecidas por eso, ni siquiera saben si en verdad está enamorado de ella.

-Meia: Amiga mía, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que sacó la posibilidad de que su enamorada era Hinami chan.

-Roko: Además, no puedes negar que también tienes al menos una pisca de curiosidad por saber quién es esta "chica misteriosa"

-Beta: Hum… Admito que un poquito jeje.

-Meia: Bueno, mañana ya es fin de semana, lo que significa que nos pondremos a nuestra misión el lunes.

"¡Si!" –Gritaron animadamente Roko y Beta–

.

Caminando en otra dirección se encontraban solamente Saru, Hinami y Fey, Saru hablaba animadamente con la chica mientras que Fey guardó silencio desde que emprendieron camino.

-Hinami: Yo me voy por este camino, adiós.

-Fey: Hasta pronto. –Se despidió mientras sonreía levemente-

-Hinami: S-Si… bye bye. –Sin decir nada empezó a alejarse lentamente por el camino que debía–

-Saru: ¡Adiós Hinami chan! Bien, mejor sigamos con nuestro camino.

-Fey: Rara vez te he visto tan animado. –Ambos empezaron a caminar de manera calmada mientras charlaban–

-Saru: Pues tal vez te hacen falta unas gafas porque siempre soy así de animado jaja.

-Fey: Si tú lo dices.

-Saru: ¿En qué estás pensando tanto? Y no me vayas a decir que en nada que esa ya no me la creo. –Saru había notado que su amigo se encontraba demasiado distraído, en ocasiones anteriores a sucedido lo mismo y temía que su mejor amigo no se encontrara bien–

-Fey: Descuida descuida, apuesto que por tu cabeza ha de estar pasando la idea de que sucede algo y no es así… al menos eso creo.

-Saru: Si no es nada malo ¿Entonces qué? Suéltalo.

-Fey: Tal vez solo estoy exagerando pero ¿No has notado algo extraño en Hinami hoy?

-Saru: Pues… ahora que lo mencionas creo que si… actuaba un poco extraño, pareciera que algo le preocupa.

-Fey: Exacto ¿Qué crees que le suceda?

-Saru: La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea, pero sea lo que sea terminaremos por enterarnos, Hinami chan es muy transparente.

-Fey: ¿Eso piensas?

-Saru: Por supuesto. Terminará por contarnos ella misma, pero si tenemos la oportunidad de hablar con ella hay que hacerlo.

-Fey: Supongo que tienes razón… –Se quedó meditando unos instantes sobre el asunto, como había dicho Saru, ella era muy transparente pero podía ser bastante reservada con ciertos temas y eso le preocupaba–

-Saru: Bien, aquí nos separamos, hasta luego compadre.

-Fey: Adiós. –Saru empezó a alejarse tranquilamente pero en un momento se detuvo y se volteó a mirar a su amigo–

-Saru: Por cierto, deja de martirizarte un poco la mente jaja no te haría mal relajarte un poco. –Luego de ello prosiguió con su camino–

Durante su camino a casa ya estaba un poco calmado, el hablar de ello con Saru le vino bien para despreocuparse un poco del tema, pero aún así tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella para estar más seguro.

Cuando se encontraba finalmente en frente de la puerta de su hogar, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y prosiguió en entrar esperándose ya a que Tenma y los demás estuvieran allí esperándole, lo cual no le sorprendería ya que anteriormente terminaban apareciendo de la nada sin que él se lo esperara.

-Fey: ¡Wandaba! ¡Ya llegué! –Esperó unos segundos esperando obtener alguna respuesta del oso azul, pero no hubo ruido alguno–

Se dirigió hacia la sala principal creyendo que Wandaba podría estar dormido en el sofá, eso era algo muy normal en él. Y nuevamente, no encontró nada.

-Fey: Supongo que estaré solo por un rato. –Habló para sí mismo, si Wandaba no se encontraba allí ha de ser porque acababa de ir en busca de sus amigos al pasado–

Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para así marcharse a su habitación decidido a descansar un rato, pudo notar que sobre la mesa de centro había una hoja de papel que aparentemente tenía algo escrito, junto a ella había una pequeña rosa y un tanto extrañado de ello finalmente tomó la hoja de papel preguntándose por qué la presencia de aquella rosa, suponiendo que la nota era de parte de Wandaba, probablemente decía algo tanto obvio como que había viajado al pasado para traer a Tenma y los demás.

-Fey: P-Pero… ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó en voz alta bastante alterado, estaba tan alterado que sus manos temblaban… no podía creer que lo que estaba pasándole–

 _"Bonjour Fey kun, mis disculpas por no haber ido yo personalmente ante ti, aquel último encuentro que tuvimos no fue muy agradable ¿Qué te parecería vernos nuevamente? Por supuesto, entenderé si eso no es posible, pero supongo que quieres ver a tus preciados amigos con vida ¿O me equivoco? Estaré esperándote ansioso en el Guru Resutoran"_

-Fey: Tsukiyama… maldito bastardo. –Realmente no se lo esperaba, eso explicaba la ausencia de sus amigos, Tsukiyama los mantenía secuestrados–

Arrugó el pedazo de papel y lo arrojó lejos completamente furioso, estaba conteniendo sus ganas de destruir todo lo que tuviera en frente. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio sentía que algo no inspiraba confianza en él… y no estaba equivocado.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Obviamente iría en rescate de sus amigos, sabía que nada saldría bien yendo solo así que velozmente dejó un corto mensaje a Nishiki, sabía que él ya se había enfrentado a Tsukiyama anteriormente, pero no estaba dispuesto a esperarle, simplemente se marchó con la esperanza de que leyera el mensaje lo antes posible y si no era así… se las arreglaría el mismo, desconocía la fuerza de su contrincante pero no dejaría que su arduo tiempo entrenando fuera en vano.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_

* * *

Yo aquí siendo mala gente y con un kokoro bien podrido(?) ok nop XD pero de todos modos dejaré el suspenso para la próxima actualización :P Espero que les haya gustado los capítulos de hoy.  
Para más información y algunos cuantos memes(?) pueden consultar mi página de Facebook "Hatsuki Tomoko"

¡Hasta la próxima!  
¡Hatsuki chan se despide! ¡Sayo!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul pertenecen a Sui Ishida, mientras que lo de Inazuma Eleven Go CS son propiedad del santísimo Level 5 *O* Excepto el personaje Sakura XD_

 _Actualicé por pequeños probemitas ¡Regalos de navidad!... ¿Qué? Se me pasó el tiempo y estuve gran parte del día fuera de casa, mi billetera está casi igual de muerta que Wifi chan(?) TnT_

 _ **~ = Susurros**_

 _ **« » = Pensamientos**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 21: Juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Parte 2**_

Pasaron tan solo unos diez minutos aproximadamente y ya se encontraba en frente del lugar en el que sus amigos estaban capturados, se había apresurado lo más que pudo para llegar. Sin dudarlo entró y se dirigió al campo en el que entrenó junto con Nishiki hace un tiempo.

-Fey: ¡Tsukiyama! Sé que estás aquí ¡Sal ya! –El campo estaba bajo una oscuridad total, pareciera como si allí no hubiera ni un alma, pero de todos modos el chico presentía lo contrario… había alguien presente–

 _"A pesar de toda esta oscuridad pudiste percibir mi presencia, impresionante…"_ –La voz del hombre resonaba en todo el lugar–

-Fey: Déjate de tonterías, dime en donde tienes a mis amigos.

-Tsukiyama: Ellos están justo aquí, admira.

De pronto el lugar pasó de estar en oscuridad a estar completamente iluminado, gracias a ello pudo divisar que Tsukiyama estaba ubicado al centro del campo. Recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada y pudo notar que sus amigos, estaban a una esquina del fondo junto a unos pilares, se encontraban atados y con los ojos vendados, terminó por darse cuenta de que Hinami también estaba entre ellos.

-Fey: Chicos ¿Están bien?

"Si…" –Dijeron la mayoría con un tono de obvia preocupación, en esa situación era algo comprensible, quienes estaban allí presentes eran Tenma, Shinsuke, Sakura, Tsurugi, Shindou, Hinami y Wandaba–

-Wandaba: Supongo que ha sido una mala idea haber intentado reunirnos hoy…

-Fey: No se preocupen, yo los sacaré de aquí.

-Tsukiyama: ¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso? Eso arruinaría el banquete en su totalidad ¿No lo crees? Fey kun.

-Fey: ¿Banquete?

-Tsukiyama: En efecto, para ello te he citado aquí ¿Qué mejor panorama que el de devorarse a tus queridos amigos?

-Fey: De verdad que eres un desquiciado… –Afirmó mientras lo miraba con completa repugnancia, cada palabra que salía de los labios del hombre le daban ganas de partirle la cara, pero de momento debía contenerse–

-Tsukiyama: Solo sé apreciar la verdadera excelencia cuando la veo, a eso no le llamaría estar desquiciado.

-Fey: Si me hiciste venir para eso no te agradará saber que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, no permitiré que les hagas daño.

-Tsukiyama: Pues en ese caso ¿Qué te parecería hacer esto un poco más interesante?

-Fey: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Tsukiyama: Una pelea, el ganador hará lo que se le plazca con nuestros invitados ¿Qué te parece?

-Fey: –Dejó salir pesadamente un suspiro antes de dar finalmente su respuesta a tal proposición– Si no hay otra opción, supongo que está bien.

-Tsukiyama: ¡Parfait!

-Fey: Pero con la condición de que los desates, o no hay trato.

-Tsukiyama: Cualquier cosa con tal de poder tener este gran enfrentamiento contigo, Fey kun.

Lentamente empezó a dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigos sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre de cabello morado, debía de estar seguro de que no lo atacaría por la espalda. Ya estando junto a los demás pudo quitarle la vista de encima a Tsukiyama y prosiguió con desatar a Tenma, quien lo ayudó a desatar a los demás.

-Wandaba: No me digas que estás yendo en serio con todo esto, Fey.

-Tsurugi: ¿En serio vas a negociarnos como si fuéramos un pedazo de carne? –Preguntó un poco molesto, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que también estaba preocupado-

-Shindou: Pues eso es lo que somos en esta situación, por si no te diste cuenta.

-Fey: Ya les dije que no se preocuparan, solo quédense aquí.

-Sakura: ¿Estás seguro de ello? Parece ser muy fuerte.

-Shinsuke: Sakura senpai tiene razón con eso… ¿Verdad Tenma?

-Tenma: Si…

-Fey: Confíen en mi, yo me haré cargo de esto ¿Ok? –Sonrió levemente para así poder calmarlos un poco–

Todos asintieron, antes de darse la vuelta pudo ver a Hinami que parecía más asustada que los demás, a pesar de que ella ha entrenado junto a Touka, él sabía que a ella le sería difícil esta situación por lo cual prefirió dejarla allí… así estaría a salvo.

-Tsukiyama: ¿Estás listo? Fey kun.

-Fey: Tsk ¿Tan impaciente estás por esto? –Preguntó un tanto fastidiado volteándose a verlo–

-Tsukiyama: Claramente.

El chico empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Tsukiyama y mientras lo hacía podía escuchar como sus amigos le decían que se detuviera… que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, los ignoró. A medida que se iba acercando fue acelerando el paso hasta terminar corriendo a una gran velocidad.

-Fey: ¡Terminemos con esto de una maldita vez! –Con esto intentó dar el primer golpe, el cual fue interceptado al instante por Tsukiyama, este lo estaba sujetando del brazo–

-Tsukiyama: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-Fey: No me subestimes. –Bruscamente se liberó del agarre y continuó su ataque dando una patada dirigida hacia el cuello del hombre quien al recibir el golpe no pudo evitar retorcerse, Fey aprovechó esa oportunidad para dar otra patada hacia la costilla de Tsukiyama, había terminado siendo lanzado unos cuantos metros debido al golpe–

-Tsukiyama: Tengo que admitirlo, eres diferente a Kaneki kun –Se levantó con poca dificultad– La primera vez que pelee con él, fue un completo fracaso… Supongo que es mi turno.

Al igual que Fey, tomó gran velocidad y empezó a proporcionar golpes de todo tipo, los cuales el chico lograba esquivar, aunque pareciera sencillo, no lo era para nada.

Siguieron así durante ya unos cuantos minutos y ninguno lograba hacerle el mínimo daño al otro, eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

-Tenma: ¡Fey! ¿Estás bien?

-Fey: Si, eso no fue nada… –Poco a poco todo empezaba a complicarse, Tsukiyama le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al chico, tenía que admitirlo… él era más fuerte de lo que esperaba y tanto que con un solo puñetazo había terminado dejándole en el piso–

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se quedó esperando algún otro movimiento de parte del hombre, algo no andaba bien… él ya empezaba a sentir un poco de cansancio mientras que Tsukiyama parecía más fresco que una lechuga.

-Tsukiyama: Nada mal Fey kun… Haz durado más tiempo del que creí, pero eso acaba ahora.

-Fey: ¿Eh? –El chico se sorprendió por lo que veía, Tsukiyama había sacado su Kagune el cual poseía el nombre Koukaku, este tenía forma de un espiral que rodeaba todo su brazo izquierdo y al final del brazo este tenía una punta–

-Tsukiyama: ¿Por qué esa cara? No me digas que te ha entrado el miedo.

-Fey: No me hagas reír, que yo sepa no he de tener miedo de ti.

-Tsukiyama: Pues ¿Qué tal si te doy una razón para temerme? –Todo sucedió muy rápido, de alguna manera Tsukiyama apareció atrás del chico, ya un poco alarmado intentó alejarse antes de que este le atacase pero no lo logró a tiempo–

Tsukiyama lo tenía sujeto del cuello mientras lo alzaba, poco a poco empezaba a estrangular al chico.

-Tsukiyama: Dime Fey kun ¿Ahora me temes? –Cada vez estrangulaba más al chico, no importaba lo que hiciera… le era imposible zafarse del agarre, mientras más tiempo pasaba sentía como su vista se nublaba poco a poco–

-Fey: « N-No voy a morir tan fácilmente » –A duras penas le dio un rodillazo en la garganta del hombre de pelo morado, gracias a ello soltó al chico–

Se alejó ya unos cuantos metros del hombre que ya se reponía del golpe que le había dado, no fue mucho pero al menos pudo escaparse. Entre los demás chicos quienes eran espectadores de toda esta situación se encontraban en un estado de shock.

-Tenma: No sabía que Fey podía hacer eso…

-Shinsuke: Ni yo, pero tal vez lo que puede hacer no sea suficiente para ganarle a ese tipo…

-Wandaba: Aunque me cueste admitirlo, es cierto… –Con ello todos empezaron a preocuparse aún más, preguntándose si podrían salir con vida de ese lugar y si Fey estaría bien–

-Hinami: Aún no… –Dijo en voz baja la chica y así llamó la atención de todos quienes la miraban confundidos–

-Sakura: ¿A qué te refieres? Hinami chan.

-Hinami: Fey… Aún no pelea con toda su fuerza.

-Tsurugi: Si es cierto lo que dices ¿Por qué diablos lo hace? Solo está quedando como un debilucho.

-Hinami: Eso no es cierto, él es más fuerte de lo que crees, pero… hay algo que él aún no hace, solo es cuestión de tiempo… –Todos se miraron entre ellos confundidos, preguntándose que era "eso" que el chico no hacia aún–

-Fey: « Esto no puede continuar así, si esto sigue lo más probable es que todos terminemos muertos… Hay algo más que puedo hacer, pero… »

Había algo… algo que podría darle el giro a la situación de una vez por todas, pero algo se lo impedía. Inseguridad, aquel sentimiento no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, no tenía mucho tiempo… Tsukiyama ya estaba por reponerse totalmente del golpe que le había dado y no sabía qué hacer.

En un acto de nerviosismo dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban todos los demás, quienes aún expresaban la preocupación en sus rostros a excepción de alguien… Hinami se encontraba mirándole fijamente con un rostro de seriedad y luego de un par de segundos ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, con solo su mirada podía ser entendido lo que ella quería decir, de alguna manera sabía lo que Fey estaba pensando. Al instante el chico tomó una expresión de seguridad mientras miraba a Tsukiyama con decisión.

-Fey: Tardaste un tiempo ¿No crees? –Dijo de manera burlona–

-Tsukiyama: Tienes razón, lamentablemente no volverás a tener la oportunidad de hacer algo como eso.

-Fey: Eso es lo que tú crees.

-Tsukiyama: ¿Lo que yo creo? Pues, por lo que he notado no has hecho nada tan extraordinario ¿O acaso me estás diciendo que tienes un as bajo la manga? Fey kun.

-Fey: Podría decirse así.

Pues, si tenía un as bajo la manga, aunque desde un principio nunca consideró tener que llegar a tal punto pero no quedaba otra opción, si quería poder sacar a sus amigos con vida de ese lugar debía hacer lo que hiciera falta para lograrlo. Esa era su preocupación, temía lo que podrían pensar los demás de él gracias a lo que estaban por presenciar. Pero, sin importar lo que sucediese a continuación… decidió arriesgarse.

-Shindou: Pero… ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó el chico con gran impacto, ni él ni los demás creían lo que estaban viendo–

Algo era diferente en el chico de cabello verde, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido de ninguna manera, en un corto transcurso de tiempo de la espalda del chico sobresalieron unos tipos de tentáculos de color rojo… había sacado su Kagune, el cual poseía el nombre Rinkaku.

-Tenma: Sus ojos… Recuerdo haberlos visto así antes. –Al haber invocado su Kagune, los ojos del chico se volvieron de color rojo–

-Sakura: ¿Sabías que era capaz de hacer eso? Wandaba. –Preguntó la chica de cabellos celestes realmente sorprendida–

-Wandaba: No, no tenía ni la menor idea…

-Tsukiyama: Rinkaku… interesante, no me imaginaba que poseías un Kagune de ese tipo. Pero has de saber controlarlo ¿No es así?

-Fey: ¿Qué tal si lo averiguas tú mismo? –Con gran agilidad atacó nuevamente al hombre de cabello morado con su Rinkaku–

-Tsukiyama: Me parece bien. –Había interceptado el ataque con su Koukaku–

Al igual que la vez anterior, empezaron a proporcionarse golpes el uno al otro con sus Kagunes, Tsukiyama lograba interceptarlos a muy duras penas… había subestimado al peli verde. Pero llegó el momento en que le fue imposible cubrirse y fue lanzado con gran fuerza hacia la pared quedando estrellado en ella.

-Wandaba: Increíble…

-Shinsuke: ¡Logró vencerle!

-Tenma: ¡Eres increíble! Fey.

-Tsurugi: Supongo que podremos irnos ya de este maldito lugar…

"No tan rápido…" –Se escuchó como Tsukiyama decía maliciosamente, todos miraron hacia donde se encontraba y sin darse cuenta el hombre empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, pero no exactamente hacia Fey–

-Fey: « Bastardo… no se saldrá con la suya » –Pensó el chico y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia sus amigos, podría decirse que Tsukiyama decidió adelantarse a los hechos e ir directo al "banquete"–

Logró llegar hacia ellos quienes estaban totalmente atemorizados, aún así teniendo en cuenta la velocidad del hombre no le daba tiempo al chico de poder hacer algo.

-Tsukiyama: ¡Hasta aquí has llegado! –Dijo preparándose para atacar al chico con su Koukaku, en menos de cinco de segundos se pudo escuchar un pequeño estruendo…–

-Sakura: Pero… ¿Esto qué es? –El golpe debió ser recibido, pero algo lo había evitado, un tipo de barrera se había formado alrededor de todos y así obstruyéndole el paso al hombre de pelo morado–

-Fey: Hinami, tú… –El Rinkaku del chico ya había desaparecido y por lo que parece, él sabía lo que acababa de suceder y todos al escuchar el nombre de la chica se voltearon a verla confundidos logrando darse cuenta de lo sucedido–

-Hinami: Y-Yo… tenía que hacerlo… –Ella también poseía un Kagune el cual había sido invocado, lucía como alas de mariposa de color amarillo–

-Shinsuke: ¿Q-Qué debemos hacer ahora?

-Shindou: Si salimos de aquí tendremos una muerte asegurada, hay que pensar en algo.

-Sakura: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Fey…

-Fey: Estoy pensando en algo…

La situación estaba volviéndose critica, se había concentrado totalmente en acabar con él hombre que no se percató de sus amigos, no consideró ni la más mínima posibilidad de que Tsukiyama fuera a hacerles algún daño durante el enfrentamiento, pero se equivocó.

De no ser por Hinami quien obstruyó el ataque de Tsukiyama con su Kagune… habría quedado herido de gravedad o peor, tenía que encontrar una manera de zafarse de la situación en la que se encontraban y rápido.

-Tsukiyama: Vaya vaya… No me dirás que vas a quedarte escondido ahí dentro ¿Verdad? Si no te apareces no me dejas demasiadas opciones.

-Tsurugi: Que tipo más desesperante…

-Wandaba: Además de desesperante, aterrador.

-Fey: Ya tengo un plan. –Dijo con decisión y así llamando la atención de todos al instante–

.

 _ **POV TSUKIYAMA**_

Habían pasado ya unos minutos y aún nada sucedía, debido a la barrera que los cubría a todos no se podía escuchar absolutamente ningún ruido proveniente de su interior, el chico seguía sin aparecerse y eso ya empezaba a impacientar al hombre de pelo morado.

-Tsukiyama: Ya he esperado suficiente, no me has dejado otra opción más que abrirme el paso yo mismo.

Decidido, iba a golpear aquella barrera con su Koukaku pero ya dispuesto a hacerlo pudo ver como algo salía con velocidad por atrás de la barrera, debido a la velocidad con la que había aparecido no pudo divisar correctamente, pero hubo algo que le fue de ayuda… el aroma, el aroma fue el elemento clave para poder reconocerlo.

-Tsukiyama: Con que al fin decidiste aparecerte, Fey kun. –Corrió al instante tras el chico y terminó atrapándolo fácilmente– ¿Y esto?

Algo había sucedido, algo que no se esperaba para nada… Lo habían engañado, lo que tenía en su poder no era el chico, sino una chaqueta de color azulado que tenía un poco de sangre embarrada en ella–

"¡Toma esto!" –Se escuchó a las espaldas del hombre quien se dio la vuelta instantáneamente–

Eran Hinami y Fey, quienes se abalanzaron en contra de él al mismo tiempo usando sus Kagunes, los cuales quedaron incrustados en el estómago de Tsukiyama–

-Tsukiyama: « Tsk ¿C-Cómo fue que esto sucedió? » –Pensó un poco sorprendido, los Kagunes al ser retirados se vio como comenzaba a brotar la sangre de su cuerpo–

.

 _ **INICIO FLASHBACK**_

-Tenma: ¿En serio tienes un plan? ¿Cuál?

-Tsurugi: Hay que actuar pronto, no duraremos mucho si seguimos escondiéndonos aquí.

-Fey: Eso ya lo sé. –Dicho esto comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta de la secundaria, a continuación se mordió la mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para obtener un poco de su sangre, la cual fue embarrada en su chaqueta. Luego de ello se dirigió hacia Hinami y se agachó junto a ella– Hinami, necesito que hagas algo por mi.

-Hinami: ¿Y-Yo? ¿Qué cosa?

-Fey: Solo necesito que separes un poco tu Kagune por aquí atrás.

-Wandaba: Ya veo… Piensas llamar su atención con tu chaqueta. ¿No es así?

-Fey: Si, la arrojaré con tal de alejarlo un poco y poder atacarlo desde atrás, a pesar de no ser yo quien salga se dejará guiar por mi sangre, percibirá su aroma.

-Sakura: Eso es muy ingenioso, súper.

-Fey: Hinami ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Hinami: Si. –Afirmó la chica y al segundo se pudo ver como a un lado se había formado una abertura del tamaño suficiente para ejecutar aquel plan–

-Fey: Bien… ahora voy. –Cuando estaba dispuesto a arrojar su chaqueta pudo sentir como algo lo sujetaba del brazo, al instante se giró para ver de qué se trataba, era Hinami, lo miraba con duda, como si estuviera tratando de decir algo.

-Shinsuke: ¿Hinami san? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hinami: Déjame… déjame ayudarte.

-Fey: ¿Qué? –Preguntó el chico un poco sorprendido– ¿Por qué?

-Hinami: Ya me cansé de ser un estorbo… en este tipo de situaciones termino paralizada y por ello siempre eres tú quien termina salvándome.

-Fey: Pero...

-Hinami: Por favor… No te seré un estorbo, no otra vez.

-Fey: Hmh… –No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que hacer, en el rostro de la chica podía verse que hablaba muy en serio y además de eso… no podía hacerlo solo, no terminaría nunca este enfrentamiento si iba nuevamente solo… la necesitaba–

-Wandaba: ¿Qué harás? Fey.

-Fey: Bien, si crees que en verdad puedes hacerlo no veo donde está el problema. –Dijo mientras le sonreía levemente– Entonces empecemos.

-Hinami: Si.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

.

-Tsukiyama: N-No puedo negarlo, t-tengo que reconocer que haberme distraído con el aroma de aquella sangre fue muy astuto… Y-Y tengo que incluir que aquel aroma era exquisito. –Con gran dificultad podía mantenerse en pie, pero aún así no dejaba de lado su actitud egocéntrica–

-Hinami: Podrías habernos dejado en paz, no era necesario tener que llegar a esto, Tsukiyama san.

-Tsukiyama: Tal vez tengas razón, Hinami san. Pero eso le quita la diversión a todo. –Dijo ya un poco más estable, aún poseía la gran herida en su cuerpo pero se había curado ya en gran parte– Nuevamente les reconoceré la astucia que han tenido ambos… pero eso no fue suficiente.

-Hinami: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tsukiyama: ¿Qué tal si mejor te das la vuelta y lo descubres por ti misma?

La chica no sabía que pensar ¿Qué era lo que quería decir Tsukiyama? Ya muy confundida y un tanto asustada se volteó para ver que podría estar sucediendo a sus espaldas.

-Hinami: ¡Fey! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Allí estaba el problema, no sabía hace cuanto o en qué momento había sucedido pero, Fey estaba herido… sangraba. Al igual que Tsukiyama tenía una herida en el estómago y podía verse como su camisa poseía una gran mancha rojiza en ella–

-Fey: S-Si, e-estoy bien… –Se aferraba con ambos brazos la herida en un intento de evitar que más sangre pudiese salir, en su rostro podía verse que no estaba para nada bien–

-Shindou: Ya entiendo… ya veo como ocurrió todo…

-Tenma: Pero ¿En qué momento sucedió?

-Wandaba: Fue cuando Hinami y Fey le atacaron, allí fue el momento.

-Shinsuke: Aún así no pude ver nada… ¿Y tú? Tsurugi.

-Tsurugi: Tsk, no vi nada. –Dijo un poco molesto, como si se sintiera raro por no poder entender de lo que se hablaba–

-Sakura: Si miran con más cuidado, pueden ver que en el "Kagune" de ese tipo tiene sangre en la punta.

-Shinsuke: Ya veo… Me pregunto si Fey estará bien.

Al momento en que Fey les reveló su plan habían ido relajándose poco a poco y por como habían marchado las cosas pensaron que todo estaría bien… que él lograría vencer a Tsukiyama. Pero todo tuvo un giro inesperado y se volvió un desastre.

-Hinami: ¿Seguro que estás bien? –Se encontraba junto al chico realmente preocupada, no se esperaba que algo como eso fuera a suceder… pero así fue–

-Fey: D-Descuida, v-voy a estar bien.

-Tsukiyama: Veo que te será imposible continuar con nuestra pequeña disputa, si mal no recuerdo había algo que quería realizar. –Maliciosamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban los demás e igual que la vez anterior se dirigió con velocidad hacia ellos, antes de que Fey o Hinami pudiera hacer algo él ya tenía a uno de sus "rehenes" en su poder–

-Tenma: ¡Wandaba!

-Wandaba: ¡Bájame maldito lunático! –Amenazó mientras intentaba liberarse, Tsukiyama lo tenía sujeto de uno de sus brazos mientras lo mantenía en el aire–

-Tsukiyama: Hmh, por lo que veo este no está hecho de carne y hueso… ¿No es así? –A pesar de ya saber la respuesta, de todos modos preguntó en modo de burla–

-Fey: D-Déjalo en paz o te a-arrepentirás.

-Tsukiyama: Parece ser de tecnología bastante avanzada… me pregunto si puede aguantar a un pequeño golpe. –Continuó ignorando completamente al chico–

-Hinami: Tsukiyama san… –Su rostro estaba completamente pálido, temía lo que podía llegar a hacerle a Wandaba, en poco tiempo le había tomado bastante aprecio y sabía que tan importante era él para Fey, estaba a punto de ir hacia Tsukiyama para poder separarle de Wandaba hasta que…–

"¡Wandaba!" –Se escuchó como gritaron todos en desesperación, Tsukiyama arrojó a Wandaba con gran fuerza en dirección a la pared de donde estaba la entrada del lugar, era demasiado tarde… debido la velocidad con que fue arrojado era imposible llegar a tiempo para evitar el impacto, nada terminaría bien–

-Hinami: ¡Wandaba san!

Era tanta la tensión y el miedo del momento que pareciera como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta, el como el oso azul se acercaba cada vez más hacia la pared, aunque así no lo quisieran, en el fondo… sabían que ese sería el fin del oso azulado.

 _"He de suponer que hemos llegado justo a tiempo"_ –Se escuchó como alguien decía de la nada, para Hinami fue más que fácil reconocer aquella voz al instante–

-Hinami: ¡One chan!

-Touka: Hum, aparentemente debería de mantenerlos más vigilados a ustedes dos. –Touka había llegado en el momento justo, evitó el desastroso destino que le esperaba a Wandaba, lo tenía sujeto con ambos brazos y segundos después finalmente lo bajó–

-Tsukiyama: Vaya vaya… que agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí presente, Touka san.

 _"Por si no lo has notado no ha venido sola"_

-Tsukiyama: Pues eso ya está más que claro ¿No lo crees?

-Fey: ¿N-Nishiki? –Dijo aún dificultad, las heridas de tal magnitud no podían ser curadas de forma tan inmediata, a diferencia de Tsukiyama–

-Nishiki: Tú nunca dejarás de dar problemas, Tsukiyama. Acabaré contigo y veremos de una maldita vez si dejas de fastidiar.

-Tsukiyama: Desafortunadamente ya he perdido demasiado de mi tiempo en otro asunto, será mejor que me marche. –Dicho esto se marchó del lugar con rapidez y Nishiki estaba más que dispuesto en ir en su persecución–

-Touka: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Nishiki: ¡Le cerraré la boca de una vez por todas! ¡A ver si entiende esta vez! –Touka detuvo a Nishiki obstruyéndole el paso para que así no pudiera seguir avanzando–

-Touka: Eso ya no es importante, lo que realmente importa es que nada grave sucedió.

 _"¡Fey!"_ –Se escuchó como alguien había gritado, todos instantáneamente se dieron cuenta que quien había gritado era Hinami, estaba realmente preocupada y era más que evidente el por qué–

Hace tan solo unos instantes Fey se había desplomado y se encontraba en el piso sin hacer movimiento alguno, Hinami se encontraba agachada junto a él y al instante Nishiki corrió hacia ellos para comprobar su estado.

-Nishiki: « Esto no se ve bien… » –Al llegar se agachó junto a Hinami y al echarle una ojeada al chico le examinó la herida y pudo comprender la gravedad del asunto, había perdido bastante sangre y además su respiración era agitada–

-Hinami: F-Fey… resiste. –Su preocupación era tanta que sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas–

-Nishiki: Tranquilízate Hinami, él estará bien. –De inmediato sacó algo de su bolsillo que estaba envuelto en papel, se lo entregó a Fey y luego lo ayudó a sentarse correctamente– Supongo que ya has de saber lo que es.

-Fey: Si. –Lentamente fue quitando la envoltura y aunque lo detestara, volvió a ingerir carne humana–

-Nishiki: Eso ha de ser suficiente ¿Puedes levantarte? –Fey simplemente asintió y segundos después ya se encontraba en pie, su herida fue curándose con rapidez– ¿Estás bien?

-Fey: Si, gracias… lo que debería preguntarme ahora es el por qué tenías eso en tu bolsillo.

-Nishiki: Deberías agradecerme, sin eso aún estarías casi muriéndote en el piso. De todos modos iba a dártelo, si mal no recuerdo ya te he dicho que no durarás mucho si sigues sin comer.

-Hinami: Yo le digo lo mismo.

-Fey: No me ayudas demasiado diciendo eso Hinami…

-Hinami: Jeje… sabes que no lo hago con mala intención. –Dijo mientras sonreía levemente, podía verse como se había relajado y terminó por contagiarle la alegría a ambos chicos–

-Nishiki: Me deberás una buena, a que si yo no llego quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

-Fey: Tampoco es para que exageres.

-Nishiki: ¿Cómo que no exagere? –Preguntó mientras empezaba a quejarse, durante tanta queja Hinami vio de reojo la chaqueta de Fey a lo lejos que aún se encontraba en el suelo, se acercó a recogerla y luego regresó con Nishiki y Fey–

-Hinami: Toma, no te vendría mal cubrir un poquito esa mancha jeje.

-Fey: Supongo que tienes razón, gracias. –Dicho esto estiró su mano para así recuperar su chaqueta y ya hecho eso se la colocó al instante dejándose su chaqueta sin abotonar. Luego le sonrió levemente a Hinami quien terminó sonrojándose–

-Hinami: N-No hay de qué.

-Touka: ¡Oigan ustedes tres! ¡Vengan pronto que ya debemos irnos de aquí!

-Nishiki: Tsk, estábamos a punto de hacer eso, no seas tan fastidiosa.

-Touka: No empieces si no quieres que te mate.

Luego de aquella pequeña discusión todos iniciaron en marcharse de aquel allí y segundos después ya estaban a las afueras del lugar.

-Fey: Bien, será mejor que vuelvan a su época.

-Sakura: Si… esta fue la "visita" más extraña que hemos hecho supongo jeje…

-Tenma: Ya se presentará otra oportunidad para vernos, no perdamos más tiempo y vamos.

-Wandaba: ¿No nos acompañas? Fey.

-Fey: Lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer. –Con esto todos se despidieron y tomaron rumbo hacia casa del chico mientras que Touka, Nishiki, Hinami y Fey se dirigieron hacia Anteiku, a lo que llegaron en aproximadamente quince minutos–

-Touka: Bien, que esta sea la última vez que nos hacen ir a buscarlos como locos a ayudarlos…

-Hinami: No creo que vaya a haber una próxima vez.

-Nishiki: Ya dejen de hablar de eso que ya me tiene harto, de todos modos ¿Para qué viniste, Fey?

-Fey: Aish… Hace minutos mencionaste que no duraría mucho sin comer ¿No es así? ¿Tú para que crees que vine? –Dijo mientras dejaba salir pesadamente un suspiro–

-Nishiki: Ya entiendo a lo que quieres llegar… en ese caso ten. –Dijo mientras volvía a sacar aquel paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al chico–

-Fey: ¿Cómo es posible que tengas otro? Ahora tu bolsillo parece agujero negro. **(Hatsuki: O tal vez otra entrada a Narnia XD)**

-Nishiki: Te dije que iba a dártelo de todos modos, en fin ya me voy. Adiós. –Se despidieron con un "Adiós" fugaz y continuó con irse del lugar, Touka tomó la misma acción y se marchó a su habitación dejando solos a Hinami y Fey–

-Fey: Yo también debería de irme, se está haciendo tarde.

-Hinami: E-Espera. –Cuando el chico se disponía a irse Hinami lo detuvo sujetándole la mano, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo lo soltó un tanto nerviosa– N-Necesito decirte algo…

-Fey: ¿Qué quieres decirme? –Él también terminó por ponerse nervioso por parte de la acción de la castaña–

-Hinami: Y-Yo solo… solo quería decirte que… lo siento.

-Fey: Pero ¿Por qué te disculpas? No hay razón por lo que tengas que hacerlo.

-Hinami: ¡Claro que si tengo! Con respecto a lo sucedido con Tsukiyama san, yo podría haber hecho algo para evitar todo el asunto. –Fey realmente no sabía que decir en el momento, el verla tan afectada le destrozaba el corazón… no le gustaba verla así– Si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde… no habrías terminado herido.

-Fey: Deja de decir eso, el punto es que todos salimos bien de allí, no tienes nada de qué reprocharte.

-Hinami: P-Pero… de no ser porque Nishiki san y Touka one chan llegaran podrías haber muerto, al momento en que caíste al suelo no supe que hacer… solo me quedé paralizada como una tonta. –Su voz se volvió temblorosa, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y parecían no querer detenerse. Debido a la tristeza mantenía la mirada baja–

-Fey: Hinami.

Segundos después de que el chico pronunciara su nombre pudo sentir como algo cálido tomaba con delicadeza sus mejillas obligándola a mirar hacia el frente. Era Fey, estaba mirándola fijamente a sus ojos cafés con una expresión de seriedad.

-Fey: Nadie tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido y eso te incluye a ti también, no hay razón para la que tengas que disculparte…

-Hinami: P-Pero... a-a pesar de que intenté ayudarte saliste herido…

-Fey: Solamente sucedió y nadie podía evitarlo, yo debí haber prestado más atención en el momento. Y además de ello puedes ver que estoy bien… valió la pena con tal de ayudarlos a todos e incluyéndote, quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré.

-Hinami: ¿E-En serio?

-Fey: Soy capaz de dar mi vida con tal de protegerte, siempre estaré para ti… sin importar la situación. Así que cálmate… no me gusta verte así. –Con ambos pulgares empezó a limpiar con delicadeza las lágrimas que sobresalían de los brillantes ojos color café de la chica–

-Hinami: O-Ok.

Las palabras que había dado el chico realmente la ayudaron, con todo lo sucedido sentía una gran carga sobre sus hombros y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto. Ya un poco más relajada apegó su cuerpo con el del chico descansando su cabeza en su hombro, pudo sentir como los brazos de Fey la rodeaban y como una de sus manos le acariciaba lentamente su cabello, y así permanecieron un rato.

-Fey: ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Hinami: Si… gracias. –Dijo mientras se separaba finalmente de él–

-Fey: Me alegra oír eso, probablemente te vea mañana.

-Hinami: Muy bien. –Antes de dejar que el chico se fuera, se le acercó tímidamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla– Gracias otra vez.

-Fey: No hay de qué, adiós.

El chico salió del lugar cerrando la puerta de la cafetería tras de sí dejando completamente sola a Hinami, quien se quedó meditando unos segundos todo sucedido. Al recordar sus palabras, aquellas dulces palabras que la animaron… pudo sentir como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y en voz baja pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Hinami: Fey, yo…... te amo.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_


	22. chapter 22

_Pues nada nuevo que decir, espero que disfruten mucho de este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo jaja Si han ingresado a mi página de Facebook habrán de saber ya que esta historia está oficialmente terminada :3 Nostálgica pls(?)_

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 22: Confusiones del corazón**_

Una vez más, todo se encontraba en armonía, había transcurrido ya un mes desde el asunto del secuestro por parte de Tsukiyama y todo estaba tranquilo desde entonces, en cierto modo. Transcurría un nuevo día en la secundaria Raimon, las clases apenas habían dado inicio y cierta chica de cabello castaño daba su mejor esfuerzo para prestar atención.

Aquel incidente no solo había sido el momento más tenebroso de su vida, sino también el que aclaró sus dudas, aquel acontecimiento le fue de ayuda para poder aclarar lo que sentía… sus sentimientos hacia el chico de cabello verde. Hasta hace un tiempo solo le consideraba su mejor amigo pero eso sin duda cambió, el sentimiento de amistad que sentía hacia él pasó a transformarse en un sentimiento de amor.

 _"Necesito que presten atención antes de irse, debo dar un anuncio"_ –Dijo alzando la voz el profesor principal a cargo de la clase, acababa de ser escuchado la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase–

-Saru: ~Aish… ¿Por qué el universo es tan cruel y no me deja ser libre?~

-Roko: ~Tú si que eres exagerado, cuando nos den ese anuncio ya podrás ser "libre"~

-Saru: ~Mejor no digas nada que de seguro que estás tan impaciente como yo~

-Alpha: ~Más les vale no ponerse a pelear de nuevo… sería mejor que presten atención que aún tienen todo el día para pelear como siempre~ –Comentó fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada, debido a eso Roko y Saru no dijeron palabra alguna y solo hicieron caso a la petición de Alpha–

 _"Probablemente algunos ya están enterados, en un par de semanas un festival escolar se realizará, todos los estudiantes tendrán que colaborar para que el festival pueda ser realizado de la manera correcta. Ahora mismo serán anunciadas las responsabilidades de cada uno el día de hoy, las cuales pueden ser realizadas en pareja o grupos dependiendo que se les será asignado"_ –Siguió explicando el profesor, la mayoría de los presentes demostraba emoción por tal anuncio mientras que otros lo opuesto–

Mientras estaban siendo nombradas las responsabilidades de cada alumno y sus grupos de trabajo, Hinami se encontraba bastante emocionada mientras dibujada unos cuantos emoticones en la parte trasera de su cuaderno, la idea de un festival le agradaba, debido a la emoción su mente se encontraba totalmente en las nubes.

 _"Hinami san"_ –Llamó el profesor a la chica y así sacándola de su fantasía–

-Hinami: ¿Si?

 _"Usted se encargará de traer algunos materiales que se encuentran en la sala de almacenamiento"_

-Hinami: Si. –No le parecía la mejor tarea del mundo, pero de todos modos le gustaba ayudar–

 _"Fey san, usted trabajará junto con Hinami san"_ –A lo que el chico asintió–

-Hinami: ¿Eh? –Un tanto nerviosa miró de reojo al chico, el cual pudo notar que ella le estaba mirando y le sonrió levemente, provocando que la chica se sonrojara y por ello, Hinami terminó por desviar la mirada… esto no fue difícil de notar para él–

 _"Claro está, que quienes terminen sus respectivas tareas pueden ayudar en alguna otra cosa. Ya pueden retirarse"_ –Dicho esto el profesor se marchó del salón, al igual que algunos alumnos–

-Saru: Supongo que tener que hacer ese cartel gigante de la entrada de la secundaria no está tan mal, creí que sería algo peor.

-Roko: Hmh… al menos te tocó con alguien que conoces, a Hinami chan le toca con Fey, tú con Alpha y yo con un grupo gigante de personas que casi ni hablo!

-Alpha: Sabes que no solo trabajaremos Saru y yo en ese cartel ¿Verdad?

-Roko: ¡Eso no importa! Soy la única que está sola.

-Hinami: Pero al menos has de hacer algo que te guste ¿No? –Comentó Hinami en un intento de subirle el ánimo a la chica–

-Roko: Nah… digamos que las manualidades no se me dan bien.

Durante unos momentos, Hinami y Alpha se quedaron dándole unas cuantas palabras de ánimo a Roko, en un intento de que tomara interés por su tarea. Fey y Saru estaban un poco más lejos charlando junto a la ventana del salón.

-Saru: ¿Y bien? ¿Aún te preocupa Hinami chan?

-Fey: Un poco, es cierto que está menos distraída pero aún así presiento que está ocultándonos algo.

-Saru: Yo pienso lo mismo… ustedes dos trabajarán juntos ¿Verdad? Es la oportunidad perfecta para intentar lograr algo respecto al tema.

-Fey: Pues supongo que tienes razón…

-Saru: Claro que la tengo Jaja Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que podrás averiguar que le sucede, tú la conoces hace más tiempo que nosotros.

-Fey: ¿Y cómo diablos sabes eso? –Preguntó mientras miraba bastante confundido a su amigo de cabello blanco–

-Saru: Las chicas nos lo dijeron, Ya sabes como son ellas, son unas entrometidas sin límites. De algún modo han de haber logrado que Hinami les contara.

-Fey: Eso está más que claro jaja. –Al instante ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse bastante animados, siempre que ellos estaban juntos era así, después de todo eran mejores amigos–

-Alpha: Oye, será mejor que empecemos con el tema del cartel, Saru. –Había aparecido de la nada junto a ambos chicos, al echar un vistazo se pudo notar que Roko ya no estaba presente en el salón, probablemente ya se había ido a encargarse de su parte–

-Saru: Muy bien, te veo luego amigo. –Luego de eso Saru y Alpha empezaron a alejarse y mientras eso sucedía, Saru se volteó a mirar hacia su amigo y le dio una señal de "suerte", obviamente se refería al tema de Hinami, segundos después ambos chicos desaparecieron del salón–

-Fey: Será mejor que nosotros también empecemos. Hinami.

-Hinami: S-Si, supongo.

Dicho esto salieron igualmente del salón dirigiéndose a la sala de almacenamiento que se encontraba en último piso del edificio, durante todo el camino estuvo presente un silencio entre Hinami y Fey. Como tenía planteado, él intentó hablar con la chica, pero toda respuesta que daba era un tanto cortante.

Ya al llegar a su destino entraron al instante, la puerta se cerró al instante tras de ambos debido a que la puerta era de tipo metálica. El lugar estaba repleto, habían varios estantes repletos de materiales para este tipo de acontecimientos. Hinami y Fey fueron inspeccionando pasillo por pasillo los materiales que eran necesarios para la creación del cartel que se ubicaría en la entrada y así continuaron varios minutos. Ambos se encontraban en el último pasillo completamente en silencio.

-Fey: ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-Hinami: No gracias, creo que puedo hacerlo yo misma. –La chica estaba intentando bajar una caja mediana que estaba un poco alto para ella, había logrado alcanzar la caja pero al empezar a bajarla pudo darse cuenta que era más pesada de lo que ella pensaba… al darse cuenta habían varias cosas desparramadas por el piso–

-Fey: Te lo dije jaja.

-Hinami: No te rías… ahora veo que soy mala con este tipo de cosas. –Dijo mientras se agachaba y guardaba cosas en la caja–

-Fey: Esta bien, lo siento, déjame ayudarte. –Al instante se agacha en frente de ella e imita la acción–

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y aún estaba presente un silencio en el ambiente, desde que quedó a solas con Hinami había estado pensando en una manera para poder finalmente acabar con aquella situación. Debido a ello estuvo bastante distraído al igual que ella.

Y con ambos con la misma mentalidad, hubo un momento en que por accidente las manos de ambos se unieron al intentar recoger uno de los tantos objetos esparcidos por el piso, la mano del chico había terminado sobre la de la chica de pelo castaño. Debido a aquel contacto ambos levantaron la mirada y al hacerlo sus rostros quedaron a una distancia corta. Al darse cuenta de ello el chico se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos a la chica y viceversa, es como si se hubieran perdido en la mirada del otro.

Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que los rostros de ambos adolescentes empezaron a acercarse cada vez más y durante el transcurso fueron cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Los centímetros se hacían escasos, en unos momentos los labios de cada uno terminarían unidos en un cálido beso.

Un sonido, a tan solo momentos de que hubieran terminado besándose… pudo ser escuchado un sonido, la puerta de la habitación había sido abierta y sin duda eso significaba que alguien había entrado. Ambos se detuvieron y se separaron un poco esperando a ver quien podría ser el que estaba presente.

 _"Oye Fey ¿Sigues aquí?"_ –Era Saru, el chico de cabello blanco fue quien entró hace unos momentos y muy alarmados Fey y Hinami se separaron completamente, recogieron todo a gran velocidad y se levantaron al escuchar como los pasos de Saru se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde ellos estaban–

-Saru: Aquí estaban los dos ¿Por qué no respondieron? –Preguntó inocentemente el chico apareciendo ante Fey y Hinami–

-Fey: Solamente no te escuchamos llegar... ¿Verdad?

-Hinami: S-Si… no nos dimos cuenta que habías llegado, Saru kun. –Ambos se encontraban realmente nerviosos, por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder… se encontraban realmente sonrojados sin dirigirse la mirada–

-Saru: De todos modos, venía a buscarte, Hinami chan.

-Hinami: ¿De verdad? ¿Qué sucede?

-Saru: Roko me pidió que te llamara, quiere saber si puedes ayudarla con todo esto de las decoraciones, después de todo se te da muy bien. Está como loca en el patio jaja.

-Hinami: Ok, pues voy. Etto… ¿Te molesta que me vaya? –Preguntó mientras miraba difícilmente al chico junto a ella–

-Fey: No hay problema, puedo encargarme de esto…

-Hinami: Muy bien, los veo luego…

Al instante se alejó encaminándose a la salida de aquella habitación, Saru había empezado a caminar hacia su amigo y con ello no pudo darse cuenta de que la chica aún se encontraba a sus espaldas. Antes de finalmente irse, Hinami le dirigió una mirada a Fey, el cual también se encontraba mirándola… se miraron unos momentos y luego de ello Hinami finalmente desapareció del lugar.

-Saru: Oye ¿Pasa algo?

-Fey: B-Bueno, no sucede nada.

-Saru: ¿Estás seguro? Tu actitud me está diciendo lo contrario ¿Acaso al fin lograste descubrir lo que le sucede a Hinami chan? –Preguntó de manera completamente inocente, realmente no se daba cuenta de nada y ni siquiera se percató de lo que sucedió a sus espaldas, no tenía idea de Hinami se había quedado un poco más de tiempo antes de irse–

-Fey: Para nada, todo el tiempo que intenté hablarle fue cortante…

-Saru: Hmh… Tal vez deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos de verdad ¿No crees?

-Fey: Quizás si, quizás no. Intentaré hablar con ella después.

-Saru: ¡Muy bien! Si tú lo dices. –Luego de ello, ambos tomaron dos cajas cada uno, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al patio–

.

 _ **POV HINAMI**_

Me dirigía hacia el patio, en donde Roko chan se encontraba esperándome para que la ayudara con su trabajo, no me molestaba y además ya sé que a ella no se le dan muy bien este tipo de cosas.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar y otra vez Fey tenía que ver en esto, estuve bastante tiempo martirizándome la mente sobre mis sentimientos hacia él o como debería de actuar frente a él para no ser descubierta. Pero en estos momentos sin duda eso no era mi mayor preocupación, sino lo que sucedió o más bien lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, en serio… ¿En serio estuvimos a punto de besarnos? Pero ¿Por qué él no se detuvo? A lo mejor no fue nada y… solo nos quedamos totalmente embobados…

 _"¡Pero que sorpresa! Nos encontramos de nuevo, Hinami san"_

-Hinami: Así parece… –Contestó la chica al darse cuenta de quien le había dirigido la palabra–

 _"La última vez que nos vimos no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme ¿No es así? Sería mejor que empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Gamma, un gusto."_ –Al aparecer, detuvo el avanzar de Hinami en medio del pasillo, extrañamente no había nadie cerca–

-Hinami: Si…

-Gamma: Aparentemente algo te preocupa ¿Qué tal si me cuentas?

-Hinami: No lo creo, no te conozco para nada y con suerte sé tu nombre, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Gamma: Cálmate, solo preguntaba, estás un poco de malas hoy ¿No es así? –Respondió de una manera egocéntrica y así acabando con la paciencia de la chica, la cual simplemente siguió de largo sin dar respuesta alguna, tenía tantas cosas rondando en su cabeza que no tenía ganas de que alguien como él la fastidiara–

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la chica de pelo castaño llegara finalmente hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Roko: ¡Hinami chan! –Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Hinami y le abrazó durante unos pocos segundos– ¡Has llegado a salvarme!

-Hinami: Vamos ¿Tan mal se te dan las manualidades? Roko chan.

-Roko: Si… ¡No sé porque diablos quieren flores de papel! He estado intentándolo pero no he podido hacer ni siquiera una… Es imposible…

-Hinami: Jeje no lo es, solamente necesitas a alguien que te enseñe y para eso estoy aquí. –Dijo mientras sonreía levemente–

-Roko: ¿En serio? ¡Eres la mejor! No eres como Beta y Meia que ellas sin duda son un dúo malévolo.

-Hinami: Dúo malévolo tal vez un poquito jeje. Bien, empecemos ya con esto.

Dicho esto iniciaron con su trabajo, Hinami pasó un largo rato enseñándole como hacer una flor de papel a la pobre Roko que estaba a punto de explotar, lo cual no duró mucho.

Durante cada receso se debía continuar con las decoraciones para el tan esperado festival que se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas más, para la mayoría de los alumnos era un trabajo agotador pero podría decirse que aquel arduo trabajo valdría la pena.

El resto del día transcurrió con rapidez, ya todos se encontraban a las afueras de la Secundaria Raimon. Meia y Beta se habían marchado por su lado y Gillis y Alpha por otro, dejando solamente a Fey, Saru y Hinami.

-Saru: Pues, supongo que nos iremos juntos como siempre jaja.

-Hinami: Etto… lo siento, pero deberán irse sin mi.

-Saru: ¿Y eso por qué? Hinami chan

-Hinami: E-Es que necesito llegar pronto a casa, debo hacer algo importante. –Afirmó la chica un tanto nerviosa–

-Saru: Ya veo, pues te veremos mañana.

-Hinami: Si, Bye bye…

"Adiós" –Se despidieron ambos chicos, luego de ello Hinami se marchó a gran velocidad del lugar sin mirar atrás, ambos chicos estaban por proseguir con su camino hasta que algo lo evitó–

 _"¿Y tú a donde a crees que vas?"_ –Se escuchó como alguien decía a las espaldas de ambos chicos–

-Fey: ¿Pero qué haces todavía aquí? Roko.

-Roko: Hmh, hoy Saru y yo somos los encargados de la limpieza del salón.

-Saru: ¿En serio? No recuerdo nada de eso…

-Roko: No te hagas el idiota, tenías pensado escabullirte ¿No es así? –Dijo aparentemente molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al chico de cabello blanco muy furiosa–

-Saru: Claro que no.

-Fey: Pues, obviamente vas a tener que quedarte jaja. Los veo mañana.

-Saru: Nos veremos mañana si es que sigo vivo…

-Roko: ¡No seas exagerado! Ahora mejor vayamos al salón y terminemos con esto de una maldita vez. –Dicho esto empezó a jalar del brazo del chico hacia el interior del edificio con gran fastidio–

Obviamente debido a aquel asunto Fey tuvo que irse sin compañía hasta su hogar, estando solo, podría decirse que el camino fue más corto que como acostumbra. Al llegar a casa Wandaba se encontraba presente, lo cual no es muy común.

-Wandaba: ¿Qué tal? Fey. Al fin llegas. –Saludó realmente animado al chico–

-Fey: Hola, veo que llegaste antes.

-Wandaba: Terminé de trabajar bastante tiempo antes, así que aquí estoy! –Luego de ello se quedó un poco extrañado, Fey no dio respuesta alguna, se había quedado echado en el sofá y se encontraba con la mirada perdida… como si estuviera pensando en algo– Fey ¿Sigues ahí?

-Fey: Si.

-Wandaba: ¿Sucedió algo? No pareces estar muy bien. –Era muy fácil de ver para él, notaba en el rostro del chico que algo ha de estar preocupándole–

-Fey: Hmh ¿Se me nota tanto?

-Wandaba: Digamos que estés tan callado mirando un punto fijo no pasa muy desapercibido ¿Qué tal si me cuentas que te preocupa? No te vendría mal.

-Fey: –Dejó salir un ligero suspiro antes de dar finalmente su respuesta al oso azul– Supongo que está bien.

-Wandaba: Entonces suéltalo. ¿Tiene que ver Hinami chan en esto? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Fey: P-Podría decirse que si… –Ante tales preguntas de parte de Wandaba, Fey no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente…–

-Wandaba: ¡Estás rojo! Ahora dime que pasó que ya me entró la curiosidad.

-Fey: Nada pasó, al menos eso creo… –Dicho esto la preocupación pudo verse reflejada en su rostro, esto le causaba más intriga al oso, podría decirse que también estaba empezando a preocuparse–

-Wandaba: Eso parece ser más serio de lo que creí ¿No es verdad? Solo dime que sucedió.

-Fey: B-Bueno, es que yo… e-ella, digo... n-nosotros…

Esto era demasiado difícil de confesar para él, no podía dejar de tartamudear… con solo recordar aquel momento con Hinami, le era imposible no ponerse nervioso y aunque no lo pareciera, tanto tartamudeo pudo ser más que suficiente para Wandaba.

-Wandaba: No sé si estaré en lo correcto pero, no será que ustedes dos… ¿Se besaron? –Preguntó un poco dudoso, realmente esperaba estar equivocado, pero al dar su respuesta, al instante las mejillas de Fey se tornaron aún más rojas y de inmediato desvió la mirada– ¡Así que tengo razón! ¡Quiero saber más detalles!

-Fey: S-Solamente estábamos buscando unos materiales para un festival que se realizará en la secundaria… l-luego una cosa llevó a la otra y…

-Wandaba: ¿¡Así que si estoy en lo correcto!? –Realmente se encontraba emocionado, es como si estuviera a punto de gritar de la emoción–

-Fey: B-Bueno, no exactamente.

-Wandaba: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Fey: Hace tan solo unos minutos te dije que no sucedió nada.

-Wandaba: Pero ¿Cómo es posible que nada haya sucedido? ¿No se besaron?

-Fey: P-Pues, hubiera sido así de no ser porque Saru apareció de la nada.

-Wandaba: Aish… Saru tiene una mala tendencia a llegar en los momentos menos oportunos… pero te quedaste con las ganas ¿Verdad? Jiji

-Fey: C-Cállate, eso no es cierto…

-Wandaba: En ese caso, supongo que te preocupa que va a suceder ahora ¿No es así?

-Fey: Si, no sé qué debo hacer, probablemente todo será raro ahora. –Dijo mientras se recostaba realmente "agotado" sobre el sofá–

-Wandaba: Es muy probable que ahora todo sea diferente entre ustedes dos, será mejor que pienses en algo y rápido. A todo esto ¿No te das cuenta de nada?

-Fey: Hmh ¿A qué te refieres?

-Wandaba: ¿Pues a qué más va a ser? El como actuó Hinami chan.

-Fey: ¿Cómo actuó?

-Wandaba: Eso mismo ¿No es posible que Hinami chan sienta algo más que amistad por ti?

-Fey: N-No lo creo, eso sería imposible.

-Wandaba: ¿Y eso por qué? De no ser por Saru aquel asunto no hubiera sido interrumpido ¿O no? Hinami chan no se detuvo ni nada por el estilo. –Con tal argumento Fey no sabía que responderle, habían muchas cosas rondando en su cabeza en ese momento– Está bastante claro a mi parecer lo que sucede aquí, además tú y Hinami ya se conocen hace más de un año. Esa cantidad de tiempo es más que suficiente para que algo haya cambiado.

Los segundos pasaron y el chico seguía sin dar alguna respuesta, Wandaba estaba igual de preocupado ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Después de tal suceso ya nada se quedaría igual. Estaba a punto de volver a hablarle al chico hasta que este se levanta de golpe, se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando por ella.

-Fey: Ya sé lo que debo hacer… es la única opción que me queda.

-Wandaba: No entiendo a qué te refieres, Fey. –Dijo confundido, no podía entender que era lo que quería decir el chico de cabello verde, el cual se volteó a mirarle con seriedad–

-Fey: Voy a… voy a confesarle a Hinami lo que siento por ella.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go CS pertenecen a Level 5 y los de Tokyo Ghoul a Sui Ishida... algún día yo me apoderaré de Inazuma Eleven ¡Quiero ver el mundo arder!(?)_

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 23: El momento de la verdad**_

-Wandaba: ¡Fey! ¿Cuándo tienes pensando bajar? ¿No se te hará tarde?

-Fey: No es como si hubiera un horario de llegada. –Mencionó el chico apareciendo finalmente por las escaleras, estaba vestido con un pantalón de color negro, una polera azul y una chaqueta de color blanca–

-Wandaba: Como sea, me refiero a que si no vas pronto al festival tendrás menos tiempo para cierta cosa.

-Fey: ¿Y podría saberse a que cosa te refieres?

-Wandaba: No sé si estás bromeando o si estás bien torpe hoy ¿No tienes que hablar con Hinami chan?

-Fey: Pues…

-Wandaba: Aún no ¿Verdad?

-Fey: Digamos que aún no he encontrado el mejor momento para hacerlo… –Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado–

-Wandaba: ¿Y cuándo piensas decirle a Hinami chan que estás enamorado de ella? Te estás tardando un poco que digamos. –Se quejó el oso azul, aparentemente un tanto irritado–

-Fey: Cálmate ¿Ok? De todos modos, tenía pensando decírselo hoy durante el festival…

-Wandaba: Vaya vaya, nada mal jaja. Durante el festival parece ser un buen panorama. Pero ¿No tienes que encargarte de algún puesto o algo así?

-Fey: No realmente, me rehusé específicamente para poder hablar con ella.

-Wandaba: Ya veo… si tuvieras que estar en un puesto no tendrías tiempo para hacer nada. Saru y los demás también se negaron ¿No es así?

-Fey: Exacto, pero ya me las arreglaré.

-Wandaba: Pues en ese caso te deseo suerte, te veré en la noche. –Dicho esto estaba dispuesto a irse del lugar hasta que Fey lo detuvo–

-Fey: ¿Así que no irás?

-Wandaba: Tengo que trabajar ¿Recuerdas? Además así no te seré un obstáculo para tu "misión" jaja. Adiós.

-Fey: Adiós. –Al momento el oso azul desapareció del lugar–

Pasó exactamente una semana y el día del tan esperado festival había llegado, durante ese periodo de tiempo Fey no habló con Hinami sobre lo que sentía. Probablemente en un caso común podría decirse que era porque no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, pero más bien no tuvo la oportunidad, cada vez que intentaba acercársele a Hinami, ella salía con una excusa para poder irse y así fue durante toda la semana ¿Quién la culparía? Después de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre ambos, era normal que lo evitara.

Pero hoy se encargaría de cambiar aquella situación, no importaba que intentara Hinami para escabullirse… no iba a permitirle continuar con eso, ese sería el día en que le diría lo que sentía… que la amaba y con seguridad finalmente salió de casa.

-Saru: Jaja ya es normal que nos terminemos encontrando aquí. –Al igual que siempre, por casualidad terminaban encontrándose en el punto en que se separaban de vuelta a casa. Saru estaba vestido con un pantalón de color azul oscuro y una polera amarilla–

-Fey: Tienes razón jaja.

-Saru: Supongo que hoy no esperaremos a Hinami chan.

-Fey: Exactamente eso.

-Saru: Hum, ha dejado de irse con nosotros hace una semana.

-Fey: Nada que hacerle a eso. « Me pregunto si intentará escabullirse durante el festival… »

Luego de ello siguieron con su camino hacia la secundaria Raimon donde se reunirían con el resto de sus amigos. Además de estar evitando al chico, Hinami terminó dejando de irse en el camino de ida y vuelta hacia la secundaria junto a ellos. Minutos después llegaron a su destino.

-Saru: Wow… está repleto de gente.

-Fey: Supongo que era de esperarse. –Exactamente eso, cuando finalmente entraron había una ola de gente entrando al lugar sin parar–

 _"¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí!"_ –Se escuchó como alguien gritaba a lo lejos, a lo que ambos chicos instantáneamente miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía aquel grito–

-Saru: ¡Ja! Y yo que creía que sería más difícil encontrarles.

-Meia: ¡Al fin llegan! –Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Fey y Saru, con el resto siguiéndola. Estaba usando un vestido de color verde–

-Beta: Ya nos estábamos cansando de esperar ¿Verdad? Roko chan

-Roko: Yep –Estaba usando un jeans de color rojo junto con una camiseta de color negro, en cambio Beta usaba un short azul y polera de manga larga de color morada–

-Saru: Bueno, al menos no les fue difícil encontrarnos con toda esta multitud jaja.

-Gillis: Extrañamente, fue bastante sencillo.

-Alpha: Digamos que no hay mucha gente con cabello blanco por aquí. –Vestía al igual que Fey, un pantalón negro junto con una camiseta de color naranja. En cambio Gillis usaba un pantalón color gris junto con una camiseta azul oscuro–

-Saru: Eso es porque soy único en mi especie jaja.

-Roko: Este tipo ya está bien tonto…

-Saru: Si con tonto quieres decir que tengo sentido del humor, pues si, así es jaja. A todo esto ¿Hinami chan aún no llega?

-Meia: Además de sentido del humor como dices tú, eres ciego. Hinami chan está justo aquí. –Dijo la chica de cabello rosa mientras señalaba un poco con el pulgar a Hinami, la cual estaba parada atrás de ella–

-Saru: Ups… jeje, al parecer viniste temprano Hinami chan.

-Hinami: Bueno, no es como si hubiese llegado hace mucho, llegué hace unos cuantos minutos. –Estaba realmente animada y esbozaba una gran sonrisa, vestía un short de color negro, una polera color celeste junto con una chaqueta color rosa oscuro y unas zapatillas–

-Beta: ¿Por qué Wandaba no está aquí? Pensé que vendría contigo, Fey.

-Fey: No pudo venir, tenía cosas que hacer.

-Meia: Oh… hubiera sido genial que estuviera aquí.

-Roko: Si ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? ¿Verdad Hinami chan?

-Hinami: Supongo…

Mientras se encontraba totalmente feliz y con ánimos, hubo un momento en que la mirada de ella y la de Fey se conectaron accidentalmente, al instante la chica desvía la mirada e intentó no volver a mirarle realmente nerviosa y un poco sonrojada. Aún así ninguno de sus amigos notó lo que sucedió en esos momentos.

-Meia: Olviden todo eso, mejor vayamos y disfrutemos este maldito festival.

"¡Si!" –Gritaron animadas Beta y Roko–

-Beta: ¡Vamos Hinami chan! No te quedes ahí parada. –Aún muy alegre, tomó a Hinami del brazo y se la llevó consigo, dejando a todos los chicos atrás–

-Alpha: Supongo que tenemos que seguirlas ¿Verdad?

 _"¡Oigan ustedes cuatro! ¿Cuándo tienen pensado venir?"_ –Se escuchó como les gritaba Beta a los chicos que seguían sin moverse de donde estaban–

-Gillis: Así parece…

-Saru: Mejor me hubiera quedado flojeando todo el día en casa…

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo más van a quedarse ahí parados? ¡Están más lentos que tortuga con embarazo!"_ –Se escuchó como era Roko esta vez quien gritaba a la distancia–

-Saru: ¿Es que acaso las tortugas se embarazan? Jiji.

-Roko: ¡No creas que no te escucho desde aquí! ¡Cabeza de chorlito!

-Saru: Ahora hasta tienes oído de murciélago jaja.

-Fey: Será mejor que nos movamos o no dejarán de gritar.

Dicho esto los cuatro chicos empezaron a caminar calmadamente en dirección hacia las chicas que se la pasaban viendo todos los puestos que había en el lugar al igual que toda la gente allí presente. Tiempo después todos se detuvieron cerca de un puesto de Crepes por cierta razón…

-Alpha: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

-Beta: Hum… podría decirse que ya casi diez minutos…

Habían estado esperando durante diez minutos, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón de aquella espera? La razón no era nada más ni nada menos que por Saru y Roko que como ya se había dicho, estuvieron diez minutos jugando piedra, papel y tijeras por una apuesta que habían terminado haciendo quien sabe en qué momento y por qué razón, lo más probable era que terminaron por iniciar una discusión absurda como suele ser siempre. El punto era, quien perdiese debería de comprarle un Crepe al otro.

-Meia: Pareciera que esto nunca va a acabar… ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirán ustedes dos?

-Roko: Hasta que este torpe finalmente pierda.

-Saru: Quien va a perder aquí eres tú ¡Pitufa!

-Roko: ¡Cabeza de chorlito!

-Saru: ¡Minion con problema de enanismo!

-Beta: Ya empezaron con sus "insultos"… ya está! nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato.

-Gillis: Creo que eso ya no será así jaja. –Comentó el chico mientras señalaba bastante divertido a aquel par que hasta hace unos momentos seguían con su disputa–

-Roko: ¡Yay! ¡En tu cara! Mejor ve abriendo tu billetera jaja. –Exactamente eso, después de varios minutos Saru finalmente fue el perdedor de la apuesta y Roko no paraba de recordarle su derrota. Luego de ello sin opción, Saru terminó por comprarle un Crepe a la chica rubia–

-Saru: Para que veas que si cumplo con la apuesta.

-Roko: ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? ¿¡Estás diciendo que si tu hubieras ganado yo no hubiera cumplido la apuesta!?

-Saru: Yo no dije nada de eso, estás colocando palabras en mi boca. –Dijo burlón mientras sacaba la lengua–

-Roko: ¿Entonces qué tal te parecería otra apuesta?

-Saru: ¡Por mi está muy bien!

-Alpha: Calmados ustedes dos. –Dijo en tono neutral mientras se posicionaba entre Saru y Roko, separándolos un poco junto con Gillis ya que se veía como si en cualquier momento fueran a atacarse entre si–

-Roko: ¿Y ahora por qué nos paran?

-Gillis: No nos vengan con otra de sus apuestas que si no nos quedaremos aquí todo el día viendo como ustedes dos "pelean"

-Beta: Tal vez si pero tienen todo el día para sus apuestas jaja

-Alpha: ¿Y tú por qué los apoyas?

-Roko: Apoyar no sería la palabra que yo usaría… o más bien ella.

-Beta: Yo solo quiero ver como se destrozan entre ellos jaja.

-Meia: Vaya vaya… y luego dicen que yo soy el padrino ¡Nada tiene sentido en este mundo! Ustedes dos deberían ser más como Hinami chan y Fey kun.

"Espera ¿Qué?" –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras miraban confundidos a Meia debido a su comentario–

-Fey: ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente con eso?

-Meia: ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? Está más que claro.

-Beta: Saru y Roko chan son completamente lo opuesto a Hinami chan y a ti, ellos se la pasan peleando y están siempre en desacuerdo.

-Hinami: ¿No estarán exagerando un poco con decir "opuestos"?

-Saru: Aunque rara vez es así, las chicas tienen razón en lo que dicen esta vez. –Ante tal comentario, Alpha solamente asintió con la cabeza y así apoyando la idea que tenían los demás–

-Beta: A lo mejor Hinami chan tiene razón…

-Roko: ¿En qué?

-Beta: A lo mejor "opuestos" no es la mejor forma de decirlo...

-Roko: Pues según tu ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de describirlo entonces? –Beta se quedó pensativa unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente dio su respuesta–

-Beta: Complementarios.

"¿Complementarios?" –Preguntaron Hinami y Fey, pasaron de estar confundidos a estar realmente sorprendidos–

-Beta: Sip, se llevan muy bien y nunca han tenido algún conflicto o algo por el estilo.

-Meia: Tienes toda la razón, ustedes dos se complementan el uno al otro, lo que es lo opuesto a Roko chan y Saru.

-Saru: ¿No lo crees también? Fey.

-Fey: B-Bueno… –Ante tal situación, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Hinami un poco nervioso y terminó por darse cuenta que Hinami también estaba mirándole, ambos terminaron por sonrojarse levemente y evitar mirarse directamente a los ojos–

-Gillis: Esta bien esta bien, cálmense un poco ¿Si? Terminarán matándoles con tantos comentarios y preguntas.

-Roko: ¿Cómo que matándoles? ¿No estás exagerando un poco todo eso?

-Gillis: Solo olvídenlo y hagamos algo más interesante ¿A lo mejor ustedes prefieren visitar otro puesto?

-Meia: ¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos! –Dicho esto Meia, Roko y Beta se marcharon a gran velocidad a revisar cada puesto que había presente debido al festival que estaba realizándose–

-Beta: ¡Hinami chan! ¡No te quedes atrás! ¡Acompáñanos!

-Hinami: ¡S-Si! Ya voy. –Se apresuró en ir hacia donde estaban las chicas y no volteó en ningún momento, es como si quisiera alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible–

-Alpha: Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Gillis: Jaja así parece. –Dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente mientras se alejaba junto con Alpha haciendo donde estaban las chicas–

-Saru: ¿Fey? ¿Sigues vivo?

-Fey: S-Si.

-Saru: ¿Por qué estás así? ¿No me digas que en verdad te incomodaste con lo de hace un rato? Jaja.

-Fey: N-No es así, s-solo sigamos o nos quedaremos atrás.

Luego de ello prosiguieron con seguir a las chicas nuevamente, el resto del día pasó rápidamente, podría decirse que el "tan esperado festival" no era tan bueno como se esperaba, las chicas fueron las únicas que se entretuvieron un poco. Hubo un momento durante el día en el que las chicas terminaron por separarse de los demás debido a toda la multitud que aún había presente. Los chicos solo iban vagando por ahí esperando volver a encontrar a las chicas y sin que se dieran cuenta, el cielo ya se encontraba completamente oscurecido.

-Saru: Estas sí que saben desaparecerse ¿Qué tal si mejor nos rendimos y nos vamos?

-Alpha: Si nos vamos sabes que terminarían matándonos por haberlas "dejado" ¿No?

-Saru: Pues ¿A mi qué? Ellas fueron las que se perdieron de vista hace un poco más de una hora. –Ese fue el inicio de una pequeña discusión entre ambos chicos, mientras ellos hablaban entre sí, Fey terminó por quedarse un poco más lejos de ellos realmente pensativo…–

-Gillis: Fey.

-Fey: ¿Gillis? ¿Qué sucede?

-Gillis: ¿No crees que debería ser yo quien pregunte eso?

-Fey: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Gillis: Algo te molesta, tal vez no sea tu mejor amigo al igual que Saru, pero salta a la vista.

-Fey: Pues… –Estaba en lo correcto, algo había estado molestándole al chico de cabello verde desde hace un rato, no había logrado cumplir con su objetivo… no pudo declararle sus sentimientos a Hinami en ningún momento del día, intentó buscar la oportunidad para hablar con ella pero… eso no fue posible–

.

 _ **INICIO FLASHBACK**_

Pasó alrededor de una hora desde que el gran festival escolar había dado inicio, después de rondar un rato por los puestos decidieron detenerse a descansar para así poder charlar un rato. Todos se dirigían hacia una cafetería, Hinami se encontraba caminando sola así que Fey decidió aprovechar aquel transcurso de tiempo para poder intentar hablarle… inventaría alguna excusa a los demás para así poder irse con Hinami aunque sea por unos minutos y hablar tranquilamente con ella a solas.

-Fey: Hinami.

-Hinami: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Fey...

-Fey: Yo… necesito hablar contigo, Hinami.

-Hinami: Etto, t-tal vez en otro momento, será mejor que vayamos con los demás… T-Terminarán por preguntarse porque nos retrasamos.

-Fey: ¡E-Espera! –Apenas terminó de hablar y ella ya se había ido corriendo dejando solo al chico sin saber qué hacer, Hinami había logrado escabullirse nuevamente–

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

.

-Fey: Supongo que tienes razón, pero no es nada importante… –Dijo tratando de disimular ante su amigo de cabello color crema, no quería tener que levantar sospechas en ese momento–

-Gillis: Tú sí que no tienes remedio jaja

-Fey: ¿Qué?

-Gillis: Tú realmente das muchas vueltas con respecto a varios temas ¿No lo crees? Jaja a veces me pregunto si lo haces para evitar ciertas situaciones.

-Fey: ¿Qué quieres decir? Gillis.

-Gillis: Yo te cubro, ya me las arreglaré con Saru y Alpha mientras no estás, después de todo… tienes algo importante que hacer ¿No es así? –Dijo el chico mientras sonreía levemente–

-Fey: Gillis, tú- –Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando terminó por ser interrumpido por su amigo–

-Gillis: Oye, por el hecho de utilizar anteojos no significa que no pueda darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Solo ve, no querrás que se te haga tarde ¿O sí?

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta, la oportunidad para darle el giro a la situación y terminar con la tensión de una vez por todas, por lo que parecía… Gillis tenía más que sospechas ante la situación y debía admitir que agradecía que fuera así, de no ser por él no habría terminado por tomar la iniciativa ante la situación.

-Fey: Supongo que te deberé una, Gillis.

-Gillis: Agradéceme luego, ahora basta de charla, corre y encuéntrala.

Luego de ello, ambos chicos sonrieron levemente y un par de segundos pasaron hasta que Fey se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección opuesta a la que estaban Saru y Alpha para así no ser visto por ellos, Gillis se encargaría de cubrir su ausencia durante ese tiempo, solo le quedaba encontrar a Hinami y cumplir con su tarea de suma importancia… confesarle su amor a la chica de cabello castaño.

Varios minutos pasaron y aún no lograba encontrarla, aunque no eran tantos los minutos que habían transcurrido desde que inició su búsqueda, sentía como si la hubiera buscado por horas. Con esa cantidad de gente y sumándole la oscuridad de la noche, no le facilitaba para nada aquella situación.

-Fey: ¡Hinami! –Finalmente… finalmente la había encontrado, logró distinguir a la chica sola entre la multitud un tanto desorientada, probablemente terminó separándose de las demás accidentalmente y ahora las buscaba. Al verla se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba–

-Hinami: ¿F-Fey? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Fey: Te buscaba.

-Hinami: ¿D-De verdad? ¿Por qué?

-Fey: Ya te lo he dicho… necesito hablar contigo.

-Hinami: Etto, n-no creo que sea el momento, estoy buscando a Roko chan y a las demás.

Dispuesta, se dio la vuelta para así poder desaparecerse nuevamente del lugar como lo hizo anteriormente. Pero esta vez fue diferente, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos le fue imposible continuar…

-Fey: Hinami, por favor… deja de alejarte de mí todo el tiempo. –La detuvo, para evitar que se marchara había tomado su mano y no la soltaba– solo escucha lo que tengo que decir.

-Hinami: P-Pero…

-Fey: Solo serán unos minutos, no te quitaré demasiado tiempo…

-Hinami: Fey… Muy bien, te escucho.

-Fey: Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar… –Dijo el chico de cabello verde y con ello empezó a caminar junto con Hinami sin soltar su mano–

Alrededor de la secundaria había una gran cantidad de árboles, ambos adolescentes se posicionaron bajo un árbol que estaba un poco apartado de los puestos del festival y de la multitud de gente. Ya apartados de todo, Fey finalmente soltó la mano de Hinami.

-Hinami: ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto?

-Fey: No creo que haya sido adecuado permanecer en donde estábamos para lo que tengo que decirte. –Se encontraba dándole la espalda a la chica, la cual estaba un poco confundida con lo que sucedía en ese momento–

-Hinami: ¿Así? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? –Dicho esto, Fey finalmente se dio la vuelta para así estar de frente a la chica de cabello castaño–

-Fey: B-Bueno… l-lo que quiero decirte es…

Le era realmente complicado, en tan solo unos momentos sintió como si su corazón se acelerara a mil por segundo, sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas dando a entender que estas estaban sonrojadas, no podía mirar directamente a los ojos a la chica… los nervios eran tantos que hasta sentía como sus manos temblaban ligeramente y daba su mejor esfuerzo para intentar disimular todo eso.

-Hinami: Fey… ¿Estás bien?

-Fey: S-Si, y-yo… –Realmente no podía, con solo pensar en lo que debía decir se ponía aún más nervioso, quería decirlo, decir lo que sentía pero es como si las palabras no quisieran salir de su boca–

-Hinami: ¿Algo anda mal? No pareces encontrarte bien.

Esto ya era demasiado, estaba tardando tanto que Hinami había terminado por preocuparse, esta situación debía detenerse, si continuaba así habría perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Fey se concentró unos momentos y dejó salir un gran suspiro para así poder relajarse un poco… lo cual no era muy efectivo pero ni modo, luego levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando a Hinami directamente a los ojos.

-Fey: H-Hinami, tú y yo nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo.

-Hinami: S-Si.

-Fey: E-Ese tiempo fue lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que…

-Hinami: ¿Qué? –Preguntó la chica un tanto curiosa pero a la vez podía verse que estaba nerviosa–

-Fey: H-Hinami… l-lo que estoy intentando decirte es que yo…. y-yo te...

 _"¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos!"_ –Se escuchó como alguien gritaba a lo lejos e instantáneamente Fey se volteó alarmado– _"Con que aquí estaban"_

-Hinami: ¿S-Saru kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Saru: Los buscaba, los demás también estuvieron buscándoles hace un rato, miren. –Dijo mientras señalaba ligeramente hacia atrás, podía verse como las chicas se aproximaban, los únicos que faltaban eran Alpha y Gillis–

-Beta: ¡Hinami chan! ¡Al fin te encontramos!

-Meia: ¡Te habíamos perdido de vista!

-Roko: Estuvimos buscándote bastante tiempo. –Las tres chicas prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre Hinami–

-Hinami: Lo siento, debí haber estado más atenta.

-Fey: Pero ¿Dónde están Alpha y Gillis?

-Saru: Los dejé atrás jaja cuando Alpha y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas decidimos ir a buscarte y Gillis nos retenía, es como si quisiera evitar que te encontráramos. He de estar loco ¿No? jaja

-Fey: Supongo…

"Con que escapándote ¿eh?" –Dijeron Gillis y Alpha apareciendo de la nada junto a ambos chicos–

-Saru: No se pongan así, ya me estaba aburriendo de quedarme sin hacer nada jaja al menos hayamos a Hinami chan y a Fey.

-Alpha: Pero no era necesario tener que ir a buscarlos tu solo mientras nosotros nos quedamos atrás.

-Saru: ¡Eso ya da igual! El punto es que ya estamos todos jaja.

-Meia: ¿No creen que ya es muy tarde? A lo mejor ya deberíamos irnos.

-Roko: Estoy de acuerdo... Ya me aburrí de este festival.

-Beta: ¡Está decidido! ¡En marcha! –Luego de ello las tres chicas junto con Hinami empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la secundaria, los chicos terminaron por imitar aquella acción–

-Gillis: ¿Qué tal fue todo? –Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, se encontraba hablando un poco más lejos de los demás junto con Fey, el cual estaba realmente sin ánimos–

-Fey: No muy bien, dejémoslo en que Saru se convirtió en un obstáculo.

-Gillis: ¿Eso significa que no le dijiste nada?

-Fey: Si. –Dicho esto dejó salir un ligero suspiro de frustración–

-Gillis: Lamento no haber podido retenerlo, ambos querían ir a buscarte y para cuando me di cuenta Saru ya no estaba.

-Fey: Descuida, ya encontraré otra oportunidad.

-Gillis: No lo dudo, tendrás más suerte para la próxima.

Al llegar todos a la entrada de la secundaria, Alpha y Gillis se fueron por un camino, Hinami decidió irse con Roko, Meia y Beta dejando solamente a Saru y Fey quienes al instante iniciaron su camino. Mientras caminaban, Fey solamente guardaba silencio mientras pensaba… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, perdió la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a Hinami.

-Fey: « Fui un completo idiota, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido… »

-Saru: Planeta tierra llamando a Fey.

-Fey: ¿Eh?

-Saru: ¿En qué piensas tanto? Ahora eres tu quien parece no estar bien.

-Fey: Estoy bien, supongo que estoy un poco cansado…

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Qué estaba a punto de confesar su amor a la chica y que él había interrumpido todo? Claro que no, solo quería olvidarlo todo y fingir que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-Saru: ¿Y bien?

-Fey: ¿Y bien qué?

-Saru: ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirle a Hinami chan lo que sientes por ella?

-Fey: ¿Q-Qué? –Preguntó totalmente sorprendido ¿Saru sabía todo?– ¿P-Por qué dices algo como eso? Estás inventando historias…

-Saru: No lograrás engañarme, sé muy bien que estoy en lo correcto, estás enamorado de Hinami chan.

-Fey: –Rendido, dejó salir un suspiro, no valía la pena siquiera intentar ocultar la verdad– P-Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Saru: Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Recuerdas? Me fue pan comido darme cuenta.

-Fey: No creo que eso me ayude demasiado a entender…

-Saru: Has actuado un poco diferente hace ya como un año, te pregunté qué te sucedía y solo respondías que no era nada, pero aún así sentía que había algo más, llegué a pensar que tu padre tenía algo que ver en esto… a lo mejor había hecho alguna otra estupidez como siempre y terminabas con el ánimo por los suelos. Luego de un tiempo decidí darme por vencido, decidí confiar en que decías la verdad y que estabas bien y nada sucedía.

Es cierto que algo sucedía pero no era lo que Saru pensaba, convertirse en Ghoul era una razón más para que su forma de actuar llegara a cambiar, aunque ni lo había notado.

-Saru: Pero ¿Sabes? Cuando Hinami chan llegó a la secundaria mis sospechas volvieron. Es gracioso, recuerdo que cuando la conocimos, sentía como si algo me estuviera vigilando y eras tú jaja. Estabas celoso de lo cerca que estaba de ella, incluso antes de darme cuenta de eso, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser más que un amigo para Hinami chan, no es el tipo de chica que me gustan jaja. Pero aparentemente si es tu tipo de chica.

-Fey: Lamento no habértelo dicho antes –Podría decirse que se sentía mal ahora, que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta que él estaba enamorado de una chica y no se lo contara antes…–

-Saru: Descuida, sé muy bien que te incomodan este tipo de situaciones jaja –De forma amigable, posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras sonreía y terminó por contagiarlo la sonrisa a su amigo–

-Fey: Supongo que tengo que agradecerte jaja.

-Saru: Deberías jaja Ahora volviendo a lo importante ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Hinami chan que la amas?

-Fey: Bueno…

-Saru: ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Fey: ¿Y tú por qué crees que lo hago? –Había recordado lo sucedido, recordó que Saru había aparecido en el peor momento– Cuando nos hallaste a mi junto a Hinami ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?

-Saru: Pues… ni idea.

-Fey: Debes estar bromeando ¿Sobre qué estábamos hablando hace unos minutos?

-Saru: Haber… –Se quedó pensativo unos momentos hasta que su rostro tomó una expresión de sorpresa– Ibas a hablarle a Hinami chan de lo que sentías ¿Verdad?

-Fey: Exacto.

-Saru: Ou… ¿Gillis estaba enterado de esto?

-Fey: Pues, yo no le dije nada, él se dio cuenta de todo por si mismo.

-Saru: Ahora entiendo porque estaba evitando que Alpha y yo te buscáramos... Supongo que interrumpí todo ¿No es así?

-Fey: Estás en lo correcto.

-Saru: Jaja lo siento. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad.

-Fey: Tu sí que no tienes remedio jaja.

-Saru: Pero para la próxima vez que intentes hablar con ella avísame para así asegurarme de no aparecer en el peor momento jaja.

-Fey: Supongo que está bien.

-Saru: ¡Excelente! En ese caso te deseo suerte, aunque no creo que la necesites jaja.

-Fey: Espero que sea así jaja.

Muchas cosas sucedieron en un solo día, se marchó al festival con la idea de confesar finalmente sus sentimientos, lo cual fue imposible de realizar. Pero a cambio de ello pudo darse cuenta de unas cuantas cosas. Gillis al igual que Saru estaban enterados de todo y estaban brindándole pleno apoyo.

La próxima vez sería diferente, no dudaría por ninguna circunstancia… la próxima vez que estuviera frente a frente con Hinami le diría lo que sentía por ella, sin duda alguna.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Y esto es todo por hoy minna :3 espero que estén disfrutando el Fanfic y que este cap les guste tanto como a mi jaja eso es meterse mucho en la historia(?)_

 _ **~ = Susurros**_

 _ **« » = Pensamientos**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 24: Arrebato**_

Desastre… desastre y destrucción era lo único que podía ser visto sin importa cual fuera la dirección en la que se mirase, podía sentirse como reinaba la desesperación y el terror en el ambiente, el cómo la gente huía despavorida, solo había una palabra para poder describir todo lo que estaba sucediendo… desastre.

" _« Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? »"_ –Pensó completamente desesperado sin moverse de donde estaba, ya casi no había nadie presente allí–

Con lo que sucedía era lo más obvio, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver eran varios edificios destrozados de donde iban cayendo escombros al piso y como varios árboles que habían alrededor estaban completamente en llamas... algunos hasta ya eran solamente troncos quemados sin siquiera tener una hoja.

" _« No debería de quedarme aquí, debo encontrar a los demás e irnos de aquí… »"_ –No sabía qué hacer ni hacia dónde ir, se encontraba realmente confuso sobre que o no hacer, hasta que algo logró sacarlo de su confusión–

" _¡Fey! ¡Por aquí!"_ –Gritó intentando llamar la atención del chico de cabello verde que se encontraba de pie a lo lejos sin hacer o decir nada, ante todos los llamados que recibía no daba respuesta alguna, segundos después se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse–

" _¡Espera Fey! ¡No te vayas!"_

Al instante empezó a correr para intentar alcanzar al chico que aún seguía alejándose sin dar vuelta atrás, pensaba que lo alcanzaría de inmediato, después de todo él iba corriendo y Fey no. Pero pasaron los segundos y aún no lograba poder alcanzarle, no importaba cuanto tiempo corriese… no lo alcanzaba, es más, es como si mientras más tiempo pasase, más se alejaba el chico de cabello verde… era una eternidad.

" _« ¿Qué debo hacer? Si continuo así no llegaré a ningún lado…_ »" –Finalmente se detuvo agotado de tanto correr, estaba empezando a desesperarse, ni siquiera entendía como llegó a esa situación. Estaba dispuesto a volver a gritarle al chico hasta que algo sucedió– _"« ¿Qué sucede?... no puedo hablar…. »"_

Al intentar gritarle a Fey, pudo darse cuenta que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, no importaba cuanto lo intentase… las palabras no lograban brotar de su garganta. Estaba totalmente desesperado y durante su desesperación pudo percatarse de que Fey finalmente se había detenido y se encontraba mirándole con una expresión de seriedad, pero segundos después pudo notar que no era a él a quien estaba mirando.

" _« ¿Qué? ¿Hinami chan? ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? »"_ –Se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que el chico estaba observando y pudo notar que a lo lejos, Hinami se encontraba de pie sin hacer nada al igual que Fey. A diferencia del chico de cabello verde, ella expresaba tristeza en su rostro, como si algo no estuviera bien– _"« ¿Por qué sigo sin poder hablar? ¿Qué se supone que haré? »"_

Había intentado hablarle a la chica pero aún continuaba sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra, solo pensaba en que estaba sucediendo en ese instante ¿Cómo podría estar todo en total catástrofe? ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Luego de ello se dio cuenta que Hinami se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar y que Fey había imitado aquella acción… ambos se alejaban en direcciones distintas. Rendido, solo presenciaba como se alejaban lentamente entre las llamas y quedaba totalmente solo.

" _« Alguien… por favor, ¡ayúdeme!_ »" –Pensó desesperadamente mientras caía rendido al suelo–

Luego de tanta conmoción, aquel escenario cambió completamente, ya no podía ver aquellos árboles en llamas ni edificios completamente destrozados.

"¿Solo… solo fue un sueño? Menos mal…" –Terminó despertándose de golpe y dándose cuenta que en verdad nada de eso sucedió, todo había sido un sueño… o más bien una pesadilla. Se quedó totalmente pensativo intentando procesar todo lo que había visto hasta que pudo escuchar como alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró en ella–

-Sakura: Veo que ya estás despierto Tenma. Y yo que pensaba que no te levantarías si nadie venía jaja.

-Tenma: Si…

-Sakura: ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma. –Pasó de tener un gran ánimo a estar un tanto preocupada, luego de ello se acercó hacia el chico de cabello café y se sentó junto a él–

-Tenma: No es nada, solo tuve una pesadilla, y muy extraña a decir verdad jeje…

-Sakura: Pues por lo que yo veo, ha de haber sido algo muy impactante como para que estés así ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tal si me cuentas?

-Tenma: Ok. –Luego de ello le explicó lo más detallado que pudo todo lo que había visto en aquella pesadilla a la chica de cabello celeste y al finalizar de relatar se quedaron un momento en silencio–

-Sakura: Vaya… de verdad que es extraña, supongo que ahora estás preocupado por ello ¿No es así?

-Tenma: Si, no sé por qué pero no creo que haya sido una pesadilla sin importancia… –Se quedó con la mirada baja un tanto preocupado, luego pudo sentir como algo tocaba su hombro y pudo darse cuenta que era la mano de la chica–

-Sakura: Bueno, aunque tal vez no lo creas, pero yo también pienso lo mismo que tú. Algunos sueños pueden contener cosas de la realidad o hasta predecir algo jeje. A lo mejor te sucedió algo parecido.

-Tenma: ¿¡Estás queriendo decir que me quedaré mudo!?

-Sakura: ¡Claro que no! Torpe, a pesar de lo que dije, no significa que toooodo el sueño sea de verdad, solo algunas cosas pero no exactamente como son.

-Tenma: ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sakura: Es más como un acertijo, algunas cosas de tu sueño podrían ser "pistas" de algo importante.

-Tenma: Ya entiendo… ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Sakura: Pues ¿Qué te parece si hoy después de clases vamos con los demás a visitar a Fey y Wandaba? Para sacarnos de dudas.

-Tenma: ¡Si si! Gracias Sakura One chan.

-Sakura: Jeje, con que One chan ¿eh?

-Tenma: Bueno, es que te veo más como mi hermana mayor jaja ¿Está mal?

-Sakura: Para nada para nada jaja Después de todo tú también eres como un hermano menor par mi jeje. Ahora vístete rápido que se nos hará tarde para la secundaria. –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se alejaba hacia la puerta y el chico pudo darse cuenta que esta llevaba ya el uniforme de la secundaria Raimon– Te espero abajo.

Cuando la chica finalmente salió de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de si, Tenma de manera rápida se levantó de la cama y se vistió con el uniforme de la Secundaria Raimon, ya hecho todo esto se encaminó a salir de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras.

-Aki: Ya era hora de que bajaras, Tenma.

-Tenma: Jeje lamento haber tardado tanto.

-Sakura: Déjate de charla y apresúrate a desayunar que si no te dejo abandonado.

-Tenma: ¡Si! –Animadamente se sienta en la mesa y así empieza a comer rápidamente–

Ya pasado los minutos, Sakura y Tenma se despidieron de Aki y prosiguieron con salir por la puerta para encaminarse hacia la secundaria Raimon, iban caminando tranquilamente mientras charlaban o más bien Tenma estaba insistiéndole a Sakura para que se comunicara con Fey o Wandaba para acordar ir a su época. Hasta que algo interrumpió todo eso.

 _"¡Tenma! ¡Sakura sempai!"_ –Se escuchó como dos voces gritaban los nombres de ambos y al instante voltearon a ver de quien se trataba–

-Sakura: Jaja y yo ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerían.

-Aoi: Supongo que nos retrasamos un poco ¿Verdad? Shinsuke

-Shinsuke: Tal vez un poquito jaja.

-Tenma: O quizás nosotros nos adelantamos.

-Aoi: Hmh… Estás un poco raro el día de hoy, Tenma ¿Te sientes bien?

-Tenma: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –Respondió de manera animada, tal vez él no lo notaba pero a lo mejor los demás eran capaces de notar que no se encontraba al cien por ciento aquella mañana y la razón de ello era más que obvia–

-Shinsuke: Yo también pienso lo mismo que Aoi…

"Hum…." –Shinsuke y Aoi empezaron a mirar fijamente a Tenma claramente en un intento de descubrir que era lo que no andaba bien–

-Sakura: ¿No creen que están exagerando un poco?

-Aoi: ¿Por qué lo dices? Sakura sempai.

-Sakura: Que Tenma tenga cara de chango el día el hoy no quiere decir que algo malo haya sucedido.

-Tenma: ¡Exacto! Espera… ¿Cómo es eso de cara de chango? –Preguntó un tanto indignado a la chica de cabello celeste, la cual ignoró completamente a su pregunta–

-Aoi: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Sakura: Nada, solo digamos que se levantó con el pie izquierdo de la cama, eso es todo.

-Shinsuke: Pues entonces olvidémonos de esto y movámonos, ¡echémonos una carrera!

-Tenma: Si si ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido! –Dicho esto ambos chicos dieron a inicio a su pequeña carrera hacia la Secundaria dejando atrás a ambas chicas–

-Aoi: Estos dos nunca cambiarán ¿No es así?

-Sakura: Jaja eso está más que claro, mejor nos apresuramos o harán alguna estupidez.

-Aoi: ¡Si!

Luego de ello, Sakura y Aoi finalmente empezaron caminar por el mismo camino por el que ambos chicos se habían ido corriendo a gran velocidad hasta hace unos momentos.

Luego de ello el resto del día pasó metafóricamente volando, durante ese tiempo no sucedió nada nuevo de lo cual interesarse o algo por el estilo, solo hubieran clases y más clases y con un chico de cabello café que no pudo concentrarse en la mayoría de ellas. Ya al ser escuchada la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases cada salón fue vaciándose al instante.

.

.

-Kurama: ¿No deberían de estar ya Tenma y Shinsuke aquí?

-Sangoku: Ya han de estar por llegar, sería imposible que no fueran a aparecer.

-Kuramada: Teniendo en cuenta que esos dos son unos lunáticos por el futbol jaja.

Todos se encontraban esperando en la Sede del equipo Raimon para así poder iniciar finalmente con el entrenamiento matutino tal y como siempre lo hacían cada día.

"¡Ya llegamos! ¡Lamentamos la tardanza!" –Gritaron finalmente Tenma y Shinsuke quienes habían aparecido por la puerta sin previo aviso con Sakura y Aoi tras ellos–

-Hamano: Al fin llegan, y yo que creía que ya no vendrían.

-Sakura: ¿En serio? ¿Ellos? ¿No venir a la práctica? Ni que estuviéramos en un mundo paralelo.

-Kariya: Antes de que ellos falten a alguna práctica, yo seré entrenador Pokemon jaja

-Kirino: ¿Entrenador Pokemon? Ya hasta se me hace común que los Pokemon surjan siempre en las conversaciones.

-Midori: Bueno bueno el que empezó todo esto de los Pokemon fue Tenma que hasta hace un tiempo confundió a Shinsuke con un Pikachu.

-Tenma: Eso solo fue porque el balonazo de Kurama sempai.

-Shinsuke: ¿Eso significa que en verdad no me parezco a un Pikachu? –Preguntó inocentemente el chico aparentemente un poco ilusionado–

-Midori: Tampoco hay que exagerar jaja no puedes negar el hecho de que eres una copia exacta de Pikachu. –Ante tal comentario, la gran mayoría de los que estaban presente empezaron a reírse–

-Tsurugi: En vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo ¿No sería mejor iniciar ya con la práctica? –Comentó el chico de cabello azul, con ello terminó llamando la atención de todos los presentes–

-Shindou: Tsurugi tiene razón, ya deberíamos de estar entrenando, será mejor que empecemos.

"¡Si!" –Afirmaron todos con gran ánimo, luego de ello todos continuaron con salir de la Sede del equipo para así dirigirse hacia el campo de futbol de la Secundaria a iniciar con su entrenamiento–

Ya terminaron pasando un par de horas y aún todos se encontraban entrenando aún con muchas energías, todo transcurría igual que siempre hasta que algo sucedió.

-Aoi: ¡Cuidado Tenma!

-Tenma: ¿Qué? ¡Auch! –A pesar del aviso que había tenido de parte de la chica, Tenma no pudo darse cuenta de que el balón había sido pateado en dirección hacia él y por ello lo recibió en toda la cara cayendo al suelo–

-Hikaru: ¿Estás bien?

-Sangoku: Deberías prestar más atención durante el entrenamiento, Tenma. –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el chico que se levantó del piso con la ayuda de Hikaru, luego todos los demás fueron acercándose–

-Tenma: S-Si, lo siento jeje…

-Shindou: Bueno, será mejor que acabemos el entrenamiento por hoy.

-Ichino: ¿Es extraño que ya no me sorprenda que Tenma termine así?

-Aoyama: Pues a mi tampoco me sorprende jaja.

Todos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse nuevamente al uniforme típico de la Secundaria Raimon, pasado unos minutos todos se reunieron a las afueras de la Sede del equipo.

-Hayami: ¿Te sucede algo? Has estado bastante en las nubes hoy, Tenma.

-Tenma: Bueno… –Antes de poder dar alguna respuesta o más bien excusa, alguien terminó respondiendo en su lugar–

-Sakura: Está actuando de esa forma porque no puede dejar de pensar en cuando vendrá Wandaba ¿O me equivoco?

-Tenma: Pues eso y el como haces para adivinar siempre lo que estoy pensando.

-Shinsuke: ¡Ya se me había olvidado! Se supone que Wandaba vendrá para llevarnos al futuro ¿Verdad?

-Tenma: Si. –Durante el día, Tenma ya había terminado contándole a todos de la "pequeña visita" que le harían a su amigo del futuro, lo que no dijo fue la razón de la visita… no era necesario decir que todo eso sería por una loca pesadilla que habia tenido y que probablemente no tenía nada de importancia–

-Aoi: ¿Quiénes irán? –Debido a tal pregunta, Tenma y Shinsuke instantáneamente empezaron a mirar a todos esperando alguna respuesta–

-Nishiki: Es tentador pero paso, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Hayami: Yo también.

Luego de ello más y más fueron anunciando su ausencia y todos tenían las mismas razones, estaban ocupados y tenían cosas que hacer, los presentes se redujeron solamente a cinco personas los cuales eran Tenma, Sakura, Shinsuke, Shindou y Kirino. Ya pasados unos cuantos minutos aquellos que no irían finalmente tomaron la decisión de marcharse hacia sus hogares mientras que los otros aguardaron a la espera del oso azul.

-Shinsuke: Esto tarda demasiado… ¿De verdad irá a venir? Sakura sempai

-Sakura: Claro que vendrá, no creo que haya decidido no venir sin avisar.

-Kirino: Solamente hay que tener paciencia, de seguro que llegará en unos minutos más.

-Tenma: Si si, Kirino sempai tiene toda la razón.

-Shindou: Y mucha al decir verdad.

-Shinsuke: ¿Y eso por qué? Shindou sempai. –Preguntó el chico aparentemente confundido–

-Shindou: Solo echen un vistazo hacia arriba.

Debido al hecho de que Shindou hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza hacia arriba, todos dirigieron su vista hacia arriba de manera casi instantánea y terminaron por encontrarse con una sorpresa.

-Sakura: Ya era hora de que apareciera jeje. –La gran Caravana había aparecido y segundos después finalmente aterrizó–

-Wandaba: ¿Qué tal? Chicos.

-Kirino: Tarde igual que siempre ¿No lo crees? Jaja

-Wandaba: Bueno bueno al menos ya vine, ahora suban o los dejaré abandonados aquí.

"¡Si!" –Dicho esto todos sin dudar subieron a la gran Caravana e iniciaron su pequeño viaje–

-Wandaba: Realmente no me esperaba su llamada, pero no nos vendría mal pasar un buen rato.

"¡Exacto!" –Afirmaron Tenma y Shinsuke al mismo tiempo y de forma muy animada–

-Kirino: A menos que surja algún otro inconveniente y Fey tenga que intervenir al igual que las veces anteriores jaja.

-Shinsuke: No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir de nuevo…

-Tenma: Al menos eso esperamos jeje.

-Sakura: A todo esto ¿Por qué Fey no vino contigo? Wandaba.

-Wandaba: Digamos que no pudo venir…

-Kirino: ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien?

-Wandaba: Bueno, está muy bien… al menos eso creo. –Momentos antes al ingresar a la Caravana, había un gran ambiente lleno de felicidad, pero al momento de mencionar al chico de cabello verde. Wandaba parecía estar un tanto deprimido y ante ello todos se quedaron extrañados, estaban decididos a preguntar que sucedía pero justamente habían llegado a su destino, la Caravana habia aterrizado junto a la casa del chico–

-Wandaba: Bien… ¿Qué tal si mejor entramos?

-Shinsuke: ¿Está Fey en casa? Wandaba.

-Wandaba: Probablemente, aunque yo no me haría ilusiones…

Algo no andaba bien… Wandaba aparentemente parecía estar preocupado cada vez que nombraban al chico de cabello verde, un montón de preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de los demás ¿Le habrá sucedido algo a Fey? ¿Se encontrará bien? Ya se encontraban a la entrada de la gran casa y cuando Wandaba estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta podría decirse que algo se le adelantó.

-Fey: ¿Chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Shindou: Pues, se nos ocurrió venir a visitarte. –Desde el interior de la casa, Fey terminó abriendo la puerta antes que Wandaba y con todos allí presentes el chico terminó un tanto sorprendido–

-Wandaba: No estaría mal pasar un buen rato todos juntos.

-Shinsuke: Si si, eso mismo.

-Fey: Lo siento pero, eso no podrá ser.

-Tenma: ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Fey: Tengo cosas que hacer, eso es todo. Tal vez para la próxima.

Dicho esto se marchó hacia las afueras de la casa dejando la puerta abierta tras de si para que los demás pudieran entrar, solo se quedaron viendo como Fey se alejaba realmente confundidos. Desde que se encontraron al chico pudieron notar que algo definitivamente no andaba bien, Fey tenía un rostro totalmente neutral… lucía serio y sus ojos parecían estar como si… como si no tuvieran ninguna pisca de vida en ellos. Ya dentro de la casa todos se sentaron esperando alguna explicación por parte de Wandaba.

-Sakura: ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decirnos que diablos está sucediendo?

-Wandaba: ¿De verdad quieren saberlo?

-Kirino: Dejémoslo en que ya no se puede estar tranquilo sabiendo que algo anda mal.

-Shinsuke: Exacto.

Ante tanta insistencia, Wandaba se quedó meditando unos momentos antes de dar finalmente alguna respuesta y podía verse en su rostro que estaba preocupado.

-Wandaba: Me gustaría poder explicarles pero, ni siquiera yo entiendo que es lo que le sucede a Fey…

-Tenma: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Wandaba: Exactamente lo que dije, no sé qué es lo que tiene… hace ya un tiempo que ha estado actuando de esa forma.

-Shindou: ¿Desde hace cuando tiempo más o menos?

-Wandaba: Hum… si no me equivoco podría decirse que hace casi dos meses.

-Shinsuke: ¿En serio hace tanto tiempo?

-Wandaba: Si, además la mayor parte del tiempo está fuera de casa –Debido a las respuestas de parte del oso azul todos empezaron a preocuparse al igual que él y guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que al fin alguien se dignara a decir algo–

-Kirino: Para empezar, antes de que esto iniciara ¿Fey no se ocupaba de algo o algo así? A lo mejor durante alguna ocupación sucedió algo que provocara que esté actuando de esta forma.

-Wandaba: Pues… podría decirse que si estaba metido en algo.

-Sakura: ¿Y tú sabes en qué?

-Wandaba: No sé si será algo importante en todo esto pero…

-Shindou: ¿Pero?

-Wandaba: Un poco de tiempo antes de que esto comenzara, Fey me habló sobre que… iba a confesarle a Hinami chan lo sentía por ella.

"¿¡En serio!?" –Gritaron Tenma y Shinsuke obviamente sorprendidos ante tal respuesta–

-Sakura: Ustedes dos si que son escandalosos. –Golpea a ambos en la cabeza–

"Lo sentimos" –Dijeron ambos chicos mientras se sobaban las cabezas–

-Sakura: En ese caso ¿Podrá decirse que eso fue la "bomba" que detonó su forma de actuar? A lo mejor Hinami chan no correspondió sus sentimientos…

-Wandaba: Pues es probable pero sinceramente lo dudo.

-Tenma: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Wandaba: Ahora mismo les diré por qué. –Dicho esto Wandaba tomó la decisión de contarles lo que Fey le confesó hace un tiempo, el asunto del casi beso entre él y Hinami–

-Kirino: Por lo que yo entiendo no parece que las cosas estuvieran yendo mal entre ellos.

-Wandaba: Así parece, entonces no me explico que es lo que está pasando. –Al igual que la vez anterior, se generó un silencio durante unos momentos hasta que alguien acabó con él–

-Shinsuke: ¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar con Hinami chan?

-Tenma: Si si, tal vez eso nos sirva de ayuda. –Agregó el chico de cabello café con bastante confianza en lo que decía–

-Wandaba: Quizás tengan razón, pero eso es imposible, Hinami chan no está hace un tiempo.

-Shindou: ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con que no está?

-Wandaba: Hasta hace un tiempo, me enteré por parte de Fey que Hinami chan tuvo que irse de viaje y aún no vuelve.

-Sakura: Aish… eso nos pone las cosas más difíciles. –Luego de ello Sakura le lanzó una mirada a Tenma, el cual de inmediato se percató de ello y con solo esa mirada podía darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, la pesadilla que tuvo no era simplemente una pesadilla sin sentido–

-Shindou: Si no tenemos a nadie que nos ayude con esto, deberíamos intentar hablar con él directamente ¿No creen?

-Wandaba: Ya lo he intentado varias veces y nunca obtengo nada.

-Kirino: Aunque en este caso suceda lo mismo no perdemos nada intentándolo todos juntos.

-Wandaba: Hum… A lo mejor tienen razón.

-Tenma: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a buscarlo.

Decididamente todos se levantaron de donde estaban y continuaron con salir de la gran casa, ya afuera pudieron darse cuenta de que el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y podía ser sentido un poco de frio en el ambiente, después de todo en poco tiempo ya sería invierno pero dejaron eso de lado e iniciaron con su búsqueda.

Sin dudar, se dirigieron directamente a las calles en busca del chico y así continuaron durante varios minutos sin éxito alguno, hasta que finalmente a lo lejos lograron ver a Fey que se encontraba caminando totalmente solo y de forma casi instantánea se dirigieron hacia donde él estaba.

-Tenma: ¡Al fin te encontramos!

-Fey: ¿Me buscaban?

-Shinsuke: ¡Sí! Llevamos bastante rato buscándote.

-Fey: ¿Alguna razón por la que me hayan estado buscando? –Preguntó en total seriedad, su actitud estaba igual que cuando se lo encontraron la última vez–

-Sakura: Pues…

-Shindou: Wandaba nos ha hablado de que has estado actuando diferente desde hace un tiempo.

-Shinsuke: Queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien.

-Fey: No he estado actuando de forma diferente aunque así lo crean.

-Tenma: Pero-

-Fey: Sin peros, no hay razón por la que no debería de no estar bien. –Antes de que Tenma pudiera continuar argumentando, Fey le interrumpió–

-Kirino: Es difícil creerte. Sucedió algo con Hinami ¿No es así?

-Fey: ¿Qué?

-Sakura: Wandaba nos ha contado lo sucedido con Hinami chan y... lo que planeabas decirle. –Comentó la chica de cabello celeste un poco nerviosa, temía de la reacción que tendría Fey al saber lo que ellos ya sabían por parte de Wandaba–

-Fey: ¿En serio les dijiste todo eso? Wandaba.

-Wandaba: B-Buen, si lo hice, pero-

-Fey: No importa lo que sepan ahora, ya les dije que estoy bien. Ahora solo les pediré que dejen de entrometerse en lo que no les incumbe y que me dejen en paz. –Respondió realmente molesto y al igual que Sakura, Wandaba temía de como reaccionaría Fey ante todo esto y no estaban equivocados en hacerlo, es como si hubiera mantenido todo su enojo y furia guardada y en un solo momento estalló–

Luego sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Fey se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás dejando totalmente impactados a todos por lo sucedido hace tan solo unos momentos.

-Wandaba: Se los dije… no hay caso.

-Shinsuke: V-Vaya… no esperaba que fuera a reaccionar así, no sé si seré el único pero llegó a dar miedo.

-Tenma: Un poco…

-Kirino: Vaya manera de responder, ahora me pregunto qué diablos le pasa como para que reaccione de esa manera. –Dijo el chico de cabello rosa aparentemente irritado debido a la actitud que tuvo Fey hace unos momentos–

-Sakura: Lo mismo digo… obviamente quedó claro que hablando directamente con él no sirve de mucho que digamos.

-Shindou: Bueno, esto no debería ser razón para que dejemos de intentar, hay que pensar en otra forma.

Luego de ello fue imposible que un gran silencio se generara entre todos quienes difícilmente intentaban en pensar en alguna solución para aquella situación en la que se encontraban e igual que las veces anteriores, ninguna idea llegó a sus mentes.

-Shinsuke: Es inútil… no importa que hagamos, estoy muy seguro de que terminaremos igual que ahora.

-Tenma: Pienso igual.

-Shindou: Dejen esa mentalidad de lado, si en verdad queremos ayudarle hay que pensar en algo, debe de haber alguna solución.

-Wandaba: La hay. –Dijo al instante el oso azul y así llamando la atención de todos–

-Sakura: ¿Hablas en serio? Wandaba

-Wandaba: Si, no esperaba tener que llegar a esto pero… es lo único que queda por hacer.

-Kirino: ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?

-Wandaba: Vamos a viajar en el tiempo, un día antes de que esto iniciara. –Dijo en completo seriedad mientras soltaba un gran suspiro–

-Shinsuke: A lo mejor descubrimos algo, después de todo no tenemos alguna otra idea.

-Sakura: No estaría mal echarlo a la suerte.

-Wandaba: Pues está decidido, volvamos a casa y pongámonos en marcha. –Sin perder un segundo más se dirigieron de vuelta a casa del chico de cabello verde, al llegar directamente se subieron a la Caravana–

-Wandaba: ¿Están todos listos?

"Si" –Afirmaron todos al instante–

-Wandaba: Bien… ¡Time Jump! –Dijo en voz alta el oso azul y así iniciando finalmente el corto viaje, al llegar solo se quedaron analizando sin bajar de la Caravana el lugar a ver si veían al chico, si por alguna casualidad él llegaba a verlos podría generarse algún conflicto. La tensión que sentían todos era tanta que ni se habían percatado de que el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscurecido–

-Sakura: Etto… ¿No sería un problema si alguien ve la Caravana? Digamos que no pasamos muy desapercibidos.

-Kirino: Toda la razón.

-Wandaba: De eso yo me encargo. ¡Wandaba interruptor, On! –Gritó nuevamente el oso azul mientras sacaba un tipo de control de color verde con un gran botón rojo–

-Tenma: Bien… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? –Preguntó el chico de cabello café un poco confundido debido a que no notaba algún cambio a su alrededor con lo que había hecho Wandaba–

-Wandaba: Nosotros no podemos notarlo debido a que estamos dentro de la Caravana, pero para quienes están afuera no pueden verla. Lo que quiero decir que ahora es invisible.

-Shinsuke: ¡Ya entiendo! Es lo mismo que hiciste cuando viajamos a la época de los dinosaurios hace un tiempo jeje.

-Wandaba: Exacto, ahora supongo que no nos supondrá algún problema.

-Tenma: Ehm… ¿Viajamos justamente a este día al azar?

-Wandaba: Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tenma: Tal vez sería más sencillo si miran ustedes mismos… –Un poco sorprendido empezó a señalar ligeramente hacia la ventana, a lo que todos al instante se acercaron a las ventanas para ver qué era lo que se refería Tenma–

-Sakura: Es Fey.

-Shindou: Pero ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Al notar la presencia del chico a lo lejos pudieron darse cuenta de que lucía un tanto diferente, vestía unos pantalones de color negro al igual que su chaqueta, traía puesta la capucha de esta y por lo que lograron notar, no se encontraba solo… estaba acompañado de tres personas más a las que no lograban distinguir y no solo era debido a la oscuridad, sino también porque todos e incluyendo a Fey todos usaban distintos tipos de máscaras.

-Shinsuke: ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Realmente no entiendo nada…

-Wandaba: Yo puedo responderles eso.

-Kirino: Hmh, es algo similar al asunto en que le encontramos la última vez junto a Kinako ¿No es así?

-Wandaba: Correcto, Fey no me dio muchos detalles sobre el asunto, solo me dijo que era de suma importancia resolver lo que sea que está sucediendo.

-Shindou: Ya veo, hay grandes posibilidades de que esta sea la razón que estamos buscando, pero será más complicado debido a la distancia.

-Sakura: Y no podemos acercarnos mucho o nos descubrirán, a pesar de que ahora la Caravana no sea visible para ellos.

-Wandaba: Eso déjenmelo en mis manos. –Rápidamente vuelve a sacar un control parecido al anterior, la única diferencia era que este era de color amarillo– ¡Wandaba Interruptor, On!

-Tenma: Otra vez preguntaré ¿Qué es lo que cambió?

-Wandaba: Gracias a este control ahora podremos escuchar por medio de estos parlantes como si estuviéramos justo al lado de ellos. –Señaló ligeramente los parlantes que se encontraban cerca el volante, eran bastante pequeños–

-Shinsuke: Vaya… Todo esto nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

-Sakura: Pues, ahora solo pongamos atención y pongámonos en modo espías. Ok nop.

.

 _ **FEY POV**_

Fey, Nishiki, Hinami y Touka se encontraban planeando nada más y nada menos que un ataque a Aogiri, quienes últimamente habían aparecido. Se encontraban en un sector de la ciudad en la que nunca transitaba demasiada gente, podría asociarse a un callejón debido a lo solitario, por ese lugar habían varios almacenes pero no se encontraban cerca de donde ellos se ubicaban.

-Nishiki: Recuerdan el plan ¿Verdad? Recuerden que estamos contra Aogiri, no son muy fáciles a decir verdad.

-Fey: No es como si fuera muy complicado.

-Touka: Fey y Hinami se quedarán aquí escondidos y si alguien de Aogiri pasa por aquí es cuando ustedes dos entran, yo y Nishiki nos adelantaremos.

-Nishiki: No esperabas el momento para volver a explicarlo ¿No es así?

-Touka: Solo para estar seguros, nunca está demás repasarlo todo, idiota.

-Hinami: Etto… ¿Realmente es necesario hacer esto?

-Touka: Es lo más probable, ellos no hacen más que causar problemas y además… recuerda quien está con ellos.

-Fey: Kaneki… –Dicho esto todos guardaron silencio al haber recordado a su ex compañero de Anteiku, hace ya un poco más de un año que desapareció y hace unos meses terminaron descubriendo que se había unido a Aogiri–

-Nishiki: No nos vayamos a poner sentimentales aquí, el objetivo es acabar con Aogiri y si por alguna casualidad de la vida Kaneki llega a aparecer… pues ahí veremos. Pongámonos en marcha.

De inmediato, Touka y Nishiki se marcharon a gran velocidad dejando a solas a ambos adolescentes quienes se adentraron en un callejón a esperar el momento de aparecer, lo que no sabían era que un poco más lejos de ellos se encontraba la Caravana con todos los demás dentro de ella escuchando cada palabra que habían dicho. Los minutos pasaron y nada sucedía, los demás realmente se preguntaban si lo que observaban tenía alguna importancia, Hinami y Fey no estaban transmitiendo palabra alguna, los demás estaban a punto de decir algo hasta que lograron escuchar algo por los parlantes.

-Fey: ~ Hinami… ~

-Hinami: ~ ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ~

-Fey: ~ Pues, solo quería hablarte de lo que quería decirte durante el festival… no tuve la oportunidad de terminar ~

-Hinami: ~ Si, los demás llegaron en el momento equivocado... ~

-Fey: ~ Solo quería saber si... te parece bien que terminemos con ese asunto luego de esto… ~ –Dijo el chico mientras volteaba a verla un poco nervioso–

-Hinami: ~ Por mi no hay problema… ~

.

Aunque ellos dos no tuvieron idea, Wandaba y los demás estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos escuchando cada una de las palabras que llegasen a pronunciar.

-Sakura: Se refiere a lo que nos dijiste hasta hace un rato…

-Shinsuke: A lo mejor estamos cerca de descubrir que fue lo que sucedió.

-Kirino: Solo habrá que esperar a que todo esto acabe y ya veremos. –Los demás estaban a punto de decir algo más, pero en ese preciso momento se escuchó un tipo de estruendo e instantáneamente se sobresaltaron y lograron ver como dos personas pasaban corriendo a gran velocidad… definitivamente no eran Touka y Nishiki–

-Hinami: Son ellos… hay que ir por ellos. –Dijo la chica decididamente mientras miraba a Fey– ¿Deberíamos separarnos?

-Fey: Si, así será menos probable que uno de ellos logre escapar ¿Segura que puedes hacerlo?

-Hinami: Muy segura, no te preocupes…

-Fey: Es difícil no hacerlo, me apresuraré y luego iré a ayudarte.

-Hinami Si.

Al instante ambos corrieron y luego de cierto punto terminaron por separarse y de allí surgió el primer problema, aunque no exactamente a ellos. Debido a la velocidad con la que se habían ido, Wandaba y los demás terminaron por perderles el rastro, intentaron encontrar a alguno de los dos pero fue inútil… probablemente habían pasado más de treinta minutos buscándoles y no obtuvieron éxito.

-Tenma: Esperen, ¡Allí está Fey!

-Shinsuke: Acerquémonos un poco o volveremos a perderle de vista.

-Wandaba: Cálmense un poco que eso es lo que haré. –Y eso hizo, en unos pocos segundos ya se encontraban a unos cuantos metros del chico, notaron que había estado en combate con el miembro de Aogiri que había perseguido y por lo que así parece, venció a su oponente que se encontraba tirado en el piso y dudaban si estaba vivo o muerto… preferían no saberlo–

-Shindou: Esto parece complicado.

-Shinsuke: Fey si que se ha vuelta fuerte.

-Wandaba: Si.

-Kirino: Al parecer que algo sucedió. –Comentó el chico de cabello rosa llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí presentes–

-Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Kirino.

-Kirino: En esa dirección está brotando demasiado humo. –Estaba señalando hacia el frente y por lo que parece, Fey también se percató de ello y al instante salió corriendo en esa dirección. Ante ello Wandaba se apresuró en seguirlo y así continuaron unos minutos ya que finalmente Fey se había detenido–

-Fey: ¡Touka! –Había corrido hasta los almacenes que había cerca de donde estaban anteriormente, habían un montón de ellos y eran de un tamaño enorme… uno de ellos no se encontraba en buen estado, el almacén estaba completamente en llamas y casi desmoronándose– ¿Estás bien?

-Touka: Si… estoy bien. –Al llegar, Fey terminó por quitarse su máscara y Touka al parecer había hecho lo mismo–

-Fey: ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Touka: Aogiri escapó, pero uno de ellos no pudo escaparse… quedó atrapado allí dentro.

-Fey: Pues… supongo que eso es algo bueno… ¿Tú fuiste quien lo venció?

-Touka: No, yo llegué momentos antes de que esto sucediera, quien hizo todo esto fue Hinami.

-Fey: ¿Hinami? Pero ¿Dónde está ella? –Preguntó el chico a Touka que parecía estar un poco impactada–

-Touka: E-Ella…. Ella quedó atrapada adentro también.

-Fey: ¿Q-Qué? –Ante tal respuesta quedó totalmente impactado, ahora entendía por qué Touka estaba en ese estado de shock, se quedó mirando el almacén que ya había empezado finalmente a desmoronarse poco a poco… el pensar que Hinami estaba ahí dentro le desagradaba en todos los sentidos, tenía que hacer algo… debía entrar y salvarla cuanto antes–

-Touka: ¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Fey: Voy a entrar, p-puede que aún siga con vida.

"Ya deja eso, es totalmente imposible que ella este viva" –Dijo alguien por atrás de ambos, ese alguien terminó parándose junto a Touka–

-Fey: Pues prefiero asegurarme que a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Nishiki: Si vas allá, solo arriesgarás tu vida… solo mira ese almacén, ya está quedando hecho pedazos. Ya es demasiado tarde. –Quien había aparecido en ese momento era Nishiki, quien trataba de impedir que el chico continuara con su propósito–

-Fey: ¿¡C-Cómo es posible que hables tan desinteresadamente!? ¿¡Acaso no te importa lo que le suceda a Hinami!? –Le gritó totalmente furioso al chico de lentes que también se había quitado su máscara–

-Nishiki: No he dicho que no importa, solo sé cuando es correcto desistir. No tiene sentido poner la vida en juego por algo que ya está perdido.

-Fey: P-Pero…

-Touka: Fey, aunque me cueste decirlo… Nishiki tiene razón. –Agregó Touka bastante deprimida, podía verse que este asunto le afectó–

-Fey: ¿En serio vas a desistir tú también? Touka.

-Touka: Es difícil pero… ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Fey: ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! ¡No podemos simplemente irnos y abandonar a Hinami de esta forma! –Se había posicionado en frente de Touka y se encontraba realmente alterado pero por dentro ¿Quién sabe cuántas emociones ha de estar sintiendo?–

-Touka: Fey, entiendo como te sientes pero…

-Fey: Con mayor razón, si realmente entiendes como me siento enton- –Antes de que pudiera continuar, Nishiki se apareció atrás de él y terminó noqueándole. Ya hecho eso, posicionó su brazo en frente de Fey para así evitar su caída. Debido a ello, Touka se quedó sorprendida–

-Touka: Nishiki… ¿Por qué?

-Nishiki: Si no lo hacía seguiría discutiendo, no lo entendería si se lo explicábamos por las buenas. –Mientras argumentaba su actuar a la chica, cargó a Fey en su espalda, quien estaba totalmente inconsciente– Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, el CCG podrían aparecer y encontrarnos.

-Touka: Bien… S-Solo vámonos de aquí. –Al instante y sin decir palabra alguna, Touka y Nishiki se marcharon sin dar vuelta atrás y aunque ellos no sabían, Tenma y los demás habían presenciado toda la escena… no eran capaces de creer lo que vieron hace unos momentos–

-Wandaba: I-Imposible…

-Tenma: L-Lo que acaba de suceder… ¿Es real?

-Sakura: H-Hinami chan ha…

-Shindou: Muerto…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer:_** _Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes son propiedad de Sui Ishida, a lo que Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone y sus personajes pertenecen a Level 5... menos Sakura y lo repetiré jaja XD_

 _Seré breve, al final del capítulo daré a conocer el anuncio que he estado prometí en la página de Facebook hace un tiempo jaja. Disfruten el capítulo OuO_

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

 ** _¡A LEER!_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 25: Corazón eclipsado**_

El universo siempre está introduciendo más y más cosas a nuestras vidas, cosas con las que con el transcurso del tiempo terminamos por aferrarnos a ellas… pero al igual que puede dar, también puede arrebatarnos todo lo que amamos sin previo aviso, no importa como estemos sintiéndonos o que hagamos… no importa los sentimientos que tengamos por lo que nos rodea, todo puede ser arrebatado de nosotros con facilidad.

Este era uno de esos casos, Wandaba y los demás luego de presenciar tal escena que los dejó sorprendidos hasta la medula, sin decir una sola palabra volvieron a viajar en el tiempo de vuelta a casa del chico de cabello verde. Al llegar bajaron de la Caravana, entraron nuevamente a la gran casa y se sentaron sin poder procesar lo que habían visto.

-Shinsuke: ¿Soy el único que aún está impactado con todo esto?

-Kirino: Claramente no eres el único…

-Shindou: Así que eso fue lo que sucedió… Hinami murió en aquel accidente, eso explica totalmente que Fey esté actuando de esta manera.

-Tenma: P-Pero ¿Entonces por qué mintió diciendo que Hinami chan estaba de viaje? –Preguntó aún sin poder entender todo en su totalidad, es como si ahora tuviera más dudas–

-Shindou: Creo que está más que claro, pero sería mejor escucharlo directamente de él.

-Sakura: Esto sí que es triste… Hinami chan terminó perdiendo la vida y a fin de cuentas Fey no pudo decirle lo que sentía…

-Wandaba: Fui un completo inútil. –Dijo el oso azul en voz alta y así captando la atención de todos–

-Shinsuke: Pero ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Wandaba: Conozco muy bien a Fey, lo suficiente para saber que ha de estar echándose toda la carga por lo sucedido.

-Shindou: Supongo que es así… ha de sentir culpa por el hecho de haber dejado sola a Hinami para luego no poder salvarla. –Agregó el chico que aunque intentaba disimular un poco su asombro, se le notaba de inmediato que al igual que todos no podía creer la situación–

-Wandaba: Ha estado cargando con ello durante todo este tiempo y yo ni siquiera pude ayudarlo, no supe que hacer para poder apoyarle sabiendo que en el fondo estaba sufriendo, s-soy de lo peor… –Se encontraba bastante triste y mientras más hablaba esa tristeza se iba transformando en furia, impotencia, frustración…–

-Tenma: ¡No es culpa tuya Wandaba! A lo mejor no lograste darte cuenta a tiempo pero siempre estuviste preocupado por Fey… esto no es culpa de nadie.

-Shinsuke: ¡Tenma tiene razón! Lo importante ahora es apoyarle a superar todo ese sufrimiento.

-Wandaba: Chicos… –Al escuchar las palabras de ambos chicos, finalmente pudo calmarse y permanecer un poco más en calma– Tienen razón, no sirve lamentarme ahora.

-Shindou: Exactamente. –Dijo el chico de cabello rosa ya más animado, las palabras de Tenma y Shinsuke terminaron subiéndole el ánimo al resto de los presentes–

-Sakura: Pues en ese caso, deberíamos buscarlo y me importa un dango como nos vaya a responder, vamos a ayudarle de una forma u otra.

-Kirino: Aún me sorprende como puedes cambiar de ánimos tan rápido… pareces bipolar.

-Sakura: ¡Bipolar tu abuela! Es mejor que estar deprimiéndose todo el día ¿No?

-Wandaba: Pues, no perdamos más tiempo y vamos con Fey, aún debe de estar deambulando por las calles.

"¡Si!" –Afirmaron todos de forma decidida y al instante salieron nuevamente a las calles en busca del chico de cabello verde–

Recorrieron el mismo camino que tomaron cuando le habían encontrado hace un rato con la esperanza de volver a encontrarle y si no era así, seguirían por otro camino.

Antes de haber viajado en el tiempo no entendían para nada al chico, cuando le habían encontrado en la calle la última vez Fey había respondido de la forma más irritable que ellos se podían imaginar, no entendían que podía haber provocado aquella actitud que poseía. Pero ahora lo entendían todo con más claridad… entendían como podría estar sintiéndose el chico en estos momentos, el cargar con una culpa que no le correspondía ha de ser muy doloroso y sin dejar de lado el hecho de que quien amaba había desaparecido de su vida en un parpadeo… era más difícil de lo que todos imaginaban que sería.

-Sakura: ¡Fey! –Encontraron nuevamente al chico que aún continuaba solo y al instante se dirigieron hacia donde estaba–

-Fey: ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieren? Si es por el asunto de antes solo están perdiendo su tiempo.

-Tenma: Pues, sobre eso venimos a hablarte.

-Fey: Dejen eso de una vez, ya es suficiente.

-Shinsuke: P-Pero- –Trató de replicar el chico, pero Fey terminó por interrumpirle y aparentemente seguía molesto–

-Fey: Ya les dije la última vez que no se entrometieran en lo que no les concierne, solo olvídenlo ¿Está bien? –Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí pero al dar unos cuantos pasos…–

-Shindou: ¿Por qué mentiste sobre Hinami? Ella no está en ningún viaje ¿O me equivoco? –Respondió firme ante la situación aunque en el fondo aún así dudaba un poco, Fey al escuchar lo que había dicho Shindou, se detuvo y se volteó sorprendido pero al instante intentó disimular tranquilidad–

-Fey: N-No he mentido sobre nada.

-Kirino: Ya sabemos todo lo que sucedió ese día y lo que pasó realmente con ella, ya no tiene sentido que sigas con esa farsa.

-Shinsuke: Viajamos en el tiempo para saber que te sucedía y para poder ayudarte.

-Fey: Ustedes… –Dijo en entre dientes mientras empezaba a irritarse, estaba tan molesto que finalmente se acercó a ellos nuevamente a enfrentarles– ¿¡Qué tan lejos pueden llegar con el propósito de satisfacer su curiosidad!?

-Wandaba: F-Fey, lo que hicimos solo fue para intentar ayudarte.

-Fey: No necesito la ayuda de nadie… les dije que no se entrometieran, que se mantuvieran al margen de todo esto pero aún así les importó una mierda lo que dije.

-Tenma: Pero somos tus amigos y vamos apoyarte cuando más lo necesites aunque no lo reconozcas. Entendemos cómo te sientes.

-Fey: No, claro que no saben cómo es que me siento… solo se quedaron viendo lo que sucedió, eso no les ayuda en nada. Ustedes no pueden entender lo que se siente el amar mucho a alguien y que de un momento a otro te lo arrebaten sin siquiera poder hacer algo, y-yo… y-yo…

En ese momento de furia, mientras más hablaba su enojo fue transformándose en tristeza y poco a poco su voz fue quebrándose, llegó a tal punto en que no pudo continuar hablando ya que podía sentir que en cualquier momento las lágrimas empezarían a brotar de sus ojos verdes… estaba luchando consigo mismo intentando contener sus lágrimas pero le fue imposible evitar que unas pocas sobresalieran finalmente de sus ojos.

-Sakura: Fey…

-Fey: S-Solo… solo olvídense de todo y dejen de entrometerse. –Rápidamente secó sus ojos con la manga de su típica chaqueta blanca, se puso la capucha de esta y empezó a alejarse a paso rápido sin darle tiempo a los demás de decir algo, para cuando se dieron cuenta, Fey ya había desaparecido entre la multitud de gente–

-Kirino: De verdad está muy afectado.

-Sakura: Si… ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

-Wandaba: Bueno… sería mejor si vamos a otro lugar, no sirve de nada quedarse aquí martirizándonos las cabezas.

Shinsuke: Muy bien…

Luego de unos momentos todos acordaron en ir a un parque que había cerca de donde estaban, allí podrían discutir sobre el asunto con más calma y tranquilidad, no serviría de nada actuar precipitadamente.

.

.

Hasta hace unos momentos había dejado a todos los que se preocupaban por él atrás ¿Quién sabe que han de estar pensando de él ahora que los trató de esa forma? Se odiaba a si mismo por actuar así pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que salía quisiera él o no. Quería olvidarse de todo pero el amor que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que le era imposible, el solo pensar en que ella dejó este mundo de una forma tan terrible, el pensar en como podría haberse sentido ella en ese momento… todo ese remordimiento que sentía no le dejaba tranquilo.

Desde hace dos meses Fey fue poco a poco alejándose de Anteiku, de Touka, Yoshimura y los demás, pasaba el menor tiempo posible allí y cuando iba solamente era para retirar su "ración de alimento" y allá era hacia donde se dirigía en ese preciso instante, finalmente terminó aceptando el hecho de que no duraría mucho sin alimentarse aunque no era mucho lo que consumía, normalmente se llevaba dos pedazos medianos como los anteriores para la semana. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver el lugar completamente vacío, los únicos que aún estaban allí trabajando eran Koma e Irimi.

-Irimi: ¡Fey kun! Que sorpresa verte aquí. –Dijo muy alegre al ver al chico de cabello verde aparecer por la puerta–

-Koma: Vienes por tu ración diaria ¿No es así?

-Fey: Precisamente.

-Koma: Ahora mismo la traeré, espérame un momento. –Con una gran sonrisa, entró por la puerta detrás del mostrador dejando solos a Irimi y a Fey–

-Irimi: Ya me preguntaba si vendrías jaja hace un buen tiempo que no vienes por aquí.

-Fey: Pues, he estado un poco ocupado así que no he podido hacerme el tiempo de venir…

-Irimi: Entiendo, sin ustedes dos por aquí ya nada es lo mismo… –Dijo mientras aflojaba un poco la gran sonrisa que tenía, ahora era un poco más melancólica–

-Fey: S-Si, supongo…

-Irimi: Es un poco gracioso, si ella aún estuviera entre nosotros… estoy segura que estaría quejándose debido a tu ausencia… ella si que te tenía aprecio.

-Fey: ¿Eso piensas?

-Irimi: Sin duda, se le extraña por aquí…

-Fey: Si, reconozco que también la extraño…

Empezó a entristecerse más y más, está era la razón por la que ya no venía tan seguido a Anteiku, con estar ahí unos momentos ya terminaban recordándole todo lo que quería intentar olvidar… le dolía tener que recordar aquel día. Pero su tristeza no fue desapercibida por Irimi, pudo notar el estado en que el chico estaba en ese momento.

-Irimi: Lo siento lo siento, he de haberte agobiado con todo esto.

-Fey: P-Para nada.

-Irimi: Muy bien, iré a buscar a Koma, ya se ha tardado demasiado, solo quédate aquí. –Y al igual que Koma hace unos minutos, Irimi terminó por desaparecer por la puerta atrás del mostrador, el chico simplemente decidió obedecer a quedarse esperando allí, para no continuar de pie mientras esperaba se sentó en una de las tantas sillas que había–

Permaneció allí esperando a que Koma o Irimi aparecieran finalmente por la puerta y así poder irse, la espera estaba siendo más larga de lo que él esperaba y terminó por quedarse hundido en sus pensamientos pero fue sacado de ellos al escuchar como la puerta ubicada atrás del mostrador fue abierta y rápidamente se volteó esperando ver a Koma o Irimi.

-Fey: ¿Touka?

-Touka: ¿Qué tal? Hace bastante que no te veía por aquí.

-Fey: Estoy esperando Koma san por…

-Touka: Lo sé lo sé, tu ración ¿Verdad? Ten. –En una de sus manos poseía una bolsa en la cual estaba la "ración" que el chico estaba esperando, la recibió y la guardó en una pequeña mochila que traía consigo– Me ofrecí a traértelo

-Fey: Gracias… –Touka se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa de donde Fey se encontraba sentado, se terminó generando un gran silencio entre ellos, ni uno sabía que decir– Bueno… ya tengo que irme. –Dicho esto se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta pero a mitad de camino…–

-Touka: Espera un momento.

-Fey: ¿Qué sucede? –Al escuchar el llamado de Touka, se detuvo y se volteó para mirarla–

-Touka: Has dejado de venir aquí por… lo que sucedió hace unos meses ¿O me equivoco?

-Fey: No estás equivocada.

-Touka: A veces me pregunto por qué eres tan cabeza dura, deberías saber que lo sucedido no fue tu culpa.

-Fey: No puedo evitar sentir que así es, no puedo evitar pensar que pude haber hecho algo pero no lo hice.

-Touka: ¿Y acaso crees que yo no siento lo mismo? Hinami era como una hermana menor para mi.

-Fey: No estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero ya no hay nada que hacerle… ¿No tienes nada más que decirme?

-Touka: Hmh, solo una cosa más, al parecer esto es tuyo. –Touka había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón aparentemente un sobre o mejor dicho una carta, se la extendió a Fey para que la tomara, el cual un poco dudoso la recibió–

-Fey: ¿Por qué esto… por qué esto está firmado por Hinami? –Exactamente, luego de examinar bien ese sobre que Touka le entregó terminó dándose cuenta de que iba dirigida para él de parte de la chica de cabello castaño, realmente estaba confundido– ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Touka: La encontré en un cajón vacío en su cuarto, junto a ella encontré una nota que decía que se te entregara si alguien la encontraba. Estoy igual de confundida que tú.

-Fey: Si, ya debo irme, adiós. –Antes de darse la vuelta para irse, guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta–

-Touka: Muy bien, espero que no te desaparezcas toda la semana, todos están extrañándote.

-Fey: Ya me la pensaré. –Sin decir alguna otra palabra salió del lugar al despedirse de Touka, tenía pensando finalmente volver a casa luego de salir de Anteiku pero ya en la salida se encontró con cierta sorpresa–

-Nishiki: Fey yo- –Por lo que parecía, estaba a punto de decirle algo al chico de cabello verde pero este al notar con quien se había topado prefirió pasar de largo, no quería tener que hablar con Nishiki– ¡Oye! Te estoy hablando a ti.

-Fey: Pues yo no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. –Respondió en completa seriedad mientras se detenía y se volteó a mirarle– No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Nishiki: Escucha, necesito hablar contigo un momento ¿Podrías siquiera escucharme?

-Fey: Tsk, está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

-Nishiki: Será mejor que hablemos en un lugar menos poblado, sígueme. –Al terminar de hablar al instante empezó a moverse, a lo que Fey le siguió y cuando se dio cuenta estaban en un parque, el cual estaba totalmente vacío, al llegar Nishiki apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol mientras miraba al chico–

-Fey: ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que quieres?

-Nishiki: Aish ¿Así serán las cosas de ahora en adelante? ¿Tanto me desprecias?

-Fey: Era de esperarse ¿No crees? Después de lo que sucedió…

-Nishiki: Ya sé muy bien que has de odiarme en todos los sentidos por lo que hice, a lo mejor tomé la decisión equivocada pero ya deberías de superarlo.

-Fey: Digamos que dejarme noqueado no era la mejor idea que se te haya ocurrido.

-Nishiki: ¿Qué piensas hacer? Entiendo que fue difícil pero para los ghouls la vida es así, un infierno.

-Fey: ¿Difícil? Hablas como si en verdad lo supieses, si tan solo hubiéramos intentado algo en el momento probablemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-Nishiki: Pero ya sucedió, entiendo que tú y Hinami eran muy buenos amigos y que su muerte te haya afectado, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos te comportas así? ¿Por qué te es tan difícil olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante?

-Fey: Imbécil… ¿¡Y tú por qué diablos crees que es!? –Preguntó en voz alta totalmente furioso, durante la conversación intentó mantenerse calmado pero puede decirse que su paciencia se acabó–

-Nishiki: ¿Qué?

-Fey: ¿¡Por qué crees tú que me es tan doloroso esto!? ¿¡Por qué crees tú que no puedo simplemente olvidarla y ya!?

-Nishiki: Fey… tú… –Tenía los ojos abiertos como plato de lo tan sorprendido que estaba, al escuchar aquellas preguntas que Fey había hecho en total furia…–

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Fey ya no estaba presente… se había ido a paso rápido del lugar dejando completamente en shock al hombre de gafas, el chico realmente no podía controlar sus emociones, debido a la conversación que tuvo con Nishiki se molestó tanto que sin poder contenerse explotó y dijo todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

En aproximadamente diez minutos llegó a su casa, estaba esperando a que Tenma y los demás estuvieran ahí para luego ahogarle en preguntas como las veces anteriores en ese mismo día, pero se encontró con la casa totalmente vacía y sin más subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta para no ser molestado por si Wandaba llegara a aparecer, se recostó agotado sobre su cama y se quedó mirando el techo.

-Fey: « Sin duda… sin duda soy un completo idiota, estoy aquí aún lamentándome y reprochándome por el mismo asunto como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Le había dicho a Hinami que me apresuraría para ayudarla pero no fue así, me pregunto si ha de haber muerto odiándome por ello… » –Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno al mismo tema, realmente estaba muy afectado–

-Fey: « Además de ello, no pude confesarle lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por ella, tuve tantas oportunidades pero no las aproveché… » Yo debí… yo debí ser quien debería haber muerto y no ella.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, tal vez debería ir en busca de Wandaba y los demás y disculparse por haberlos tratado de esa forma, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada y descargarse con ellos, quienes querían apoyarle y ayudarle no fue la mejor opción. Si, eso era lo que iba a hacer, se había levantado de su cama y cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta recordó algo… la carta de Hinami que Touka le entregó, olvidó que estaba guardada en su bolsillo, la sacó nuevamente y se quedó mirándola preguntándose si debería de leerla o no pero la tentación y la curiosidad le vencieron así que volvió a sentarse sobre su cama mientras sacaba la carta del sobre.

-Fey: « Bien… veamos qué es lo que dice » –Estaba un poco nervioso por el contenido de aquella carta ¿Por qué Hinami la escribió y la escondió? No entendía nada y sin más empezó a leer la carta de la chica de cabello castaño–

.

.

 _Fey, si estás leyendo esto probablemente alguien anduvo de metiche entre mis cosas y encontró esta carta que escribí para ti, la dejé en aquel cajón con el propósito de que alguien la encontrara y te la diera, si eso fue así ha de ser porque yo ya no estoy en este mundo, era de esperarse ¿No? Después de todo siempre fui muy débil, cada entrenamiento era muy complicado para mi y me era imposible poder superarlo día tras día mientras que para ti parecía ser tan sencillo, nunca pude igualarme a ti._

 _Tú eras mejor que yo en todo, eras más ágil, veloz y poseías gran fuerza, siempre estabas un paso delante de mi pero eso no parecía ser muy importante por una única razón, porque siempre estuviste ahí para mi, cuando estaba triste ahí estuviste apoyándome e incluso cuando estaba en problemas tu aparecías y me protegías como si todo dependiera de ello, aún recuerdo cuando una vez me dijiste "Soy capaz de dar mi vida con tal de protegerte", esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente y con seguridad puedo decir que eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Pero ¿Sabes? Antes de conocerte yo siempre estaba sola y deprimida, no me gustaba mi vida en la que siempre debía estar escondiéndome junto a mi madre para poder sobrevivir, detestaba esa forma de vida si es que se le puede llamar así, en ocasiones me preguntaba si sería mejor estar muerta y creía que la muerte podría acabar con todo mi dolor y sufrimiento. Pero al conocerte todo eso cambió, pude ser feliz y volver a sonreír y eso era algo inusual en mi en ese entonces. Estabas cuando más lo necesité y siempre lograbas sacarme una sonrisa, eres alguien que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó siempre tiene una sonrisa en alto, esa es una de tus cualidades y tienes demasiadas._

 _Para nosotros los ghouls es difícil poder sobrevivir en este mundo y yo no soy como Touka one chan, Nishiki ni como ninguno de los que conozco, ellos lograron adaptarse a este mundo en el que vivimos y yo intenté hacerlo entrando a la Secundaria, fue divertido pero no duraré mucho siendo tan débil. Si un día yo llegara a dejar de existir quien sabe por qué razón, quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa ya que estoy segura que estarías matándote mentalmente por ello pero eso es solo porque te preocupas por quienes te rodean, siempre estuviste preocupándote por el bien de los demás que por el tuyo. En fin, si yo algún día no puedo continuar al lado de todos ustedes en este mundo quiero que continúes con tu vida y sigas adelante, no quiero ser la causa de tu sufrimiento ni nada de ello, no me gustaría saber que tú y los demás están mal por causa mía, te escribí esta carta ya que no creo que yo haya sido capaz de decirte algo como esto cara a cara y solo hay una cosa más que quiero decirte, te has convertido en una de las personas a las que más aprecio y lo que más deseo para ti es tu felicidad. Solo recuérdalo, sigue adelante con tu vida, encuentra la felicidad y has lo que tú creas que es correcto en esta vida, no importa los obstáculos que se presenten, estoy segura que encontrarás la forma de superarlos._

 _Te quiero, Fey._

 _Hinami Fueguchi._

 _._

Mientras leía la carta hubo un momento en que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y no parecían querer detenerse por ningún medio, algunas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en la hoja de papel que llevaba escrito los más grandes pensamientos de Hinami Fueguchi. Al terminar de leer sus ojos seguían liberando más y más lágrimas, sin decir nada volvió a guardar la carta en su sobre y la dejó sobre el escritorio que estaba junto a su cama mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Fey: « Hinami… lo siento por ser un inútil todo este tiempo… » –Pensó el chico y al instante pudo escuchar como la puerta de la casa fue abierta, así que un poco dudoso salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras sabiendo con que se encontraría–

-Tenma: Fey, estás aquí.

-Fey: S-Si…

-Sakura: ¿Y cómo estás ahora?

-Fey: B-Bien, supongo… y-yo… lamento haberlos tratado de esa manera antes.

-Kirino: Descuida descuida, entendemos que pasaste por un momento difícil.

-Fey: E-Entonces ¿No están molestos conmigo?

-Shinsuke: Claro que no jaja. –Ante ello todos esbozaron una gran sonrisa y Fey sonrió levemente apenado–

-Wandaba: Pues ¿Quedaron mal las cosas con Nishiki?

-Fey: ¿Eh?

-Sakura: Etto… escuchamos lo que ustedes hablaron por casualidad, estábamos en el parque también en ese momento.

-Fey: Eso ya no es importante, me fastidió pero ya pasó.

-Shindou: Pues es agradable escuchar decir eso, nos habíamos preocupado.

-Fey: Lo siento por eso jeje…

-Tenma: ¿En serio ya estás bien? No pasó mucho desde la última vez que hablamos y estabas totalmente diferente. ¡Auch! –Empezó a sobarse la cabeza debió a que Sakura le había golpeado en la cabeza– ¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?

-Sakura: Tú sí que tienes el don para hablar de ciertos temas en los peores momentos, no hagas que se sienta mal de nuevo.

-Fey: Bueno, solo digamos que ya me cansé de pasarme todo el tiempo deprimido, así que está bien.

-Kirino: Pues, ya que este tema está solucionado ¿No deberíamos volver ya a nuestra época?

"¿Por qué?" –Preguntaron Tenma y Shinsuke con tono de fastidio, se estaban quejando del comentario que había dado el chico de cabello rosa–

-Kirino: Solo miren la hora, a mi parecer ya es bastante tarde. –Al instante ambos chicos revisan la hora en sus celulares y terminaron por darse cuenta de estaban a punto de ser las diez de la noche–

-Tenma: Pues tal vez un poco jeje… supongo que Kirino sempai tiene razón.

-Sakura: Pero… ¿No te molesta, Fey? Acabábamos de reunirnos todos.

-Fey: Por mi no hay ningún problema, ya tendremos la oportunidad de reunirnos otro día. –Afirmó el chico mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa–

-Wandaba: Pues en ese caso ¡Andando!

Dicho esto todos se despidieron del chico y se dirigieron a la Caravana para así finalmente poder regresar a su respectiva época, ya al encontrarse totalmente solo volvió a su habitación a descansar un rato. Ya allí repitió la misma acción de antes y se quedó recostado sobre su cama solo que esta vez ya no se la pasaba reprochándose así mismo, después de todo ese tiempo había decidido dejar de hacerlo, solo estaba pensando y después de unos minutos un ruido terminó llamando su atención.

-Fey: Así que ya volviste. –Dijo mientras se enderezaba y se sentaba sobre su cama–

-Wandaba: Si, no es como si me llevar demasiado tiempo viajar jaja.

-Fey: Supongo que así es.

-Wandaba: Pues… ¿En serio ya estás bien? Parecías estar tan afectado…

-Fey: Te aseguro que ya estoy bien, realmente lamento haberte preocupado… Wandaba.

-Wandaba: Yo debería ser quien se disculpe, estuviste sufriendo todo este tiempo y no supe cómo ayudarte…

-Fey: No debes disculparte por nada, no sabías nada de lo que sucedió. Lo importante es que ya todo está mejor –Dijo el chico de cabello verde para poder tranquilizar a Wandaba quien aún parecía estar intranquilo–

-Wandaba: Pero… Aún sigues sin poder dejar de pensar en Hinami chan ¿No es así? –Debido a aquella pregunta, Fey terminó por guardar silencio unos momentos mientras desviaba la mirada–

-Fey: No puedo negar el hecho de que en el fondo aún me duele al recordarla, después de todo estuve enamorado de ella más de un año… pero algo me hizo darme cuenta de que seguir deprimido no arreglará nada.

-Wandaba: Estoy… estoy seguro de que ella siempre quiso lo mejor para ti.

-Fey: Yo igual lo creo. –Luego de ello ambos terminaron por sonreírse el uno al otro y así acabando con el mal ambiente–

-Wandaba: En fin, ya se ha hecho tarde, deberíamos descansar por hoy después de tantas emociones jaja. ¡Hasta mañana!

Luego de que Wandaba saliera de la habitación después de haber tenido aquella conversación, Fey se cambió de ropa, se echó sobre su cama y minutos después terminó por quedarse completamente dormido.

De no ser por unos rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana que iluminaban ligeramente su rostro, de seguro seguiría durmiendo quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. Con un poco de pereza terminó por levantarse finalmente, se duchó y se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y su típica chaqueta color naranja, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación para así poder ir a encontrarse con Wandaba pero el sonido vibrante de su celular que se encontraba sobre su cama llamó su atención.

-Fey: « ¿Touka? ¿Por qué estará llamándome? » –Con esa pregunta rondando en su cabeza contestó a la llamada–

-Touka: Ya veía yo que no contestabas ¿eh?

-Fey: Bueno, el dejar de ir tan seguido a Anteiku no significa que me desaparezca totalmente ¿No crees? –Contestó el chico con tono de broma–

-Touka: Te escuchas bastante mejor que cuando te vi ayer, que curioso.

-Fey: Pues, la carta que me entregaste ayer me fue de ayuda para aclararme en muchas cosas.

-Touka: Hmh, sea lo que sea que estuviera escrito si que te cambió el humor.

-Fey: Bueno, yendo al grano ¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Touka: Necesito que vengas a Anteiku, hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Fey: Supongo que muy importante como para que no me digas un poco de ello por teléfono ¿No es así?

-Touka: Solo ven en cuanto puedas ¿Ok? –Realmente parecía ser algo de suma importancia, un poco de seriedad podía ser notada en la voz de la chica–

-Fey: Muy bien, puedo ir ahora mismo, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

-Touka: En ese caso, hasta luego. –Antes de poder agregar algo más, Touka ya habia cortado la llamada y sin perder más tiempo guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras–

-Wandaba: ¿Fey? ¿A dónde vas?

-Fey: Voy a Anteiku, Touka me llamó para que fuera.

-Wandaba: Ya veo ¿No te dijo para qué?

-Fey: No, volveré en un rato, adiós. –Al despedirse de Wandaba al instante salió de casa y se dirigió hacia Anteiku con la duda rondando en su cabeza ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que Touka le llamaba? Ella solo haría eso si era realmente importante y aparentemente así era, al llegar el lugar pudo darse cuenta de que no había algún cliente y dedujo que era debido a la hora–

-Touka: Llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Fey: Se escuchaba muy importante, sea cual sea la razón por la que me llamabas ¿Dónde están todos?

-Touka: Están reunidos adentro, será mejor que vayamos.

-Fey: Ok –Directamente se dirigieron a la puerta detrás del mostrador y ya al traspasarla caminaron unos momentos hasta llegar a la habitación en la que todos estaban esperando–

-Koma: Así que ya han llegado. –Todos se encontraban sentados en los sofás que había en la habitación a excepción de Yomo y Nishiki–

-Yoshimura: Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo, Fey. –Dijo mientras sonreía levemente–

-Irimi: Esta vez no pasó mucho tiempo para poder volver a verte jeje.

-Fey: Si… –No entendía muy bien por qué pero al llegar, todos los demás se alegraron al instante y al echar una ojeada rápida a la habitación pudo darse cuenta de que Nishiki se encontraba de pie apoyando la espalda en la pared mirándolo fijamente con un rostro de seriedad–

-Yomo: Vayamos al punto, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después.

-Nishiki: Exacto, no vine a estas horas a perder mi tiempo.

-Yoshimura: Ahora mismo iniciaremos, no es un asunto que se pueda tomar muy a la ligera, probablemente algunos ya habrán sospechado de ello, hace unos días Aogiri ha vuelto a aparecer.

-Fey: « Aogiri… »

Al escuchar aquello pudo sentir una ligera presión en el pecho, por ellos Hinami había perdido la vida y que estuvieran volviendo hacer de las suyas le enfurecía, momentos después pudo sentir como Touka tocaba ligeramente su hombro y con una simple mirada entendió que quería decir la chica, a lo que él asintió y prosiguieron con dirigir su atención hacia el tema a discusión.

-Uta: Ya parecía un poco extraño que se marcharan sin más…

-Yoshimura: Yendo directo al punto, ya sabrán que no podemos dejar que continúen libres por ahí causando alboroto.

-Yomo: Eso significa que hay que acabar con ellos.

-Yoshimura: Precisamente, para ello se necesita la colaboración de todos y esperamos que también formes parte de esto, Fey. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al chico, quien se sorprendió debido al comentario–

-Fey: ¿Y-Yo?

-Yomo: Hace un buen tiempo dejaste de venir por aquí, eran escasas las veces en las que venías.

-Irimi: Ya hace casi dos años que te nos uniste y te hemos tomado un gran aprecio, realmente extrañamos tenerte por aquí…

-Touka: Si dijéramos que no eres importante aquí estaríamos mintiendo, reconozco que nos haces algo de falta aquí, todos los pensamos.

-Fey: P-Pero…

-Yoshimura: Anteiku es como una familia, hay que ayudarse los unos a los otros para poder sobresalir.

-Touka: Y tu… eres parte de esta familia. –Al escuchar eso, Fey no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a Touka, la cual estaba mostrando una leve sonrisa al igual que todos los presentes–

-Koma: Entonces ¿Qué dices? –Estaba parado en frente de Fey, el cual aún estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo, Koma mientras sonreía estaba extendiendo la máscara del chico a la espera de que la recibiera–

Todos estaban sonrientes esperando a alguna respuesta de parte de él, desde aquel incidente había dejado su máscara con la disposición de no volver a usarla nunca más y dudaba el volver aceptarla y volver a Anteiku. Pero la insistencia que todos tenían le hizo recordar todos los momentos en los que se divirtieron juntos, todos los momentos buenos que pasaron, algunos segundos después terminó recibiendo la máscara.

-Uta: Jaja supongo que debo decir "bienvenido de nuevo"

-Yoshimura: Es agradable que vuelvas a unírtenos, Fey. –Todos al instante empezaron a celebrar y se encontraban realmente animados. Ante ello, Fey no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa–

-Irimi: Ella hubiera estado feliz por esto…

-Fey: Es lo más probable. –Agregó pero aún sin aflojar la sonrisa que llevaba–

-Touka: Tú sí que sabes meter el dedo en la llaga, Irimi san.

-Nishiki: Volviendo al asunto de antes ¿Cuándo sería el momento indicado para actuar?

-Yoshimura: Está noche alrededor de las diez ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con ello? –A tal pregunta todos se negaron– Pues está decidido, todos deberán de presentarse a la hora estimada, ya pueden retirarse.

Luego de ello todos iniciaron con su típico trabajo en la cafetería Anteiku, a lo que Fey permaneció acompañándolos un tiempo y en ese tiempo no podía negar que se la pasaba estando con ellos, luego de un rato terminó por marcharse y volver a casa.

Las horas pasaron metafóricamente volando, sin que se dieran cuenta ya era el momento de entrar en acción y ya todos se encontraban preparándose en Anteiku colocándose sus máscaras esperando el momento de partir.

-Koma: ¿Todos recuerdan el plan?

-Irimi: Vamos vamos, no es complicado, simplemente nos dividiríamos en grupos. Yoshimura san, Yomo y Uta son el primer grupo, Touka, Nishiki y Fey son otro y luego nosotros.

-Koma: Pero nunca está demás asegurarse. –Irimi estaba a punto de replicarle pero Yoshimura terminó apareciendo por la puerta–

-Yoshimura: ¿Están todos preparados?

"Si" –Afirmaron todos con gran seguridad–

-Yoshimura: Entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Al instante todos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde Aogiri había hecho su última aparición, el cual era el mismo de hace dos meses, era el lugar en donde habían ido Nishiki, Touka, Hinami y Fey.

Ya al llegar todos se separaron en sus respectivos grupos, Nishiki, Touka y Fey estaban en la sima de un edificio vigilando por si veían a algún miembro de Aogiri y allí se quedaron unos momentos hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó cierto estruendo.

-Touka: Iré a echar un vistazo, si se encuentran con alguien de Aogiri inicien sin mi, a lo mejor ese estruendo tiene que ver con ellos.

-Nishiki: ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien se quede aquí?

-Touka: Porque yo lo digo, deja de quejarte y obedece idiota. –Dicho esto desapareció con gran velocidad sin poder darle alguna oportunidad de decir algo al hombre con gafas–

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que Touka se había corriendo dejando solamente a Fey y Nishiki haciendo guardia, reinaba un gran silencio y ninguno parecía querer pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Nishiki: Oye. –Dijo acabando finalmente con el silencio que estaba presente en el ambiente–

-Fey: ¿Qué sucede?

-Nishiki: Solo quería hablarte de lo que sucedió ayer, podría decirse que me quedaron cosas por decir.

-Fey: Pues entonces dime. –Dijo sin mirarle, estaba concentrado vigilando por si alguien de Aogiri aparecía–

-Nishiki: Bueno, no creas que es fácil para mí decirte esto así que más te vale que escuches bien.

-Fey: Si.

-Nishiki: Quiero decirte que lo lamento, yo tengo la culpa de todo. –Ante tal declaración, Fey se giró a verlo sorprendido–

-Fey: ¿Por qué dices esto tan de repente?

-Nishiki: Porque así es, tenías razón en que podríamos haber hecho algo para intentar salvar a Hinami, fue un error haber dado por perdido todo ese día y no solo fui un torpe en eso.

-Fey: ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nishiki: Fui un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de… que Hinami no era solo una amiga para ti.

-Fey: Bueno, olvídalo, ya no deberíamos quedarnos lamentándonos por lo que ya sucedió.

-Nishiki: Ahora me cuesta hacerlo, tú sentías por Hinami lo que yo siento por Kimi. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado igual o incluso peor.

-Fey: Nishiki…

-Nishiki: Con esto supongo que era comprensible que me odiaras y estás en todo tu derecho en hacerlo. –Al decir aquellas palabras podría escucharse firme, pero en su rostro podía verse su arrepentimiento–

-Fey: No te odio y mucho menos te detesto, lamento haberme comportado de esa forma, no quería aceptar lo que sucedió y terminé descargándome contigo.

-Nishiki: Bueno, en ese caso... ¿Te parece una tregua?

-Fey: Supongo que está bien. –Dijo finalmente mientras sonreía, a lo que Nishiki también sonríe–

-Nishiki: Bueno bueno no nos vayamos a relajar ahora, tenemos que prestar atención.

-Fey: No es como si no lo supiese.

-Nishiki: Oye, recuerda que fui yo quien te entrenó así que todo lo que sabes es gracias a mi. –Dijo en tono de arrogancia–

-Fey: Si si lo que sea.

-Nishiki: Ya pensaba yo que te negarías jaja.

-Fey: ¡Por allá! Debe ser Aogiri.

-Nishiki: No vas a engañarme para cambiar el tema, sé muy bien que- –Mientras hablaba aún con arrogancia, miró ligeramente en la dirección en la que el chico de cabello verde había dicho y terminó por darse cuenta de que no era falso lo que dijo hace unos momentos– ¡Si son ellos! Joder.

-Fey: Hum ¿Qué decías de que todo lo que sé me lo enseñaste tú? No me enseñaste a ser cabeza hueca.

-Nishiki: Muy gracioso ¿eh? Mejor sigámosles rápido, será mejor que nos separemos. –Al instante de un salto bajaron de donde estaban, se separaron por dos caminos distintos ya que sus objetivos se habían dispersado en dos–

Fey pasó varios minutos corriendo intentando alcanzar a los tres miembros de Aogiri que estaba persiguiendo, debía admitir que eran veloces así que como último recurso sacó su Kagune mientras corría y atacó a su objetivo.

Por cómo iba la situación su ataque lograría impactar al menos a uno de ellos pero al instante otro de ellos intercepta el ataque del Kagune de Fey e intentó atacarle de vuelta, a lo que él retrocedió al instante y se quedó a la espera de que aquella persona diera alguna señal de movimiento ya que apenas retrocedió, el enemigo se quedó inmóvil.

 _"Debemos seguir adelante, le dejamos a su cargo este tipo, líder"_ –Dijo uno de ellos, quien aparentemente era el líder entre ellos era una mujer y lentamente caminó hacia el frente de los otros dos sin decir alguna palabra–

 _"Larguémonos de aquí"_ –Dijo el otro tipo y al instante se marcharon dejando sola en el lugar a aquella mujer–

Analizando bien ella estaba usando un vestido corto que en la parte inferior era de color negro y la parte superior de color blanco, también traía puesta una capa un tanto corta con capucha igualmente negra, su máscara cubría totalmente su vista dejando a la vista el resto de su rostro. Fey aún mantenía su Kagune y momentos después ella terminó por sacar también su Kagune.

-Fey: « Ese Kagune… » –Su Kagune era como dos alas de mariposas y además de ello también poseía dos tipos de espinas largas que por como lucían, contaban con gran alcance–

"Bastante tiempo sin vernos, Fey" –Habló aquella chica mientras se quitaba su capucha dejando ver finalmente su rostro. Al verla bien, Fey se sorprendió al instante sin saber que decir–

-Fey: ¿Hinami?...

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…._**

* * *

 _Para quienes han visitado mi página de Facebook "Hatsuki Tomoko" probablemente ya han de saber que una vez dije que daría una fecha para el capítulo final de esta historia, la fecha será el día **viernes 30 de diciembre**. _

_Y no solo eso, finalmente he optado por dividir dicho capítulo en dos partes.  
La causa es sencilla, quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, me parecía poco cuando estaba organizando los hechos en mi cabeza pero escrito se me pasó la mano XD Daré unos pocos detalles más en la página._

 _Ya al finalizar me pondré en nuevas cosas y a revisar mis borradores XD ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _¡Sayo!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida, a lo que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone pertenecen a Level 5 ¡Aquí la continuación de la historia! el capítulo que le siga a este será el final como ya dije en Facebook. Espero que disfruten de esta continuación :3_

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 26: Inesperada sorpresa**_

-Hinami: ¿Sorprendido de verme? –Preguntó con una expresión de seriedad mirando fijamente al chico, él aún no podía procesar lo que contemplaban sus ojos–

-Fey: P-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? C-Creí que estabas…

-Hinami: ¿Muerta? Lamento decirte que sigo con vida y no es gracias a ustedes.

-Fey: ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

-Hinami: Hace dos meses, cuando nos separamos en aquella misión… tuve la mala suerte de quedar atrapada yo sola en ese almacén.

-Fey: ¿No se suponía que también estaba aquel miembro de Aogiri?

-Hinami: Huyó antes de quedar atrapado, para cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba en el piso aplastada por los escombros del techo.

-Fey: Pero ¿Cómo lograste escapar de ahí? ¿Por qué no volviste a Anteiku? –El chico siguió y siguió haciendo preguntas sin parar, el ver a la chica quien creía muerta frente a él provocó que se formularan un sin fin de preguntas sin responder en su cabeza–

.

 _ **INICIO FLASHBACK**_

Varios minutos después de haberme separado de Fey, seguí a uno de los miembros de Aogiri hasta unos almacenes y conseguí acorralarlo dentro de uno de estos. No sé cómo ni en qué momento sucedió pero cuando me di cuenta, el almacén estaba completamente en llamas y varios escombros estaban sobre mí impidiéndome levantarme.

-Hinami: « Soy una tonta… No debí haberme separarme de Fey, lo único que hago son idioteces si él no está cerca… » –Allí estaba, maldiciéndose mentalmente y al mismo tiempo, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar poco a poco de sus ojos–

" _Es una sensación horrible ¿No es verdad?"_ –Pudo ser escuchada en el lugar una voz que aparentemente era perteneciente a una chica y por reflejo, Hinami inspeccionó con la mirada todo lo que estuviera a su alcance–

No había nadie, no pudo ver a nadie presente allí con ella e incluso llegó a pensar que aquella voz que escuchó era un producto de su imaginación, pero de un momento a otro una figura humana apareció frente a ella, hizo el esfuerzo de mirar hacia arriba a pesar de que era muy complicado hacerlo desde su posición.

-Hinami: ¿Q-Quien eres?

" _Eso no es lo más importante ¿Acaso olvidas la situación en la que estás? Jijii"_ –Aquella chica poseía su cuerpo vendado en su totalidad, no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin vendar y traía puesta una capa de un tono rosa oscuro– _"Te sientes débil ¿No es así?"_

-Hinami: ¿Q-Qué?

" _Ya sabes, inútil e inservible, el no poder tener la capacidad suficiente para algo. Es horrible sentir eso ¿No crees?"_ –Ante tal comentario, Hinami solo se limitó a bajar la mirada sin dar alguna respuesta– _"Veamos… ¿Qué te parece hacer un pequeño trato?"_

-Hinami: ¿Trato?

" _Unete a nosotros, a Aogiri"_

-Hinami: « ¿Aogiri? » ¿P-Por qué habría de unirme a ustedes después de todos los problemas que han causado?

" _Problemáticos tal vez, pero al menos no abandonamos a nuestros compañeros sin pensar, no somos como tus supuestos amigos"_

-Hinami: T-Te equivocas, ellos… ellos vendrán a ayudarme, estoy totalmente segura de eso.

" _¿Eso es lo crees?"_

-Hinami: Si. –Contestó la chica con completa seriedad, en su mirada podía verse que tenía plena confianza en sus palabras–

" _Detente a pensar un momento ¿Si? Ten en consideración el tiempo que hemos estado aquí charlando incluyendo la situación en la que tú te encuentras ¿Y aún así crees que tus amiguitos vendrán a arriesgar sus vidas para salvarte a ti? Jiji me llegas a dar lastima"_

-Hinami: V-Vendrán…

" _Desiste de ellos, ven conmigo y tendrás lo que siempre quisiste, si te nos unes tendrás todo el poder que siempre deseaste tener"_

-Hinami: Y-Yo…

" _El tiempo corre, en cualquier momento el techo se caerá sobre nosotras ¿Aceptas sí o no?"_ –Dicho esto aquella chica se agachó frente a Hinami y le tendió su mano–

Hinami realmente estaba confundida en qué o no hacer, por un lado pensaba en rechazar aquella propuesta y esperar la ayuda de Fey, Touka y Nishiki. Pero por otro lado, sí que llevaba un buen tiempo atrapada ahí con esa chica y nadie había aparecido en su rescate ¿Será posible que hayan decidido abandonarla con tal de cumplir la misión? Tomando en cuenta que esta misión era de suma importancia… podría ser una posibilidad, pero la idea de que Fey la abandonara no quería entrar en su cabeza, lo amaba pero… consideraba más que obvio que él jamás sentiría más que amistad hacia ella, ya nada importaba.

" _Oye ¿Acaso te moriste o qué? Necesito una respuesta y ya"_

-Hinami: Si… me uniré a Aogiri.

" _No te arrepentirás jiji"_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

.

-Fey: ¿En serio eso es lo que crees? ¿En serio crees que tomamos la decisión de abandonarte?

-Hinami: Si no es así ¿Entonces por qué? Según tú ¿Cuál es la razón?

-Fey: B-Bueno… –En cierto modo, la acusación que hizo la chica era cierta, Nishiki le había dejado inconsciente para evitar que arriesgara su vida en salvarla a ella y se marcharon, en ese caso… no sabía que responder–

-Hinami: Eso supuse.

-Fey: Tu mejor que nadie debería saber que esa jamás sería nuestra intención. Hinami, vuelve con nosotros, tú no perteneces a Aogiri.

-Hinami: Eso no debería importarte, yo sé lo que es mejor para mi ¿Sabes? ahora mismo eres un estorbo para mi… no puedo dejarte ir así como así.

Al instante la chica se dirige a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el chico dispuesta a atacarle con su Kagune, Fey logra esquivarla pero algo era diferente, sentía que algo era diferente en ella y pudo descubrirlo al instante.

-Hinami: Ya no eres superior a mi, Fey. –Su Kagune fue incrustado en el estómago del chico dejando que la sangre comenzara a brotar de su cuerpo, le empujó dejándole contra la pared levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del piso aún con el Kagune en su estómago–

-Fey: H-Hinami… –Apenas pronunció el nombre de la chica terminó por empezar a toser sangre debido a la herida que poseía… Hinami se había vuelto aún más fuerte y eso no lo esperaba. Aquella chica que despreciaba tanto las peleas… le enterró su Kagune sin siquiera dudarlo–

-Hinami: Mi nombre ya no es Hinami, es Yotsume. Que te quede bien claro eso, Fey.

-Fey: « ¿Y-Yotsume? »

" _Yotsume"_ –Dijo una voz a lo lejos que por cómo se oyó, estaba acercándose a donde estaban, momentos después alguien apareció y aparentemente era un chico, su cabello era de color azul y poseía una máscara igual a la de Fey– _"Es un tipo de Anteiku ¿Verdad?"_

-Hinami: Si ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Ayato.

-Ayato: Debemos marcharnos ya, no pierdas más el tiempo con este tipo y mátalo.

Al escuchar aquello, Fey solo se limitó a mirarla tosiendo nuevamente sangre, en su estado era imposible hacer algo para escaparse, luego de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos no le sorprendería que ella acabara con él, solo le quedaba esperar algún movimiento por parte de ella. Su vida llegaría a su fin ahí mismo y nada lo evitaría.

Pero nada sucedió, la chica se quedó completamente inmóvil sin pronunciar alguna palabra mientras miraba a Fey con expresión de enfado, pero segundos después su expresión pasó del enfado a preocupación.

-Ayato: ¿Qué diablos estás esperando? Si no lo acabas tú entonces seré yo quien lo haga. –Dijo el chico realmente irritado, pero al no obtener respuesta de ella, tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a Fey para así acabar finalmente con su vida. Pero al dar un paso ella terminó por golpear al chico contra la pared del edificio que se encontraba a sus espaldas y a continuación lo arrojó dejándole en medio de la calle. En el sector en el que se encontraban. Ningún vehículo o persona pasaba por allí, podría decirse que era un punto a favor para él en cierto modo–

-Hinami: Vámonos de aquí, con eso bastará.

-Ayato: Realmente eres muy blanda a veces ¿No crees?

-Hinami: Da igual, morirá desangrado de todos modos, vamos. –Ambos se marcharon del lugar dejando ahí al chico echado sobre el suelo, no hacía movimiento alguno–

Estando echado sobre el frio suelo, podía sentir como la sangre continuaba escapando de su cuerpo y como un dolor pulsante recorría cada centímetro de él cada vez que intentaba levantarse, si intentaba moverse… moriría desangrado.

Estaba realmente confundido ¿Por qué ella tardó tanto tiempo en reaccionar? Acaso… ¿Habrá dudado? La primera vez que le atacó no titubeó en ningún momento pero esta vez fue diferente e incluso recordaba su expresión de preocupación momentos antes de actuar. Más y más preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza pero luego de unos momentos sentía como si los parpados empezaran a pesarle cada vez más y como su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

" _¡Fey! ¡Resiste!"_ –Pudo sentir como alguien apareció junto a él, pero a pesar de todo no pudo distinguir quien era, ya momentos después su vista fue nublándose aún más hasta que todo aquello a su alrededor se volvió completamente negro, todo era oscuridad–

.

.

Se habían ido corriendo a gran velocidad dejando a aquel chico tirado sobre el suelo a su suerte esperando a que este finalmente perdiera la vida y ya al haberse alejado lo suficiente se detuvieron unos momentos.

-Ayato: Tsk ¿Estás totalmente segura de que ese tipo ya está muerto?

-Hinami: Ya te he dicho que así será, es imposible que no vaya a morir con tal herida.

-Ayato: ¿Lo conocías? –Inquirió con semblante serio mientras dejaba caer su mirada directamente a los ojos color marrón de la chica–

-Hinami: Era… un amigo.

-Ayato: Te tardaste demasiado en actuar, debiste haber dejado que yo me hiciera cargo de él.

-Hinami: De todos modos no te hubiera dejado hacerlo, en ese caso era mejor que yo lo hiciera.

-Ayato: Tsk, a veces eres un fastidio ¿Sabías?

-Hinami: No más que tú, dejemos la charla para después. –Prosiguió con su camino dándole fin a la conversación que estaba teniendo con el chico quien estaba un tanto irritado–

.

Las horas pasaron y ya era pasado del medio día en la gran ciudad de Tokio, todo volvió a la tranquilidad y armonía al menos por un tiempo más.  
Unos cuantos rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana llegando directamente al rostro del chico de cabello verde, provocando que este reaccionara y comenzara a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

" _Así que ya despertaste"_

-Fey: ¿T-Touka?

-Touka: Los demás ya habían empezado a preocuparse por ti, llevas inconsciente desde ayer.

Fey se encontraba recostado sobre una cama y pudo notar que su torso estaba al descubierto y completamente vendado, Touka estaba sentada junto a él en una silla. De alguna forma terminó por salvarse, se había librado de la muerte que creía asegurada e hizo el intentó de sentarse sobre la cama y como pensaba, le fue bastante complicado hacerlo.

-Fey: ¿C-Cómo es que lograron hallarme? –Inquirió con un poco de dificultad debido al dolor que sentía–

-Touka: Nishiki fue quien te encontró y trajo aquí, al ver todos el estado en que te encontrabas nos preocupó bastante, ya creía yo que no saldrías vivo de esa.

-Fey: Ni yo.

-Touka: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Al escuchar aquella pregunta, el chico guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de poder dignarse a responder–

-Fey: Seguí el camino por donde creí haber visto a alguien de Aogiri y me topé con… Hinami.

-Touka: ¿P-Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? Aunque me cueste decirlo, es imposible que ella esté con vida ¿Estás realmente seguro?

-Fey: Totalmente, no hay duda de que era ella.

-Touka: ¿Fue… Fue ella quien te atacó? –Preguntó con la mirada baja, ha de estar procesando aquello de lo que acaba de enterarse–

-Fey: Si, no tuve ni tiempo para reaccionar.

-Touka: Maldición… ¿Qué diablos está haciendo ella en Aogiri? ¿¡Qué se le pasó por la cabeza al momento de irse con ellos!?

-Fey: No sé cuáles serán sus razones para hacerlo pero… no podemos dejar que continúe con esto, hay que encontrar la manera para traerla de vuelta. –Mentía, mentía en el hecho de desconocer las razones de la chica para hacer tal cosa como la que se encontraba realizando desde su supuesta muerte, le ocultó todo ello a la chica junto a él para no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos–

-Touka: Primero que nada, habrá que comunicarles esto a los demás más tarde, yo lo haré…

-Fey: Está bien, en ese caso será mejor que yo vuelva a casa. –Dijo levantándose de la cama con un poco de dificultad–

-Touka: Supongo que eso será lo mejor, ya te avisaremos por si algo pasa. –Luego de ello, la chica terminó por marcharse de la habitación dejando a solas al chico quien se vistió con una camiseta blanca que había dejado, recogió su chaqueta negra y sin más tomó rumbo hasta casa esperando algún regaño de parte del oso azul–

Al llegar a casa todo estaba en completo silencio, no hubo indicio alguno de la presencia de Wandaba, lo primero que pensó fue que a lo mejor ha de estar durmiendo, eso era algo normal de ver de vez en cuando. Pero de todos modos decidió darse una vuelta por la casa a ver si encontraba al oso y terminó por encontrarle en la cocina sentado en una silla recargado en la mesa mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Wandaba: ¿Por qué razón fue que tardaste tanto tiempo en regresar?

-Fey: Ya te mencioné ayer la razón por la que debía de salir, no sé por qué te sorprendes.

-Wandaba: Eso ya lo sé, pero nunca te habías tardado un siglo en regresar.

-Fey: Solo hubieron unas complicaciones, nada importante. –Continuando con su excusa, tomó la iniciativa de sentarse también y al hacerlo aquel dolor pulsante volvió a recorrer su cuerpo aunque ahora era de menor magnitud, pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera mueca de dolor–

-Wandaba: ¿De verdad que no sucedió nada ayer?

-Fey: Ya te lo dije, no sucedió nada que merezca de tanta atención.

-Wandaba: Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario. –Dijo en voz alta levantándole al mismo tiempo la camiseta al chico dejando a la vista su torso vendado, ante tal acción Fey no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no se percató del momento en el que Wandaba se levantó de su asiento y acercado a él– ¿Pero qué diablos fue lo que te sucedió?

-Fey: N-Nada, solo fue un pequeño incidente… –Al instante vuelve a bajarse la camiseta en un intento en vano de ocultar aquellos vendajes que traía–

-Wandaba: ¿¡Pequeño incidente!? ¿¡A eso le llamas pequeño incidente!? Pareces una momia con tantos vendajes.

-Fey: Tampoco es para tanto ¿Ok?

-Wandaba: Sí que lo es ¿Qué sucedió ayer? –Debido a aquella pregunta, Fey instantáneamente bajó la mirada claramente deprimido y ante ello el enfado del oso azul se disipó– Fey ¿Tan grave es?

-Fey: Hum, con esto no sé ni siquiera como debo sentirme… no sé si debería de sentirme feliz o no.

-Wandaba: Soy todo oídos, no deberías guardarte las cosas para ti solo. –Inquirió el oso en tono comprensivo mientras tocaba ligeramente el hombro al chico–

El chico terminó por contarle todo lo más detallado posible sin dejar nada de lado, normalmente él era muy reservado pero esto ya era demasiado, aún le era difícil asimilar todo lo que sucedió en menos de veinticuatro horas, si seguía guardándose todo aquello que sentía en esos momentos terminaría por explotar.

Ya al haber finalizado con su relato pudo ver como el rostro de Wandaba se deformó tomando una expresión de total impacto y al igual como pasó con Touka, no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Wandaba: ¿E-Es en serio lo que dices? ¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de ello?

-Fey: No te lo diría si no estuviera seguro.

-Wandaba: No puedo creer que fue Hinami chan quien te hirió de esa manera, ella jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso…

-Fey: Y yo que pensé durante todo este tiempo que ella estaba muerta, pasé todo este tiempo culpándome por todo… culpándome por el hecho de no haber podido ayudarla.

Todo el remordimiento, toda la tristeza que había sentido en aquellos meses terminó por volver a él nuevamente pero esta vez era peor, la tristeza que sentía era aún más grande y tanto que el chico bajó la mirada al sentir como de sus ojos verdosos comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas, él había guardado todos esos sentimientos que poseía respecto al incidente de hace meses pero el recordar que la chica que amaba, la chica que creía muerta continuaba con vida y que formaba parte de aquel grupo Ghoul… de Aogiri específicamente, le dolía aún más.

En cambio Wandaba, al ver al chico en ese estado sentía una ligera opresión en el corazón, hubo veces en las que lo vio deprimido pero esta vez era diferente, podía verse que todo esto realmente le afectó y no era solo eso…. La razón por la que el chico sollozaba le dolía aún más, el pensar en cómo ha de haberse sentido durante todo ese tiempo no le agradaba en lo absoluto, en aquella situación no era mucho lo que podía hacer para apoyarle, solo se limitó a abrazarle ligeramente mientras escuchaba los pocos sollozos que brotaban de la garganta de este y así permanecieron unos momentos hasta que algo más logró llamar la atención de ambos.

-Wandaba: ¿Quién es? –Preguntó estando ya separado del chico de cabello verde, el cual al instante se secó las pocas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y sacó su celular–

 _¡Hola Fey! Los chicos y yo quedamos en reunirnos en casa de Alpha hoy a las 4:30 PM y esperamos que vengas también. Solamente quería decirte eso ¡te estaremos esperando!_ –Aquello que logró llamar la atención de ambos resultó ser un mensaje–

-Fey: Era Saru, quiere que todos nos reunamos en casa de Alpha en veinte minutos más.

-Wandaba: ¿Y qué harás?

-Fey: No me vendrá mal estar con ellos un rato y además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Wandaba: ¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás bien para eso? –Preguntó un tanto preocupado refiriéndose al asunto de los vendajes que rodeaban el torso del chico–

-Fey: No es una herida de gravedad, estoy bastante mejor que como estaba ayer así que supongo no habrá problema.

-Wandaba: Si estás tan seguro de ello entonces está bien, y… ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora con Hinami chan?

-Fey: Touka me dijo que me avisaría si algo llegaba a suceder, ahora solamente tengo que esperar.

-Wandaba: Ya veo… Espero que todo esto termine bien.

-Fey: Yo también lo espero, pero de momento no hay nada que pueda hacer por ahora. En fin, será mejor que ya me vaya.

-Wandaba: Supongo, puede decirse que Alpha no vive demasiado cerca que digamos.

-Fey: Si, ya te veré luego.

Ya al despedirse del oso azul se encaminó hacia casa de Alpha tal y como había dicho hace unos cuantos minutos, el chico iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio y en el transcurso lo único que podía hacer era pensar. Aunque ¿Qué era aquello en lo que tanto pensaba? Nada en especial, con todo lo que sucedió le dejó muchas cosas en que pensar y reunirse con sus amigos le ayudaría a poder relajarse un poco.

Cuando llegó finalmente a su destino pudo darse cuenta que había tardado veinte minutos exactos en llegar ya que como Wandaba dijo antes, el chico no vivía demasiado cerca. La casa era típica de familia adinerada y así era el resto de las casas que podían verse alrededor, pero sin embargo no le dio importancia, tocó el timbre y allí se quedó esperando alguna respuesta, la cual no tardó.

-Gillis: Así que viniste. –Dijo aquel chico con gafas con una leve sonrisa, este apareció en compañía de Saru y Alpha y como siempre, Saru esbozaba alegría mientras que Alpha mantenía un rostro neutral– Ya casi te tomábamos por muerto jajaja

-Fey: Bueno, llegué a la hora que acordaron. « Y yo que irónicamente casi me morí ayer… »

-Saru: No perdamos más tiempo hablando aquí y entremos.

Sin perder más tiempo los cuatro chicos entraron nuevamente a la gran casa que estaba tras ellos, ya estando dentro se dirigieron a la habitación de Alpha y lo único que hicieron allí fue charlar o más bien ellos hablaban y Fey escuchaba. No es como si estuviera en silencio todo el tiempo, pronunciaba una que otra palabra pero aunque él quisiera le era complicado prestar atención.

-Saru: Se siente tan bien pasar unos momentos solo entre hombres, ya saben, sin las chicas. –Dijo soltando un gran suspiro que demostraba obvia relajación mientras se echaba sobre la cama que había allí– Gillis debería de entender a lo que me refiero mejor que nadie.

-Gillis: ¿Por qué se supone que debo de entender eso?

-Saru: Tú andas de parejita con Meia ¿No?

-Gillis: ¿Y qué con eso? –Preguntó el chico cabello color vainilla aún sin entender lo que Saru intentaba decir–

-Alpha: Lo que intentas decir es que si no se siente ahogado estando en un relación ¿No es así?

-Saru: Alpha entendió muy bien lo que dije jaja.

-Gillis: En verdad nunca me he sentido de esa forma, Meia no es precisamente una chica pegajosa, eso respondiendo a tu pregunta.

-Saru: Hum, y yo que me esperaba una mejor respuesta que esa.

-Gillis: Tú me hiciste una pregunta y lo que hice fue responder ¿Acaso esperabas que dijera algo diferente?

-Saru: Tal vez si, tal vez no ¿Quién sabe? –Bromeó el chico de cabello blanco levantándose de la cama y volviendo a quedar sentado sobre la misma–

Las conversaciones que llevaron desde minutos atrás no poseían nada significativo, eran charlas sin sentido alguno para poder pasar un buen rato entre ellos. Fey continuaba sin poder centrar completamente su atención a las conversaciones e incluso gracias a ello hubo momentos en que no entendía alguna de las cosas que decían sus amigos, solo oía murmullos.

-Alpha: Fey.

-Fey: ¿Eh? –Balbuceó el chico un poco desorientado al escuchar como Alpha intentaba volverlo a la realidad–

-Gillis: Te hemos estado hablando hace ya un rato y no nos has respondido.

-Fey: A-Ah, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención jaja…

-Alpha: No pareces encontrarte muy bien.

-Fey: Estoy bien, solo tenía la cabeza en otra cosa ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

-Alpha: Te preguntamos si has tenido alguna nueva noticia de Hinami, hace ya dos meses que se fue y no hemos sabido nada de ella.

-Fey: Bueno, tampoco he tenido suerte esta vez intentando contactarla, así que… no sé cuándo podría volver. –Se excusó el chico continuando con la farsa de que la chica se encontraba en un viaje, esa excusa fue creada con el objetivo de ocultar la muerte de Hinami, pero Fey a pesar de descubrir que ella continuaba con vida no podía darle fin a aquella farsa, no podía llegar y decir la verdadera razón de su ausencia, solo le quedaba la opción de seguir mintiéndole a todos hasta encontrar alguna solución–

-Saru: Vaya vaya… parece que nuestro amigo se ha deprimido de repente jaja.

-Fey: No estoy deprimido ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

-Saru: ¿Acaso no estás mal por la ausencia de la chica de la que estás enamorado?

-Gillis: Y muy enamorado jaja.

-Fey: E-Eso no es cierto, d-déjense de decir tantas tonterías. –Negó el chico con las mejillas ya coloradas por el rumbo que terminó por tomar la conversación–

-Saru: Puedes seguir engañándote a ti mismo diciendo lo opuesto pero fuiste tú quien reveló que está loco de amor por Hinami chan jajaja.

-Fey: Pues loco de amor no me parece. –Siguió excusándose aunque en verdad aquello resultaba ser cierto, no importó el tiempo que pasó la chica estando ausente… sus sentimientos no habían cambiado ni siquiera un poco, continuaban con la misma pureza que cuando brotaron hace casi dos años, no pudo ser capaz de deshacerse de sus sentimientos hacia la chica–

-Gillis: ¿Pero no niegas el hecho de que la amas? –Ante tal pregunta, Saru y Gillis comenzaron a mirarle de manera picara fijamente esperando alguna respuesta del chico–

-Fey: B-Bueno… y-yo… –Realmente estaba avergonzado, podía sentir como su corazón le latía a mil por segundo y como el calor empezaba a abundarle, con ello tornando sus mejillas de un rojo más intenso– U-Ustedes sí que saben como ser un fastidio…

-Saru: Jajaja Solo te estábamos tomando el pelo, sí que es divertido molestarte con estos temas.

-Gillis: A todo esto ¿Qué esperabas? Hasta Alpha sabía todo esto y no se enteró por medio de nosotros ¿No es así? Alpha. –Se volteó con una gran sonrisa anclada en sus labios a mirar al chico, el cual solo asintió levemente dejando salir una pequeña risa. Ni él, quien siempre se mantenía en plan serio pudo evitar divertirse con el tema hablado–

-Alpha: No creo que las chicas se hayan percatado pero para nosotros fue más que obvio.

-Gillis: Quien sabe cómo serían las cosas ahora si Saru no tuviera el gran don de ser inoportuno.

-Saru: Oye oye yo no sabía las intenciones que tenía este chico de aquí, si me lo hubieran dicho yo me habría mantenido lejos –Se defendió al instante mientras señalaba ligeramente al chico–

Aquel último comentario que hizo Gillis se introdujo en la mente del chico de cabello verde repercutiendo a más no poder ¿Cómo serían las cosas en ese preciso momento si tan solo hubiera confesado lo que sentía a la chica aquel día? ¿Sería todo totalmente diferente a como era ahora? Si no hubiera titubeado tanto como lo hizo, si no hubiera postergado aquel momento… le hizo pensar que a lo mejor ella jamás hubiera tomado la decisión de unirse a Aogiri, pero no fue así, ya todo estaba hecho, no iba a continuar culpándose a sí mismo ni arrepintiéndose más, hacerlo no solucionaría nada.

-Saru: Aunque, estoy seguro de que las chicas han de tener alguna sospecha respecto al tema.

-Fey: Quizás de verdad no saben nada o simplemente han preferido no decir alguna palabra sobre ello.

-Saru: A lo mejor. Ese trio de entrometidas aparece hasta en la sopa, apuesto a que ahora mismo han de estar buscándonos preguntándose que estamos haciendo jaja.

-Alpha: Dudo que sea así, ellas rebuscan en lo que no deben debes en cuando pero no llegarían al punto de perseguirnos por diversión. –Contradijo el chico de cabello purpura aparentemente seguro de su declaración–

-Gillis: Yo no estaría muy de acuerdo con eso…

-Fey: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Gillis: B-Bueno… dejémoslo en que no pueden evitar estar a distancia por mucho tiempo… –Un poco agobiado, mostró su celular a los demás dejando a la vista unos cuantos mensajes que dejaban en claro una cosa–

-Alpha: Así que se dirigen hacia aquí.

-Fey: Me pregunto como supieron donde estábamos.

-Gillis: Pues, yo no les dije nada sobre nuestro paradero así que… recurrieron a la lógica supongo.

-Saru: ¿Aún sigues pensando que Meia no es pegajosa? –Preguntó y con ello no pudo evitar estallar en risa–

-Gillis: Sigo diciendo que no lo es, aunque a veces lo dudo jaja… –Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa mientras se acomodaba las gafas–

-Saru: Bien, ahora que sabemos lo que nos espera no tenemos más opción que huir a las calles ¡A la libertad, camaradas!

« "Este ya no tiene remedio…" » –Pensaron los otros chicos mientras se levantaban ya resignados con el objetivo de seguir el rastro del chico de cabello blanco, quien se marchó de la habitación a paso rápido y con gran determinación–

Ya minutos después los cuatro chicos se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por las pobladas calles de Tokio logrando cumplir el objetivo de huir del trio de chicas que habían ido en su búsqueda, pero ahora ellos deambulaban sin saber que hacer o a donde dirigirse.

-Gillis: Bien, ya salimos ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso continuaremos vagando por las calles por el resto del día?

-Fey: Gran idea la de salir ¿No, Saru? –Comentó el chico en completo y obvio sarcasmo soltando una leve risa mientras miraba a su amigo–

-Saru: Oigan, de no ser por mí ahora estaríamos siendo torturados por ese grupo de chicas, deberían de agradecerme.

-Alpha: Aunque tampoco hubiera sido tan terrible que nos las hubiéramos encontrado.

-Fey: En eso Alpha tiene algo de razón.

-Saru: Pues ¿Hubieras preferido que te ahogaran en preguntas sobre tu amor por Hinami chan?

-Fey: ¿Y quién les hablaría sobre eso?

-Saru: A lo mejor a cierta persona se le escaparía un poco de información para poder satisfacer la sed de aquel trio jiji –Agregó mientras se señalaba a si mismo con ambos pulgares con una sonrisa burlona–

-Fey: Si que puedes llegar a ser todo un chantajista cuando te lo propones…

-Saru: Llámale como quieras pero para mí no es más que un pequeño truco para hacer buenos tratos jaja

-Gillis: De todos modos, sería mejor que diéramos media vuelta y buscásemos a las chicas ¿No? –Agregó el chico interrumpiendo la pequeña negociación entre ambos chicos que al escucharle le miraron sin entender demasiado–

-Saru: ¿Crees que deberíamos?

-Gillis: Bueno, es mejor que lo hagamos ahora ya que si ellas nos encuentran primero seguro nos matan ¿No es así? Alpha –Ante ello, el chico de cabello purpura solo se limitó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza–

-Saru: Hum… Si ustedes lo dicen pues supongo que está bien, de todos modos no creo que pueda hacerles cambiar de opinión. Así que ¡Den media vuelta! ¡Camaradas! –Gritó el chico con gran ánimo volteándose dispuesto a regresar por el camino que tomaron anteriormente–

Ya con la decisión tomada, los cuatro chicos dieron media vuelta para ir en el encuentro de aquellas tres chicas que han de estar siguiéndoles el rastro desde que salieron de la casa de Alpha. Habían dado unos pocos pasos hasta que a lo lejos pudo ser escuchado un estruendo que al instante podía ser asimilado con una explosión, el cual había sido tan fuerte que pudo sentirse como el suelo temblaba y no de una manera muy suave si se puede decir.

Ya al cesar aquel movimiento los chicos quedaron un tanto atónitos al ver como en el cielo había humo proveniente de algún lugar lejano a ellos.

-Gillis: ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó el chico de gafas confundido sin poder comprender totalmente la situación–

-Saru: ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? No soy vidente.

-Alpha: Eso está más que claro, sea lo que sea no parece ser nada bueno.

En ese preciso instante, otra explosión fue escuchada y así volviéndose a repetir lo sucedido anteriormente, pero esta vez más y más explosiones comenzaron a aparecer seguidas una de otra más cerca de donde se encontraban los chicos provocando que un tumulto de gente comenzara a huir despavorida en dirección contraria.

-Gillis: E-Esto no sé ve nada bien…

-Saru: ¿Tú crees? Mira que no lo había notado –Inquirió el chico en total sarcasmo demostrando en su rostro un claro temor por la situación actual– No sé qué estará pasando aquí pero si nos quedamos de seguro nos morimos.

-Fey: Debemos alejarnos de aquí ahora mismo.

-Gillis: Pero ¿Qué hay de Meia y las demás?

-Fey: Habrá que confiar en que no están cerca de aquí y huyeron. –Agregó el chico en semblante serio–

-Gillis: Espero que tengas razón… –Comentó el chico de gafas claramente preocupado, preocupado por la situación actual, por el paradero de las tres chicas, por todo– Ya veremos si las hayamos por el camino.

-Alpha: Entonces ahora ya dejen de hablar y muévanse.

De inmediato, todos se marcharon corriendo en la misma dirección que el resto de la gente y debido al alboroto y miedo allí presente hubo un detalle que dejaron escapar accidentalmente. Fey, allí permanecía de pie viendo como sus amigos se alejaban del lugar y ya al llegar el punto de casi perderlos de vista emprendió camino rápidamente en dirección a todo el caos que aún persistía con gran intensidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría de cometer tal locura e ir directo al peligro? Instinto, presentimiento, corazonada o como sea que quisieran llamarle, eso era lo que sentía. Era sencillo ¿Quién o quiénes serían capaces de generar tal perturbación de tal magnitud?  
¿Acaso terroristas? No, claro que no, cualquiera pensaría en ello como una posibilidad pero Fey no era cualquiera, él tenía en mente otra posibilidad bastante más interesante que esa.

Fue acercándose cada vez más al lugar exacto de donde provenía todo el alboroto producido minutos atrás y al llegar se posicionó al inicio de una calle oscura por la cual no parecía haber ni un alma entre dos edificios, se quedó mirando sigilosamente unos momentos desde su posición esperando a comprobar si su suposición era acertada.

-Fey: « Era como suponía… » –Acertó, ya al pasar unos pocos segundos pudo darse cuenta que a unos pocos metros se encontraban dos figuras que al ojearlas bien, pudo darse cuenta que esto no era más que otro movimiento de Aogiri y además…–

" _Sería bastante más interesante seguir divirtiéndonos con esto un rato más ¿No?"_

" _Solo perderíamos el tiempo, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ¿Oíste?"_ –Fey desconocía la identidad de uno de ellos, pero el otro lo recordaba perfectamente, era aquel que llegó entre las sombras momentos después de encontrarse a Hinami el día anterior, el cual poseía de nombre Ayato–

" _Puedes llegar a ser muy aburrido cuando quieres, Ayato"_

Fey, al verle de nuevo no sabía de donde pero lo único que sentía era que quería acabar de una vez por todas con aquel tipo, que no se encontrara en perfectas condiciones la vez anterior no significaba que no podría acabarlo tal y como Ayato había estado a punto de hacer con él la última vez. Con la disposición ya puesta dio apenas un paso hasta que pudo ver como su objetivo junto con su compañero salieron huyendo al instante de allí y al momento pudo entender la razón.

El CCG ya hizo presencia en el lugar y con solo ver le bastaba, no era necesario para él saber cuántos eran y debía reconocerlo, con solo ver pudo notar que eran demasiados.

-Fey: « Si quiero intentar algo deberé de hacer una parada primero… » –Se dio media vuelta y se marchó sigilosamente para asegurarse de no ser visto, aún ni entraba en acción y ya se le presentó un obstáculo, con el CCG rondando por todo el sector le impedía intentar cualquier cosa, no podía darse el lujo de ser visto por ellos a menos que quisiera convertirse en su objetivo de búsqueda después. Estaba más que obligado en ir hacia casa en busca de su máscara aunque eso implicara perder un poco de tiempo–

.

.

-Saru: ¿Ahora a donde se habrá metido? Ni siquiera noté cuando le perdimos de vista.

-Gillis: Estuvimos corriendo hasta hace un rato, no ha de haber ido muy lejos, con toda esta multitud era evidente que esto pudiera suceder.

Después de haber estado corriendo unos cuantos minutos terminaron por darse cuenta de que su amigo de cabello verde desapareció sin que ellos se percataran, se quedaron de pie buscando con la mirada al chico entre toda la multitud de gente sin obtener éxito en ello. Las explosiones no habían disminuido y en ello contando los movimientos que se provocaban.

-Saru: Esto es imposible, no podremos encontrarlo con todo este alboroto.

-Gillis: Excelente momento para ponerte pesimista ¿No? ya dije que no debe de andar lejos.

-Alpha: No vayan a discutir en un momento como este, solo debe-

"¡Kya!" –Antes de que Alpha pudiera terminar, más de un grito pudo ser escuchado en dirección apuesta y a pesar de los demás gritos de la multitud, esos llamaron completamente la atención de los chicos–

De inmediato los tres chicos corrieron en dirección de aquellos gritos, extrañamente los gritos que escucharon les eran familiares y ya tenían alguna idea de quienes podrían ser quienes los provocaron. Terminaron por llegar a un callejón y al ver hacia dentro de este no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

-Gillis: ¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo ahí dentro ustedes tres? –Nunca estuvieron más en lo correcto, al mirar el interior de aquel callejón descubrieron a Roko, Meia y Beta dentro de este en un rincón con claro temor–

-Meia: B-Bueno… con todo este escándalo creímos que estaríamos mucho mejor aquí dentro…

-Saru: ¿Creían que estarían mejor? ¿Es que acaso están tontas o qué?

-Roko: ¡Cierra la boca, pelo de moco!

-Saru: ¿Desde cuándo los mocos son de color blanco? Déjate de- –A punto de continuar recriminando, un nuevo movimiento pudo ser sentido y siendo este completamente diferente a los otros, era como estar en un verdadero terremoto–

Nuevamente las tres chicas gritaron debido al miedo que sentían y allí continuaron en aquel rincón sin moverse, el movimiento no cesaba y era de tal magnitud que varios escombros empezaron a caer sin parar y en gran cantidad.

-Gillis: ¡Es peligroso que se queden ahí! ¡Salgan ahora mismo!

-Beta: P-Pero…

-Gillis: No les sucederá nada, estando allí escondidas se están poniendo en peligro. –Todo era cuestión de tiempo, si no huían de aquel callejón pronto terminarían siendo aplastadas por los escombros que continuaban cayendo–

Las chicas tomaron la decisión de salir de una vez por todas de su escondite, comenzaron a moverse lentamente sintiendo un profundo miedo a lo que pudiera suceder y para cuando se dieron cuenta, la pared del edificio junto a ellas comenzó a liberar más y más escombros a una distancia corta de ellas. De inmediato huyeron por sus vidas despavoridas hacia los chicos, pero…

-Meia: ¿Eh? ¿Beta? –No se percataron de un detalle, la chica de cabello verde agua se había quedado a mitad de camino debido al hecho de no poder moverse con completa libertad por el movimiento que aún no se detenía–

-Roko: ¡N-No te quedes ahí como un poste! ¡Ven para acá rápido!

-Beta: N-No puedo… e-es muy difícil hacerlo. –Lo que continuaba era algo que no esperaban, la pared... pareciera que la pared iba a caer en su totalidad y así era, de una forma u otra iba a aplastar a Beta terminando con su vida–

-Gillis: ¡Alpha! ¡Espera!

-Roko: ¿¡Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo!?

Alpha, quien permaneció guardando silencio durante todo momento se había echado a correr en dirección a la chica lo más rápido que pudo en un intento de salvarla.  
Todo sucedió muy rápido, la pared cayó, el movimiento cesó y no habían señales tanto de Alpha como de Beta, ante tal situación los chicos se encontraron en un estado de shock mientras que las chicas parecieran que iban a romper en llanto temiendo por la vida de sus dos amigos, hasta que un ruido se hizo oír proveniente del otro lado del derrumbe.

" _¡Todo está bien! ¡Estamos bien!"_ –Esa voz resultó ser la de Alpha anunciando el éxito de su actuar–

Momentos antes de caer la pared se había lanzado junto con Beta lo más lejos que pudo y así terminando por rodar por el piso con la chica aferrada a él para protegerla de cualquier daño.

-Alpha: ¿Te has hecho daño? Beta –Preguntó el chico cabello púrpura separándose finalmente de la chica–

-Beta: No, estoy bien… gracias.

-Alpha: Menos mal.

-Beta: ¿Por qué… por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido por ayudarme a mí?–Preguntó aparentemente apenada al chico mientras lo miraba–

-Alpha: Porque tú me importas, no hubiera dejado que algo te hubiera pasado.

-Beta: Pero ¿Qué tal si tú también hubieras sido aplastado conmigo? –Recriminó la chica– ¿Qué hubieras hecho entonces?

-Alpha: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que al final todo resultó bien y tú te encuentras bien.

-Beta: Hum ¿Ahora te gusta el riego o qué? –Respondió la chica mirando en otra dirección aparentemente fastidiada aunque desde hace unos momentos algo rondaba en su cabeza–

El recuerdo de lo que el chico junto a ella hizo hace unos momentos no lograba salir de su cabeza, nunca habría imaginado que él, quien era siempre tan callado y serio osaría de hacer un acto tan suicida como ese, si esperara esa forma de actuar de alguien sería de Fey… o al menos eso deseaba pensar ella. Que el chico cometiera una locura por ella era algo que siempre le hubiera gustado que pasase.  
Pero no, no podía permitirse a sí misma seguir soñando como lo hacía, debía de bajar de aquella nube rosa en la que siempre estaba cuando pensaba en él y poner los pies sobre la tierra, en la realidad. Ya hace un tiempo confesó sus sentimientos al chico para luego ser rechazada y aunque fue con tanta amabilidad le dolió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada directa al corazón. Fey Rune no la amaba y así sería siempre aunque no le gustase la idea, más le dolió que la causa de su rechazo fuera el estar enamorado de alguien más y ya suponía ella de quien a pesar de que él no dio la identidad de aquella chica, no lo dudaba… Hinami, daba por hecho que Hinami era aquella chica de la que Fey estaba perdidamente enamorado, todo este tiempo cuando estaba junto con Roko y Meia fingía ignorancia cuando salía a flote el tema sobre el chico y su enamoramiento como si no tuviera conocimiento alguno de quien era aquella chica misteriosa.

Era de esperarse ¿No? Desde que conoció a la chica de corto cabello castaño sintió algo especial en ella, con su llegada todo en su mayoría dio un gran cambio…Todo era más alegre con ella presente, daba una sensación tan agradable y no solamente eso, al aparecer ella algo en Fey cambió, Beta estaba al tanto de los problemas del chico con su padre y sabía a la perfección que eso le afectaba aunque él dijera lo contrario, cuando este tenía algún conflicto con su padre siempre estaba desanimado y desconcentrado al día siguiente, pero estando Hinami entre ellos nunca más volvió a verle en esos estados de lamento en los que solía estar al punto de ni recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo vio así. No sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo se conocían ellos dos pero era seguro que ella era la causa de ese cambio, no se debía ser demasiado listo para notarlo.

No lo negaría, Hinami es simpática, alegre, también pudo darse cuenta que es muy sensible en varios aspectos, es una gran chica y era de reconocer que era linda, no sabría decir alguna otra cualidad de ella pero algo ha de haber terminado atrayendo al chico al punto de transformar todo rastro de amistad en un amor profundo.  
Siempre pensó que Fey nunca adquiriría algún interés amoroso hacia una chica en mucho tiempo pero se equivocó en todos los sentidos, después de darle a conocer sus sentimientos se maldijo a si misma por ser alguien tan cobarde… que por su cobardía fue demasiado tarde y perdió al chico de sus sueños. Aunque ¿Quién sabe? Quizás nunca tuvo una oportunidad estando Hinami presente o no, pero eso ya no importaba en lo absoluto. Si uno se detiene a pensar, Hinami y Fey serían una pareja perfecta, de algún modo tendría que dejar de lado sus sentimientos por el chico y enterrarlos para siempre.

-Alpha: Beta ¿Aún me oyes?

-Beta: Claro ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –Se excusó en un intento de esconder sus emociones, las cuales terminaron brotando por culpa de sus pensamientos–

-Alpha: Yo solo digo, será mejor que salgamos de aquí o los demás comenzarán a preocuparse. –Dicho esto se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la chica para así ayudarla a levantarse, ante ello Beta dudo unos segundos hasta que finalmente tomó la mano del chico–

Luego de ello, ambos con sumo cuidado fueron pasando arriba del desastre que dejó aquella pared derrumbada y en el transcurso, Beta nunca soltó la mano del chico junto a ella, es como si se sintiera segura estando únicamente sujeta a su mano, como si nada pudiera sucederle, se sentía tan bien, era tan cálida…  
Ya al llegar al otro lado, los demás fueron rápidamente junto a ellos con clara preocupación y antes de que ellos se acercaran, finalmente se dignó a soltar la mano de Alpha.

-Gillis: A la hora que aparecen, sí que nos dieron un buen susto ustedes dos…

-Saru: ¿De verdad que todo anda bien?

-Alpha: Si, realmente no fue para tanto.

"¿¡Cómo que no fue para tanto!?" –Gritaron Meia y Roko, sorprendidas por el comentario del chico cabello purpura– "¡Por poco que nos daba un ataque!"

-Saru: Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido eso Jiji –Preguntó el chico cabello blanco de forma burlona aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír–

-Roko: ¡Ahora no empieces con tus bromitas! ¡Cabeza de chorlito!

-Saru: ¿Cabeza de chorlito? ¿Ya dejé de ser el moco blanco?

-Roko: Serás un… –Furiosa, se aferró al chico por detrás comenzando a tirarle de las mejillas, había sido tan rápida que no le dio tiempo a nadie de hacer siquiera un movimiento–

-Saru: ¡E-Eso duele! Quítate de encima.

-Roko: ¡A ver si dejas de ser un fastidio por un rato con esto!

-Meia: Estos dos son un caso perdido…

-Gillis: Y que lo digas, no hay momentos en los que no se ataquen el uno al otro jaja…

-Alpha: Ya deberíamos de irnos de aquí, no es muy seguro que rondemos por aquí por ahora.

-Gillis: Supongo que tienes razón en eso ¿Oíste bien? Roko. –Preguntó el chico mirando a la chica que aún seguía estirando las mejillas del chico cabello blanco esperando obviamente que esta se detuviera–

-Roko: Tsk, pues ya que. –Al instante, finalmente terminó por liberar al chico con aparente fastidio–

-Saru: Mi pobre y bello rostro… ¡Eso sí que dolió!

-Roko: Deja de quejarte que pareces una nenita, tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho tan fuerte.

-Saru: Debes estar bromeando ¡Dejaste esta obra de arte toda hinchadita! –Inquirió señalando su rostro y tal como dijo, tenía las mejillas ligeramente hinchadas y rojas–

-Roko: Obra de arte será más una caquita.

-Alpha: Ya paren ustedes dos, hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí ¿Escucharon?

"Si papá…" –Roko y Saru no esperaron ni un segundo y ya habían explotado en risa, pero Alpha terminó por frenarles golpeando a ambos en las cabezas– "¡Duele!"

-Alpha: Dejen de gritar, solo vámonos de aquí.

Sin perder otro segundo emprendieron marcha con la disposición de alejarse de su ubicación actual, de momento desconocían hacia donde irían, lo único que querían en ese momento era alejarse de donde estaban hasta que saber que estaban fuera de peligro.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer:_** _Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone y sus personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Level 5. A lo que Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida._

 ** _~ = Susurros_**

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

 _Chan chan chan... se siente la tensión en el aire... chan chan chan, ok nop XD jaja Después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capítulo 27, me tardé bastante tiempo en escribir y espero que les guste tanto como a mí :3  
Para más consultas pueden visitar mi página de Facebook que se llama Hatsuki Tomoko jaja_

 _ **¡A LEER!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 27: Corazones unidos_**

Un gran silencio reinaba en las calles de Tokio, pasó un poco más de una hora y ya todo el sector había sido evacuado a consecuencia del alboroto que fue provocado por el grupo ghoul Aogiri y un chico cabello color verde corría en busca de alguna señal de los culpables.  
Se apresuró en ir a casa en busca de su máscara y así poder entrar en acción de una vez por todas y terminó por dejar un pequeño problema en el transcurso.

.

 _ **INICIO FLASHBACK**_

Después de haberse escabullido cuidadosamente del CCG para no ser visto comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus fuerzas pudieran permitirle hasta poder llegar a casa, al llegar entró de golpe y subió a su habitación en busca de su máscara y su típica chaqueta negra. Wandaba estaba en casa en esos momentos y su actuar le extrañó al oso azulado.

-Wandaba: ¿Fey? ¿Está todo bien? –Desconcertado, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y allí se quedó de pie junto a estas esperando alguna respuesta del chico, que al bajar ya llevaba puesta su chaqueta e iba colocándose su máscara… esto dejó a Wandaba aún más desconcertado y despertó su preocupación–

-Fey: Debo de hacer algo urgente, ya te veré luego.

Sin transmitir alguna otra palabra se dirigió hacia la salida y cerró la puerta de un portonazo debido a la prisa que tenía, lo último que pudo oír fue a Wandaba intentando detenerle, pero no podía perder tiempo dándole explicaciones al oso por más que quisiera hacerlo para no preocuparle aunque era más que obvio que eso terminaría sucediendo le explicase o no.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

.

Le generaba un gran malestar y disgusto recordar aquella situación pero no le quedaba de otra, ya le explicaría todo después de darle fin a toda la situación. Claro, si es que seguía con vida.

" _Al parecer tú no eres alguien que tenga la espera como una opción"_

-Fey: No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada con todo lo que está sucediendo, Touka. –Inquirió el chico sin dejar de correr mientras que la chica le seguía–

-Touka: Al menos deberías de habernos buscado, realmente eres terco cuando te lo propones.

" _Algo así como tú eres en una situación normal ¿No te parece?"_ –Dijo una voz uniéndoseles a Touka y Fey, quien se hizo presente en ese momento no era nadie más que Nishiki–

-Touka: Tsk ¿Acaso no pierdes la oportunidad de ser un completo imbécil?

-Nishiki: Solo estoy diciendo las cosas como son.

-Fey: ¿Saben? Me gustaría seguir escuchando su discusión, pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. –Inquirió el chico interrumpiéndole a ambos quienes en cualquier momento eran capaces de iniciar una discusión–

-Touka: Vas realmente en serio con todo esto ¿Eh?

-Nishiki: Quien irá a saber la razón… –No era para nada disimulado, era algo que saltaba a la vista, aquel comentario estaba hundido en sarcasmo y Fey se percató de ello, solo se limitó a mirarle con intriga, no podía ver el rostro del hombre de gafas debido a que él traía su máscara pero dedujo de antemano que este presentaba alguna sonrisa burlona–

Nishiki hizo aquel comentario en obvia referencia a los sentimientos que el chico tenía hacia Hinami, le dio a conocer todo esto de una manera no muy suave si se puede decir. Además de ir por Aogiri, la razón más importante para hacerse presentes era la chica de castaños cabellos, deseaban tenerla devuelta con ellos y no se irían sin ella.

Ya llevaban unos cuantos minutos corriendo y continuaban sin encontrar algún rastro de algún miembro de Aogiri ni del caos que se provocó tiempo atrás, hubiera sido muy satisfactorio decir que en realidad nada de eso pasó pero lamentablemente no era así, lo único que si se podía pensar en ese momento era que como si todo se hubiera esfumado, el CCG, Aogiri… todo. Cabía pensar que el CCG ha de estar registrando algún otro sector pero ¿Y Aogiri? ¿A dónde podrían haberse ido los autores de tal desastre?

-Nishiki: Deténganse ambos. –Dijo cortante a lo que Fey y Touka obedecieron la orden del hombre de gafas al instante–

-Fey: ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Nishiki: Por eso.

Al recibir tal respuesta por parte de Nishiki miró hacia el frente ya que este había hecho una ligera seña hacia el frente y al hacerlo ya podía imaginarse de que se trataba.

" _Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"_ –Desde la distancia, tres miembros de Aogiri se hicieron presentes y estaban a tan solo unos metros de ellos sin hacer movimiento alguno–  
Con tan solo usar la vista podía notarse que eran dos mujeres y un hombre y quien había hecho aquel comentario fue el hombre que allí apareció junto con las otras dos mujeres, el cual era el mismo tipo que Fey había visto con Ayato la última vez.

-Touka: ¿Está Hinami aquí? Fey. –Preguntó en voz baja sin quitarles la vista de encima a los tres ghouls que tenía en frente–

-Fey: Es la de la derecha. –Efectivamente, Hinami estaba ahí presente sin transmitir palabra alguna mientras que la otra mujer poseía todo su cuerpo vendado y traía una capa rosa oscuro–

" _¿Acaso vienen a hacernos compañía? Jiji_ " –Preguntó inocentemente la chica de capa rosa–

-Nishiki: Como si viniéramos a venir a hacerles compañía, los mataré yo mismo aquí y ahora.

" _Oh… que malo, eso es muy cruel… pero ya que así lo quieres"_ ––Los tres ghouls habían tomado ya posición de pelea esperando a que alguien tomara la iniciativa e iniciara la disputa– _"Hmh… ¿Saben? Si tres es multitud pues seis son aún peor ¿Qué tal si vas a dar una vuelta? Yotsume chan"_

No fue necesario esperar un segundos más y Yotsume hizo caso a la indicación de su compañera y emprendió marcha continuando con su camino.

-Touka: Fey, tú ve por ella, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí.

-Nishiki: No vayas a dejarla ir ¿Oíste? –Ambos aún continuaban sin desviar sus miradas de sus contrincantes por si alguno hacia algún movimiento– Anda.

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces y el chico ya había dado media vuelta dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros continuar con la disputa que se daría a lugar en cualquier segundo, la chica a la cual seguía era rápida y eso le hacía más complicado el trabajo de poder divisarla en la oscuridad de la noche, si el llegara a perderla de vista tan solo un instante sabía perfectamente que no podría volver a encontrarla después, perdería la oportunidad de recuperarla.  
Pero a pesar de todo no desistiría por bajo ninguna circunstancia, no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, esta vez todo sería distinto… Daría todo de sí mismo para poder traerla de vuelta y si era necesario poner en juego su vida para lograr ese objetivo sin duda que lo haría.

Varias fueron las veces en las que Hinami casi logró desaparecer del campo de visión de Fey, pero él de todos modos continuó corriendo tras ella como si todo dependiera de ello. Y así era, de verdad que desconocía hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose la chica exactamente, desde que comenzó a perseguirla dieron bastantes vueltas yendo en distintas direcciones ¿Será que solo trataba de perderle la pista? Probablemente.

Ya un tiempo después la chica dio fin a la persecución y se detuvo volteando a verle guardando silencio esperando a que este también se detuviera, al hacerlo él pudo ver bien finalmente el lugar en el que se hallaban ambos. Solamente era una calle desierta rodeada de edificios, no había ni un alma por allí, causa obvia era la evacuación que se hizo tiempo atrás.

-Fey: Veo que al fin decidiste detenerte.

-Hinami: No es como si fuese muy cómodo tener a un imbécil como tú tras de mí.

-Fey: No estaría siguiéndote ahora mismo si hubieras preferido no unirte a Aogiri ¿Sabes?

-Hinami: De verdad que te has vuelto molesto desde mi supuesta muerte, tendría un peso menos de encima si tan solo no hubieras sobrevivido la última vez.

-Fey: Hum ¿Sobrevivir? ¿No será mejor decir que preferiste dejarme vivir?

-Hinami: Tsk ¿Dejarte vivir? No habría hecho algo tan estúpido como eso, solo tuviste suerte. –Se defendió la chica ante la acusación que Fey le hizo, al escucharle no pudo evitar fastidiarse–

-Fey: Si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué dudaste tanto entonces? –Prosiguió el chico con su acusación bastante seguro de lo que decía–

-Hinami: ¿Dudar? No tenía razones para hacerlo.

-Fey: Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, fuese yo o cualquier otro de nosotros habrías reaccionado de manera similar.

-Hinami: Cállate… –Dijo entre dientes intentando contener su enfado ante la situación–

-Fey: Esto no es lo que tú quieres, en el fondo sabes que no perteneces a Aogiri, no tienes nada que ver con ellos.

-Hinami: ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! –Gritó la chica hecha una furia y así sorprendiendo a Fey por completo, ni una sola vez desde que la conoció la había visto actuar de esa manera– ¡Deja de hablar como si supieras todo! ¿¡Por qué habría de escucharte!?

-Fey: Tal vez no lo sepa todo pero sé que esto no es bueno para ti.

-Hinami: ¡No! ¡Claro que no sabes! ¡No sabes nada! Estando en Aogiri he obtenido lo inalcanzable, lo que siempre quise tener.

-Fey: ¿Lo que siempre quisiste tener? Te refieres a…

-Hinami: Poder, he logrado obtener todo el poder que siempre anhelé, logré alcanzar lo que alguien como yo jamás hubiera podido. Supongo que ya habías podido adivinarlo.

-Fey: Ya veo… así que era lo que pensaba, lo que escribiste en la carta… –Comentó el chico en tono melancólico, Hinami al escucharle no pudo evitar demostrar sorpresa–

-Hinami: Así que ya la has leído ¿eh?... Supongo que fue Touka one chan quien te la entregó ¿No es así?

-Fey: Si, la leí hace poco, yo… nunca llegué a pensar que te sentías de esa manera…

-Hinami: Bueno, después de todo nunca me atreví a hablarte de esto directamente… Tú que eres mitad ghoul lograste alcanzar un nivel mayor por mucho al mío…

Mientras hablaba podía ser notado como el tono de su voz iba tornándose cada vez más leve sonando así deprimida, en ese preciso momento sus más profundos pensamientos terminaron por salir a flote saliendo de la cueva en la que se ocultaron hace un buen tiempo.

-Hinami: El que fueras tan fuerte me hizo pensar en lo inútil que era, he llevado la vida de un ghoul desde que nací mientras que tú has tenido que adaptarte a ese estilo de vida en tan solo dos años, a pesar de eso todo parecía ser tan sencillo para ti, me superabas en todo.

-Fey: No voy a negarte que fue difícil para mí tener que adaptarme a una forma de vida completamente distinta a la que tenía, pero no fue tan sencillo como tú estás diciendo.

-Hinami: ¿Entonces cuál es tu excusa? Porque en lo que a mi concierne, es todo lo opuesto.

-Fey: Desde que me convertí en ghoul nunca estuve solo, desde que todo esto comenzó tuve a Wandaba, a Kaneki y a los demás y… te tenía a ti conmigo.

-Hinami: ¿A mí? Pero ¿Qué pude haber hecho yo que te haya sido de tanta ayuda en todo ese tiempo? Nunca pude hacer nada, fui un completo estorbo.

-Fey: Claro que hiciste algo, siempre confiaste en mi a pesar del poco tiempo en que nos conocíamos y me apoyaste cuando me encontraba pasando momentos difíciles, el tenerte a mi lado me ayudó a seguir adelante. Jamás fuiste un estorbo para mí.

-Hinami: Fey… –Al escucharle decir tales palabras la hizo sentir muchas emociones a la vez, felicidad, tristeza, confusión. No sabría decir que era lo que sentía exactamente, solo se quedó inmóvil sin decir palabra con la mirada baja–

-Fey: Todo cambió desde que te marchaste, nada era lo mismo sin ti ahí en Anteiku y no solo lo pienso yo, Irimi san, Koma san, Uta san y los demás. Todos piensan igual. –Mientras hablaba comenzó a caminar con calma hacia la chica que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él aún sin levantar la vista, Fey en unos momentos ya estaba de pie en frente de Hinami– Te queremos de vuelta con nosotros, Hinami.

-Hinami: Yo… –No sabía que decir, no importaba cuanto lo intentara pero sus labios no podían expulsar ni una sola palabra–

-Fey: Tal vez no quieras admitirlo ahora pero sabes bien que en el fondo tú también quieres regresar a Anteiku, olvida todo eso sobre tener poder y ser fuerte, nada de eso tiene importancia.

-Hinami: No, no me olvidaré de eso. No soy capaz de olvidarme de todo así tan fácilmente ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –El chico al ver como ella comenzó a reaccionar intentó tomarle de la muñeca para tranquilizarla, pero esta al instante se zafa de su agarre de forma brusca– ¡No me toques! Ya veo que después de todo no entiendes para nada como me siento, lo único que has hecho es hablar sin saber.

-Fey: Hinami, yo…

-Hinami: Cállate, no quiero tener que volver a escucharte. Tengo más que claro que no dejarás de insistir en mi regreso hasta conseguirlo ¿No? Así que no me dejas otra opción.

Fey por auto reflejo se apresuró en mantener distancia y se alejó unos cuantos metros de Hinami ya que esta había intentado atacarle pero esta vez sin la necesidad de usar su Kagune.

-Fey: ¿En serio piensas continuar con todo esto?

-Hinami: Sin duda, no pienso dejar de lado todo lo que he logrado en este corto periodo de tiempo solo porque tú vienes ante mí a implorar.

-Fey: Así que intentarás matarme de nuevo.

-Hinami: No me dejas muchas alternativas, tú y tu insistencia son una verdadera molestia. –En unos pocos segundos, la chica dejó que aquellas alas y espinas, su Kagune, salieran a la vista del chico–

-Fey: No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, pero creo que está más que claro que ninguno de los dos se irá sin hacerlo. –No fue necesario decir alguna otra palabra, Fey terminó por invocar sus cuatro tentáculos largos color rojo intenso, su Kagune–

En unos pocos segundos, Fey se echó a correr en dirección hacia donde Hinami se encontraba, la cual imitó la acción de él y corrió igualmente, ambos dispuestos atacarse el uno al otro.

Quien dio inicio a la pelea fue Hinami dando una patada dirigida a las costillas del chico, pero dicho ataque fue esquivado por parte de él quien no se quedó atrás e intentó golpearla con su Kagune teniendo éxito en su actuar y terminó lanzando a la chica por los suelos, pero ella se reincorpora de inmediato.  
Él podría haber hecho algo mejor o lo que sea para poder inmovilizarla pero no podía, le era difícil aceptar la idea de tener que llegar a lastimarla. Si tuviera alguna otra solución para la situación que tenía allí presente la tomaría sin duda, por como iniciaron las cosas se veía que sería una pelea larga.

Varios minutos pasaron desde que se dio partida a la disputa entre ambos adolescentes, no sabían cuento pero que llevaban ahí más de una hora era seguro.

Ambos se encontraban realmente exhaustos guardando distancia uno del otro intentando recuperar aliento y fuerza sin desaparecer aún sus Kagunes, cada movimiento, cada ataque durante la pelea fue esquivado por su contrario y fueron escasas las veces en las que lograban hacer contacto dejando alguna que otra herida leve sin importancia. Ambos se encontraban a un nivel similar en cuanto a fuerza y agilidad, lo cual le sumaba dificultad a la situación.

-Fey: Hemos estado aquí un largo tiempo al parecer. –Comentó el chico rompiendo con el silencio que reinaba entre ellos hasta hace un rato–

-Hinami: Así parece, pero descuida ¡Yo misma acabaré con esto de una buena vez! –Protestó la chica realizando un nuevo movimiento, dirigió sus dos espinas al chico con la intención de apuñalarlo pero estas solo logran rasgarle una parte de su chaqueta ya que Fey logró esquivarles a pesar de su agotamiento–

Gracias a la fuerza que empleó Hinami en su ataque sus dos espinas acabaron incrustadas en la cerámica impidiéndole retirarlas, ante tal suceso Fey aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentó e intentó atacarla directamente con sus tentáculos color rojo sangre, pero estando a escasos centímetros de lograr su propósito las alas con apariencia de mariposa de ella le impidieron el paso, fue golpeado en dos ocasiones consecutivas por aquellas alas y terminó siendo arrojado varios metros de donde estaba.  
El Kagune de Fey se disipó por completo y debido al impacto pudo verse como su máscara quedó tirada sobre el piso, aquel ataque fue lo suficientemente eficaz como para evitar que él pudiera levantarse dejándolo tendido sobre el piso.

-Hinami: Supongo que este asunto ya acabó, no continuaré perdiendo ni un segundo más de mi tiempo en ti. –Dijo retirando por fin sus espinas del suelo y se dio media vuelta con determinación para irse del lugar pero ya al momento de estar a punto de marcharse pudo notar que algo sucedía a sus espaldas–

-Fey: Intentado huir de nuevo ¿eh? –Él se encontraba ya en pie un poco más cerca de donde Hinami estaba, pero aún guardaban distancia algunos metros–

-Hinami: ¿Por qué no eliges acabar con todo esto? Ya llevamos bastante tiempo aquí y pasaremos aún más si continuamos con esto.

-Fey: Oigo demasiadas quejas provenientes de alguien que una vez más intentó escaparse ¿No se suponía que ibas a matarme esta vez? –Comentó el chico de verde cabellera soltando una ligera sonrisa burlona–

-Hinami: Eso es lo que hacía ¿Sabes?

-Fey: ¿Pues en ese caso podrías explicar porque estabas a punto de irte?

-Hinami: ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de que te mate de una maldita vez pues eso haré!

Con gran furia y determinación atacó nuevamente a Fey con sus dos espinas y al mismo tiempo usó sus alas. Él logró esquivar unos cuantos golpes pero cuando menos se lo esperó, Hinami apareció junto a él y con una de sus espinas rodeó su cuerpo alzándolo en el aire para luego estrellarlo contra el piso en más de una ocasión y a continuación lo arrojó unos cuantos metros con gran fuerza.  
Luego de ello la situación volvió a repetirse, él se encontraba echado sobre el piso y ella con intenciones de irse del lugar para no volver jamás, pero no todo acabó ahí.

-Hinami: ¿Q-Qué? –Allí vio a Fey, intentando levantarse a duras penas y ya cuando logró hacerlo este apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Además de eso pudo ver como un hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios y de un orificio de su nariz, pero al instante él se limpia aquella sangre con la manga de su chaqueta manteniendo la vista fija en ella, quedó realmente sorprendida con lo que veía– P-Pero…

-Fey: ¿E-En serio crees que me d-daría por vencido tan fácil… y-y te dejaría marcharte?

-Hinami: Y-Yo sigo y sigo lastimándote, pero a pesar de todo eso tú… tú sigues insistiendo ¿Es que acaso no me odias por todo lo que he hecho?

-Fey: ¿Odiarte? N-No me importa que hicieras o lo que vayas a hacer… y-yo jamás sería capaz de odiarte ¿Entiendes? –Afirmó el chico seriamente, sin perder tiempo reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba e invocó nuevamente su Kagune y con una velocidad increíble corrió hacia Hinami–

La sorpresa aún estaba presente en ella y a causa de ello tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y para defenderse solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, evitar el ataque del chico utilizando su Kagune.  
Pero no importaron los esfuerzos de ella para defenderse, dos de los tentáculos de Fey lograron cortar ambas espinas dejando los restos sobre el piso y al mismo tiempo él empujó a Hinami con fuerza dejándola pegada contra la pared de un edificio sujetándole de ambas muñecas contra la pared de dicha estructura una a cada lado de la cabeza de ella con firmeza, mientras que los otros dos tentáculos sobrantes se incrustaron en cada ala del Kagune de Hinami igualmente contra la pared.  
Gracias al impacto y fuerza del ataque la máscara de Hinami cayó al piso dejando a la vista su rostro, los rostros de ambos se encontraron a una distancia corta dejando a ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Fey mantenía una expresión de seriedad mientras que ella de sorpresa.

-Fey: Supongo que con esto te ha quedado claro.

-Hinami: ¿Q-Qué?

-Fey: Recuerda como me encontré yo hace unos momentos, en tan solo segundos di vuelta a la situación y mira como te encuentras tú ahora. No logré hacer esto únicamente por fuerza.

¿No logró todo aquello solo por fuerza? ¿A qué estará refiriéndose exactamente? Sea lo que sea ella no era capaz de entenderlo ¿Qué más era necesario según él?

-Hinami: ¿A… a qué te refieres?

-Fey: La fuerza no lo es todo, también dependerá de cuanta determinación tengas para hacer cosas por quienes aprecias. El afecto que yo tengo hacia ti me motivo suficiente como para poder seguir.

Al oír la respuesta que el chico le dio no pudo evitar quedarse muda, aquella respuesta le pareció algo verdaderamente dulce y no sabía que responder ante ello. Pero a pesar de todo, la confusión comenzó a dominar sus pensamientos.

-Hinami: N-No entiendo nada… ¿Cómo es posible que puedas continuar con esto? –En ese mismo instante de los ojos marrones de Hinami comenzaron a salir las lágrimas que sin duda no se detendrían por bajo ningún medio, tanto era lo que lloraba que apenas podía hablar– Y-Yo hice y dije muchas cosas horribles e i-incluso intenté matarte en más de una ocasión ¿Y-Y aún así me tienes aprecio?

Las lágrimas de la chica continuaban brotando recorriendo sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, la respuesta de Fey fue como un golpe en el estómago, terminó dándose cuenta de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no pudo evitar que eso no le afectara. Todo aquello de desear ser fuerte y obtener poder no fueron más que caprichos, se sentía como una estúpida por haber perdido tanto tiempo en eso. Se sentía tan terrible que no era capaz de mirar directamente al chico a los ojos.  
En cuanto a Fey, su expresión seria ya había desaparecido por completo de su rostro y solo se quedó mirando a la chica sin saber qué hacer, el verla tan vulnerable e indefensa hacía que su corazón se oprimiera.

-Hinami: A-Aún no soy capaz de entenderlo… ¿¡A-Así que por qué!? –Dijo alzando la voz en completa desesperación y así sorprendiendo a Fey nuevamente–

-Fey: Hinami…

-Hinami: Respóndeme ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué estás llegando tan lejos por mí!?

Eso fue lo último, esas fueron las últimas palabras que Hinami pudo llegar a pronunciar y la razón no es que no quisiera, es que no podía. Lo único que pudo sentir fue como los labios de Fey se unieron a los de ella en un tierno y cálido beso. Literalmente la había callado con un beso.  
No supo cómo reaccionar ante tal acción por parte de él, tan alterada estaba que no se percató en que momento él osó a acercársele tan peligrosamente al punto de besarla, sus emociones estaban hechas un lio en su estómago, sentía como si mariposas revolotearan en su interior en distintas direcciones. Al momento en que Fey separó su rostro del de ella acabó por darse cuenta que inconscientemente los Kagunes de ambos habían desaparecido y solo se le quedó mirando confundida pero a la vez sorprendida con las mejillas muy ruborizadas.

-Hinami: ¿F-Fey?

-Fey: Hinami… Estuviste a mi lado desde el inicio, y desde que te marchaste todo cambió para mí, me odié a mí mismo por no haber podido ayudarte en aquel accidente y los pensamientos sobre como llegaste a sentirte en ese momento me comían vivo, y sin importar cuanto lo intentase no pude ser capaz de superarlo. –Hinami solo se limitó a oír las palabras del chico frente a ella aún sorprendida y sin saber qué hacer–

-Fey: Fui un idiota dejándote ir esa vez y no volveré a cometer el mismo error, no pude soportar tenerte lejos antes y no podré hacerlo ni ahora ni nunca, porque… porque te amo, Hinami. –Ya pronunciadas aquellas palabras, él aflojó el agarre de las muñecas de la chica lentamente hasta haberlas soltado en su totalidad–

-Hinami: ¿Q-Qué has dicho?

-Fey: Lo que oíste. He dicho que te amo.

De hecho había escuchado las palabras del chico fuerte y claro pero no era capaz de procesarlo todo. Sentía como si todo aquello fuera un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento.  
Fey a simple vista pareciera estar relajado con todo bajo control, pero mirándole bien ella pudo ver como las mejillas de él mostraban un ligero sonrojo.  
No importaba cuantas veces más lo escuchara, podría repetírselo mil veces si era necesario y aún así no lo procesaba, quería responder pero es como si hubiera perdido la voz en el acto pero aún así hizo el esfuerzo e intentó decir algo… lo que sea para poder acabar con aquel silencio que comenzaba a volverse incómodo para ambos.

-Hinami: L-Lo que dices… ¿E-Es cierto?

-Fey: Siento esto por ti desde hace tiempo, me he enamorado de ti, Hinami ¿En serio crees que yo jugaría con un tema como este?

En sus ojos podía verse que no bromeaba con lo que decía, realmente iba en serio con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Quería expresarle al chico lo que ella estaba sintiendo pero… no sabía cómo, él siempre era tan tímido en este tipo de situaciones y de todos modos no se privó de nada y dijo todo lo que pensaba mientras que con ella irónicamente sucedía lo opuesto.

-Hinami: F-Fey yo… –Tímidamente se enderezó para poder estar frente a frente con el chico, sentía como su rostro se ruborizaba más y más al momento de hablar– Y-Yo en verdad… siento lo mismo por ti y-y que hayas dicho que sientes lo mismo por mi… m-me alegra, no sabes cuánto me alegró escucharte decir eso.

Con un poco de inseguridad toma la mano del chico sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y al ver como este reacciona ante su actuar le pareció algo realmente adorable, pudo notar como el nerviosismo de él había aumentado provocando que parte de la determinación y seriedad que tenía momentos atrás desapareciera atontándolo un poco, tal y como solía reaccionar cada vez que ella le abrazaba, ante eso no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Fey: –Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa inhaló para luego soltar un suspiro de aparente alivio– Opino lo mismo.

Instantáneamente esbozaron una leve sonrisa estando aún bastante nerviosos por la situación que acababa de ocurrir, ambos adolescentes se miraban fijamente encontrándose ella con los ojos resplandecientes cual esmeralda del chico y él con los marrones cual pardo de ella.  
Pasados unos pocos segundos Fey posó una de sus manos en el rostro de Hinami mientras que ella rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello de él y ya en unos momentos la distancia entre sus rostros desapareció volviendo a unir sus labios.

Al inicio solo había sido un choque de labios. Pero luego, Fey comenzó a mover sus labios con sumo cuidado, muy lento, pasándose del labio superior al inferior de la chica. Hinami solo correspondió, él estaba siendo tan delicado que no era necesario saber besar para poder seguirle el ritmo, es probable que nunca vaya a mencionarlo en voz alta pero ella estaba disfrutándolo, después de todo fue su primer beso ¿Será acaso este también el primer beso de Fey? El poder saborear los labios de él la hacían sentir un sin fin de emociones, tenían un ligero sabor a miel. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus piernas flaqueaban un poco y solo se aferraba al cuello del chico para procurar no perder el equilibrio.

Podrían haber continuado con aquel contacto pero el aire comenzó a hacerse esencial para ambos, por lo cual fue necesario separarse.

" _Pero miren que gran espectáculo tenemos aquí, bravo ustedes dos_ " –Se escuchó como alguien comentaba a las espaldas del chico, Hinami terminó por quitar sus brazos de encima de Fey y al instante voltearon a ver quién estaba allí presente– _"Veo que estuviste divirtiéndote con tu amigo ¿No es así? Yotsume"_

-Hinami: ¿A-Ayato? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Ayato: Te desapareciste demasiado tiempo y por eso tengo que andar vigilando que no hagas un desastre. Mejor deja de perder el tiempo y larguémonos. –Fey al escuchar eso no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la chica junto a él, después de lo que sucedió entre ellos no creía que ella fuera a continuar en Aogiri ¿O sí?–

-Hinami: Ya no tengo motivos para continuar con ustedes, no regresaré.

-Ayato: Debes estar bromeando ¿Acaso no eras tú la que estaba sedienta de poder? Serías una estúpida si renuncias a todo eso.

-Hinami: Eso ya no significa nada para mí, en lo único que fui una estúpida fue en no haberme dado cuenta antes, ahora tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar. –Afirmó la chica segura de sí misma, a pesar de la actitud de Ayato no titubeó en ningún momento–

-Ayato: Tsk ¿Mejores cosas en las que pensar? No me jodas, primero no cumples una simple tarea, te desapareces por horas ¿Y ahora me vienes con que quieres irte? Si quieres irte pues por mi bien, pero no creas que te la dejaré fácil.

En ese momento, se vio como el chico cabello azul tenía las intenciones de invocar su Kagune y ante ello Fey y Hinami se prepararon para el ataque que se veía venir, el cual nunca llegó al ser evitado por una cuarta persona apareciendo desde la nada.

" _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"_

-Ayato: ¿Y tú qué crees? No voy a permitir que se libere tan fácil de nosotros y me vale que te llevaras bien con ella, hazte a un lado.

" _No habría venido de no ser que tuviera que hacerlo, tenemos que irnos ya, si tan poco te importa ella mejor no pierdas energía y tiempo intentando hacer un escándalo"_ –Aquel que había detenido a Ayato hace unos momentos no era nadie más que Kaneki, quien se mantenía calmado ante la situación, Fey se sorprendió un poco al verle–

-Ayato: Tsk, como sea, me iré adelantando en ese caso. –Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero antes de hacerlo dijo unas últimas palabras sin voltear– Has caído muy bajo con esto, si prefieres perder tu tiempo con este pedazo de imbécil es tu problema.

Sin decir otra palabra dejó el lugar dejando atrás a todos, nuevamente a Fey le entró la furia contra él y lo único que sintió en ese momento era que quería ir y partirle la cara al chico, ni siquiera pudo dar el primer paso y Hinami ya le había detenido sujetándole del brazo mientras lo miraba directamente a sus ojos verdosos con seguridad. Con solo mirarle a los ojos, Fey entendió lo que ella quiso decir, que no hiciera nada, que no valía la pena hacerlo así que solo le quedó contener todo su enojo y dejar que Ayato se marchara.

-Kaneki: Tiempo sin verte ¿No, Fey? –Dijo bastante calmado esbozando una ligera sonrisa–

-Fey: Bastante diría yo, no creí que te vería en un buen tiempo.

-Kaneki: Mejor ahora que nunca ¿No? Así que al fin tomaste la decisión de volver a Anteiku, Hinami chan.

-Hinami: Si, en todo caso ya comenzaba a echar de menos a todos.

-Kaneki: Entiendo, y contando lo que acaba de pasar es comprensible que prefieras quedarte. –Confundidos, Fey y Hinami comenzaron a mirarle sin comprender la situación– ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso creen que no los vi a ustedes dos haciendo ya saben qué par de tortolos? Jaja

-Fey: D-Después de todo este tiempo sigues siendo molesto con estos temas. –Agregó el chico soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa–

-Kaneki: Ahora vez que tuve razón en que lograrías tu objetivo.

-Hinami: ¿Objetivo? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –Preguntó la chica mirando a Fey aparentemente confundida–

-Kaneki: A que ustedes dos terminarían juntos ¿Verdad, Fey? ––Ante aquel comentario, Fey y Hinami no pudieron ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, al verles así Kaneki no pudo evitar volver a reír ligeramente– Bien, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Ayato se dé cuenta de que no volveré.

-Hinami: ¿Eh? ¿También vas a irte? Kaneki oni chan.

-Kaneki: Estás en lo correcto.

-Hinami: ¿Eso significa que también volverás a Anteiku?

-Kaneki: No por ahora, aún no es tiempo para que vaya a volver, pero de que lo haré es seguro. Hasta pronto. –Sin perder otro segundo más se dio media vuelta abandonando rápidamente el lugar dejando solamente a Hinami y Fey, quienes no hicieron esfuerzo en detenerle–

-Fey: Bueno, ahora solo nos queda regresar, ya me imagino la reacción de los demás cuando te vean jaja

-Hinami: ¿Crees… crees que se alegren de verme? –Preguntó la chica claramente con dudas rondando en su cabeza–

-Fey: Por supuesto, estarán más que contentos al verte, así que no te preocupes. –A continuación, Hinami sintió la mano de Fey deslizándose en la suya. Se le erizó la piel y su respiración se detuvo al sentir el suave contacto de Fey con su piel provocando que todas sus dudas y preocupaciones comenzaran a disiparse poco a poco–

-Hinami: Pues en ese caso, será mejor que nos apresuremos. –Podrían haber ido ellos mismos ir en busca de Touka y los demás pero con el CCG rondando por ahí no era muy conveniente, así que tomaron la decisión de emprender camino de regreso a Anteiku–

.

.

Fueron unos cuantos días los que transcurrieron desde que Hinami regresó estando nuevamente junto a todos en Anteiku, la calma reinaba en toda la ciudad y el invierno ya había llegado a Tokio. Desde entonces no volvió a saberse nada más con respecto a Aogiri, pero eso no aseguraba que nunca más volverían a mostrar sus rostros en la ciudad, ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de toda la calma y tranquilidad.  
Era un día común y corriente en la prestigiosa secundaria Raimon, las vacaciones de fin de año ya se aproximaban así que en una que otra clase se quedaban sin hacer absolutamente nada, y allí estaba el típico grupo de amigos charlando de temas sin importancia, de cosas monótonas de la vida reunidos formando un circulo, algunos sentados en sillas y escritorios, y otros simplemente se mantenían de pie.

-Roko: Que cansada estoy… por la santísima de mi mami que las vacaciones lleguen de una maldita vez. –Comentó la rubia echándose con gran pereza sobre su escritorio–

-Beta: Ya ni me sorprende oírte quejarte, siempre eres la que más se queja en cualquier tipo de contexto, tal vez lo de ser del tamaño de una pulga te afectó jiji.

-Roko: Calla y mejor recuérdame porque diablos estás tú aquí. Te equivocaste de salón ¿O qué?

-Beta: No hemos tenido clases durante todo el día y no me quiero quedar sola con Meia y Gillis que son un par de burros.

"Si sabes que también estamos aquí y te oímos ¿No?" –Dijeron Meia y Gillis mirando un poco fastidiados a la chica de cabellos verde agua–

-Beta: No me miren así, pagaría lo que sea por ver una cucaracha bailando la macarena con tal de no quedarme solita con ustedes.

-Saru: ¿Cucaracha bailando la macarena? ¿Y se supone que Roko es la que se queja más? Ni que fuera un perro ladrando. ~Aunque por su peinado parezca un caniche~ –Eso último lo dijo casi entre dientes aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír como todo un loco–

-Roko: ¿Qué fue eso último que dijiste?

-Saru: Nada de nada, jiji solo olvídalo.

-Meia: Será mejor cambiar de tema antes de que ustedes dos se pongan a discutir otra vez, ya han peleado suficiente esta semana.

-Roko: Ñe, me da igual ¿Pero de qué quieres hablar exactamente?

-Meia: ¿Qué tal del incidente del otro día? Alpha fue como un héroe de película ¿No lo crees así? Beta.

-Beta: B-Bueno… tal vez un poquito. –Agregó la chica aparentemente… ¿Avergonzada? Por alguna razón le era un poco complicado dirigir su vista directamente a Alpha cada vez que ese tema salía a flote–

-Roko: Mujer, esa vez sí que me colmabas los nervios. Te quedaste parada en medio de un casi terremoto, ni que te hubieran dado lagunas mentales.

-Beta: Tú mejor calla que tampoco te comportaste de la mejor manera, caniche.

-Roko: Ahora veo que el cerebro te volvió a funcionar para inventar un intento de apodo, aleluya.

-Meia: Ya ya ya, no comiencen a pelear ustedes dos ahora, acabo de evitar una pelea así que no me vengan con otra.

-Saru: ¿Y ustedes porque tan callados? Porque lo único que se escucha aquí son los ladridos de Roko y Beta. –Preguntó el chico mirando a los demás que realmente casi ni habían dicho palabra–

-Gillis: Bueno, solo no somos unos escandalosos como ustedes tres, eso es todo.

-Meia: Aunque solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo escuchando su pequeña pelea sin sentido, deberíamos hablar de algo más interesante ¿Verdad, Hinami chan?

-Hinami: Supongo que sí, aunque es divertido escuchar como Beta chan y Roko chan discuten jeje

-Fey: Realmente tienes una idea un poco extraña de lo que es divertido –Comentó el chico de cabello verde claramente bromeando–

-Hinami: Eso es porque yo soy especial.

-Fey: Supongo que está bien si tú lo dices. –Con una sonrisa formada en los labios, posa su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinami que estaba de pie junto a él, a lo que ella también sonríe. Todo iba bien hasta que el chico llegó a sentir que algo lo vigilaba– ¿Se puede saber por qué me miran de esa forma ustedes tres?

"Por nada…" –Saru, Alpha y Gillis habían dejado caer sus miradas directamente sobre el chico, lo miraban con rostros llenos de picardía debido a la actitud que tuvo con Hinami hace un momento–

-Saru: Ya era hora de que volvieras, Hinami chan. Se extrañaba tenerte aquí.

-Hinami: Jeje ¿De verdad?

-Saru: Si, aunque había uno de nosotros que te extr- ¡Auch! –Antes de poder terminar con la frase, Fey le había dado un codazo directo a las costillas– ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Fey: Lo siento, no fue con intención. –Agregó mientras fulminaba a Saru con la mirada–

Podrían haber permanecido durante más tiempo con aquella fulminación de miradas y discusiones sin sentido a no ser por la campana que anunciaba el final del día permitiendo así que todos pudieran irse a sus respectivos hogares.

-Saru: Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer así que ya debo irme ¡Hasta nunca!

-Gillis: Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, y Alpha igual, ya nos vemos mañana. –De forma instantánea, los tres chicos se marcharon desapareciendo por la puerta del salón, Hinami hubiera hecho lo mismo a no ser por un pequeño detalle–

-Roko: Nee Hinami chan, recuerda que somos las encargadas de la limpieza del salón el día de hoy.

-Hinami: Lo había olvidado por completo… Lo siento jeje.

-Roko: Descuida descuida, sé que no serás como el torpe de Saru e intentarás escaparte. Y ya puedes ver que el dúo de locas también se ha escapado.

-Hinami: Si no me hubieras dicho que se fueron no me hubiera dado cuenta jeje

-Roko: Esa es una de sus habilidades por ser tan brujas jeje. Es un fastidio hacer esto pero será mejor que empecemos para poder irnos pronto. –Dicho esto la chica se dirigió al pizarrón para empezar una de las tantas labores, la cual era la típica tarea de sacudir los borradores y terminó dándole la espalda a Hinami y a Fey, el cual aún estaba allí presente–

-Fey: ¿No necesitan ayuda?

-Roko: No gracias, podemos nosotras solitas.

-Fey: Pues en ese caso, hasta mañana –Ya al despedirse, Fey estaba dispuesto a salir igualmente del salón para ir de vuelta a casa, pero no sin antes acercarse sigilosamente a Hinami y susurrarle algo al oído con una sonrisa formada en los labios– ~Te esperaré en la salida, no tarden demasiado~

-Hinami: ~M-Muy bien, no tardo…~ –Sintió como su piel se erizó debido a aquel susurro e intento no demostrar su nerviosismo, no quería que por culpa de eso Roko que estaba a unos pasos de ella la descubriera. Sin decir más, Fey dejó a solas a ambas chicas para continuar con su pequeña labor. Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos o un poco más aproximadamente, Roko se despidió y se marchó con tanta prisa que no se percató de la presencia del chico en la entrada de la secundaria–

-Fey: Tardaron menos tiempo del que creí.

-Hinami: No era mucho lo que había que hacer, pero me sorprende que hayas esperado tanto con el frio que está haciendo.

-Fey: Es solo es un detalle insignificante, no es como si me molestara jaja.

-Hinami: Eres todo un caso cuando quieres jeje Bueno… ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Fey: Bien, pero ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por ahí antes? –Preguntó el chico con una gran sonrisa. Ante tal propuesta, Hinami no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa–

-Hinami: Etto… ¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que me preguntes eso?

-Fey: No realmente, solo pensé que estaría bien que pasásemos un poco de tiempo juntos, pero si no quieres no importa.

-Hinami: ¡S-Si quiero! S-Solo tenía curiosidad, y… ¿A dónde iríamos exactamente?

-Fey: Tú solo sígueme. –Hinami un poco nerviosa comenzando a seguir a Fey sin saber a donde se dirigían, pero aún así estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con él–

Durante el camino charlaron animadamente el uno con el otro, todo alrededor era bastante conocido para Hinami pero llegó el punto en que no sabía en donde estaba, claro está que ella no conocía cada rincón de Tokio pero aún así aquello la hacía sentirse un poco nerviosa, solo le quedaba confiar en que Fey supiera lo que hacía y después de un tiempo más pudo ver a donde habían ido a parar. Se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la famosa Torre de Tokio, Hinami se quedó mirando la gran Torre sorprendida– Vaya…Sabía que era grande pero no creí que tanto.

-Fey: ¿Tanto te sorprende? –Dijo soltando una ligera risa al ver como fue la reacción de la chica–

-Hinami: ¿Se nota mucho? Jeje Aunque me guste no se puede ver muy bien desde aquí ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por allí? –Dijo la chica señalando ligeramente en dirección una especie de parque al cruzar la calle, solo habían unas cuantas bancas, todo el sector cubierto de césped y rodeado de árboles, podían verse unas cuentas personas rondando por ahí aunque no demasiadas. La más probable causa del vacío del lugar era la temporada de invierno.

-Fey: Por mi hay ningún problema. –Ya en unos momentos ambos adolescentes se encontraban caminando con tranquilidad sobre el césped quedándose los dos de pie junto a un árbol apreciando una mejor vista de la gran Torre. También podía ser apreciado como el sol comenzaba a desaparecer, a lo que también la famosa Torre se iluminó con una variedad de colores así dando una mejor vista–

-Hinami: Definitivamente este lugar estará en mi lista de lugares favoritos a los que debo visitar más seguido.

-Fey: ¿Es que acaso tienes un lista?

-Hinami: Nop, pero debería.

-Fey: Me sorprende que no hayas venido aquí nunca jaja.

-Hinami: No te burles… –Se quejó la chica inflando ambas mejillas mirando al chico con los ojos entre cerrados– Solo no se me había ocurrido.

-Fey: Tranquila tranquila solo bromeo jaja.

-Hinami: Oye… había olvidado preguntarte algo ¿Qué tal estás con esa herida? –Preguntó señalando ligeramente el torso del chico–

-Fey: La verdad estoy bien, ya se ha curado por completo, así que no hay problema.

-Hinami: Ya veo… Lamento eso. –Agregó la chica aparentemente apenada, ante ello Fey no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa–

-Fey: No te preocupes, ya pasó y vez que estoy bien. Eso es lo que importa ¿No?

-Hinami: Supongo que tienes razón. –Ya un poco más tranquila, dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa–

-Fey: Bien, ahora que estamos aquí podemos pasar a hablar de cosas importantes.

-Hinami: Ya imaginaba yo que habría algo de lo que querrías hablarme jeje ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Fey: Sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace unos días. –La chica segundos atrás esbozaba una gran sonrisa, pero al oír aquellas palabras, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras que su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente– Te hubiera hablado de esto antes, pero no encontré el momento indicado.

-Hinami: B-Bueno… l-la verdad es que sucedió lo mismo conmigo.

-Fey: Dijimos cosas, fue un poco complicado decirlo pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. –Inquirió el chico, mirando con semblante serio a la chica junto a él–

-Hinami: N-Ni yo… P-Pero ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer? Hemos actuado como si nada durante estos días.

-Fey: Lo sé, no creo que debamos continuar ignorando lo que sucedió y es por eso mismo que quería estar a solas contigo para hacerte una pregunta.

-Hinami: ¿Una pregunta? –Ya en ese momento estaba confundida con muchas cosas girando en su cabeza y más confundida estuvo al ver como Fey tomó una de sus manos estrechándosela con las suyas– ¿Fey?

-Fey: Hinami… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Hinami: ¿T-Tu… tu novia? –No supo que responder, a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos no supo que hacer, es como si su mente se hubiese bloqueado– ¿D-De verdad?

-Fey: Si, estoy hablando en serio, Hinami… He dicho que te amaba y lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias, ambos sentimos lo mismo y no veo por qué no habríamos de estar juntos.

Ella aún no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado nerviosa y con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas como para responder. Fey pudo notar el estado de la chica así que comenzó a sentir como sus nervios aumentaban, no era su intención agobiarla con sus palabras.

-Fey: N-No es como si tuvieras que responder ahora, s-si quieres tomarte un ti- –Antes de que lograra terminar de hablar, Hinami se soltó de su agarre para después plantar sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella lo había besado, fue un beso corto pero a pesar de eso no le dio tiempo de reaccionar dejándole sorprendido, ella lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa–

-Hinami: Ya reacciona, creo que te dejé boquiabierto jeje

-Fey: B-Bueno… r-realmente no me esperaba que hicieras eso. Así que... ¿Supongo que eso es un sí?

-Hinami: ¡Es un claro que sí! No te hubiera besado de no ser así, tonto. –Con gran ánimo, se acerca a Fey abrasándole volviendo a tomarlo desprevenido. Pero de todos modos él logró apartar sus nervios y corresponder el abrazo–

.

.

Después de tanto tiempo, Fey y Hinami terminaron más unidos que nunca y de una forma en la que hace un tiempo no hubieran creído, los sentimientos de ambos eran mutuos y así sería.  
La vida puede llegar a ser muy impredecible, uno nunca puede llegar a saber lo que podría sucedernos dentro de unas horas, al día siguiente o dentro de una semana siendo todo un verdadero caos, varias son las probabilidades de que nuestro estilo de vida cambie de un momento a otro presentando una serie de obstáculos que podrían llegar a poner en juego nuestros sueños y esperanzas al punto de pensar que todo está arruinado, pero donde hay oscuridad siempre ha de haber un rayo de luz que ilumine nuestro camino y así logrando superar cualquier tipo de obstáculo con arduo trabajo y esfuerzo… los resultados no son instantáneos, pero ya después de un tiempo uno se da cuenta que todo aquel sufrimiento y momentos de frustración valieron la pena.

Eso es lo que sucede en el caso de Fey Rune, un chico de ahora quince años de edad y ya casi dieciséis, un chico ya a unos cuantos meses de ingresar a la preparatoria, quien logró seguir adelante a pesar de sus problemas con su único pariente de sangre y que su vida quedara de cabeza al enterarse que se había convertido en un ghoul, en una situación como esa cualquiera hubiera sabido qué hacer y con ganas de desaparecer del mapa, pero a lo largo de ese tiempo conoció a varias personas que le ayudaron en aquel difícil camino y entre ellas a Hinami Fueguchi, que con el tiempo se convirtió en su primer amor y ahora novia, pero sin dejar de lado a Wandaba y demás amigos cercanos a él.

Fueron casi dos años los que pasaron desde que su vida dio un giro en trescientos sesenta y actualmente llevaba una vida igual de feliz o incluso mejor que la que solía llevar, y ahora que la chica que fue su primer amor correspondió sus sentimientos, todo iba para mejor. No había duda, sin duda alguna no lamentaba todo el sufrimiento que le trajo ser un ghoul con tal de obtener una felicidad mayor.

 _ **FIN  
...**_  
 ** _..._**  
 ** _¿O no?_**

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado jeje  
Este fue el fin de mi primera historia y espero que de verdad les haya gustado y si no ps ni modo XD jaja  
Nos leeremos pronto en una próxima historia, oneshot o lo que sea._

 _¡Gracias por leer "Giros de la vida"!  
_


End file.
